It Was You
by MsKRyan.ox
Summary: [Side Story to Broken & Healed] When Beth Roberts is placed in an old storyline with a modern twist along side her friends The Shield, CM Punk and Daniel Bryan, her life turns upside down. How does she deal with it all? And more importantly what does Jonathan Good feel for the pint-sized, auburn haired, Canadian Diva with some very familiar ties to the business?
1. Auburn Hair

I: Auburn Hair

* * *

><p><em>A limo slowly began to pull up to the back of the arena and right in front of Daniel Bryan who was awaiting for the arrival of CM Punk, whom at this point in time was an ally and good friend to the newly married man. It was twenty-four hours after the match at Extreme Rules 2014 where Punk had been decimated by Dean Ambrose. And Punk, Punk was pissed.<em>

_Bryan waved at the limo to stop, as he checked to see whether it was in fact the man that he was waiting for. As soon as the passenger door opened and out stepped Punk, a weapon in hand, Bryan knew what Punk had in mind._

_"I thought you might do that," Bryan said, as he watched Punk close the door silently, "Just this one time, I'm asking you to use your head. Hey, this is not a joking matter, I understand what went down. Beth means a lot to me too. Punk, I'm not going to let this happen." Punk continued to ignore the man. He was blinded by rage and the only thing that would stop this hunger for revenge was by bashing in Ambrose's skull._

_"Would you please relax," Bryan begged, "Hey, would you please just chill out? You're busted up, I understand you're hurt. You can't do it this way, would you just calm your head down. I'm not gonna let it happen. The Authority is not going to let it happen. Calm down, give me that." Bryan reached for the weapon that Punk had brought with him to the arena, but Punk kept it out of his reach. _

_"Give me it," Bryan snapped, reaching for the weapon one more time, "Listen, just listen to me. Just listen to me. Would you chill out? What are you gonna do? You gonna go out there with Dean Ambrose, that's exactly what they want to happen." Bryan followed Punk as he made his way into the building and towards the locker rooms. He was going to hunt down Ambrose like the dog he was until everything was right again, until Beth was safe. _

_"Huh, you got all this," Bryan shouted, pointing to the weapon, "You gonna bash his head in, I don't think so. I don't think so." The pair continued to walk through the backstage area as Punk continued his hunt for the Hounds of Justice. He couldn't wait to free her from that insanity._

_"What are you gonna do," Bryan asked, as they got closer to the Shield's locker room, "What are you gonna do now? Huh, what are you gonna bang the door down. Huh, you wanna go in there and just…fine, go in there then. That's what you wanna do? Go for it. Is this gonna make you feel better? Is this what you wanna do?" Punk and Bryan came to the Shield's locker room and Punk tried to open the lock door._

_"Come on," Bryan started again, "I'm beggin' you to just listen to me. Just listen to me."_

_"Get out of the way," Punk warned, speaking for the first time since he had stepped out of the limo and Daniel Bryan begged him to not go through with this._

_"What are you doing?" Punk raised the sledgehammer that he had brought with him and started to bang on the locked door, finally breaking into the…empty locker room. He stepped through the door as Bryan continued to scream at him._

_"There's nobody in there," Bryan told him, "Come on now, listen to me. Relax! You gotta use your head." Punk exited the locker room and stalked past Bryan. If he wasn't going to be able to find Ambrose, he was going to bring him right to him. _

_"Would you use your head," Bryan screamed, as he followed behind him, "Remember what-where are you going, huh, where are you goin' now? Would you just stop and give me that?"_

_"I'm goin' to the ring," Punk growled, once more keeping the sledgehammer out of Bryan's reach. _

_"You're goin' to the ring," Bryan repeated, "What do you think you're doin'? Remember one thing, I'm stopping, I'm not gonna be there with you. You remember one thing, she's still Beth. I know how bad you're in pain, but she's still Beth."_

* * *

><p><em>He shouldn't have lost. His little protégée, the Diva from Toronto, the auburn haired, brown eyed Beth was sitting ringside begging him to get her out of this mess with Dean Ambrose and the rest of the Shield and he failed her. He lost when Ambrose hit him in the head with a sledgehammer introduced by the COO Triple H.<em>

_Grabbing the microphone that was being held out to him, he turned towards the stage not caring about all the theatrics, he wanted his revenge, he wanted to free Beth and most importantly he wanted to knock Dean Ambrose out with a sledgehammer of his very own._

_"Alright, Ambrose," Punk called looking at the stage, "Come on out. Come on out, you coward. Come on out, you rapist. What have you done to her? What have you done to Beth? Damn it, you better come out or I'm coming back there-" Suddenly the Shield's music hit and the lights went out. Punk threw the mic to the ground and held the sledgehammer in both of his hands ready for Ambrose to make his entrance._

_But, instead of Ambrose…it was Beth. Punk looked at the stage confused, dropping the sledgehammer from one of his hands as Beth climbed into the ring and came face to face with the man that had once meant so much to her. _

_"What are you gunna do with that sledgehammer, Punk," Beth asked, "What are you gonna do with it? You wanna bash Dean's head in? Do you wanna bash my brains in?" Punk looked at Beth affronted that she thought that he would even lay a hand on her._

_"Do it," Beth ordered, causing Punk's eyes to widen, "Raise that hammer high above your head and bash in my brains." Punk looked at her lowered the sledgehammer, he tried to reason with his former protégée, but she wasn't having it._

_"That's the only way you're going to get to Dean," she told him, "Because like it or not, Punk, we're married." Beth held up the ring that lay on her finger and wiggled it in front of Punk's face._

_"You see, Punk," Beth started, "It's always been about what you like and what you want even at the expense of your own relationships. I did love Colt, but I wasn't ready to get married. That's what you wanted." Punk continued to watch Beth in confusion. He had no idea how the sweet girl that just wanted him to teach her had become the woman that now stood in front of him._

_"And you know what Punk," Beth asked, "I'm not the Second City's Saints' go to girl anymore. I'm doing things my way and it feels damn good. You know, I have to admit, I use to get butterflies when Dean would look at me. I didn't want to, I didn't really mean to, but just the way that he would stand up to those who thought they had power, he was so strong and powerful himself. And he out smarted you by making business personal and that's something you know all about, Punk isn't it, making business personal." Punk looked at her trying to make sense of everything that was coming out of her mouth._

_"Oh, you look confused, like you don't remember," Beth acknowledged, "I guess it's been a long time. It's been almost a year, since you had me abducted. You had me locked in a rat infested basement with no light. I thought no one was coming for me and you put me there. You put me there, and then you had someone riffle through all of my personal and private things in my bedroom at my parents' house. I didn't know what kind of person had been through all of my private things. You made them do it, you did." The crowd began to boo as Punk looked at Beth apologetically. It was true, he did do all of those things, but it was for her. It was all for her._

_"And then the icing on the cake," Beth said, looking at him miserably, "You had me strapped to a symbol and carried down to this ring to be sacrificed to the Wyatt Family in a wedding. You did it. I was sacrificed alright, at the expense of the man who claimed he wanted nothing more than to protect me simply, so you could screw the McMahon family." Punk looked up to the ceiling, silently begging her to stop. Silently begging for her to become sweet little Bethany Rose again. _

_"But, you know what Punk," Beth asked, "Like I said a couple weeks ago on SmackDown what goes around, comes around. You hurt me and what's the best way that I could hurt you back by marrying one of the men that you hate the most, my husband, Dean Ambrose, a member of the Shield." Beth turned to walk away, but turned back before she fully exited the ring. _

_"Oh, oh and by the way," Beth stated, "Punk just so you know, Dean really turns me on."With those final words, Beth turned her back on Punk and made her way up the ramp as once again the Shield's theme began to play throughout the arena and at the top of the stage stood Dean. Beth made her way towards her not so estranged husband a wide smile on her face._

_"Punk," Dean started, "The one mistake I made last night was leaving you in a puddle of your own blood, unconscious, so you couldn't see the deal get sealed. So, Punk, one more time just for you, let me put the sealer on it. I'm gonna seal it with a kiss." Punk watched in dismay as Dean pulled Beth to him and placed his lips on hers. The pair separated after a few long moments that to Punk felt like an eternity and turned to smirk in his direction._

* * *

><p>"So," Phil started as soon as both he and Jon were through the curtains, "Are you gonna tell her?"<p>

"Tell who what," Jonathan Good asked the Best in the World looking confused, as he watched Beth run off to the Divas locker room.

"Beth," Phil clarified, "Are you gonna tell Beth that maybe this storyline isn't so fake after all, are you gonna tell her that you really do like her and that you enjoy working with her?"

"She's dating someone," Jon said, not taking his eyes of the spot where the auburn haired Toronto Native had disappeared, "She's with that actor Stefan Smoak or whatever."

"Stephen. Stefan is a character in that show about the lovesick vampires that she watches for some unknown reason," Phil corrected, "And yeah, but that doesn't mean that you can't tell her. I'd prefer you to him actually…at least you wouldn't knock the fact that she and I have matching tattoos." Jon chuckled as he thought about said tattoo. Several months after they had first met, Beth and Phil went down to a local tattoo place had and gotten matching tattoos of the roman numeral for four (IV). It was a symbol of luck, love and family for Beth, the symbol making its way onto all of her ring gear, and while Phil didn't believe in luck, he believed in Beth and thought it would be the perfect symbol for their friendship.

"He's just jealous," Jon muttered to Phil as some of the Divas walked by them, "Not to mention you haven't exactly hidden your hatred of him."

"Well one of us has to let her know how we feel," Phil said, "Not to mention he puts her in all kinds of danger. Have you seen how that man drives?"

"You know," Jon started, "If I didn't know better I would think that you were her father rather than just her best friend."

"Hardy har har," Phil fake laughed, "I'm serious, have you seen the way that man drives even without her in the car? I know he's part of those car racing movies, but he doesn't need to drive like that all the time." Jon just shook his head as the two men made their way towards the locker room.

"I was in the car with the two of them when we were in LA for Summerslam and I swear to you, he was going eighty over the speed limit," Phil recounted, "Beth was holding onto her seat, her knuckles were white from how hard she was holding on." Jon looked at him.

"Then why does she get in the car with him?"

"Because she 'loves' him," Phil complained, "Ha, what does she know about love?"

"Who doesn't know love," said Colby Lopez, as the Best in the World and his fellow Shield stable member walked into the locker room.

"Beth," Jon explained, as he started getting ready for the match that they were going to have later on in the night.

"Oh," Colby answered, "He complaining about Smoak again?" Jon nodded as Phil continued to complain about his friend's boyfriend as two of the three Shield members looked on. Phil, Colby and the other shield member Joe Anoa'i were aware of Jon's feelings for Beth and all of them shared a hatred for the man that she was currently dating Stephen Smoak.

"And God," Phil continued to complain, "Have you noticed that if any of us are even near them, he can't help, but maul her in front of us. It looks like he's trying to swallow her entire face. I swear, I've vomited in my mouth a few times when they start."

"How do you think he'd feel if we told him Beth has said the same thing about him and April," Colby whispered to Jon causing the other man to almost burst into laughter. This however went unnoticed by Phil as he was still complaining about Smoak.

"And don't even get me started on that pathetic smirk that he does," Phil continued, "And no matter what we're doing when we are forced to sit through those torturous moments in which Beth makes us actually speak to the slime bag, that smirk finds its way onto his face. And don't even get me started-"

"Phil," Beth called from the other side of the door, causing Phil to shut up almost instantly.

"We're still clothed Beth, you can come in," he answered. Beth quickly opened the door and looked at the three men that were sitting in the locker room. She had her baby pink phone in her hands and a sheepish smile on her face.

"No," Phil said, almost instantly as if knowing what she was going to say, "No, no, no, no, no."

"You don't even know what I was going to say," Beth told him, rolling her eyes at him.

"Does it involve Stefan," Phil asked, purposely getting his name wrong.

"You know his name is Stephen and yes."

"Then the answer is still the same," Phil said, pulling his wrestling attire out of his travel bag, "Not that you even need my permission to do anything despite what Good and Lopez over here think, I am not your father and nor do I act like him."

"But, it's technically your bus even though you are currently letting me-" Phil's eyes widened at the same that Jon and Colby crushed the soda cans that they had previously been drinking from in their hands causing the soda to go everywhere.

"And he's in the parking lot right now and I can't go back to the hotel until after the main event and he took out the convertible tonight," Beth continued to explain. The guys couldn't believe what they were hearing and more importantly they couldn't believe that Beth thought that Phil would actually give her permission to…

"Well in that case," Phil started finally recovering from his shock, "My answer is…"

"Oh thank-"

"Hell no."

"Phil," Beth whined, "I just need to talk to him somewhere where a bunch of nosey paparazzo's and Divas won't overhear what's being said."

"Oh in that case," Phil said, looking as he was about to change his mind, "No. Beth, you know how I feel about strangers on the bus-"

"But, he's not a stranger," Beth argued, "He's-" Phil held up a hand and Beth instantly quieted. Jon and Colby watched in slight amusement. This was why they said that Phil acted more like her father rather than her best friend. They definitely had more of a father-daughter relationship than that of best friends.

"Beth," Phil started again, "Maybe stranger wasn't the correct word to use. I don't want Stephen Smoak anywhere near our bus and that's final." Beth looked at her best friend and nodded. What she had needed to tell Stephen wasn't important enough that it couldn't wait until after the show.

"Okay," she relented, "It's probably for the better anyway, the last thing Stephen needs is rumors starting from a set of scandalous photos that some creepy pap might get of me and him entering or leaving the bus." With those final words she left offering a small wave to the group of men just as Joe Anoa'i entered the locker room. Phil groaned as soon as she left the room.

"What's his problem," Joe asked his stable mates, as he watched Phil run his hands over his face in frustration, "No wait, let me guess. It starts with an 'S' and ends with a 'moak." His stable mates nodded, but the look on Jon's face told him something was bothering him as well.

"Smoak bothering you too," Joe asked, as he nudged Jon's shoulder with his fist.

"Was it just me or did anyone else notice…"


	2. Smoakey Bruises

Chapter II: Smoakey Bruises

* * *

><p>"So, what did you want to tell me," asked the six foot blonde and blue eyed actor looking down at Beth with a smile that could light up the entirety of New York City.<p>

"Don't worry about it," she told him, "It can wait until after the show."

"No," Smoak said, grabbing both of Beth's wrists in his hands, "It was obviously very important to you. Why don't we go find somewhere quiet that we can talk?" Beth looked around the backstage area that they were standing in hoping that no one saw them. Smoak's grip on her wrists was growing tighter and she was sure that by tomorrow morning she would have a familiar set of finger shaped bruises.

"No, it's a live televised show and it's barely ever quiet back here," she reasoned with her boyfriend, "Why don't we wait until we're back at the hotel and then we can talk? Plus, they're going to need me pretty soon when Jon has his match against Ron."

"Speaking of Jon," Smoak said, his grip tightening even more on Beth's wrists, "I thought we spoke about this when you first mentioned this godforsaken storyline. I wanted you to put an end to it. I don't like the way he looks at you and Beth, him and your other friend, Phil, they're trying to pull us apart."

"I told you," Beth winced in fear as his grip continued to tighten, "I don't have that kind of pull back here. I can't tell them that I don't want to do something. I need to pay my dues. If they want me to be part of a particular storyline, it's no questions asked-"

"You're lying to me," Smoak interrupted.

"No, no, no-"

"Ms. Roberts, you're needed for a segment," called one of the stage hands. Smoak quickly loosened his grip on the Canadian as Beth gained her composure upon hearing the stage hand.

"Okay," she called back, as Smoak leaned down to her five foot four frame.

"Good luck," he told her before leaning down to whisper something in her ear. At his words Beth's eyes widened in fear and Smoak took his leave, leaving her standing there rubbing her wrists. True to her earlier thoughts a familiar set of bruises began to appear on her wrists. It was a good thing she taped her hands and wrists, the tape would cover and hide them from prying, over protective eyes. Watching her boyfriend leave, Beth felt as if she could dissolve into tears, but Monday Night RAW was no place to even think about doing such a thing. So, instead of dissolving into tears, she knew what needed to be done.

* * *

><p>"…that she only cared about what Smoak needed," Jon said, looking at the door that Beth had just exited from, "That the last thing Smoak needed were those pictures. Forget about how the press would fry her for being an up and coming wrestler and dating an A-List actor, no it's Smoak that doesn't need those pictures circulating in the press. She already gets enough shit online because they think Phil pulled strings to get her as far as she's come. You heard what they were chanting out there. They were calling her a slut. I know Beth and she ain't no ring rat."<p>

The three other men looked at him and looked at the door that said up and coming wrestler had exited from and then back to Jon. He was right. She hadn't cared about what those pictures could do to her, but what they would mean for Smoak's rep.

"I told her dating Smoak wasn't a good idea," Phil muttered under his breath, "I told her that I thought he was up to no good, that I didn't think he was good enough for her. I told her that dating him was a terrible idea!" Phil's voice grew louder and louder as he spoke, gaining the attention of all three members of the Shield. Picking up one of his discarded t-shirt's, Phil threw it at the opposite wall before taking a seat on the bench behind him all of the energy drained from his body.

"Do you remember how confident she used to be," Phil asked, looking at the three stable members.

"Yeah," Colby remembered, "I think that's what had Jon so attracted to her in the first place. He was use to women of all ages falling at his feet, but his whole shtick never worked on Beth. She saw right through it, told him if he thought she was going to be one of those women that would just hop into bed with him after knowing each other a total of fifteen minutes tops, he had another thing coming."

"She also told me that Zack Ryder had a better chance with her than I did if I kept it up," Jon chuckled, "I haven't done any of that since."

"Yeah, well, you weren't about to let yourself lose Beth to Zack Ryder of all people," Joe told him, "To bad that you didn't change the view she had of you before Smoak came into the picture." Every single one of them began clenching their fists at the mention of Smoak.

"How much are you hoping that what Beth wanted to tell Smoak was that it was over between them," Phil asked looking at Jon. Both Colby and Joe looked at him as well. It was no secret to the other three men and Bryan Danielson that every night before Jon tried to fall asleep, Jon would secretly hope that when he woke up the next morning Beth would be in his arms or she would tell him at breakfast that she had broken up with Smoak for him.

"I'd give up a chance at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship," Jon confessed, causing all three jaws to drop. They had no idea that his feelings for Beth went that far. Sure, they knew he liked her, but statements like that, they usually meant a whole lot deeper than like, one might even suggest that by making that statement Jon loves Beth.

"She wouldn't want you to give up a chance like that," Phil told him, "Hell, the old Beth would've smacked you upside the head for even thinking about doing that."

"Oh, like she did when you left last year," Joe shot at the older wrestler, "When you suddenly walked out of the company, not a word to her or April or anyone else."

"We do not speak of that," Phil growled.

"Yeah," Colby agreed, "Because you got your ass handed to you by five foot four auburn haired Diva who was carrying a wooden spoon and she wasn't even the number one contender to the Diva's championship at that time."

"Hey," Phil complained, "How about you try fighting her off when she's got a wooden spoon and she keeps whacking you with it as hard as she can?"

"We're not stupid enough to let her come after us with a wooden spoon," Jon shot back. All four men descended into laughter. It was fun remembering the fun times that they had before Smoak entered the picture, but it was also sad because in a matter of only six months, he had managed to change all of that. Gone was the woman that was a sassy, confident ball of energy behind the scenes and in her place was the shy and quiet version. It was as if the Beth that they had once known was just a memory.

* * *

><p><em>Dean and Beth were walking around backstage, his arm around his shoulder and the other two Shield members were trailing behind them. As Beth made to turn a corner she ran right into the other man that the WWE Universe was waiting for her to have an encounter with, the other man that she had betrayed the previous night; Daniel Bryan. As soon as Daniel Bryan came on screen you could hear the 'yes' chants from the stadium audience fill the air.<em>

_"Beth," Daniel greeted, a hint of hostility in his voice._

_"Danny Boy," she returned, but the usual smile that would grace his face when she addressed him with that name did not appear. Daniel, however, shook his head and continued to glower at the three men that she was standing with._

_"Do you know what you've done," Daniel asked, "Can't you see how broken he is? Do you know how hard a time he's having believing this? Sweet little Bethany Rose betraying us…we thought you didn't have a single malicious bone in your body. And of all the stupid things that I imagined that you would do, I never imagined this. Siding with the authority? Giving your loyalty to the same people who set you up last year? Beth, I can't believe that you are stupid-"_

_"Tread lightly goat, you're swimming in hostile waters," Dean snapped, taking the arm that he had wrapped around Beth off her shoulders and fisting his hand in Daniel's shirt pinning him against the wall. Beth brought her small hands up to Dean's arms and gently ran her long nailed fingers across his forearms. If one were to look close enough they would see the shiver that ran down his spine as she did that._

_"Calm down, babe," she whispered to him, a smirk appearing on both of their faces, "Danny boy doesn't know what he's talking about. After all, what would he know about loyalty? He helped Punk stage that whole Wyatt Family abduction, he gave Punk the number to the private investigator that had gone through all of my private things, he planted the idea of the sacrificial wedding in Bray Wyatt's head and worst of all he let Punk try and marry me off to his low class best friend, Colt Cabana, even though he knew I wasn't ready."_

_"We did it-"_

_"For me," Beth finished for her former friend, "How did any of that benefit me Daniel? How did sitting in a dark rat infested basement benefit me? How does someone breaking my privacy benefit me? How did almost getting sacrificed to those freaks in a wedding benefit me? How does marrying beneath me benefit me? Face it, Daniel, you and Punk are both the same, selfish people that you were a year ago when I practically had to beg you to train me. If anyone is to blame for how broken Punk is, it's the two of you because I was broken a long time ago and no one seemed to notice except Dean. He recognized that underneath that brave façade you and Punk forced upon me, there was a scared little girl that just wanted to be loved and he did that. He loves me and he loved me when the two men that were supposed to didn't bother." With those final words, Beth turned the corner bringing Dean with her as both Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins corned Daniel against the wall._

_"You see Daniel, we know Dean doesn't like it when Beth gets hurt," Seth said, as the pair continued to back Daniel against the wall that Dean Ambrose once had him pinned against._

_"And we sure as hell don't like it either," Roman said, as he fisted Daniel's shirt in his large hands and dragged the smaller man up the wall. Daniel Bryan begun to struggle against the strength of Roman Reigns as Seth began to kick and punch the smaller man. Roman dropped Daniel and the former tag team champions continued their attack as Punk came running down the corridor trying to help his friend and ally, but after his match last night with Dean Ambrose, there wasn't much strength left in his body. Reigns and Rollins easily took control of the two smaller men leaving them in a collapsed heap in the corridor for anyone to happen upon._

_It was only after several long agonizing moments were the two found, but it wasn't by anyone that would help them. No, it was the woman that had betrayed them._

_"You see boys," Beth said, leaning down to look both Punk and Daniel in the eye, "The emotional pain that you inflicted on me, will be nothing like the physical pain that you're going to have to endure. You two used to mean the world to me, but it's obvious that you care more about yourselves than you do me…why should I even both caring about how this could end your careers? Why should I even care about your careers?"_

* * *

><p>Jon chuckled as he watched Beth give her parting words to Phil and Bryan on screen. The look in her eyes said it all; she looked at Phil and Bryan as if she actually hated them for everything they had 'done' to her in the months previous. She looked as if everything they had done actually had affected her in some emotional way, that it had broken her psyche and made her this crazy person that kneeled down behind two of her closest friends.<p>

"And cut," the director called, as soon as Beth grabbed a fist full of Phil's hair before shoving his head away from her and towards the floor. Phil and Bryan stood up and hugged Beth as she began to giggle slightly. Jon chuckled to himself again, at least she broke character off camera.

"Wow Beth," Bryan said, as he released her from the group hug, "If I didn't know better I would have thought that you actually hated us. That look in your eyes, whew, man, I would hate to be on the other side of that look in real life." Beth chuckled as Phil kept his arms around her in a hug.

"I guess I better go call my mom and thank her for all of those years of acting classes," Beth giggled, the sound sending joy through every bone in every single of her friends' bodies. It had been a long time since they had heard her genuinely giggle.

"Beth," called a voice, causing the group to turn around and see the blonde actor standing behind them. The smiles on Phil, Jon, Bryan, Colby and Joe's face went from sincere to fake in a nanosecond as Beth kept smiling at the thought of her loving boyfriend see her do what she loved.

"Stephen," she greeted, walking away from her spot next to Phil and wrapping her arms around his neck. Stephen grabbed her face in both of his hands and planted a very passionate kiss on her lips in front of them all. Phil looked at Stephen like he wanted to murder him.

"So," Stephen started pulling away from Beth, nuzzling his nose against hers as he did, "Are you finished for the evening?" Beth shook her head.

"I still have to go out to the ring for a match between Dean and Colt, so Colt can leave like he wants too," she explained, "And once that's done then maybe I can go back to the hotel. I don't know yet, Phil hasn't told me whether or not we're leaving tonight or tomorrow morning."

"I thought you wanted to talk," Stephen said, looking down at her holding her hands tightly in his.

"It can wait," she told him, "It's not really all that important, but Phil?" Phil looked between Beth and Stephen as he walked towards them, so Beth wouldn't have to shout so that he could hear her clearly.

"Yeah?"

"You never told me if we were leaving tomorrow or tonight," Beth reminded him and Phil looked at her for a moment slightly confused, not that Stephen saw it. He was too busy glowering at Jon from behind Beth's back. Phil could have sworn that he told her that they were going to leave tomorrow and he could have sworn that when she came to ask him to use the bus to talk to Stephen that she had every intention of telling him something. But, now the Beth that was standing in front of him was fiddling with the tape that was on her wrists almost ripping it and no. Phil looked down at her and saw a very dark bruise under the tape.

Beth practically begged him with her eyes not to do something stupid, just to get her away from his as fast as he could. Phil wanted nothing more than to push Beth out of his way, so he could really teach the psycho that was behind her a lesson, but he couldn't refuse those big brown eyes that were looking up at him. They were like his kryptonite.

"Uh, I kind of want to leave tonight," he told the pair, "The sooner we get to the next city, the longer we can rest up for the tapings tomorrow. The beating Jon gave me last night was brutal and I really just want to rest for a while before another beating like that."

"Aww, okay," Beth whined, looking up at Stephen, "I guess it'll just have to wait until after you get back from LA."

"No, no," Stephen said, "Why don't we go find somewhere to talk and you can tell me what you needed to tell me." Phil smacked Jon on the chest and when Jon looked at him, he shook his head. He was trying to send Jon a message without actually saying anything. It took a lot of courage for Beth to do what she did in front of Stephen and if he knew what she did, he could only imagine. Miraculously, Jon got the message.

"Uh, actually, Beth," Jon said, causing the pair to turn back around as they were about to walk away, "Colt wanted to go over some key points in the match again and since we have about twenty minutes before we need to get in position we should probably do it now."

"Uh, sure," Beth said, stepping away from Stephen, only for him to pull her back against him and plant another passionate kiss on her lips, causing Phil to clench his fists even tighter almost losing all control. Oh, he was going to get him.


	3. Flinch

III: Flinch

* * *

><p>"How long, Beth," Phil asked her trying to keep calm. Beth looked at Phil, hugging a pillow to her chest. She could barely look him in the eye and was rubbing the bruises on her wrist. Phil looked at the girl that was sitting in front of him and frowned. How could he not see it? Here was Beth, someone who he cared about and he didn't even see what was happening to her. He didn't see what her creepy ass current boyfriend was doing to her.<p>

"Beth," Phil said, taking a seat next to her and he went to grab her hands, but the brown eyed Canadian flinched away from him. Phil looked hurt at the motion, but he quickly forgave her because he really couldn't blame her.

"Beth," he started again, placing his hands in his lap, "I need you to talk to me. It took a lot of courage for you to do what you did, but I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Beth looked down at the ground fiddling with the corner of her pillow.

"It started about three months ago," Beth explained, "When the current storyline was starting to be seriously considered. I wanted to tell him because you know, I was going to be kissing another man, so I thought I would give him a heads up."

"How'd he take it? You never told me."

"Terribly. We argued," Beth continued, "He was pissed off because he didn't want someone crouching in on 'his' territory, though I told him it would strictly be professional and most of the fans know reality from script. I also told him, I didn't have much of a choice, it was either I do it or I continue being the girl that depends on CM Punk and Daniel Bryan-no offense-"

"None taken."

"We continued to argue and he pushed me into his kitchen counter," she explained, pulling her hair back and showed him the scar that she still had, "I smacked my head pretty hard on the edge and when he noticed that I was bleeding, he rushed me to the local hospital. He apologized and swore he would never do it again, he even stayed up all night with me, when the doctors had told him that I had a concussion. I can't believe I fell for that shtick."

"Beth-"

"No, let me finish," she told him, "As we got closer and closer to Extreme Rules, his temper continued to get out of control when we were alone. In front of people, he would put on a show, but behind the scenes he was trying to make me into this quiet, perfect little step ford wife. It scared me how quick he could turn from the guy I met to the monster that he had become. My only saving grace is that I didn`t move in with him. Between his career and our line of work, the conversation never came up."

"God, when I get my hands on him, I'm going to-"

"Do nothing," Beth interrupted, "You're not going to do anything. Bryan, Jon, Joe, Colby and you are going to nothing, but join me the next time I see him and I am going to break things off. I've got to do this myself. I need to get back what dignity he took from me, Phil. I promised myself after today, there was no being afraid of him. I need to do this." Phil looked at the fragile woman in front of him wanting nothing more than to give her the biggest hug that he could manage, but he doubted that she would even let him. She had flinched just from him trying to hold her hands in his, why would a hug be any different? Beth continued to hug the pillow to her chest, while tears continued streaming from her big brown eyes.

Phil watched her, trying his best to stay calm. He wanted nothing more than to get his hands on Stephen Smoak, but Beth was right. It wasn't his fight, it was hers, but he wished that he could do something. He wanted Beth to be her happy, go-lucky self again, but more importantly he needed to tell somebody what she had just told him.

Standing up, Phil walked past her, before turning back around and kissing Beth on top of the head, ignoring the painful flinch that had happened. It hurt him to know that because of what Smoak had done to her, she was even afraid of the slightest affection from him.

"I'm going to get April," Phil told her, "I'll be back in a little bit, but I don't want you to be alone." Beth nodded and began to wipe away the tear marks on her face. Phil offered her a smile, before walking out of the bus that was still sitting in the parking lot of the stadium. Shooting off a quick text to April, Phil went looking for the group of men that would feel exactly like he had when he found out just what was happening in Beth's personal life.

* * *

><p>"So, you got to spend some time alone with Beth today," Colby said, as he took a sip from the soda that was in his hands, "How was it?"<p>

"Okay," Jon confessed, "She seemed a little bit jumpy today. It was almost like she was afraid that something was going to come from around the corner and grab her."

"That's weird, man," Joe added, "I've never known Beth to be jumpy. Hyper active, yeah, there are days I've seen her where she can barely sit in her seat, but jumpy? That's not normal for her."

"Yeah," Jon agreed, "She wasn't like that when I spoke to earlier in the day. She was her normal self, but then after that segment that Stephen watched, and after Phil's weird behaviour, it was like-"

"Almost like she was afraid someone was going to come after her," added a voice from behind them. The Shield turned to see Phil and Bryan standing behind them. Bryan looked just as confused as they did, but there was something in Phil's eyes that almost reminded them of when he was a heel. Phil looked ready to kill someone and they could only guess who.

"Uh yeah," Jon agreed with the older wrestler, as he watched Phil and Bryan take a seat, "Do you know something?" Phil raked his fingers through his hair and looked down at the table, a little of his anger disappearing the longer he sat there.

"Phil," Bryan asked, looking at the man that was sitting beside him. Phil's hands clenched into fists as he thought about what to tell the group that sat in front of him. He knew that they needed to be told, especially after the way that Beth had acted with him, with him of all people. Taking a deep breath, Phil finally broke his silence.

"She's," he started, but paused once more rethinking his decision to start the way he had.

"He," he started again, "He's been hitting her."

"Who are you-"

"Where is he," Jon snapped, knowing exactly who Phil was talking about, "When I get my hands on him, he's going to wish that he never laid a hand on Beth." Phil looked at Jon and smiled.

"I knew there was a reason that I liked you," Phil said, looking at Jon as he continued to clench his fists, "But, Beth has asked me that I do nothing-"

"That's you," Jon argued, "She didn't say a damn word to me about not laying a hand on him."

"To you, she hasn't," Phil explained, "When she told me what he's been doing for the last three months, I was-am just as angry as you are right now, but she doesn't want us to do anything. She told me that this is her fight. That she needs to get back the dignity she once had."

"She's going to get herself killed with that attitude," Bryan said, looking down at his hands. He had a hard time believing it. She had always looked so happy despite the fact that they all hated Smoak, but maybe that's why they saw the signs of it before now. She was happy, nothing had told them otherwise. Phil looked at Bryan and nodded.

"If she didn't already mention having us there to back her up the next time she sees him, I would have told her that," Phil said, "But, she wants us there, she knows better than any of us what he's capable of and hopefully she's right that he won't try anything with all of us there." Jon looked down at the table that was in front of him lost in thought. He couldn't imagine why someone would even think about laying their hands on Beth. She was one of the sweetest women that he had ever had the pleasure in knowing. She was also as stubborn as a mule and as strong as an ox personality wise. Beth was the kind of person that you introduce to your friends and the people that you consider family, not the kind that you fuck in a bathroom stall at a club. Looking up from the table, Jon looked over at Phil and then around the rest of the hotel restaurant.

"Where is she," he asked.

"She's back on the bus with April," Phil explained, "I needed to tell you all what she told me and I just couldn't put her through telling you all." Jon stood up, pulling his wallet out of his back jean pocket and throwing down enough money to cover his share of the bill, but before he could turn to leave, Phil caught him by his arm.

"Jon," Phil said, shaking his head, "She's not up for any kind of male company right now." Jon looked at Phil.

"Do you honestly think that I would even tr-"

"Wait," Phil interrupted, "I don't mean that kind of male company, I mean any kind of male company. She flinched away from me, Jon. I was just talking to her and I went to grab her hands and she flinched away from me. She knows deep inside her that I would never lay a hand on her in anything, but a professional way and she flinched from me. And I know, that she knows that you wouldn't either, but she's in a fragile state right now." Phil turned to look at the rest of the group.

"If any of you go marching in there, you're likely to overwhelm her," Phil explained, "If she's flinching at the slightest touch from a man, what's going to happen when four really pissed off guys march onto the bus, just to see if she's okay. You all forget that I have to travel with her and my mood is going to become really horrendous if I have to spend that ride trying to coax her out of the bathroom, just so I can take brush my teeth." Jon looked at Phil helplessly. He understood where the older man was coming from. It wouldn't be good for Beth's already fragile mindset to be broken, but he wanted nothing more than to gather her in his arms and hold her until she knew for sure that he would never ever mentally, emotionally or physically hurt her on purpose. He never wanted Beth to question that. He wanted her to feel safe when she was with him and anyone else in their group.

"What are we going to do," Jon asked, taking his seat again. Joe, Colby and Bryan looked between the two wondering the exact same thing. Beth meant a lot to them and it hurt them to know that at this point in time there wasn't much that they could do.

"We're going to take it slow," Phil explained, "We're going to..."

* * *

><p>Beth slept most of the ride to New York City. Both Phil and April had told her to take the larger bed, but Beth insisted that she would sleep where she usually slept. Everything that had happened was emotionally draining and thankfully when she woke up, Beth felt hundred times better than she had.<p>

"How you feeling," Phil asked from behind her causing Beth to jump.

"Okay," she whispered to him truthfully, "I just want it all to be over. I don't want to jump at every little-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Phil said, looking at her through his brown eyes, "I get it. I shouldn't have snuck up behind you like that. Maybe April and I need to start wearing bells." Beth looked at Phil unamused. She knew that he was taking everything very seriously and was trying to help her smile again, but she couldn't find the humor in this situation.

"Oh come on, that was funny," Phil said, trying to get the young Canadian to laugh.

"I highly doubt putting collars on you or April is going to help matters," she told him, turning away from him and back to the PVR that was backlogged with all of the missed episodes of The Vampire Diaries, Glee and Supernatural.

"I don't understand how you can watch some of this," Phil said, taking a seat next to her.

"And I don't understand why you think wearing bells would help," Beth shot back, "The only thing it would do is keep me up at night." Phil didn't even look embarrassed at what she was implying. Beth shook her head at the older wrestler, as she looked through the taped episodes trying to remember where she had left off.

"I still don't understand how you can watch some of this stuff," Phil said, watching her as she read an episode description for Glee.

"I don't understand how you can watch the Walking Dead in the middle of the night, but you don't hear me complaining," Beth said, deleting the episode, having already watched it, earlier in the week.

"Hey," Phil shouted, "Supernatural, I'll give you, but come on Beth, Vampire Diaries is just a bunch of whiny, couple of centuries old teenagers that run into some of the most ridiculous problems that I have ever heard of. Like seriously what kind of Vampire would breed with a Werewolf and more importantly what kind of Vampire even breeds."

"First of all, that's not how it happened," Beth shot back, "And for a guy who claims that he doesn't enjoy watching this kind of stuff, you seriously end up watching it a whole lot."

"Blame April."

"Blame me," April said, coming out of the bathroom, "What are you blaming me for?"

"For Phil's unrivalled knowledge of the Vampire Diaries even though he claims that he doesn't watch it," Beth explained, as she finally settled on the mid season finale for Supernatural. April chuckled and sat on Phil's lap as she joined the younger Diva in watching the missed episodes.

"Oh and don't even get me started on Glee," Phil said, causing both women to look at him in annoyance as they paused the episode, "Teenagers and young adults that just randomly burst into song at the weirdest of times. Seriously?"

"That's more of a guilty pleasure," Beth explained, "And why not? I watch musicals all the time when I'm sick and they do the exact same thing."

"Yes, but musicals have a premise," Phil argued.

"What musical do you know that has any kind of premise besides entertainment," April shot, looking at Phil completely confused as to where his argument was going.

"Grease."

"Yeah, okay, let me guess the premise is girl meets boy while on vacation and has the summer fling of a lifetime, but because of some weird unknown reason she is forced to stay and go to the same school where the boy goes and meets his alter ego and doesn't like him," Beth explained, "And throughout the entire musical the boy must earn back the girl's heart, even though she's coming around to the dark side and never really stopped loving him. Am I right?"

"Yes," Phil answered, "See premise."

"That is a load of bullshit and you know it," Beth argued, "That isn't premise, that's plot.' April giggled as she watched the two go back and forth on the merit of people breaking out in song in the middle of a scripted dialogue. As the two got more passionate and passionate, Phil raised his hands as he explained something and that's when everything went silent. Beth flinched backwards away from Phil, as both he and April watched her with wide eyes, gauging her reaction. After a few calming breaths, Beth seemed to go back to normal.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I didn't think and I just reacted and I-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Phil said, looking at the girl in front of him, "You have no reason to be apologizing. I should have been the one that was thinking. I shouldn't have raised my hand-"

"That's normal for you, Phil," Beth said, "You talk with your hands, so do I. I can't keep flinching every single time that you use your hands. It's not healthy."

"You're right," April agreed, "It's not healthy, but it's going to be something that you get over with time. No one ever said coming out of an abusive relationship was going to be easy." The pint-sized Diva hugged the Canadian as she tried to comfort her. On the couch, Beth's phone began to ring.

"Hello," she said, trying to keep her voice as normal as possible.

"_Is this Beth Roberts_?"

"Yes, this is she," Beth answered, "May I ask who's calling?"

"_I'm Officer Singer, of the Los Angeles Police Department_," the woman on the phone explained, "_I'm calling in regards to a Stephen Smoak_."

"Uh, yes," Beth said, looking slightly confused as she listened the office, wondering why they would be calling her about Stephen.

"_Miss, Mr. Smoak was in accident early this morning_," the officer explained, "_I'm sad to report that he didn't make it._"


	4. Familiar Voice

Chapter IV: Familiar Voice

* * *

><p>Beth was silent as she hung up the phone. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be true. Stephen couldn't be dead. When was getting out of an abusive relationship ever that easy? When was luck ever in her favour? Phil watched Beth curiously as she continued to stare at her phone. Neither he nor April were aware of who had been on the phone nor were they aware of what had been said, of what had caused this silent reaction from Beth.<p>

"Beth," April said quietly, placing her small hand on the shoulder of the silent Diva. Beth shook her head and looked towards her friend the look of disbelief still in her eyes.

"Who was on the phone," April asked.

"Um, an officer from the LAPD," Beth said, finally breaking her silence, "There-there was an accident this morning..."

"Is everything okay," April pressed. It was quite obvious to the psycho Diva that there was something wrong, but she wasn't going to assume the worst until she was absolutely sure of the facts. Beth shook her head in response. Combing her hands through her auburn hair, she looked down at her phone.

"I have to call his mother," she muttered, "I have to let her know-"

"You have to let who's mother know?"

"He-he-he's dead," Beth continued, "I have to let his mother know. I don't know why they would call me. Why would they even call me? I-I-"

"Who's dead," Phil asked, placing both of his hands on the red headed Diva's shoulders, "Beth, talk to me, you're scaring me." Beth looked up at the tattooed superstar and looked at him with wide eyes.

"St-Stephen's dead," she stuttered, "He was in an accident this morning and he-he died. Phil?"

"Yeah..."

"I don't know what to do," Beth stated, "I don't know how to feel. Do I feel sad because he was my boyfriend? Someone that I cared about and at one point thought I could love. Or do I feel happy? He was abusive, he was controlling, he was...he was..." Beth fell to her knees sobbing before Phil could catch her. Phil and April looked at the younger Diva helplessly. It was obvious now that Beth knew how she felt, but neither of them felt that Smoak was worthy of this reaction.

"Beth," April said, "Come on, go lie down." April tried to pick the slightly confused Diva onto her feet, but the dead weight that Beth's body had become was too much for her.

"Beth," Phil said, leaning down towards her small frame, "Listen to April, go lie down. We'll make the necessary phone calls for you." Beth's sobs came to a stop and she shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No, no," Beth answered, "I should call his mother at least. I should be the one to let her know that he...he..." She paused taking a deep breath. It was hard for her to say out loud, now that she was breaking through her slightly clouded mind.

"I need to do this," she started again, "I know what he did and I know that the universe works in weird ways, but no one deserves to die and no mother deserves to bury her child." Phil nodded, looking at the small Diva before sharing a look with April.

"What are you feeling," Phil asked, unsure of what the answer was. Beth looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know," Beth stated, "I still don't know what to feel, but I do know that I need to place that call. What do you say? How do you tell someone that their son is dead?"

"I don't know," Phil answered, sharing another look with April, "Do you want us to help you?" Beth shook her head again.

"I have to do this by myself," Beth answered, "He would have done the same for me." Phil opened his mouth to tell her that Smoak would have more likely been the cause of her death rather than the one calling her parents to break the sad news to them, but April quickly placed a hand over his mouth, shaking her head at him.

The two walked towards the back of the bus, as Beth decided that it was better to get the dreaded call over with, rather than wait to make it later.

"You can't tell her that," April whispered to him, "You can't tell her that he would have caused her death rather than notify the ones that love her. She's already confused as to what she should feel. If you go and tell her that, it'll either confuse her more or make her depressed. She was already having a hard time talking to us about what happened between them. We need to be here for her, the rest of the group needs to be here for her. She doesn't needs us making it harder, she needs to be able to lean on us, Phil." Phil ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"April, she was so close to seeing who he really was," Phil whispered in response.

"No," April corrected, "She knew exactly what he was before any of us saw it, but she also saw the side of him that made her feel beautiful and wanted. That's the side that she is more than likely mourning."

"That lowlife doesn't deserve her mourning-"

"We don't know what she's feeling right now," April said, "We just need to be here when she figures it out." Phil looked at April miserably before nodding his head. It hurt him to even think what Beth was possibly going through, but if she needed him, he was going to be there.

* * *

><p>Beth watched as April pushed Phil to the back of the bus. She wasn't sure what to do, she didn't even know what to say to Stephen's mother. Stephen was a horrendous man at times, but no one deserved to die and no mother deserved to bury her child. Beth shook her head and a ran a lazy hand through her auburn hair. There was only one woman she could even think about calling at a time like this. Dialing a familiar Connecticut number, Beth held the phone to her ear and waited for the former Diva's champ to pick up the phone.<p>

"Oh Bethany," said the familiar voice of Rayleigh Mizanin, "I just heard. How are you?" Beth sighed, she forgot for a moment that Rayleigh and Mike didn't know about Stephen's true nature.

"I'm not sure, Ray," Beth admitted to the retired Diva, who had helped train her, "It just seems so surreal. I just want to crawl under a rock and forget about the world until I figure out just what I'm feeling."

"Honey," Rayleigh sighed, "You know you're always welcome here if you need to escape for a little bit. Mike and I just finished converting one of the guest rooms into a nursery for our new little one, but we have plenty of room if you want it."

The offer was tempting and Beth just adored their sweet little girl Sophia. Rayleigh was like the big sister she never had, but did she really want to impose on a pregnant Rayleigh and an over-protective Mike for as long as it took her to figure all of it out?

"Can I bring a friend?"

"Anybody, as long as you feel comfortable," Rayleigh told her, thinking that maybe she was talking about Phil or April. Beth bit her lip as she thought about the offer. She looked over to Phil and April who were still in deep conversation and then her thoughts wandered to the others. Bryan was busy with his new wife and it wasn't likely that Vince McMahon was going to let one of his biggest draws take time off. Jon was a great friend, but would he be able to take staying with Rayleigh and Mike?

"Can I get back to you," Beth asked, "I have to call Stephen's mother and we just started this whole storyline-"

"Say no more," Rayleigh said, "You just let me know and I'll have Mike stock the freezer full of cookie dough ice cream for you...he won't let me touch the stuff since I puked all over his shoes early in this pregnancy." Beth giggled as she thought about Rayleigh's uncontrollable morning sickness and the amount ruined shoes Mike must have had to deal with.

"I'll let you know," she promised before hanging up. Beth fiddled with her phone. The offer was extremely tempting, but could she ask a friend to join her? Could she ask someone to put their entire career on hold just so she could get some time away to figure everything out? She looked at the clock on her phone. She really needed to get that call to his mother out of the way before she continued contemplating Rayleigh's offer.

* * *

><p>Beth, Phil and April walked into the arena later that afternoon and almost immediately everyone started running over to Beth to offer her their condolences. Beth thanked them all kindly, but she told them for the time being she didn't want to talk about it.<p>

"I have to go talk to Stephanie," Beth said, "I'm thinking I might take a couple of weeks off." Phil looked at Beth a worried expression on his face, but he nodded anyway.

"Do you want me to come with," Phil offered, "They can be a little stingy when it comes to time off." Beth shook her head.

"No," she answered, "I have a good reason and if they decide to put me in the ring when I don't have my head on straight, well, that's an injury and a lawsuit waiting to happen." Phil nodded his head, as Beth walked off towards where you could usually find Triple H or Stephanie at a time like this.

As she walked through the arena, her thoughts consumed her. It was obvious to the many that passed her on her way to Stephanie's office, that she was acting extremely different. Most of the roster chalked it up to her losing her boyfriend, and the ones that were aware of what Stephen Smoak truly were nowhere in sight.

And it was due to the fact that she was consumed in her own thoughts that she walked right into someone. Beth fell backwards onto her behind and looked up at the hard body that she had walked into.

"Beth," Jon said, shocked as he leaned down to help her up.

"Jon," she breathed, causing an easily missed shiver to go down his spine, "Sorry, I've just been so distracted."

"Yeah, I heard," he told her, "It's all anyone can seem to talk about today. How are you?" Beth shook her head.

"Not really sure," she answered him truthfully, "I'm thinking about disappearing for a couple of days. I got a really tempting offer from a friend, but I've got to see if the 'Authority' is going to let me take a couple of days off-"

"Whoa, whoa," Jon said, "Take a breath. The last thing you need today is a hospital visit for lack of oxygen. And you shouldn't worry about them not giving you the time off, I'm sure they'll understand."

"That's what I told Phil," Beth said, as the pair continued to walk towards the main office, "But, Ray offered to let me bring a friend, so that I was comfortable."

"Rayleigh Copeland," Jon asked.

"Yeah," Beth answered, "She's pretty great like that, but her and Mike are getting ready for the new baby and I don't want to make it harder on them by adding the fact that they'll need to entertain me and little Sophie, while I'm there and I don't know if I can really ask someone to take a vacation-"

"I'll go," Jon offered, before clearing his throat slightly, "I'll go with you. It could be like some kind "honeymoon" for us on the show."

"You would do that," Beth asked, looking up at him. Jon swallowed shallowly as he looked down at her nodding.

"Thanks Jon, but-"

"But, nothing," Jon said, "And I could use the time to pick Mrs. Mizanin's brain on some of this stuff. Hell, maybe Copeland'll come for a visit and I could pick his brain."

"I'm sure, she'll let you pick her brain as long as you don't call her Mrs. Mizanin," Beth said, with a slight laugh, "It makes her feel like you're comparing her to her mother-in-law."

"They don't get along?"

"Not my story to tell," Beth said with a slight smile. Jon and Beth shared a smile as they made their way towards the Authority's office to propose their idea.

"Jon," Beth said, "Thanks for doing this. It really means a lot to me."

"No problem," Jon told her, before he continued mumbling under his breath, "I would do anything to just see you smile at me like that."

"What," Beth asked, thinking that she heard him mumble something under his breath, "Did you say something?"

"What? No..." Jon cursed inwardly, she had obviously heard what he said and now, he just had to play it cool until it was the right time for her to find out. Now was not that time.

Beth knocked on the office door and waited for the Authority to acknowledge it. There would have been a time that she would have knocked on the door and then walked right into the room, but after catching April and Phil mid-act one too many times she learned her lesson.

"Come in," called Stephanie.

"Hi Mrs. Levesque," Beth said, as she and Jon entered the make-shift office.

"Beth," Stephanie said, a sad smile on her face, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Stephanie?"

"Sorry Stephanie," Beth said, the first name of her boss sounding slightly funny on her lips.

"Don't worry, dear," Stephanie said, "I was just coming to find you. I heard about Stephen and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Jon stood quietly behind Beth as she looked at her boss sheepishly.

"That's what I came to talk to you about actually," Beth said, "Everything happened so suddenly and I was wondering if I could and it's totally okay if I can't, but-"

"Beth," Stephanie said, placing her hands on the young Diva's shoulders, "If you need to take a couple of days off to clear your head, it's fine."

"Rayleigh already called you, didn't she," Beth said, looking up at her boss. Stephanie chuckled and nodded.

"She called Hunter actually," Stephanie clarified, "That man, she's got him wrapped around her pinkie finger when she's pregnant. It's even worse when she gets the girls on her side." Beth chuckled in amusement, yeah, that definitely sounded like Rayleigh.

"She also told Hunter that you might want to bring a friend with you," Stephanie said, acknowledging Jon's presence finally, "Is that why Mr. Good has joined us?"

"He offered actually," Beth said.

"Yeah, I was thinking that since Beth will be off for a couple of weeks, I guess I thought," Jon started, "I thought we could use it as a honeymoon period for the two of us. It would help with angle the Punk and Bryan go slightly unhinged, if she and I were disappear for a couple of weeks. They're already worried about Beth being married to me, what if we hadn't been heard from in a couple of days?"

"Well, then maybe I should give Joe and Colby the next couple of weeks off as well," Stephanie said, thinking about what the pair had just proposed to her. Both Beth and Jon shook their heads.

"No," Beth said, "Jon and I wouldn't bring them on a honeymoon when we know that they would be better here wreaking havoc for CM Punk and Daniel Bryan."

"And plus," Jon said, "We don't want to give the WWE Universe the idea that the Shield is passing Beth around like a some ring rat. They were already calling her a slut when she was in the ring with Punk the other day."

"I propose that Seth and Roman are the only two that 'know' where Jon and I are," Beth said, "That way when Punk and Bryan confront them about my whereabouts, it can start something and it can last until Jon and I return, so that way the fans don't get bored with the storyline and eventually forget it even exists."

"That would work," Stephanie said, smiling at the pair, "Okay, you two get out of here. I'll book you a couple of tickets and call Rayleigh, she's going to want to get Mike to set up a guest room or two for you. Can you also tell her to call me, I want to talk to her about bringing her into Mike's storyline with Wade Barrett?" Beth nodded as she and Jon offered Stephanie a wave goodbye before exiting her office.

"Well, that took a lot less convincing than I thought it would."

"I told you," Jon said with a smirk, "They're pretty understanding when it comes to things like this."

"I guess so," Beth agreed, "And I guess it helps to have the Hunter's goddaughter on your side."

"Does she always do that," Jon asked.

"Only when she knows that I'm actually going to do it," Beth explained, "Rayleigh likes to take care of the people that are in her life. I hate to break it you Jon, but by the time we leave, she'll be mothering you as much as she mothers everybody else in her life."

"I highly doubt that." Beth looked at him and smiled. Jon was glad to see her smiling more and more as they spoke. He hoped that by the time as many weeks as she needed in Connecticut came to an end, she would be the same girl that he had fallen for.


	5. The Mizanins

Chapter V: The Mizanins

* * *

><p>"Tell me about Rayleigh," Jon said, as the pair waited for their plane to Connecticut to take off. Beth buckled her seat belt and then looked at the man sitting next to her.<p>

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you two meet," he asked, "I know you said that you considered her a big sister, but you never told us how you two met."

"Well, as you know I trained in the same gym that Adam, Jason, Trish and Rayleigh did," Beth started

"She was in town with Mike and Adam visiting their mother for their grandmother's funeral. Ron had called her and Adam to come and scout some of the new talent. I was in the ring with one of the new girls and when Rayleigh came in with Adam, she dropped me on my head."

"That had to be a great first impression," Jon chuckled, "What did Rayleigh say?"

"Nothing," Beth continued, as she leaned back in her seat, "She was carrying her daughter, Sophie in her portable car seat and she just sort of watched as the doctors checked me over. Rayleigh waited until after the check up was over and she went over to the other girl and start talking to her and giving her tips."

"She ignored you," Jon asked shocked. Beth shook her head and looked out the window before looking back at Jon.

"She was angry, but she wasn't angry with me," Beth explained, "She thought the girl had been careless and told her just as much, but gave her some pointers anyways. Once she was done with her, she walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"Did she say anything?"

"No, it was a little unnerving," Beth continued, "I spoke first, asking her what she wanted with me, asked her if she thought I was just as careless as the other girl."

"What did she say?"

"That I had potential," Beth admitted, "I looked at her shocked. This woman was one of the most famous students that Ron had, a Diva's Champion and a Women's Champion, and she thought that I had potential. I was shocked."

"I bet."

"Yeah," Beth laughed, "Rayleigh could see the shock written on my face, but she continued telling me that she thought I had a lot of potential to make it this business. Told me that while she was a little removed from that part of the business, she said that she was going to talk to some of the people she knew and see if she could get me a developmental contract."

"Didn't Bret Hart say the same thing to her brother," Jon asked.

"He did," Beth said, "And that's part of the reason, why she did the exact same thing for me. She saw something in me and she didn't want it to go to waste."

"Well, I'm glad she did that," Jon said, "If she hadn't, We probably would have never met." Beth smiled at him, causing Jon to get lost in her eyes.

"You're such a great friend, Jon," Beth said, placing her hand on his. Jon frowned for a fraction of a second before replacing the hurt look on his face with a small smile. Beth continued to smile at him before turning to look out the window. Jon watched her sadly for a moment. Was that all she thought of him as, a friend? Was that all he was ever going to be to her?

* * *

><p>Rayleigh waited at the baggage claim for Beth and the unknown guest that would be staying with her and Mike for the next few weeks. Sophie was resting in her carriage, happy for the moment, but Rayleigh knew that if the plane was delayed due to the dreadful weather outside, Sophie was going to get cranky and quickly.<p>

Checking the flight status one more time on her phone, Rayleigh sat calmly and continued to wait. She guessed that Beth would be bringing either Phil or April, but with them being the current WWE power couple it was highly doubtful that it was either of them. She was curious as to who Beth would bringing with her.

Stephen had just been killed in an accident, so she highly doubted that Beth had anyone else like that in her life. Beth wasn't like some of the people on the roster, she didn't have a cheating bone in her body.

She had a weird feeling though, the same feeling that had crept through her when she had found out about John Cena and Kaitlyn, the former was now one of her closest friends and the godfather of Sophie (at Mike's request, which surprised her to no end).

"Mama," Sophie whimpered, signaling to Rayleigh the crankiness was about to start.

"Yes, baby?"

"Cookie?" Rayleigh smiled at her little girl and reached into the baby bag that she kept stocked with the very necessary animal crackers. Offering the little girl a couple, Rayleigh looked down at her phone as another flight alert came in.

_Landing._

They had finally arrived. Just a few more minutes and hopefully this feeling would go away, but deep down inside her, Rayleigh knew different. The first time this feeling had come up, her entire world had flipped on its axis and a series of events happened that led to this exact moment.

* * *

><p>"So, where did she say she was going to meet," Jon asked, as he and Beth walked off the plane and into the airport. Beth looked down at her phone and combed through the conversation that she had, had with Rayleigh the previous night.<p>

"Baggage claim," Beth said, "I hope she brought Sophie. I can't wait to see how big she's gotten."

"Mike showed you a picture last night when we had dinner with him," Jon said, as he pulled his carry on bag, back onto his shoulder. Beth smiled at him.

"I know, but I just want to give her a big hug," Beth admitted, "She gives some of the best hugs. She gets it from him actually."

"And when will Mizanin be joining us at his home," Jon asked, as the pair walked towards the baggage claim.

"Next week," Beth explained, "Rayleigh enters her sixth month of pregnancy next week and he doesn't want to be traveling again until after the baby is half a year old."

"They're seriously giving him that much time off," Jon asked.

"Yeah," Beth said, "But, I think it has something to do with his knee. Rayleigh told me, he's been complaining about it more and more, so she talked him into getting some x-rays and from the way that she sounded, it looks like there was a lot more to it than a couple of bruises." Jon nodded, as the pair made his way towards the baggage claim. Beth and him were silent as they made their way through the airport. It was a very comfortable silence, but it was a little unnerving for Jon. He was going to be in a stranger's home and while, Rayleigh and Mike weren't full strangers, they were more Beth's friends than his and for the next few weeks, she was going to be the only familiar company he was going to have.

He could just hear **Phil**, Colby and _Joe_.

"This is your chance."

"She just lost her boyfriend."

**"Her abusive boyfriend."**

"She still cared for him."

_"That doesn't mean you can't get closer to her. Get her to see you in a different light."_

"She's hurt right now, I'm not going to try anything."

"Try what," Beth asked, looking at Jon strangely. This was the second time in a matter of three days that she had overheard him talking to himself. Beth continued to look at Jon as he tried to find an explanation to get him out of this tight spot.

"What," he asked, looking down the shorter woman.

"You said you weren't going to try anything," Beth said, looking up at him with curious eyes. Jon's eyes slightly widened.

"Oh, sorry," he tried, "I was just somewhere else for a moment..." Beth looked up at him still curious, but nodded her head none the less. She knew there was something up with Jon, but for the moment she was going to let it slide. A public place, much less an airport, was not the place to have this kind of conversation.

"B-Beth," the pair heard a small voice call, causing both of them to turn in the direction of the voice. Beth looked around the space in front of them. It wasn't long before her eyes landed on the blonde toddler standing with her long haired brunette mother. Jon smiled as Beth bent down on her knee as the toddler went running towards them, her bright pink rain coat billowing behind her.

"Sophie," the auburn Diva said, as she wrapped her arms around the toddler, lifting her off the ground, "How's my favourite diva?"

"I good, how you Bethy," the small girl asked as threw her arms around the young woman. Beth smiled at the little girl, as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

"I'm good Sophie," Beth answered, "Can you say hi to my friend, Jon?" Sophie looked at the unknown man that was standing by one of her mom's close friends. Jon wasn't sure what it was about the way that Sophie was looking at him, but it made him very nervous. Someone had once told him that young children could almost sense a person's true self and if Sophie Mizanin didn't like him, it was almost guaranteed that her mother and father would think there was something amiss. Sophie reached towards him after a moment.

"Hug," the little girl said, looking directly at him, "You need hug." Both Beth and Rayleigh, who had come up in front of the pair as Sophie surveyed him chuckled. Jon smiled at the little girl as he lifted her out of Beth's arms and into his own. The blonde toddler wrapped her small arms around his neck and squeezed, giving him one of the tightest hugs that she could manage.

"She likes you," Rayleigh said, as she gave Beth a hug of her own, "It's not often she hugs a person she's just met. And she most definitely doesn't snuggle against them like that either." Jon looked down at the little girl that was in his arms and noticed that she had buried her fragile head in the crook of his neck. He smiled at her as the mother of said toddler pulled out of phone and snapped a picture.

"This outta make the fan girls go wild," she teased, putting her phone back into her jean pocket. Jon groaned, but smiled none the less, as the little girl squeezed him once more.

"I don't think the fan girls will be able to recover if you post that to your twitter Ray," Beth joined, "You might kill off a majority of the Shield's fanbase." Jon chuckled as the two went back and forth as the pair started to collect the suitcases that he and Beth had brought with them.

"I can carry them," Jon said, as the two started to pile them onto a luggage cart.

"No," Rayleigh answered, "It's okay, plus as long as you keep Sophie happy and occupied, she might just take her afternoon nap on the way back to the house. That would really help me a whole lot more." Jon nodded, and held the girl tightly to his chest as they made their way out into the parking lot.

"I don't like rain," Sophie mumbled in Jon's neck, as the rain continued to poor down on them as they made their way to the car.

"I don't either," Jon whispered to her, causing the little girl to giggle, as Jon's short beard tickled her cheek, "So, what do you say, you let your mommy put you in your car seat, while your friend Beth and I get everything packed up and we can get home and out of this rain a lot quicker." Sophie looked up at him and thought about what he was proposing to her. With a nod of her head, Jon smiled and handed her over to her mother.

"Beth and I can handle the suitcases," he told the pregnant mother, "The sooner everyone's ready to go, Sophie can get out of the rain." Rayleigh looked at the younger wrestler for a moment, a look of wonder on her face, but as soon as the look appeared, it disappeared.

* * *

><p>The drive to the Mizanin family home passed quickly. Sophia had fallen asleep as soon as they hit the highway, the hum of the SUV's motor singing her to sleep.<p>

"So," Beth started, "Have you and Mike talked about baby names?"

"We haven't even started," Rayleigh answered, looking in her rearview mirror just in time to see her daughter shove her thumb in her mouth, "Between Mike being on the road and his knee problems, we barely had the time to even pick out the furniture for the nursery. Yeah, our families have given us both some suggestions, but we've never actually spoke about it and to be honest, I don't really feel like naming my child after my brother. I'm hoping once Mike gets home next week, we can actually sit down and make our lists, like we did last time."

"Do you know the sex of the baby," Jon asked, as he looked out at the passing Connecticut scenery.

"Nope," Rayleigh answered, "We want to keep it a surprise like last time, but Mike is adamant the baby is going to be a boy."

"He is," Beth asked.

"Yeah, but he was adamant Soph was going to be a boy too," Rayleigh said, taking another look to the backseat, "We all know how that turned out." Jon and Beth chuckled quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping toddler.

"And if he's right?"

"If he's right, then I will gladly admit it," Rayleigh said, "Now, enough about me. How are things going for the both of you? Jon, you glad to have the Shield back together?"

"It's interesting," Jon admitted, "It's almost like we were never apart. Joe, Colby and I just have this chemistry, I don't know how to explain it, but it's like we picked up right where we left off."

"I get that," Rayleigh agreed, "Jason, Adam and I were like that too. No matter how long we were apart during our careers, we picked up where we had left off."

"How is your brother and Jason," Jon asked, "I know that Jason announced his retirement a couple of months ago, but we really haven't heard much since then."

"They're both a huge pain in my rear end," Rayleigh said, with a slight chuckle, "Between Baby Lyric and Baby Amber, they both have so many questions about children that I'm two questions away from telling them to figure it out on their own, or call their mothers." Jon and Beth chuckled again.

"I kind of wish that you got to do half the shit-" Rayleigh clicked her tongue as the swear word left Jon's mouth.

"Sorry," he apologized, "Guess I'll have to start using a better vocabulary."

"It's okay," Rayleigh said, "It takes some getting use to. Mike and I used to use some pretty bad language before Sophie was born and after our friends started betting on which swear word was going to be her first, we both put a stop to it."

"What was her first word," Beth asked, looking back at the sleeping toddler, wanting to take a picture with her cell phone.

"Daddy, thankfully," Rayleigh said, a large smile spreading across her face, "Mike was so proud. He picked her up and swung her in the air and then she spit up all over his brand new wrestling t-shirt. It was ruined." The three adults chuckled at the image that popped up in their head.

"Now," Rayleigh started, "I didn't want to bring this up, but how are you? And I want the truth, Beth, you've been keeping something from me." The smiles on both of Beth and Jon's faces disappeared almost immediately and silence filled the car as Rayleigh awaited an answer to her question.

"I don't know how I feel," Beth answered, not looking at the retired Diva, "Like I told you already, it just doesn't seem real. One moment he was alive and-and-and…" Beth paused for a moment, causing Rayleigh to take a quick look at her.

"And I was going to break up with him," Beth admitted, and luckily they had pulled up to a red light. Rayleigh looked at her friend a look of shock on her face, as she swallowed thickly.

"I knew it," Rayleigh whispered, "I knew that something wasn't right."

"You knew," Beth asked.

"When you gave me that bullshit story about the stitches you got the weekend before you babysat Sophie, I knew," Rayleigh told the younger girl, "But I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that my friend was in that kind of relationship. I should have known that he was no good the moment that Sophie wouldn't let him anywhere near her." Jon looked in-between the two Divas unsure of what to make of this turn in conversation.

"I should have told you," Beth confessed, "The moment that everything took a turn for the worst, I should have told you, but I-I-I…"

"It's okay," Rayleigh told her, turning onto her street, "It's hard enough to admit it to yourself, much less a friend. It's okay now, he can no longer hurt you and I have no sympathy for him, I have sympathy for those that loved him, just not him." Beth placed her hand over her mouth to quiet a sob, as Jon reached forward and gave her shoulder a soft squeeze. The three adults sat quietly in the car as Rayleigh pulled into the garage and cut the engine. Placing a small smile on her face, she turned to Jon and Beth.

"How about we leave the suitcases here and I can show you, your rooms?"


	6. Cena? Really?

Chapter VI: Cena? Really?

* * *

><p>"Have you tried feeding her," Rayleigh asked into the phone as she waited for her guests to finish taking their relaxing showers, "Adam, sometimes it's just the most obvious answer, now, when was the last time that you fed Lyric? Okay, when was the last time Beth fed Lyric?" Rayleigh waited for the answer and then rolled her eyes at her brother's answer.<p>

"She's hungry," she told him, "Just heat her up a bottle of formula or whatever you and Beth are giving the poor girl and feed her. You know for two people who used to look after me and can remember when I was a baby; you and Jay are pretty damn clueless when it comes to taking care of your own daughters." Rayleigh leaned against the counter and waited silently for her brother to make his daughter a bottle.

"Now, do you remember what mom showed you," Rayleigh asked, "No, you just can't feed it to her, it could burn her tongue and then you have an even bigger problem, just test the bottle like mom showed you." Rayleigh shook her head, as she listened to her brother grumble and moan about the stupid bottle being too hot to even do the test. If she wasn't so worried about her brother possibly damaging her niece's taste buds, she would have started a bet on which swear word would be Lyric's first word just like he had with her and Mike.

Jon walked into the kitchen to see Rayleigh leaning against the counter with a phone attached to her ear and an obvious look of annoyance on her face. He could only guess who she was on the phone with, but from what he heard of the conversation it was probably her brother.

"Adam, it won't take the long to cool," Rayleigh said, as she offered Jon a smile, "If you put the bottle into the freezer, you're just going to have to start this all over again. Just rock Lyric for a couple of minutes, the motion will soothe her and pass the time until the bottle is cool enough for her to drink. Now, I have a daughter of my own I need to take care of, can I go?" Hanging up the phone, Rayleigh looked at Jon and smiled again.

"You want something drink? Eat," she offered, "I was going to order a pizza in a little bit since the two of you must be hungry, but I can make you a sandwich or something if you really need something to eat." Jon shook his head.

"No, thanks," he told her, "I just wanted to talk to you about-"

"About Stephen," Rayleigh finished for him, "I thought you might."

"Yeah, I guess, I just want to know how you knew," Jon asked, "She had to tell Punk for him to figure it out and he had to tell the rest of us for us to figure it out."

"I knew someone like him before," Rayleigh explained.

"You were-"

"Oh, no, I guess what I should have said, was I knew a variation of him," Rayleigh clarified, "A cheater."

"Oh, may I ask-"

"You don't already know," Rayleigh asked, "I would have thought for sure that someone on the roster would have already told you."

"I know some of the details, but I-"

"You don't want to know the backstage garble, you want to know the truth about what happened," Rayleigh finished for him, "Well, it pretty much went like this. I was in love with someone before Mike. He was my entire world, and in the matter of twenty-fours my entire world went from sunshine and daisies to…something just north of a living nightmare. Cheated on me with another Diva, I found out a few months into it, and when I went to confront John about it…"

"Wait John," Jon asked, "As in John Cena…he was the guy that cheated on you? You two are like the best of friends."

"Yeah well, we were good friends when we started in the company and then we started dating and then there was a time that we didn't talk which was before Sophie, but after he cheated and I got with Mike and then some things happened and he proved himself to be a better friend than boyfriend."

"So, you could see right through Stephen's little public act," Jon asked, looking up at the ceiling as they heard footsteps, telling them that Beth was finally coming down.

"Yeah, it also helped that Soph would take two steps near him," Rayleigh explained, "When Beth would come to visit with the bastard in tow; she would cling to me or Mike. I think Beth liked to think that she could keep it a secret, but like I said, it's hard enough to admit you're in abusive relationship to yourself, never mind a friend. It took me months before I could come to terms with what John did and what it cost us."

"Can I ask you another question," Jon said, just as Beth walked into the kitchen. Rayleigh smiled at her, as Beth took the chair beside Jon.

"You just did," Rayleigh joked, "But, go ahead."

"Why are you and Cena friends," Jon asked, "I mean, it's just he cheated on you-"

"Things with John got a little confusing after we found out about the miscarriage," Rayleigh explained, "I didn't really want a lot to do with him, but in a way he and I will always be connected. When my brother found out about Sophie, he and I got into an argument that involved him bringing up said miscarriage, I walked out of mine and Mike's hotel room and went for a walk. Every insecurity-"

"You, Rayleigh 'Hot Ray-Leigh' Mizanin, insecure," Beth asked, with a bit of a chuckle, "I don't believe it."

"A lot of people may not have seen it, but I changed after the miscarriage, at one point I changed so drastically I even attempted suicide," Rayleigh admitted. Both Beth and Jon looked at her shocked, this was the first time they had ever heard about the suicide attempt.

"Yeah, Mike was a little pissed off with me about keeping that from him," Rayleigh continued, "Anyways, when I found out I was pregnant, I freaked, I didn't know if I was going to be a good mom, I didn't know if Mike was going to be like my sperm donor and disappear on me, so when Adam and I got into our argument, he forced me to face all of my insecurities head on and I couldn't take it."

"So, you walked out," Beth said, remembering what she had heard earlier.

"Yeah, I walked out and after I blew off a little steam, I literally walked right into Cena," she told him, "And I just started telling him everything, and with one sentence he made every insecurity just disappear."

"What did he say," Jon asked, genuinely curious as to how someone who had possibly started the insecurities just made them disappear.

"He told me, it wasn't going to be like last time," Rayleigh told them, "Now, to this day I still don't know if he was talking about Mike or the miscarriage, but that chat was one of the reasons why Mike and I invited him to our wedding and is probably one of the reasons why Mike insisted that he be Sophie's godfather."

* * *

><p>Jon and Beth were sitting in the living room taking advantage of the Mizanin's amazing cable package and link to the WWE Network, an hour after Rayleigh decided that it had been a long day for her and she needed some rest.<p>

"So, what do you think about everything that Rayleigh told us today," Jon asked, as they sat watching Wrestle Mania 16. Rayleigh had just run in with Rhyno to help her "brothers" out in the match by taking out Spike Dudley with a steel chair.

"I think I admire and look up to her even more," Beth admitted, "It takes a pretty strong woman to admit that to somebody, let alone a stranger. No offence."

"None taken," Jon responded, "Do you think if things had turned out differently and you actually got to break up with Stephen, would you and him become friends?" Beth shook her head almost immediately as she watched Lita and Rayleigh begin to fight one another.

"I'd be too afraid of him to ever become his friend again," Beth admitted, "I'd be terrified that any moment that he would snap and kill me or something. John and Rayleigh compared to Stephen and I are very different, but she knows what it's like."

"Does Mike-"

"God no," Beth said, "Trust me I would know, but Rayleigh knows that people aren't always who they seem to be. John showed her that. I think that's part of the reason why she made it almost impossible for me to say no to her offer to stay here for a few weeks. She knows how drastically a person can change. I still can't believe that she tried to commit suicide."

"Some people think it's the only way out of the pain or the situation," Jon said, "I'm just glad that she didn't, because otherwise we never would have met." Beth smiled at him before turning back to the TV to see Rayleigh and Rhyno push one of the ladders that Devon Dudley and Matt Hardy climbing up to try and grab the titles.

"Do you think if things had gotten any further you would have attempted it," Jon asked. He knew this had to be tough conversation for her, but after everything that Rayleigh had told the both of them today, he needed to know. He needed to know what kind of fate a freak car accident could have saved her from. Beth was silent for a moment, as Jon waited with baited breath.

"Maybe," Beth paused, "I don't know. Probably, if I didn't have any other way out, I don't know for sure Jon, things like that are always a little hard to predict. Things can go several different ways and while, I might see no other way out, a person like for example you can see a million different ones." Jon nodded as they turned back to see Rhyno helping Edge climb the ladder to grab the belts, as Rayleigh lay party conscious on the outside of the ring.

"I still can't believe Cena cheated on Rayleigh," Beth said, breaking the silence after the next match started, "Her and John always seem to be so in sync when I see them together. It's almost like they have one brain."

"I think that goes with working together for so long," Jon said, "Before she retired they always use to say-"

"Hot Ray-Leigh is the only Diva, Diva enough to manage John Cena," Beth finished for him, "No Diva has quite been able to measure up to her manager services since she retired. I don't think they actually had John look for a replacement during that whole shtick when she announced her retirement." Jon chuckled.

"I'm fairly sure he told them that he didn't want another manage," Jon answered. Beth smiled at him.

"Would you look for a replacement if I were to suddenly get injured," Beth asked, a hint of humor in her voice. Jon looked up the ceiling jokingly as he thought about his answer.

"Nope."

"Oh really," Beth asked, "Not even if Hot Ray-Leigh was rumored to be coming out of retirement and Cena was injured?"

"Nope," he answered again, "Because I know that as soon as Cena was back, Hot Ray-Leigh would drop me like that bachelor guy you hate drops names, I'd have no chance." Beth and Jon chuckled as they continued to watch Wrestle Mania 17.

"Okay, now that you've said that I have to say this," Beth said, "If it was a Wrestle Mania match between Hot Ray-Leigh and John Cena vs you and me, and the rest of the Shield was banned from ring side and if Colby or Joe got involved you and I would both be fired, who would win?" Jon looked at Beth shocked for a moment as he thought about it. He wasn't sure. John Cena was a hard competitor to face in the main event at Wrestle Mania and with Hot Ray-Leigh at his side, he was almost impossible to beat, but he was nothing to sneeze at. Since he first debuted, he had won both of the matches he had at Wrestle Mania. He shrugged in response.

"To hard to tell," Jon answered, "We're too evenly matched." Beth snorted.

"I appreciate the compliment, but you and I both know that Hot Ray-Leigh isn't above paying off both Colby and Joe to get involved." The two looked at one another for a long moment, before Beth started leaning into Jon slightly. The pair was so caught up in the moment that they were unaware that they were being watched from the staircase.

It was then just as Jon and Beth's lips almost met that a clap of thunder sounded, causing Mizfit, who had been sitting by the backdoor begin to bark. Jon and Beth leapt apart as they heard Rayleigh's footsteps run down the hallway and into Sophie's bedroom just as her cries began to fill the air.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Beth said quickly, "Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

><p>Jon walked into the kitchen early the next morning as the smell of freshly made coffee and pancakes filled the air. He was glad none of the others had known how great a host and cook Rayleigh Mizanin was otherwise he would have had a whole lot more competition to go with Beth than he did.<p>

"Looks like someone is up early," Rayleigh said, once she spotted him, "Coffee? I can't drink it, but I made a pot just for you and Beth."

"Thanks," Jon said, as he rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes, "Is there anything you want me to do?" Rayleigh flipped the pancake in the pan and then turned back to look at him.

"Would you mind setting up the table," Rayleigh asked, "The pancakes are almost done and as soon as Beth gets her little butt down here, we can enjoy some breakfast and then I'll leave the two of you alone, while I take Sophie to her Mommy and me class."

"There really is such a thing as a Mommy and me class," Jon asked, as he walked over to the cupboard that Rayleigh had directed him to, "I thought those only existed in movies."

"Mike said the same thing," Rayleigh responded, pouring some more batter into the pan, "But, I thought it would be good for her, since I'm no longer on the road to have some normal friends and it gives me something to do until she goes off to school."

"You're not going to start crying right," Jon asked, looking a little uncomfortable.

"No," Rayleigh assured him, "I had enough crying fits on her first birthday that I should be good until she actually goes to school." The two of them laughed, as Rayleigh directed him over to the drawer that had all of her and Mike's everyday flatware.

"So, when does the little munchkin wake up," Jon asked. Rayleigh looked at the clock that hung on the wall.

"Just a little bit longer," Rayleigh said, "I let her sleep in today since we're going to be out when she usually takes her nap."

"Oh, so you're really leaving Beth and I to fend for ourselves," Jon asked, the humor in his voice. Rayleigh chuckled.

"I want to get a few things done before Mike gets home in a few days," Rayleigh said, "He tends to treat me a bit like a China doll when he's home and if I don't go out and get the things I need now, he'll pout at me until I let him go get it and that'll take at least three trips to get it right."

"He gets baby brain and he's the father," Beth joked as she walked into the kitchen, "Oh dear lord, you made pancakes…I never should have come here, Phil and Colby are going to have us work out twice as hard when we get back."

"If they make you work out anymore than necessary, you tell them to give me a call," Rayleigh said. Both Jon and Beth chuckled at the thought of sicking Rayleigh on both Colby and Phil. While the image was entertaining, they didn't think it would be necessary.

"Now, what do the two of you have planned for the day," Rayleigh asked, "I know you don't have a car, but you can borrow one of Mike's. All I ask is that you leave the camaro-"

"Your husband has a camaro," Jon asked, chocking slightly on his coffee.

"It was my wedding gift to him," Rayleigh said, "But, seriously just leave it in the garage, if it gets one scratch on it. Mike will see red." Both Jon and Beth agreed, no matter how much it killed Jon to do it, but since it was a wedding gift the desire to sit in it receded slightly. Beth told Rayleigh about some of the places she wanted to show Jon, and how she really wanted to go back to that bookstore that Rayleigh had showed her the last time she had visited.

"Well, if Jon doesn't mind watching Sophie tomorrow during her nap, you and I can go in the afternoon," Rayleigh offered, causing Beth to give Jon a pleading look that had him agreeing before he knew what he had even agreed too.

"Okay, well, I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can head out, okay Jon," Beth said, placing their dishes in the dishwasher. Jon and Rayleigh nodded, as Sophie was being placed in her highchair, a bowl of cheerios in front of her.

"Jon," Rayleigh started.

"Yeah?"

"When were you going to tell me that you have a crush on Beth?"


	7. Girl-Boy Advice

Chapter VII: Girl/Boy Advice

* * *

><p>"Uh, uh..."<p>

"Uh, uh," Rayleigh repeated, "It's really not that hard of a question. When were you going to tell me that you have a crush on my friend?"

"How did you know," Jon asked, answering her question with a question of his own. Rayleigh smiled, while cleaning up her daughter's hands of cheerio dust. Jon waited uneasily for her answer.

"I was coming down the stairs last night for a glass of water when I spotted a very...intimate moment in front of the TV that was unfortunately stopped by the storm last night," Rayleigh recalled. Jon looked at her speechless. It was quite obvious that Rayleigh Mizanin was one of the most perceptive people that he had ever met and he didn't know whether that made him scared or happy.

"Now, I'm going to pose my question again," Rayleigh started, "When were you going to tell me that you had a crush on Beth?"

"I don't know," Jon said, unsure how to answer the question any other way, "I didn't think that it was that obvious really."

"It's only obvious to the people who are in love," Rayleigh said, a small smile on her lips, as she thought about her husband, "Don't worry, I won't tell her." Jon looked at Rayleigh thankfully.

"You won't tell anybody either will you, Sophie," Rayleigh asked, looking at the young girl that was looking between the two adults in wonder.

"Nope," Sophie said, popping the p, "I can keep a secret just like when daddy asked me not to tell mommy about her surprise in the garage." Almost immediately Sophie's eyes widened and slapped her hands on her mouth as she looked up at her mother. Jon looked over to Rayleigh with wide eyes to see her shaking her head, a large smile on her face.

"Are you sure you, she can keep a secret," Jon asked, as Rayleigh picked her up, and settled the small child on her hip.

"As long as Beth doesn't ask her to keep a secret, we're good," Rayleigh told him, "Jon, I know things with Beth are a little weird and you're probably freaking out about this situation, but the time will come and she'll be ready for another relationship. Just be patient."

* * *

><p>Jon watched Beth as the two of them walked through a nearby park. The storm from yesterday had left everything wet, but it had also left a sort of freshness to the air.<p>

"So, are you enjoying your visit," Jon asked, as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. Beth looked up at him and nodded.

"For the day and a half that we've been here, I already feel relaxed," Beth said, "And Rayleigh she understands a lot of what I'm going through. I'm glad she offered to let us stay with her."

"Yeah, talking to her, she gets it," Jon agreed, "She's done it all, so I'm not surprised."

"I heard Mr. McMahon and the rest of the board of directors are thinking about putting her in the Hall of Fame this upcoming year," Beth said, a smile on her face, "I hope they do. With her brother, Trish Stratus and Lita already in the Hall of Fame, I'd really like to see her in it too." Jon shrugged. He agreed with her, it would be amazing to see Rayleigh in the Hall of Fame, but lately since they had arrived in Connecticut all they had done was talk about Rayleigh the person or Rayleigh's past and he wanted to talk about something else.

"How are you doing," Jon said, "I know you said you felt more relaxed, but-"

"But, you want to know what I'm really thinking," Beth finished for him. Jon nodded, as he smiled down at the Diva. Her and Rayleigh had been finishing his sentences a lot over the past couple of days, and while it would have annoyed him if anybody else had done it, he forgave the both of him because, hell, you can't really get angry with a pregnant woman, especially when she was letting you stay in her house and Beth, well, it was just plain adorable when she did it. Jon coughed abruptly.

'Grown men don't think things are adorable,' he thought to himself, before looking at the Diva, who had walked over to a little duck pond and started tearing up a piece of old bread, she had taken from the Mizanin household.

'Oh, but she isn't a thing,' his mind reasoned, 'She's like this cuddly-'

'Oh, why don't I just hand her my man card and be done with it,' he mentally cut across his thoughts, as he watched her tear up the bread and feed a few of the baby ducks that were swimming in the pond. Jon smiled to himself as he went to go take a seat next to her.

"I want to go back to a time when things were simpler," she told him, not looking up from the pond, "When the worst thing I needed to worry about was scabby knees and cooties." Jon sat quietly as he listened to Beth open up.

"Growing up makes you realize the world isn't just rainbows, puppies and kittens," Beth said, "And falling in love makes you realize that it's going to hurt a lot more than falling and breaking open your knee when someone just rips your heart out your chest." Jon watched her as she stood up and looked out at the little kids who were playing in the puddles as their parents looked on.

"And Jon, the worst part about this whole situation," Beth continued, "I'm so confused because through everything that, that bastard put me through, it doesn't even feel like my heart was ripped from chest...it feels like it wasn't even Stephen's to begin with."

"What do you mean," Jon asked, looking at Beth curiously. He knew Beth was feeling conflicted with everything that had happened in the days leading up to Stephen's horrific accident, but she had never explained it.

"It's like even though I said and I thought that I loved him or cared for him or whatever I felt for him, it's like I didn't actually have those feelings for him," Beth explained, as the pair started walking through the park once more, "It's like I had those feelings for someone else completely." Jon felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest and he could hear his blood pounding in his ears. Was this moment that Rayleigh told him to be patient for?

"Do you know who that person is," he asked, biting the inside of his cheek slightly, "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Beth shrugged.

"That's thing I don't know who I have these feelings for," Beth answered, "It could still be the part of Stephen that I actually cared about or for all I know, it could be Phil." Jon's fists clenched and unclenched as Beth spoke. He didn't want to hear about the woman that he had come to care about as something more than a friend falling in love with someone else. For God's sake, he had mentally described her as cuddly. Does Jonathan Good/Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose strike you as the kind of guy that would describe a woman as cuddly? Yeah, I thought not.

"And the thing is, I'm not boy crazy or man crazy or however you describe it," Beth continued, unaware of Jon's inner struggle, "And when I voiced this to Rayleigh a few weeks ago, she said that-"

Jon lost all trace of the conversation. That maddening woman, his host for the next couple of weeks knew that Beth was feeling this way, and she knew that he had a crush on her and…Jon inwardly smiled.

'Nicely played Mrs. Mizanin,' Jon thought to himself. The adjoining rooms, the joint guest bathroom, the leaving them alone for hours at a time and it wasn't even two days into their visit, yeah, Jon knew exactly what Rayleigh was doing and he had to applaud her. Not many people would be able to pull something like this off without knowing who their second guest would be.

"So, maybe things with Stephen weren't that confusing in the first place," Beth continued to speak, as Jon finally caught up in the conversation, "Yeah, I liked the man, he had been, but I definitely didn't like who he had become, and Rayleigh's advice makes so much sense now, that I actually think about it. If you really loved the first person, you never would have fallen for the second and…ugh." Beth silently sank onto a bench, as she ran her manicured nails through her hair.

"I just sort of wish that feelings were easier," she told him, "Normally I would be able to figure out what I'm feeling, but it's like I'm having this inner battle with myself and I don't even know what I'm fighting for."

"Maybe you just need to clear your mind," Jon offered, "Maybe while we're in Connecticut; you should go have a massage with Rayleigh or whatever you girls do when you want to relax. Mike will be home in a couple of days, and I can always occupy myself or help out with Sophie." Beth looked at the taller man sitting beside her. He was right. Maybe, she was so on edge was because she hadn't been able to clear her mind of everything that had been going on her life for the past few days.

"Thanks Jon," she said, hugging his waist, "I'm really glad that you're here." Jon smiled, as he returned the hug. It was just at that moment that an elderly couple walked by hand in hand. The elderly woman stopped, and tapped Beth on the shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said, "It's just the two of you remind me, so much of my husband and I and I just wanted to tell you that you're really adorable together." The elderly couple walked away before either Jon or Beth could respond. Beth looked up at Jon, a blush creeping up her neck as she released him.

"So, what do you want to do now," Jon said, as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment as well.

* * *

><p>"God Rayleigh," Beth groaned, "I have no fucking…sorry…I have no fudging clue what to do. It was so awkward after that elderly woman stopped us and I had no idea what to say to him."<p>

"Beth," Rayleigh calmly said, as she stirred the spaghetti sauce that was on the stove, "It's not that big of a deal. I remember before Mike and I were dating, John actually came up to me and asked me if we were. It actually got the two of us off of our butts and actually confront what we were feeling."

"That's the thing, Ray, I have no clue what I'm feeling," Beth whined as she laid her head against the table. Jon was in the living room looking through the Mizanin's rather large movie collection, trying to find something family friendly to watch before Sophie went to bed, and then something slightly more mature for afterwards.

"You told me before the accident that you felt like you were falling in love with someone else, right," Rayleigh asked. Beth nodded, her face still buried in the placemat that she had offered to set up for the pregnant mother.

"So, the only reason you're confused right now is because no matter what that good for nothing low life did, you felt as if you owed it to him to break up with him," Rayleigh told the younger woman, "And since that low life died, you're now known as the grieving girlfriend in the presses and face it, Beth, you're not grieving. What you're feeling is not grief, it's more like confusion and Jon's right. Maybe, the reason why you can't figure out what you're battling yourself for is because your mind is muddled, and you need a quiet moment to just sit and just let your thoughts work themselves out." Rayleigh turned back to the stove, as Beth thought about what her friend had said. It was just then that Rayleigh had snapped her fingers and turned towards Beth once more.

"You know what you need," Rayleigh said.

"A psychiatrist," Beth groaned.

"No," Rayleigh said, "You need a massage and I have just the thing." Rayleigh left the spaghetti sauce for a moment to reach for something that sat on top of her and Mike's refrigerator. Rayleigh handed Beth the envelope. Beth looked at the brunette curiously before opening the envelope to see what was inside.

"A couple's massage," Beth asked, "How would a couple's massage help me?"

"It's completely relaxing," Rayleigh explained, "Mike and I use to go before I got pregnant and it would just be two hours of this masseuse working out all of the knots in your body. It was glorious."

"Just one problem," Beth said, "It's a couple's massage, this certificate is for two people."

"So?"

"So, if you haven't noticed, I'm single," Beth explained, "Or I just recently lost my boyfriend, however you would like to describe it."

"So?"

"So, I have no one to go with me," Beth tried, "Unless you want to go with me-"

"No," Rayleigh answered, "I don't feel comfortable having other people's hands on me when I feel like I'm as big as a house."

"You're not a big as a house," Beth corrected, "You look like you swallowed volleyball, it's cute." Rayleigh gave her friend an amused glare.

"You know, there's someone else you could take," Rayleigh said, "He's in the living room, currently looking through my husband's DVD/Blu-ray collection." Beth looked up at the brunette with wide eyes.

"You want me to take Jon to a couple's massage after what happened today," Beth asked, looking at the pregnant woman in front of her as if she had lost her mind, "It'd be so awkward."

"No, it wouldn't," Rayleigh argued, "It'd be the same thing if you and I were to go. It'd be two friends going to get a massage. Beth, you need the time to go through your thoughts and the massage will probably do him some good as well. I remember what's like being on road. He could use the couple of hours to relax-"

"Honey, I'm home," a voice rang through the house, cutting Rayleigh off. The brunette's eyes widened at the sound of her husband's voice ringing through the house two days before he was actually supposed to arrive.

"Daddy," they heard Sophie shriek in happiness as her little feet pattered through the hall way. They heard her happy shriek once more, when Mike swept her into his arms and place kisses all over her chubby little cheeks. Rayleigh quickly turned off the stove and walked into the foyer, her eyes filling with happy tears as she saw her husband standing in front of her.

"What are you doing home this early," Rayleigh asked, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck as the pair hugged, "You told me, you wouldn't be home for two more days."

"I wanted to surprise you," he murmured into her neck, as he lifted his wife off her feet. Their little girl was squealing as she watched her parents greet one another.

"You infuriating man," she whispered, "You don't need to surprise me. Having you home for the next several months is good enough."

"Yeah, but I love you and I wanted to do something special for you," Mike said, as he turned towards their guests that had joined the small family in the front foyer, "Beth, it's good to see you again, I hope my wife hasn't been mothering you too much." Rayleigh slapped his chest, as he and Beth laughed.

"She's been driving me crazy," Beth joked in response, "I'm so glad you're here now, maybe she won't mother me as much."

"How about you, Jon, has she been mothering you too," Mike asked, as he turned to look at Jon, who Sophie had coaxed into holding her, while her parents were wrapped up in one another.

"It's fine," Jon joked, "It's good to have a home cooked meal every once in awhile."

"Smart man, smart man," Mike complimented, "Stay on my wife's good sides and she'll give you seconds, maybe even thirds." Rayleigh laughed, as she went to take Mike's suitcase from him. Mike swept it out of her hands and placed it by the basement stairs.

"Now, just what were you doing," Mike asked, as his wife pulled him into the kitchen, "You know you're not supposed to be lifting anything heavier than Sophie when you're pregnant." Beth and Jon listened to the couple, until their voices faded, leaving the two of them completely alone with Sophie.

"So, uh," Jon said, unsure of what to say, "So…"

"Um," Beth answered, "What movies have you picked out?"

* * *

><p>"So, why'd you pull me into the kitchen," Mike asked, as he watched his wife continue to make dinner.<p>

"A woman can't spend time with her husband that just got home from a two month trip on the road," Rayleigh said, looking at her husband with a pout on her face.

"Put that lip away or I'm going to bite it," Mike joked, "Now, do you want to tell me the real reason, why you pulled me in here?"

"I want those two alone together," Rayleigh explained, "He likes her and she likes him, even if she doesn't know it and-"

"Ray, I thought after you set up John and Nikki, you were done with the match making," Mike said, leaning against their kitchen counter.

"I'll be done after them," Rayleigh answered.

"Ray," Mike sighed, "She just got out of relationship…"

"You and I both know she didn't really love him," Rayleigh argued, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "He was a no good, abusive little-"

"I know, I know," Mike said, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders, "So, is it working?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi Everyone, **

**I just wanted to let you all know there's a new poll on my profile…do you want Hot Ray-Leigh to go into the WWE Hall of Fame, vote and let me know.**

**xo**


	8. Naked

Chapter VIII: Naked

* * *

><p>"So," Beth started.<p>

"Beth," Jon started at the exact same time. The pair looked at one another. Ever since that walk in the park earlier on in the day, they hadn't been able to have a full conversation like they did before the elderly lady had complimented them on how adorable they looked together. Mentally, Jon was cursing the old lady. This awkwardness between them was slowly going to end up killing him.

"Well, Rayleigh gave me this certificate," Beth started again after the pair had gone silent, "And well, it's a massage for two people and-"

"When are you going," Jon responded, "I'm sure I can find myself something to do. Maybe, Mike can show me what he does around here for-"

"Actually, Rayleigh isn't going to come with me," Beth explained, cutting off the slightly older wrestler, "She doesn't like other people's hands on her when she's pregnant, so she suggested that you come with me." Jon bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. Rayleigh wasn't going to give up and mentally he thanked her for being so stubborn.

"Uh, would you like me to join you," Jon asked.

"Well, it's a couple massage," Beth continued, "And well, it'd be pretty weird if I tried to use the certificate she gave me, only for to get a massage, so, uh, yeah…she said that you would probably enjoy it as well."

"You would, Jon," Mike said, as he walked into the living room. Jon mentally cursed the man, it was quite obvious to Jon right now that Mike Mizanin was not as perceptive as his wife, and was unable to tell when he had walked in at a very crucial moment.

"I go all the time with Rayleigh when she's not pregnant," Mike said, "It gives you the chance to sort of relax, but it isn't completely awkward, because you're not alone in a room with a stranger practically na-"

"Mike," Rayleigh called, "I know you just got home and you probably want to get off your feet, but can you come and put the sauce on the noodles, the pot is too heavy for me." Jon and Beth both unknowingly breathed a sigh of relief at Rayleigh's all knowing rescue. Mike silently left the living room after pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead as she played with the stuffed rabbit that he had bought for her, while he had been out on the road.

"So, uh, do you want to come," Beth asked, holding the certificate up. Jon thought about it for a moment. It was obviously another ploy to get him and Beth alone together, which in his opinion was a good thing. But, after the awkwardness that had come between them when being compared to an elderly couple, did he really want to spend time alone with her in a room where two people would think, they were boyfriend and girlfriend? Would he be able to stand the awkwardness that would no doubt follow?

"Uh, yeah sure," Jon answered, "It could be fun, but there was something else that I wanted to talk to you about." Beth looked at him and nodded.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"After the old lady left, we just sort of-"

"Jon, Beth, dinner," Rayleigh called, bringing their conversation to a close before it could even start. Apparently Rayleigh was only perceptive when she was in the room. Jon and Beth looked at one another, before grabbing Sophie from her play pen and walking into the kitchen, where the makings of an amazing home cooked meal awaited them.

"So, Jon," Mike started, "I'm meeting up with Adam tomorrow, do you want to come with? You're welcome to join us." Jon looked at Mike, before looking over at Beth, who was making funny faces at Sophie while eating her spaghetti.

"Uh, sure, I'd really like to pick his brain about this feud I have going on with Punk and Bryan," Jon said, "It'd be really great getting a hall of famer's take on some of things that are happening in the WWE." Rayleigh smiled, as she watched her husband and Jon talk about work.

"Speaking of the hall of fame, did you hear who they're thinking about putting in the hall of fame," Mike said, looking towards his wife.

"Not really," she answered, cutting up some spaghetti for Sophie, "I know Stephanie was mentioning something about inducting the Macho Man or Miss Elizabeth, but I can't remember which."

"Degeneration-X might be going in," Mike said, "I was talking with Hunter during our flight and apparently Vince has been dropping hints about putting them in the hall of fame."

"That'll be interesting," Beth said, grabbing a slice of garlic bread, "The WWE wouldn't be able to refer to Flair as the only guy with two hall of fame rings anymore, Shawn would have a pair as well." Rayleigh nodded, as she watched her daughter stick her hands right into her bowl of spaghetti, before trying to shove her entire fist into her mouth.

"There's also talk about who's going to take on the Undertaker's streak at Wrestle Mania," Mike said, causing Rayleigh to look at him a slight look in her eye.

"You better not even be thinking about it," Rayleigh told him, causing Mike to just smirk at her, "And beside's I thought after 22, Mark was going to give it up. I mean, there's never going to be anybody like the Undertaker, ever, but he's already wrestling at most twice a year, maybe it's time."

"I'm not fighting him," Mike said, causing Rayleigh to sigh in relief, "Your best friend's name is being tossed around though." Rayleigh's fork clattered, as she looked at her husband, her jaw dropped and her eyes wide. Beth and Jon both looked at Rayleigh, as she continued to look at her husband. Even Sophie, who had been busy slurping what was left of the sauce in her bowl, was looking at her mother unaware of what was causing this reaction.

"He's…he's…John, he's," Rayleigh stuttered, as she tried to speak through her shock, trying to find the right words as to not swear in front of her very impressionable daughter, "John…he's…streak…gah." Rayleigh stood from the table and walked out of the kitchen. Both Jon and Beth looked at Mike.

"Is she going to be okay," Jon asked, looking at the door Rayleigh had gone through, "She sounded like she was in shock."

"She is," Mike answered, watching the door, "She's also probably cursing John right now. Cena and my wife made a pact before she retired; he was to not challenge the Undertaker at Wrestle Mania unless she could be at his side. Now, I know what you're thinking, Wrestle Mania is in April, she'll have given birth by then, but it'd be tight. She's due at the end of February, beginning of March, but she was late with Sophie and who knows what could happen with this one."

"Nothing's for sure though," Beth said, "You said his name was only being thrown around."

"Beth, in the WWE when John's name gets thrown around, it's almost a for sure thing," Mike explained, "Yeah, a lot can happen between now and April. Cena could get hurt, the Undertaker could back out, and I'm telling you right now, I don't hope anything bad happens to either man, but if John is seriously considering a streak match, he's going to have to deal with a very pissed off, pregnant wife of mine." Jon shuddered as he thought about what that could mean. Beth looked at the door, it was obvious that Rayleigh was heavily bothered by the fact that John would do something like this without even consulting her.

"Shouldn't you go talk to her," Jon said, as he watched Mike begin to wipe the spaghetti sauce from the very messy toddler that was sitting beside him.

"I'm going to give her a little bit longer," Mike said, "She needs some time to settle down and I have time to talk to you before the both of you find out when we watch Monday Night Raw."

"What's up," both Jon and Beth said at the exact same time. Both of them looked at one another and blushed as they looked away.

"Aww, that's just adorable," Mike said, "You're even talking at the same time. Anyways…"

* * *

><p>"I don't know, Ray," Beth said, as the two of them perused the book store, "I know I already invited him to share the massage session with me, and I know you said, it'll be good for me to have that time to myself to just think about everything, but-"<p>

"You're beginning to rethink things and you're wondering if getting this massage is a good idea at all," Rayleigh finished, as she looked at the back cover of a book she was thinking about buying.

"You know one of these days, you're going to have to teach me how you do that," Beth said, as she looked at some of the romance novels. It was like every title pulled at her heart and made her think about-Beth shook her head. Now, was not the time to have this inner battle, this was a time to relax and possibly find a good book.

"It comes with being a parent," Rayleigh said, "At least that's what my mom says, but anyways back to things with you and Jon."

"There is no thing with me and Jon," Beth argued, "We are just two friends-"

"Who are going to have a couple's massage together," Rayleigh joked, causing Beth to groan.

"You said, it'd be just like if you and I went," Beth said, picking up a book.

"It would," Rayleigh answered, "But, I'm just teasing. Seriously though, Beth you need to figure things out and what better way to do that than to clear your head. It's just a massage and neither of you have to be in the same room when you get the couple's massage. The only reason Mike and I are, is because we request it."

"You could have told me that when we talked about it last night," Beth said, looking at the older woman that was going through some of the baby books, "I was freaking out because Mike started going on about being…"

"Naked in front of one another," Rayleigh offered, "You know no offence Beth, but um, how are you going to have sex with him without being in the same room together?" Beth looked at Rayleigh in shock. She couldn't believe what had just come out of the pregnant mother's mouth, much less that she had just said in the middle of the pregnancy book aisle.

"We-we-we're n-not," Beth spluttered, unaware of how to answer, Rayleigh's question.

"I'm only joking," Rayleigh said, "You have to admit to him that you like him first." Beth looked at Rayleigh with wide eyes. Truthfully, she knew that Jon was one of the guys that could possibly be causing this battle within, but she wasn't sure, it could also be Colby, or Joe, or Phil or God forbid, Goat Man himself.

"How do you think Jon and Mike are fairing with Sophie," Beth asked, trying to change the subject at hand. Rayleigh looked at the auburn haired woman standing beside her.

"If I know my husband like I know I do, he's tempting my daughter with a Kit Kat bar."

* * *

><p>Rayleigh and Beth were late. They were supposed to be home before Sophie had to get up from her nap, but Mike knew better. Rayleigh was going to use this time to try and talk to Beth about what she was possibly feeling towards Jon and now, Jon and him were stuck in the middle of a game of hide and seek with his daughter and they had been looking for her, for almost twenty minutes.<p>

"How can a two year old hide so well," Jon asked, as he once again looked in Rayleigh's monster of a shoe closet, "And Rayleigh has enough shoes that it makes Natalya's collection look small."

"Who do you think got her half of those shoes and she can't wear most of them since her feet have started to swell," Mike grumbled as he scratched his head. There weren't many places for a toddler to hide on the upper level of the house. He had checked all the closets, under the beds and all of the bathroom cupboards had child proof locks on them. Jon looked behind every door and every curtain, but still his little angel was nowhere to be seen.

"Alright," Mike groaned, "It's time to pull out the big guns."

"Big guns?"

"Yeah," Mike said, before sighing, "Rayleigh, please forgive me for what's going to happen next." Jon looked confused, as Mike walked over to the master bedroom, a room both he and Mike had thoroughly searched for the toddler. Mike opened up the nightstand that had an alarm clock on it and pulled out…a chocolate bar?

"Sophie," Mike called, "Do you know what Jon and I have? It's chocolate, oh, look at this, it's a Kit Kat bar, it's your favourite." Jon watched Mike in silence, before they heard a quiet little giggle. Both Jon and Mike looked at one another; there was obviously a place they had missed in their search.

"Come on out, Soph," Jon tried, "If you want the Kit Kat you have to come out." Mike and Jon went silent as they awaited her decision, but once again yet another quiet giggle surfaced. Mike scratched his head. He was sure they had looked everywhere. Mentally, Mike ran through a check list of all the places a small toddler could get to and hide. A light bulb went off in his head.

Walking over to the nursery door, Mike opened it and walked over to the toy chest that had several of Sophie's old baby toys in it. Popping it open, he looked to see his little princess smiling up at him.

"Daddy," she giggled, reaching up to him. Mike chuckled as he leaned down and lifted the blonde toddler out of the toy chest and onto his hip.

"You were in the toy chest the whole time," Mike joked, "You know daddy isn't as good as mommy at hide and seek."

"Yeah, but Mommy, only let's me play hide and seek in basement," Sophie explained, causing both Mike and Jon to look at the little girl, who was making to grab at the Kit Kat bar that Mike had handed Jon. Mike nodded, as he watched his daughter. It made sense now, why Rayleigh was so good at finding their daughter during a game of hide and seek. There weren't many places for their daughter to hide. The laundry room had a childproof lock on it, so Sophie couldn't get in there when they weren't looking, and the only other places the little toddler could hide was the blanket chest and the closet.

"Mike, Jon, we're back," Beth called. Mike looked at his watch, as the pair of men made their way down the stairs. They had gotten home just in time for him and Jon to leave and meet Adam. He shook his head. It had obviously taken his wife a lot longer to get the information she needed out of Beth than she had anticipated.

"You better not have fed Sophie any sweets," Rayleigh said, "She's suppose to have a healthy snack in the afternoon."

"A little chocolate won't hurt her," Mike said, kissing his wife on the cheek, as he handed over their daughter.

"I know that, but she needs something healthy in her system," Rayleigh argued, "She doesn't need to be hopped up on sugar before dinner time." Mike chuckled and kissed both of his girls on the forehead, before rubbing his wife's expanding stomach.

"We're going to take off now," Mike explained, looking at both of the women in front of him, "I promised Adam that I wouldn't be late this time." Rayleigh looked at her husband and nodded.

"You might not be," Rayleigh said, "But I highly doubt my brother has the capacity to be on time for anything, but work." Jon looked between the husband and wife as they spoke. It was obvious that after years of being together, they were quite comfortable with each other and their love for each other showed even in the moments that they were separated. Jon looked towards Beth. He hoped that hopefully, maybe sometime, _soon_, in the near future that could the two of them.

"Jon," Mike called, bring Jon from his thoughts, "Come on, we need to go, so I can prove to my beautiful wife that her brother can be on time when he wants to be."

"Key words," Rayleigh responded, a hint of humor in her voice, "When he wants to be." Beth chuckled as she watched the married couple go back and forth jokingly. Jon chuckled as he slid on his shoes. He wondered if these moments were just because he and Beth were there or if they were like that all the time.

"Have fun," Beth said, giving Jon a hug for the first time since the awkward moment that had happened yesterday. Jon was shocked for a moment before he returned the hug, glad that maybe things with Beth wouldn't be so awkward anymore.

"I will," he answered, "Try to relax a little bit and maybe clear your mind. We can't have you going back to work, more confused than you were when we left." Jon smiled, and bent to kiss her forehead. When he realised what he had done, Jon quickly walked out the front door, Mike following behind him. Beth continued to watch the front door with wide eyes.

"Holy sh-," Beth cut herself off before she could finish her statement.

"What," Rayleigh asked, looking at the younger woman curiously, the thought of what had just transpired not lost on her.

"I think I've just figured everything out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone,**

**Whoo! Two chapters in just over twenty-four hours! The poll for Hot Ray-Leigh's hall of fame induction is still up on my profile. I'm giving all of my readers until April 2****nd**** to have their opinion heard.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**xo**


	9. No Cry, Bethy

Chapter IX: No Cry, Bethy

* * *

><p>"Figured it out," Rayleigh repeated, "You've figured it out, you're entire dilemma with just one kiss to the forehead?" Beth continued to watch the front door wide eyed. She was just as surprised as Rayleigh that all it took for her to figure out this inner battle with herself was one fucking kiss to the forehead. If she had known that, she would have tried that days ago.<p>

"It's him," Beth answered, "And don't think I didn't figure out what you were doing either Mrs. Mizanin." Rayleigh glared at her friend. She knew how much she hated being referred to by that name. A slight shiver went down Rayleigh's spine at the thought of being compared to her mother-in-law. The woman was certifiably c-r-a-z-y crazy.

"The adjoining guest rooms, the joint bathroom," Beth listed, "You leave us alone with one another for hours on end, that certificate for a couple's massage and the poor guy offered to come with me to Connecticut to help me relax, not have some crazy friend of mine try and set the two of us up." Rayleigh bit her lip. She had promised Jon that she wouldn't spill his secret.

"God, Ray, I thought you promised Mike after you finished setting up Nikki Bella and John, you were going to give up on the match making," Beth said, "Yes, yes, I know, you set up John and Barbara and they're getting married this summer, you set up Beth and Adam and now, they have a baby, but Ray, you're match making isn't always a hundred percent fool proof."

"Natalya and Kevin, weren't going to last anyway," Rayleigh answered, waving her hand at the younger woman, "She was too hung up on TJ and I should have seen that. Doesn't matter now, Kevin has an amazing girl in Maryse and Natalya's back with her first love. Win-win for everybody." Beth groaned.

"That's beside the point Rayleigh," Beth argued, "You could have made this a whole lot worse."

"But, I didn't," Rayleigh smirked, "And now, you two are going to get together and go on to live your happy ever after with one another and have beautiful babies." Beth shook her head in amusement at her friend.

"Is that all you think of," Beth asked, "Babies?"

"When you have baby brain like I do," Rayleigh answered, "It's bound to come up more than once."

* * *

><p>"You're quiet," Mike said, as the pair pulled in the parking lot of a bar not from where Rayleigh and Mike lived, "You've been quiet since we left. What's wrong?" Jon looked at Mike and shrugged.<p>

"You know, it does you no good to keep things bottled up," Mike said, as the pair got out of the car, "It's always good to talk about things."

"Yeah, well, I think I just screwed things up between Beth and I and I'm fairly sure that she's never going to forgive me for what I did and I have effectively ruined my friendship with her," Jon said, as the pair entered the very empty bar, save a group of very familiar men.

"We leave you alone for two days and you've ruined things with Beth," said a familiar voice from behind Jon. Jon turned around to see the last person he'd expect to see in bar in the middle of the afternoon.

"Phil," Jon asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see, a very scary pregnant woman-"

"Watch it, Brooks," Mike joked, "You may have been in the wedding party and she may be pregnant, but Rayleigh will have no qualms in ordering me to kick your ass."

"Anyways, the future mother of two called Hunter and Stephanie, talked them into giving all of us the next week off and then convinced all of us to fly to Connecticut to see Beth and your ugly mug ," Phil explained, "How she was able to do a thing like that I have no clue?"

"She can be very persuasive," April said, "I still have no clue, how she talked me into wrestling her in her last match WITH MY Diva's title on the line." The entire group chuckled as they thought about the weeks leading up to, said match. April had been more nervous than the night she had won the title, but the nerves didn't matter. Both women ended up stealing the show that night and they both walked out of it happy and Rayleigh was glad that the Diva's division would be left in strong hands once she left.

"Now, what's this nonsense about you ruining things with Beth," Bryan asked, placing his hand on Jon's shoulder. Jon sighed as he thought about what had happened not even fifteen minutes earlier.

"I kissed her," he confessed, causing the entire group to go silent.

"You kissed her," April asked, breaking the momentary silence, "You kissed her and now, you think that you've ruined everything with her. Do you have no faith in your abilities?"

"It's not like that," Jon argued, "She trusts me, and she's opened up to me these past couple of days and she's been feeling conflicted because of some…feelings she's been having and I probably just freaked her out even more and-and-and…" Jon slumped in his chair.

"And there's also a probability that you could have cleared her head," Mike offered, handing Jon a drink.

"Yeah, and what if this guy she likes isn't me," Jon wondered, "What if that kiss to the forehead-"

"You're worried that a kiss to the forehead has ruined your relationship with Beth," Joe asked, looking at his friend as if he had lost his mind, "You didn't even actually kiss her and you're freaking out about the possibility of you ruining your friendship with her-"

"You don't get it," Jon interrupted the Samoan.

"Then explain it better."

"I went to the park with her yesterday before Mike got home," Jon explained, "And we were talking and she was telling me how she wished she could go back to time when the worst she needed to worry about was scraped knees-"

"Amen to that," April muttered.

"And she was telling me that the confusion she has been feeling wasn't caused by Smoak's accident, but…" Jon trailed off. Beth had told him this in confidence and he highly doubted that she wanted him to spew this out to entire bar full of their closest friends and the men that could very well be crushing on.

"Jon," Mike said, "Continue." Jon sighed.

"Well, she told me, how she felt like she was falling in love with someone else before he died," Jon continued. The entire bar continued to look at him, as they waited for him to continue his explanation. By now, many of them knew that Smoak had been physically abusing Beth behind closed doors and the fact that she had possibly fallen in love with someone else during that time wasn't all that surprising.

"Anyway, she told me this, but the thing is there is a whole group of possibilities and she doesn't know which one it is," Jon said, "So, what if I kissed her forehead and there's was no spark for her, what if I send the woman I have fallen for is falling for someone who isn't me. I don't think I'd be able to deal with that."

"I don't think you'll have to," Phil said, looking at his friend, as sipped at his Pepsi.

"Easy for you to say," Jon said, sipping his beer, "You could be the one she's fucking falling in love with." Jon's eyes widened as he let the last part slip past his lips. The entire group went silent, while both Phil and April's eyes bugged out of their heads.

"What," Phil choked out.

"Hey, okay," Mike said, before Jon could speak again, "Jon, I'm telling you right now, you have nothing to worry about and we don't need to give anyone else a heart attack. Rayleigh wouldn't be doing everything she's been doing if she thought Beth was in love with Phil." The group looked at Phil, who was still in shock, as Jon looked at Mike helplessly.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know my wife and my wife knows Beth," Mike explained, "She wouldn't have brought you to stay in our house, if there wasn't something there on her part."

"Yeah, it's called friendship," Jon muttered to himself.

"If it was friendship, she wouldn't have spent an hour on the phone with my wife gushing about the fact that you offered to stay with her," Mike revealed, "Beth was going to ask April, Nikki or Brie to come with her, but suddenly you offered and the petite woman who I think of as a little sister couldn't say no." Jon looked at the future father of two and slumped. Mike was right.

"So, Mizanin, I thought Cena was supposed to join us tonight," Phil said, coming out of his shock slightly.

"He was," Mike answered, still watching Jon as he sat silently sipping his beer, "But, I thought since he decided to throw his hat in the ring for a streak match, he'll be the one to tell my wife that the Board of Directors is seriously considering it."

* * *

><p>"I don't know how you did it Ray," Beth said, as she played with Sophie, "I don't know how you came back from everything with John."<p>

"It wasn't easy," Ray admitted, as she sipped at her iced tea, "In fact it was kind of hard, but Mike was there every step of the way."

"So, you're saying that I should trust Jon and he'll help me get over everything with Stephen?"

"It's not going to be easy," Rayleigh said, smiling as her daughter giggled at the auburn haired woman, "You went through something, that no woman or man should ever have to go through. Cheating, as much as I hate to admit it, happens from time to time and as much as I hate to admit it, it takes someone cheating for a person to see the bad in that person and the good in someone else. What you went through, there's going to be mental and emotional scaring."

"Tell me about it," Beth commented, "I flinched away from Phil." Rayleigh looked at the younger woman sympathetically.

"What happened?"

"We were passionately discussing-"

"Arguing," Rayleigh joked.

"About the premise of musicals," Beth continued, "And well, Phil got a little too passionate and he raised his hand, before I could even think I was flinching away from him and-and-and…" Beth trailed off as tears came to her eyes. Rayleigh looked at the woman sadly, before making to stand up. However, a small blonde toddler beat her to making the young woman feel better. Sophie stood and wrapped her small arms around Beth's neck.

"No cry, Bethy," the toddler whispered in her ear, causing Beth to chuckle slightly.

"Why would I cry when I have my favourite little girl around," Beth said, wrapping her arms around the small toddler. Rayleigh smiled at the sight. From the day, Sophie had been born, Mike was vehement that she was going to be exactly like Rayleigh and it was moments like these that she could see that Sophie was going to be so much more. Rayleigh wiped a tear from her eye.

"Mommy, you no cry either," Sophie said, looking at up at her mother from the floor. Rayleigh leaned down and scooped the little girl into her lap, cuddling her baby girl into her chest.

"Promise Mommy that you won't grow up too fast," Rayleigh said, running her fingers through Sophie's wavy hair, "Promise to say my little girl for as long as possible."

"I promise, mommy," Sophie said burrowing her head into her mother's neck as the mother and daughter pair sat on the couch. Beth watched silently, as the two cuddled with one another, the sight bringing a slight tear to her eye.

"I want, what you have," Beth said, looking at Rayleigh, "I want a love that will consume me, protect me, give me a family like this."

"And you'll have it," Rayleigh said, rocking her little girl, "The world works in really strange ways, Beth, it'll-" Rayleigh was cut off by doorbell ringing. Beth and Rayleigh looked at one another, before looking at the front door. Placing Sophie on the couch beside her, Rayleigh held her hand out for Beth to help her up.

"Were you expecting anyone," Beth asked, as she helped the pregnant woman to her feet.

"Not until dinner," Rayleigh answered, causing Beth to look at the brunette curiously. Rayleigh walked over to the door and peeked through the peephole.

"What is he," Rayleigh whispered to herself, before opening the door to reveal John Cena standing there fiddling with his signature baseball cap and a bouquet of pink roses.

"When have you ever rung the doorbell," Rayleigh asked, "You know you're welcome to just open the door. You have a key."

"A guy can't be polite," John said, offering the pregnant mother, the roses, as he entered the house. Rayleigh looked at her male best friend suspiciously.

"You weren't supposed to be coming by until later tonight," Rayleigh said, as she held the roses under her nose.

"I know, I know, but Mike thought it would be better for me to tell you rather than for you to hear it from someone else," John explained, as he waved to Beth, who had come to stand in the front foyer. Rayleigh's eyes narrowed at the Cenation leader.

"Johnnie," Sophie shrieked running into the foyer at full speed towards the large man. A smile spread across John's face as he spotted the small toddler running towards him.

"Sophie girl," he greeted, lifting the small girl into his arms, "How's my favourite future Diva doing?"

"Goodie, did you bring me candy?"

"Sophie," Rayleigh reprimanded, "You know that's impolite."

"Sorry Mommy," Sophie said, looking down at her hands.

"It's okay, Ray," John said, digging into his jean pocket, "Cause guess what I have in my pocket, Sophie girl, a kit kat." Rayleigh jokingly threw her hands in the air, as Beth chuckled behind her.

"You're going to spoil her rotten, John Felix Anthony Cena," Rayleigh said, shaking her finger at the larger man.

"Uh oh John, she's using your full name," Beth joked, "You're in trouble." John laughed, as he placed the blonde toddler on the floor, as she ripped open her chocolate bar and promptly took a bite of it before her mother could tell her to save it for later. The three adults laughed as they watched walk back into the living room, chomping away on her favourite chocolate bar.

"Now, what is that you wanted to tell me," Rayleigh said, leading the other two adults back into the living room, "Are you finally going to put Nikki out of her misery and get down on one knee?"

"You know, Rayleigh Marie Mizanin, you are worse than my mother," John said, helping the pregnant woman to sit back down on the couch, "Why can't the two of you accept the fact that I don't want to get married?"

"Because we both have seen the way you look at her, John," Rayleigh argued, "Even Beth sees it, right?"

"Keep me out of this," Beth joked throwing her arms up into the air, "I have nothing to do with this conversation.

"Thank you-"

"Plus, I agree with Rayleigh," Beth said, causing John to groan at the thought of being double teamed by both of these women, "You really should propose to Nikki."

"Marriage isn't for everyone," John argued.

"I agree," Rayleigh said, "But you have a great girl on your hands and she's not asking you to jump off a cliff onto jagged rocks, she's asking you to just give her a commitment."

"Why don't you bother your brother about marriage," John said, looking at Rayleigh out of the corner of his eye, "He's not married either."

"Yeah, but he's stubborn and Beth just sees marriage as a piece of paper, this argument would be a lost cause on them," Rayleigh said, waving her hand.

"If you can accept the fact that your brother doesn't want to get married, why can't you accept the fact that I don't either?"

"Because I know you better than that and I don't believe that for a second," Rayleigh said, "Now, since you're obviously not getting married, what did you have to tell me?" John looked at Rayleigh sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Rayleigh's eyes narrowed at her best friend's nervous habit, while Beth picked the blonde toddler at her up and quickly left the room. If she knew Rayleigh as well as she hoped she did, it was going to turn ugly.

"John," Rayleigh warned, "You didn't…"

"You don't even know what I was going to say," John said, looking at Rayleigh.

"No, but I know you," Rayleigh said, "You rub your neck when you're nervous about something and the only reason you would be nervous telling me something is if you went back on our promise. John, please tell me that you didn't go back on it." John stayed silent, looking down at his feet.

"John," Rayleigh sighed, "Why?"

"No one else was willing to do it," John explained, "And well, Hunter came up to me and asked me if I was willing to take on the streak at Wrestle Mania and well, I-"

"You couldn't resist," Rayleigh finished, "You promised you wouldn't take on the streak unless I could stand ring side with you. Do you realise that this is going to be extremely tight?"

"I know, but-"

"No, you don't know John," Rayleigh snapped, "You promised me. Does that mean anything to you?"

"It does, Ray," John said, rubbing his neck again, "I guess I just thought, you're due at the beginning of March and Wrestle Mania isn't going to be until the fifth of April-"

"I might not heal in time, John," Rayleigh argued, "Why didn't you discuss this with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just reminder to get in your votes, because at 8:00 tonight, my time, I will be closing the poll for Rayleigh's hall of fame induction tonight and depending on the answer, I might post another in its place.**

**xo**


	10. The Streak-Baby Brooks Issue

Chapter X: The Streak-Baby Brooks Issue

* * *

><p>"Hello," Mike said, answering his cell phone.<p>

"_Uh, Mike, you might want to come home_," Beth's voice answered, causing Mike's brow to furrow.

"What," Mike asked, "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with Rayleigh? Is something wrong with the baby?" The entire group went silent, as Mike's face grew worried at the thought of something being wrong with Rayleigh and their unborn child.

"_Well, John came over and…_" Beth trailed off.

"How did she take the news," Mike asked, letting go of the breath that he had been holding. Beth sighed on the other end of the phone.

"_She's upset and has locked herself in your room and is refusing to come out_," Beth explained, "_John and I have both tried to get her to come out and she just yells at him and just sobs when I try and talk to her_." Mike ran a hand through his slightly long hair. As much as he knew that John needed to tell her about his possible match at Wrestle Mania, he also knew that he should have tried to warn her about it. Yeah, sure, he mentioned John's name was being thrown around, but him actually being in the match was something else entirely.

"Jon and I will be back soon," Mike said.

"_Bring Adam, maybe he can help_," Beth offered, before they both hung up the phone. Mike sighed and ran his hands through his hair again.

"Everything okay," Jon asked, taking in Mike's posture and facial expression.

"We got to head back to the house," Mike explained to the man, as he pulled out his wallet to pay to pay for the glass of coke he had, "My wife has locked herself in our room and is probably feeling a little hormonal right now and naturally, I have to go clean up Cena's mess."

"We'll come with you," April said, pulling Phil's arm, so he stood up as well, "I wanna see Beth and maybe, I can get some inside dirt on what she's feeling." Jon groaned and smacked his head against the table in front of him. Phil looked at him sympathetically.

"We'll help you figure it out," he offered, placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "If Rayleigh has faith in you, then you have nothing to worry about."

"Sometimes, I wonder about how much faith you have in Rayleigh," Jon said, as he stood from his seat, "It's like you all have this blind faith in her or something."

"Rayleigh has done a lot for all of us since her and Mike got married," Phil explained, "And for some of us even before then. In the beginning of my run on RAW, Rayleigh, along with her brother gave me a very large attitude adjustment. She also got April and I together, she helped Brie plan her wedding to Bryan because she knows how hard it is to plan a wedding and keep a wrestlers schedule, Nikki owes her entire relationship with John to Rayleigh, and as soon as she gets you and Bethany together, I'm fairly sure, she's going to start on Colby and Joe."

"That I would love to see," Jon chuckled, as the large group made their way out of the bar. The group split amongst the few rental cars, as well as Mike's car and made their way to the now familiar Mizanin home.

* * *

><p>"God, how could you be so selfish John," Rayleigh snapped, as John once again tried to get her to calm down. She had never been the unreasonable before. Rayleigh always had a good head on her shoulders, she always thought things through and for as long as John could remember, Rayleigh always thought of other people first.<p>

"Come on, Ray, come out, so we can talk about this," he suggested, leaning his head against the wall. Beth had called Mike over twenty minutes ago and the group still hadn't arrived and he was getting desperate. He hated the fact that Rayleigh probably hated him right now and-

"Ray," Mike said, coming to stand beside his wife's best friend shaking him from his thoughts, "Ray, can I come in?" The pair heard a muffled sob as they stood outside the door to the master suite. Mike shook his head and knocked again.

"Ray," he called, "I'm coming in and I want you to talk to me about this nonsense, okay?" Mike opened the door and quickly shut it behind him before John could follow him.

"Wow, she must really hate you right now," the straight edge superstar commented, as he came to stand beside Cena. John looked over at the man he had come to call a friend in the past couple of years.

"Not helping," he answered, looking back towards the shut door, "How's Good doing? Rayleigh giving him the usual couple's treatment?" Phil chuckled, as he thought back to the days where Rayleigh would purposely set up situations where he and April would be alone together. She had even gone as far as to set up a massage session for the both of them without telling them that they would be sharing the session. Rayleigh would definitely have to have a part in the wedding that he was thinking about. John and Phil winced as they heard a long, loud sob come from the master bedroom in front of them.

"That doesn't sound good," Beth commented, as she came to stand in between the two superstars, "I wish I knew what I could do to help."

"You did the best thing you could've, kiddo," Phil said, not taking his eyes off the door, "You called Mike. Mike will know how to make her feel better; I just hope he knows that we're still standing outside the door." John and Beth turned to look at the tattooed superstar wide eyed.

"He wouldn't," Beth asked, shocked.

"He has before," Phil answered, "It was when Rayleigh was pregnant with Sophie. We were all visiting for something, I can't remember what-"

"Her birthday," John cut in.

"Oh, that's right, we were visiting for her birthday and she got really emotional because she was getting older and she thought that Mike wouldn't want her anymore once she was old and fat-"

"She's barely gained weight," Beth commented, "I don't think I've ever heard of a pregnant woman not gaining any weight during the pregnancy."

"Yeah, well Ray was lucky," Phil answered, before he continued the story, "Anyway, once we started singing happy birthday, she just broke into hysterics and none of us could calm her down, so Mike walked her up here, so he could 'talk' to her alone. We really should've known better."

"Yeah," John agreed, causing Beth to look over at him, "Anyways, we thought that Mike would need some help, so after a few minutes we followed them upstairs and just as we were about to open the door-"

"You better not be retelling the story of my thirty-second birthday," Rayleigh snapped, as she opened the door. Her eyes were red and her face was puffy. John immediately felt guilty.

"Nope," Phil denied quickly, "We weren't telling your sweet, new little pet project about the fireworks we heard. Nope, we wouldn't do that." Rayleigh placed her hands on her hips and looked at the WWE superstar with one eyebrow raised.

"You want to try lying to me again, Philip," Rayleigh said, causing Phil to wince at the use of his first full name. If there was one woman, who could strike fear into the very heart of the straight edge superstar, it would be the pregnant brunette standing in front of him.

"No ma'am," he answered, but the glare she was using on him intensified.

"What have I told you about calling me, ma'am," she snapped, smacking Phil's arm as they reached forward to hug her, "No, you don't deserve a hug." Phil pouted at the former WWE Diva.

"That's not going to work, Phil," she answered, "It didn't work when you tried to get out of the wedding photos and it sure is not going to work now, so put that lip away before I go downstairs to convince your girlfriend not to sleep with you until I give birth." Phil, John and Mike looked at the brunette wide eyed.

"You wouldn't dare," Phil asked, trying to call Rayleigh's bluff, but there was no bluff to be had.

"Wanna try me, Phil," Rayleigh asked, "I convinced her to face me in a thirty minute iron woman match for the title at Extreme Rules last year, do you really want me to even try to convince do that?"

"She wouldn't go for it," Phil argued.

"Maybe not until March, but I'm fairly sure that I once I tell, sweet, sweet April that you were teasing one of her WWE role models she'll deny you for the next month or so as punishment," Rayleigh said, a smirk similar to the ones she used during his Nexus' days spread across her face.

"You're evil, you know that," Phil said, before turning around and marching down the stairs. John, Mike and Beth watched in amusement as the smirk was replaced with a slight smile.

"You know, I thought you promised you would stop using April against him," Mike said, as she wrapped his arms around his wife's expanding middle. Rayleigh looked up at her husband an amused look on her face.

"Do you know who I am?" John and Beth laughed as Mike quirked an eyebrow up at his wife.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Real-"

"Oh dear god," John interrupted, "I knew there was a reason I bought Sophie that t-shirt, but please stop with the really's. I get enough of your husband saying it at work. I don't need it on my days off as well." Rayleigh quirked an eyebrow at the taller man standing in front of her.

"Uh oh, I know that look," John said, "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Beth and Mike shook their heads as Rayleigh made her way down the stairs, John following behind her begging for her to talk to him, so they could figure 'the streak' issue out.

"She's already forgiven him, hasn't she," Beth asked, looking up at Mike, who was watching the pair with an amused look on her face.

"Yep," Mike answered, "As soon as I agreed that we could induce labor if the baby was more than a week late, she was happy as a clam."

"You also neglected to tell her that there is a very high possibility that she'll be going into the Hall of Fame this year," Beth said, watching as Mike quickly nodded his head.

"That would've set off a whole new wave of tears that will be better dealt with when Stephanie and Paul make the official announcement," Mike answered, as he led his wife's friend down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Phil said, as he finally got Jon alone, "What's this about Beth possibly being in love with me?" Jon looked at the straightedge superstar for a moment, before looking over to where Beth was sitting in between John and Rayleigh with her hand on Rayleigh's stomach as she felt Baby Mizanin #2 kick.<p>

"I already explained it at the bar," Jon said, sipping his beer. Phil continued to look at him before looking over to Beth, where she was now trading jokes with the former Diva's champion.

"No, you didn't," Phil said, as he sipped the Pepsi in his hand, "You said that Beth felt like she was falling in love with someone else before that idiot Smoak died and that there was an entire group of possibilities-"

"Yeah," Jon said, "And that pretty much explains everything about Beth possibly being in love with you. She doesn't know who she's falling for and to be honest, Punk, I really don't feel like talking about it right now." Phil sighed and looked over to April, who had now joined the group. Rayleigh quickly grabbed the petite Diva's hand and held it against her stomach. Phil watched as April's eyes lit up as she felt the baby kick.

"I think April wants a baby," he said, taking him and Jon off the topic of Beth for the time being. Jon looked over to where April was sitting. Sophie had crawled into the lap of the psychotic Diva and they were making funny faces at one another.

"What do you want," Jon asked, sipping at his beer as he watched Phil shrug.

"I don't know," Phil answered, "I've been thinking about proposing, but getting married is very different to having a baby. She would have to take at least ten months off work and I don't know if I'd be even able to take the time off."

"If you have Rayleigh on your side, you might."

"Yeah, but Rayleigh's already got her hands full," Phil replied, "And I'd go crazy doing nothing for six months. I don't know how Mizanin does it."

"Which one?"

"Both," Phil answered, a slight smile on his face, "Sophie only takes up so much of their time. Mike and Ray are still able to spend time alone, but I don't think I'd be able to sit still, doing nothing while April is pregnant. I need to keep moving or keep busy."

"I'm sure, she'd be able to find things for you to do," Jon said, "Rayleigh finds all sorts of things for Mike to do. Get the nursery ready, make sure the yard work is done."

"We live in a two bedroom apartment in Chicago," Phil said, "There isn't much yard work to be done, compared to this monster property Rayleigh and Mike own, and the nursery wouldn't take me long, especially if I had help."

"Why don't you talk to April about this," Jon said, looking over at his friend, "I'm sure, she'll be able to help a lot more than I would. I can't even tell the girl I like that I like her, let alone ask her out on a date without any help from her friend."

"Rayleigh would have tried to set you up with someone anyway," Phil said, chuckling to himself, "It's her way of saying that she likes you and thinks enough of you that she wants you to be happy."

"So, I should just be glad she likes me enough to try and set me up with-"

"You two look grumpy," Beth said, coming to sit beside Jon, two cold beers in her hands, "You shouldn't be grumpy, it's a party."

"I think you sound drunk," Phil said, looking at Beth as she handed Jon a beer.

"I'm not drunk," Beth said, looking at the older man warily, "You know I don't get drunk."

"No," Phil answered, "I've never seen you get drunk. You always stop yourself before you drink too much."

"You're funny, Phil," Beth said, before looking at Jon, "Why do you look all grumpy? You should be happy, it's a happy, happy day."

"She's drunk," Phil said, before he got up and walked over to his girlfriend, who was sitting and talking animatedly with Rayleigh about her past matches and what it was like working with April's other WWE role model, Lita.

"I'm not grumpy, Beth," Jon answered, watching Phil as he deserted him with a slightly intoxicated Beth, "I'm just thinking."

"What ya thinkin' about?" Jon looked at Beth for a moment, deep in thought. Could this be the moment that he told her what he really felt? Or did he want to wait for a moment when she would actually understand what he was saying and knew how she was feeling?

"Jon," Beth called, dragging out his name, "I think we need to have a serious talk." Jon chuckled as he watched as place her hand on his arm, sending a slight shiver down his spine.

"And makes you think you can carry a serious conversation when you've had one too many beers," Jon said, taking the beer out of Beth's hands.

"I haven't had too many beers," Beth said, "I've just had two. I'm a pretty bad light weight. Rayleigh says I couldn't hold my liquor if my life depended on it. She also said that she would never take me to Vegas, but I'm slowly convincing her to take me after Wrestle Mania." Jon watched Beth as he listened to her talk about some of things that she wanted to do when she got to Vegas.

"You know, if you really want to go to Vegas, I could take you, I live in Vegas after all," Jon said, before he could stop himself. Beth looked at him with wide eyes and before either of them could register what she was doing, Beth leaned forward and kissed Jon on the lips. Both Beth and Jon jumped away from one another before the kiss got to passionate. Beth looked at Jon wide eyed, as he looked down at the floor.

"Jon," she said, trying to get his attention, "I-I-I…"

"No," he said, "It's okay, what's a harmless kiss between two friends right?" Jon made to get up, but was quickly stopped by Beth once again placing her hand in the crook of his elbow. Jon looked down at the short woman sitting in front of him and watched as she got to her feet and grabbed him by the back of his neck and placed another kiss on his lips.

"And what if I don't want it to be a harmless kiss between two friends," she asked, as her lips left his. Jon cradled her face in his hands and brought her lips back to his, giving her a passionate kiss, while a certain brunette looked on from across the room with a few other WWE Divas.

"Well," Rayleigh breathed out, as large smile spreading across her face, "That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there's chapter ten. Let me know what you all think.**

**xo**


	11. Morning Conversations

Chapter XI: Morning Conversations

* * *

><p>The next morning, Phil sat out on the deck looking out at the morning sunrise as he sipped his coffee. He hadn't been able to sleep for as long as he could remember, but there was something about the Mizanin household that just seemed to relax his entire body and allowed him to get some kind of rest. He didn't know if it was the music box Rayleigh played for Sophie every night since Mike was tone deaf and more often than not nowadays, she, herself, was exhausted or if it was the calmness that basically flowed through a person as soon as they walked in the front door.<p>

"What are you doin' up so early," Rayleigh asked, looking at Phil as she came to stand next to him. Phil smiled at her before pointing at the sunrise.

"Couldn't miss a sunrise, even if I wanted to," Phil joked, before taking another sip of coffee. Rayleigh looked at the straight-edge superstar worriedly. For as long as she had known, Phil, he had problems with insomnia. It worried her that he was going to burn himself out again.

"Ray, stop," he said, seeing the worried look cross the former Diva's champion's face, "I sleep, just not when I'm travelling."

"And that's when you should be sleeping," Rayleigh said, "Did you ever go to that doctor that I suggested?" Phil grimaced. He knew the moment that Rayleigh suggested that they all come and visit, it was so she could make sure that they were healthy and taking care of themselves. If Mark Callaway was the leader of the locker room, she was the mother hen. She worried about everyone before she worried about herself.

"Ray, don't worry about it," Phil said, taking another sip of his coffee, "I'll be fine. I just have a lot on my mind and…" He trailed off, causing Rayleigh to narrow her eyes at him.

"Phil," she started, "What's wrong?" Phil sipped at his coffee again. Rayleigh was always a great person to talk to no matter what the issue. She could put all of your worries at ease, and since she became a mom, she had become a confidant for practically the entire Diva's roster as well as most of the Superstars. He didn't know how she did it.

"I think…I think April wants a baby," Phil admitted, before turning to look back at the sunrise, "And I don't know what to do."

"Have you talked to her about it," Rayleigh asked, leaning against the railing.

"No. I-I-I-I'm just not sure that I want kids," Phil told the older woman, "I had a crappy childhood, even crappier teenage years. The only reason I'm not completely messed up is because of Chez and her family and I-I-I don't even know if I'm going to be a good parent, Ray. What if I mess the kid up? What if I act like my dad?" I-I-I-I-"

"Phil," Rayleigh interrupted, "Breathe. Not everyone knows if they're going to be a good parent or not. Half the time, Mike and I are afraid that we're going to screw up somewhere down the line, but we try our best."

"You and Mike were meant to be parents," Phil said, "Me? The only really parental fixtures that I had in my life were horrible and I don't know if I could do that to my-"

"My dad ran out on my mom, Adam and me before I was born," Rayleigh said, "At least yours stuck around. He probably wasn't the greatest father and I don't blame you if you hate him, but Phil, you already have the makings to be a better parent than he ever was. You don't drink, you don't smoke and you don't do drugs. You'd never lay your hands on a child in any sort of malicious way. You think I'd let you near Sophie, if I thought you would." Phil looked at Rayleigh as she spoke to him, as she explained to him how he was leaps and bounds better as a man than his father ever was.

"Being afraid that you're going to screw up your child is normal, Phil," Rayleigh continued, "But, I can't tell you what to do. You need to talk to April about this, because you're considering putting a diamond on that finger-" Phil looked at Rayleigh with wide eyes, before an amused look replaced it. He should have known Rayleigh would figure out he wanted to propose sooner or later.

"And once you do, April is going to be your partner in everything you do," Rayleigh said, smiling as she twiddled the rings that sat on her fingers, "She needs to know how you're feeling and she'll be the one that can probably make all of those fears go away or put them in the right place." Phil nodded, as he thought about what she said.

"Now," Rayleigh said, clapping your hands, "You want to help me make breakfast for the motley crew that has made my normally beautiful home into a tacky bed and breakfast?"

* * *

><p>Jon groaned as he woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs and coffee. The sun was shining in his eyes and he was fairly sure that when Mike and Phil had practically poured him into bed last night that they had shut the curtains to save him the headache in the morning. Rolling over to escape the bright lights, Jon came face to face with a sleeping Beth. Jon scratched the back of his head.<p>

It was then everything came flooding back, the kiss, her confession, and the celebratory drinks that were pushed into their hands by John and Colby, but then pulled out of Beth's hands by Rayleigh. Jon scratched the back of his head again before wrapping an arm around Beth's waist and pulling her closer to him. Beth snuggled closer to her chest as she groaned from the bright light that was threatening to peak through her eye lids.

"I am never drinking again," she murmured before turning towards him and burrowing her head against his neck. Jon stilled. He had no idea how much Beth remembered, if she remembered anything at all. Jon made to move, so he could spare himself the embarrassment of her possibly not remembering a damn thing about last night, but she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards her.

"No," she whispered, "Jon, stay." Jon smiled. Beth obviously remembered something and maybe this was a good sign. She wasn't pushing him away or screaming bloody murder in his ear or running off to find some other guy, no, she was asking him to stay with her exactly like they were.

"Jon," she whispered again, "I can hear the wheels in your head turning and they're making the marching band in my head get even louder, so just stop thinking, close your eyes and go back to sleep. We'll talk when Rayleigh barges in here and drags us out of bed for breakfast."

"I don't think we have that long," he whispered back chuckling. The sound making his chest rumble causing Beth to try and move even closer towards him, "I already smell bacon, eggs and coffee. She probably wants her house back." Beth giggled softly.

"It has been overrun by several superstars and divas," Beth admitted, "I'm surprised, she didn't call everybody a taxi after Brie Mode started." Jon chuckled as he remembered a garbled version of last night's events that involved a certain Bella Twin getting up on Mike and Rayleigh hard wood dining room table and dancing until she fell into her waiting husband's arms.

"I think she knew Vince, Stephanie and Paul would come after her, if she let them all leave in that inebriated state."

"The McMahons or is the Levesques…nevermind," Beth started, "They'd never get mad at her…maybe everybody else, but Ray…nope." Jon chuckled as Beth giggled. It was nice. It was almost as if they had done this for months, maybe years. Beth lay her head on Jon's arm as she looked up at him. Jon pushed his free hand through Beth's slightly tangled hair, moving it from her face. Beth smiled up at him, and closed her eyes as Jon leaned forward.

"Knock, knock, everybody decent," called a voice that was entirely too cheery for Beth and Jon. Beth groaned and buried her head in Jon's shoulder again, as the door opened to reveal a short, psychotic Diva with a large smile on her face.

"April," Jon greeted, as she made her way into the room, "No offense, but you are entirely too cheery right now."

"Oh, you grumpy gus-"

"Really April? Grumpy gus," Beth interrupted, "Who, who are you, Mr…Mrs. Rogers?" April giggled, before walking over to the window, and throwing open the curtains even more. Jon and Beth groaned at the intrusion and tried to bury themselves under the blankets.

"Ah, ah, ah," April said, pulling the blankets straight off the bed and onto the floor, "I am under strict orders of the woman of the house to get the both of you out of bed and down into the kitchen for breakfast. Everybody else is already stuffing their faces full of food and Rayleigh isn't sure if she'll be able to keep your plates hidden for much longer." Jon and Beth groaned, but their complaints fell on deaf ears. April, not wanting to let the young mother down by letting the two of them go back to sleep, began tugging on Beth's arms trying to pry her out of Jon's.

"AJ," Beth groaned, finally leaving her comfortable position , "We're coming, we're coming."

"No," April corrected, "You're sitting, now get up off your butt and down those stairs."

* * *

><p>Jon and Beth shuffled into the kitchen as April skipped behind them, before placing herself back on Phil's lap sipping at what seemed like her fifteenth cup of coffee for a majority of the guests that sat in the beautiful kitchen. April had been given the mission of waking up most of the guests since Phil and Rayleigh were busy making breakfast and Mike was taking care of his precious little girl.<p>

"Don't give her any more coffee," Jon said, looking at Phil, as he sat across from him at the kitchen table, "She's got enough energy as it is." Rayleigh giggled as she placed Beth and Jon's plates in front of them and went back to eating her yogurt. April stuck her tongue out at the Shield member.

"Maybe, if you had gotten up like I told you too, I wouldn't have had to practically drag you down the-"

"What do you mean your mother's coming for a visit," Rayleigh shouted cutting across April, causing everyone else to go silent, as they looked towards the married couple.

"My mother wants to come with me for my consultation and-"

"And," Rayleigh prompted.

"And she thought that if she came early she could help around the house since we have Sophie," Mike answered, "I didn't have the heart to tell her, we have everything handled."

"Mike, we have a house full of superstars and divas," Rayleigh argued, "Most of which are probably still hung-over from the night before. I'm pretty sure, she'll think otherwise." Rayleigh sent a subtle look in the direction of the two Bella Twins were leaning against John and Bryan respectively as they tried to escape the brightness of the kitchen.

"Everything'll be okay," Mike explained to his already emotional wife, "She's not going to be here for a couple of more hours-"

"Hmph, more like she'll be here in an hour," Rayleigh said, running her hands through her brunette hair, "And you and I both know that all she's going to do is see a kitchen full of half naked men and think we're raising Sophie in some sort of brothel house for the roster."

"I'm pretty sure a brothel house, doesn't serve breakfast," Jon muttered, to Beth causing her to giggle.

"Rayleigh," Mike said, "Take a deep breath. All of the guys are going to go get dressed and then, they'll help clean up the house-" Several of the superstars looked to Mike like he was insane. They had come to visit for a relaxing vacation, maybe take advantage of the large pool the Mizanin's had and have a few good home cooked meals, they did not come to do housework.

"You and the girls, can go and get your nails done and we'll take of everything," Mike said, placing his hands on his wife's shoulder in an effort to get her to calm down, "By the time you all get back, the house will be spotless and everybody will be dressed and my mother will have no idea what happened here." Rayleigh took a few calming breaths before taking Sophie out of Colby's arms and walking out of the room.

"How much trouble are you in," Phil asked, as he took a sip from his fifth coffee cup that morning. Mike waited until Rayleigh was out of ear shot and turned towards his friend and grinned.

"None whatsoever."

* * *

><p>"Okay," Nikki started, as she leaned back in the salon chair, "I'm going to say what we're all thinkin'. Beth, are you and Jon together now?" All of the women started giggling as they thought about what had happened the night before between the two. Beth shrugged in response.<p>

"I don't know," she answered, "I mean, yeah, we kissed and we shared a bed last night, but nothing happened. I mean, Phil and Mike practically poured the both of us into bed last night and we were supposed to talk after breakfast, but then Mike's mother decided she should pay a visit and drive Ray up the wall-" The girls all started chuckling as Rayleigh let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, I can't wait until the rest of you are married and have to deal with crazy mother-in-laws-"

"Hey, I am married," Brie argued, from her spot beside her sister.

"Yeah, and how is it dealing with your mother-in-law," Rayleigh asked, not looking up from the pregnancy magazine that she had in her lap, "And don't lie to me, you said it yourself, she keeps everything that Bryan and his brother ever did."

"She wants me to use these stupid ceramic plates she made," Brie complained, throwing her free hand into the air, "Bryan doesn't have the heart to tell her they look absolutely atrocious, and I just want to throw them against the wall and make it look like an accident."

"See," Rayleigh said, looking at all of the unmarried women in their group, "You all laugh now, but I'm telling you the moment you marry their little boy, their mothers go bonkers. Granted, Mike's mother was already insane before I married him-"

"But, the two of you were practically married the moment you met her," April said, as she continued to look through the nail polish for a decent colour that didn't make her look the monster from the sunshine lagoon, "You told me that Mike introduced you as the love of his life." All of the women cooed, as Rayleigh's cheeks went red.

"He still does," she admitted, "When we met Dr. Cooper, he's the one that's going to take care of Mike's knee, he introduced me as the love of his life and his better half."

"I want that," Nikki complained, "I just don't get it. We all saw how John was with you when you were together, Ray. People were putting bets on when he would pop the question. What is it about me that makes John not want to get married?" Rayleigh looked over at the twin with a frown on her face.

"Nikki," Rayleigh said, "John and I were together for like seven years. Five of which we were more like friends than lovers. He wasn't going to propose and as much as I will always hate to admit it, Kaitlyn was a blessing in disguise. But, we are not gathered here to complain about our men, we are here to drill Beth on details in her relationship."

"There is no relationship to give details on," Beth argued, throwing both of her hands into the air, causing the salon attendant that was working on Beth's manicure to look at her slightly annoyed.

* * *

><p>All of the men collapsed in the living room after rallying to clean the mess that had been left behind the night before. Mike was looking at them all shaking his head, while Sophie giggled chomping away on another kit kat that she had somehow managed to get her hands on.<p>

"Oh, you are a bunch of babies," Mike said, cleaning up the melted chocolate that had somehow found its way onto his face, "It wasn't that much work." John, Jon, and Phil glared up at the Miz TV host.

"It would have been easier, if you had just let us clean the way we originally were," Phil said, before grabbing a pillow and lobbing it at the father. Mike caught it and placed it back on the couch beside him.

"If I had let you clean, the way your originally wanted to, my mother would have had Rayleigh's head and in return she would have had my head," Mike said, "And I'm not taking up residence on the couch for the next week because a few Superstars don't know how to clean a house."

"Have you and Rayleigh ever thought about hiring a maid," Colby suggested, as he lay on the floor looking up at the pristine white ceiling that he had just been busy dusting.

"No," Mike answered, "Rayleigh would just follow behind her and re-do every-" Mike was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Looking down at his watch, Mike knew that it wasn't his mother, it was much too early for her arrival. Placing his daughter down onto her godfather's chest, Mike made his way to the door.

"Hello, can I help you," Mike said, as he opened the door to see an elderly gentlemen standing there.

"Uh yes, is this the home of Rayleigh Copeland," the gentlemen asked. It had been years since Rayleigh had used her maiden name, but Mike nodded none the less.

"May I ask, who's asking for my wife," Mike said.

"I'm her father."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Just a bit of a filler chapter, but the next chapter will have the conversation you're all waiting for.**

**There's still time to vote on who should induct Hot Ray-Leigh into the Hall of Fame.**

**xo**


	12. The Father Who Ran

Chapter XII: The Father Who Ran

* * *

><p>Mike looked at the older man before promptly slamming the door in his face. His heart was hammering in his chest. His wife was going to be home within the hour and along with her, his mother and who was standing on the front porch, but the man who his wife had never known, never cared about and would probably be extremely angry with once she found out who he was. The doorbell rang again, and Mike leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.<p>

"Dude," John asked, as he came to stand in front of Mike, "Why are you on the floor? And who was at the door?" Mike looked up at his wife's best friend and just shook his head.

"Her father," he answered honestly, causing John's eyebrows to almost immediately join his hairline, "He-he just showed up at the door. I-I can't let him in here. I know Rayleigh, you know Rayleigh and we both know that she'll want nothing to do with him. Thirty-three years…" John slid down the wall and sat next to Mike as they both thought about the man that had just been at the door. Both Adam and Rayleigh had been very vocal about never wanting to meet their fathers. They wanted nothing to do with the men that walked out on them and their mother.

"What do I do," Mike asked, "If I tell her, her father showed up at the house, the same day that my mother comes to visit, she'll have a mental breakdown and if I don't tell her that he showed up the same day that mother came to visit, I'll be in the dog house for the next six months."

"Yeah, well, you could always smooth things over by telling her that you slammed the door in his face," John said, "Look, I was there the first time he tried to contact her-"

"He's done this before?"

"Back before you were part of the company," John said, "It was mostly just letters and shit. She read one before throwing all of the others away not sparing a glance, she doesn't like talking about it, she likes to think it never happened. Mike, you know how she feels about that man, she wants nothing to do with him."

"Yeah I know," Mike replied, "But, do I even tell her that he KNOWS where we live?"

"I think that would be a good idea," John said, "You're home how many days out of the week usually?"

"Three to four."

"Yeah, well, it would be your luck that he would show up on a day when you're working and then proceeds to tell your wife that you knew," John said, patting Mike's knee, "And you might want to make sure that he's not standing out there when she gets back and according to Phil, who is texting April, it won't be long." Mike sighed and got to his feet opening the front door once more.

"Look," he said, looking at the older man who was still standing at his front door, "I don't know how you got this address, but Rayleigh, she, she wants nothing to do with you-"

"Please, I just need to talk to her," the older man said, "I just need her to know that I'm sorry. I was afraid. I didn't know if I was going to be a good father. I have enough issues as it is, taking care of a ten year old that wasn't mine was easy, but a baby, man I was not ready for that."

"And walking out on them makes up for the fact that YOU weren't ready," Mike argued, "I can name five men, who have been better fathers to my wife than you ever were, so I'm going to ask you nicely to get off my property before I call the police." The older man held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay," he said, taking a few steps back, "Just-just let her know I-I want to talk to her. She can reach me at this number." The older man handed Mike a card before getting into his car and driving away. Mike looked down at the card and fiddled with it for a second. Rayleigh was very adamant that she never wanted to know that man; that she thought of Adam, Jay, Hunter, Shawn and Vince as better father figures, but still Mike looked down at the card, her father had handed to her.

"Mike," Rayleigh called, as she pulled up in front of him, "Why are you standing in the middle of the front door? Did Mizfit get out again?" Mike looked down at his wife, as she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. He smiled at her, while chucking the card into a waiting recycling bin.

"No, uh, I just couldn't wait to see you," he said, pulling her close to him, "You know I don't like being apart from you very long. I spend almost every day with those guys, I just want to spend time with my wife."

"Well, if you wanted to spend some time with me, why did you invite your mother to stay with us a week before the consultation," Rayleigh said, patting her husband's cheek before walking into the house, the girls following behind her. Mike looked towards the recycling bin, where the card had landed face up right on top of all the pizza boxes from last night.

Inside, Jon went running to the door to pick Beth up off her feet causing all of the women to smile and coo at how adorable the soon-to-be couple was.

"Isn't that just adorable," Nikki said, as she walked by the pair to sit on John's lap, "Why don't you do that for me?"

"I just bought you, your dream apartment," John joked, "Don't I get a little reprieve?" Nikki looked up at the ceiling while scratching her chin in thought before shaking her head no.

"Why would I let that happen?"

John jokingly growled at the twin, before pulling her closer to him, and plants his lips on hers, causing the entire group to laugh, and completely forget about Jon and Beth, who were sneaking upstairs to have a very important conversation.

The large group continued to share light conversation before Mike finally turned to his wife, and pulled her into the kitchen. April, Nikki and Brie all looked at the rest of the men curiously to only get a shrug in response.

"Mike," Rayleigh asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"I-I-I need t-t-to tell you something," Mike confessed, "And I don't really know how you're going to take it and I just need you to think of the baby and-and-and…"

"Mike," Rayleigh called, "Just tell me what's wrong? It's not like you're having an affair-oh my god, you're having an aff-"

"No, no, no," Mike said, grabbing his wife and pulling her as close to him as possible, "I would never. You are absolutely enough for me, baby. But, I still have to tell you something."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's fi-"

"Your father was here," Mike said, and Rayleigh went completely silent.

"I don't have a father," she whispered, "He ran out on me remembered."

"I know, I know," Mike said, leading his wife to sit down on his lap, "But, your father-"

"Hmph."

"He showed up here, not fifteen minutes before you were supposed to get back," Mike explained, "He wanted to talk to you, but I told him that you wanted nothing to do with him. Ray, I would never make you face that man, not when I know how you feel about him."

"I don't feel anything about him," Rayleigh said, "How am I supposed to feel something about a person I don't even know." Mike took that response as a sign that the conversation was over. Rayleigh didn't want to talk about her father, much less remember she had one. To Rayleigh, her father was just anonymous donor and that was the end of it.

* * *

><p>Beth watched as Jon became very interested with his surroundings. She never knew a man who was more interested in what a candle smelled like, like Jon was at that particular moment. The conversation that he so desperately wanted to have this morning could seemingly wait at the moment, so he could figure out what scent the candle was.<p>

"Jon," she started, "We don't have to talk if you don't want to talk. I mean, if you want to forget that last night even hap-"

"No," Jon interrupted, "Why would I want to do a thing like that?"

"Because you seem much more interested in what that candle smells like then you do at the topic of trying to figure out exactly what we are to one another," Beth said, sitting on the bed crossed legged. Jon looked at her placing the candle back down on the dresser. He looked out the window to see as a few of the Mizanin's neighbours walked by, enjoying the beautiful sunshine.

"Beth, I'm not good at this," Jon admitted, "I'm the kind of guy that usually just takes a quick fuck over a relationship, but, but when it comes to you, I don't want that."

"Then, what do you want, Jon," Beth asked, "Talk to me."

"I want what the happy couple downstairs has," Jon confessed, "I want to, I want to be able to surprise you with something as little as coming home early like Mike does for Rayleigh. I want to complain about how much shoe space you take up, but given the chance the throw them all away, I wouldn't even dream about it. I want to have a dog and a home and everything I didn't have when I was a kid. I want to-" Beth grabbed Jon by the back of his neck and pulled his face towards hers. Never had she imagined everything that he had said, and even though it was not the most romantic thing in the world, it made her fill with joy and happiness. This amazing man in front of her, wanted her not just for a few weeks or months, he wanted to build a lifetime with her.

"If I knew that was the reaction I was going to get," Jon panted, "I would have told you this months ago." Beth stilled at Jon's confession, looking at him with wide eyes. Months?

"M-m-months ago," she stuttered, "How long were you feeling this way?" Jon suddenly became very interested in the carpet at his feet. He couldn't believe he had just told her that.

"Jon?"

"You know when Punk and the Shield first started feuding, and you were in the midst of 'trying' to get him and Daniel to take you seriously," Jon asked, still looking down at the carpet. Beth gasped. He had felt like this about her for that long.

"Jon," she whispered, "I had no idea."

"Yeah," he answered, scratching the back of his head, "Well, I'm not the kind of guy that wears my heart on my sleeve." Beth chuckled and raked her manicure nails through his blonde hair, that had it not been for the importance of the conversation, Jon's eyes would have rolled into the back of his head and he would have had Beth on her back in no time flat. But, what he did do was gather the small Diva into his arms and prepared himself to kiss her senseless. Beth grabbed Jon's forearm.

"Jon," she whispered, "We still have to talk, we need to figure out exactly what we are."

"There's nothing more to talk about," Jon said, causing Beth's eyes to suddenly fall to floor, "I've waited too long for this and I'm going to hold onto you for as long as you'll have me." And with those final words, Jon pulled her towards him and swallowed her response as his lips met hers.

* * *

><p>"Well, Laura, you know how endless a kitchen remodel can be," Rayleigh said, as she felt John, Jon and Phil eyes on her as she spoke to her mother-in-law, who had finally arrived, "I never want to go through that again."<p>

"Yes, well, it's all worth it when it's done," Laura commented, sipping at her wine, "When will it be finished?" Nikki, April and Beth all looked at their significant others with wide eyes, as Rayleigh mentally cursed not being able to drink wine for this particular visit.

"It is finished, Ma," Mike said, handing his wife a glass of water, hoping that if she had something in her hand, she wouldn't throw a right hook at his mother.

"Really," Laura asked, "So, all of this is intentional?" Rayleigh chuckled before throwing John a panicked look. She wanted this woman to shut up. She didn't know how much more she could take of Laura Parker's non-constructive criticism.

"It's so nice to see you again, Mrs. Parker," Phil said, coming to stand between the two, "I heard you were in town for Mike's surgery consultation."

"Well, I was hoping for a special occasion like a retirement party for my darling ducky," Laura said, looking pointedly at her son while most of the other guests tried to swallow their laughter at the unfortunate nickname, "But, who am I kidding, I'm not going to live forever."

"That's right Laura," Rayleigh said, beginning to scratch at her forearm, "He's still working, most like injured, can't point that out enough."

"I guess common sense must have taken a wrong turn," Laura said, chuckling. Phil looked at John and Jon with wide eyes, wondering how Rayleigh was able to keep her temper in check. If anyone else had spoken to her like that about her or her husband, Rayleigh would have laid them out flat, but Mike's mother? She was even making him think that he needed a drink.

"Hey, ma," Mike said, "Can you get Bryan and Brie and tell them that we're ready to eat? I'm pretty sure, Sophie's getting hungry."

"Sophie's going to join us for dinner," Laura commented, looking at her son flabbergasted at what he was even suggesting, "At the same table?"

"Yeah," John cut in, helping Rayleigh place a few of the dishes on the table, "We all try and eat at the table, like a family."

"And your guests are sitting with us too," Laura said, looking over at her son and daughter-in-law, "What kind of madness are you raising my precious granddaughter in?" Before anyone could reply, Laura left the room in search for Bryan and Brie, as well as her precious little granddaughter. The occupants of the kitchen all turned to look at Rayleigh and Mike.

"How do you put up with that," Phil said, looking in between Mike and Rayleigh as neither one of them said a word.

"Oh, what, you mean our little back and forth," Rayleigh asked, not looking at him, as she walked around the table, making sure that every setting had a clean fork and knife, "Eh, she just has a sarcastic sense of humor."

"No, Jon and I have sarcastic sense of humors," Phil said, pointing at the lone shield member left in the Mizanin household, "Alright, she, she's mean."

"You just have to laugh it off," Mike explained, making sure all of the plates didn't have a scratch or a speck of dirt on them.

"Or in your wife's case, scratch it off," John said, looking at Rayleigh, who was still scratching her forearm. Rayleigh looked down at her forearm that had become red and blotchy from all the scratching that she was doing.

"It's no big deal," she explained, "I just get hives every once in awhile."

"Like when?"

"You know like Christmas, American Thanksgiving, Mother's day," Rayleigh listed, still scratching her forearm, "It's normal." Phil, John and Jon all looked at her skeptically.

"Ray, that's not normal, I don't even get hives when I talk about my parents," Phil said, taking his seat at the table beside April.

"Ray, it's so obvious," Jon said, taking a seat next to Beth, "All that stuff you're laughing off, you're actually spelling out tiny little red dots on your arms."

"Let me see," John said, grabbing her small forearm in his large hands, "What does this say, oh look at that, help me."

"Oh, look at this one says," Rayleigh said, holding up her other forearm, "Butt out." All of the women chuckled as Laura, Bryan, Brie and Sophie came into the room and took the respective seats at the kitchen table. Dishes were passed around, most of the superstars and Divas taking a fair helping of each of the dishes that Rayleigh had thoughtfully prepared for them, knowing how much they misses having a home cooked meal. Just as everybody was about to dig in, the doorbell rang. Rayleigh looked towards the foyer confused before getting up to answer the door. It was probably Joe or Colby having forgotten something, but as she opened the door Rayleigh came face to face with someone, she never expected to see.

"Hello," she said, looking at the older gentlemen, who seemed awe struck, "Can I help you with something?" The man coughed and gained some composure.

"Uh, yes, um, are you, um, are you Rayleigh Copeland," the older man asked, looking at Rayleigh with a set of eyes that reminded Rayleigh of something that she just couldn't put her finger on.

"May I ask who you are," Rayleigh said, looking at the creepy man that was standing in front of her.

"Um, I, um, I'm, um, I'm your, um, I'm your father," confessed the man, causing Rayleigh's eyes to widen and her jaw to go slack. Suddenly she couldn't move. Her brain stopped working and thirty-three years of anger came bubbling to the top. Rayleigh closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before slamming her front door right in her father's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo! Two chapters in one day. **

**Let me know what you think and don't forget to vote on who should induct Hot Ray-Leigh into the Hall of Fame.**


	13. Bridgette

Chapter XIII: Bridgette

* * *

><p>Rayleigh returned to the kitchen giving no indication who had been at the door even though all of them heard her slam it close. Mike looked at his wife worriedly before looking towards the kitchen window, where he saw a shadow of someone still waiting outside the door. He wanted to ask, dear lord he wanted to ask, but he knew better. Rayleigh was emotional and hormonal and the last thing Mike wanted to do in front of his mother was piss her off.<p>

"I'll be right back," he said, standing from the table as the occupants continued to pass around the side dishes filling their plates. Mike made sure that Rayleigh wasn't following him and made his way towards the front. Taking a deep breath he opened. Mike shook his head as he once again came face to face with his wife's 'father.'

"Look, I know you said that she wanted nothing to do with me, but I need to talk to her," the older man said, "I need to let her know-"

"That you're sorry," Mike interrupted, "I heard it all before, but she doesn't want to hear it. Look, Sir…"

"Jensen, Jensen Vileda," the man offered.

"Mr. Vileda, my wife, she's not ready to talk to you and to be honest, I don't think she ever will be," Mike explained, "I would appreciate it, if you left my wife alone and not return here."

"Dad," interrupted, a blonde woman that came running up the drive way, "I've been looking for you everywhere. You can't just run off from the hotel like that anymore, you know, Mom doesn't like it especially in your condition." Mike looked in between the younger woman and the man that had showed up on the doorstep twice in the same day.

"So, that's why you're here," Mike said, shaking his head, "You're not sorry for leaving her thirty-three years ago, you need something from my wife-"

"A bone marrow transplant," Jensen explained, looking towards his other daughter. Mike shook his head, while the younger woman looked between the two men confused.

"Dad, what are we doing here," she asked.

"Bridgette," Jensen said, "I'll explain-"

"My wife is your half-sister," Mike interrupted, "And it looks like your father was hoping that my wife wouldn't harbor any ill feelings towards him walking out on her thirty-three years ago and the only reason he would be looking for Rayleigh would be because she would be his only hope at being a possible donor for the transplant. Tell me, Mr. Vileda, how long do you have?"

"I have a sister?"

"A year, maybe a year and a half," Jensen said, looking down at the ground, as his other daughter, who looked no older than twenty years old looked at him with wide eyes. Mike looked in between the two.

"Contrary to what many people believe, I'm not heartless," Mike said, looking between the two, "But, I can't ask my wife to do what you're asking. She's hated you for her entire life, and she's not going to just let it go because you need something from her."

"Please," Jensen asked, "I just want to talk to her."

"And frankly, Mr. Vileda, I don't think that's going to be possible," said a voice from behind Mike. Mike turned to see his wife standing behind him. Mike looked sheepishly at her, but her eyes were trained on the older man standing in front of him. For a moment, her eyes flickered to the blonde woman standing beside her father, but they did not linger on the woman.

"Baby girl, please I-"

"Don't call me that," Rayleigh interrupted, "Mike told me, you wanted to talk, that you wanted to apologize for walking out all those years ago, but now I see why you are really here, you don't want to apologize and you still want nothing to do with me, you just want what I possibly have. And as much as it pains me to say this because I believe in helping people, on principal I can't help you. I don't even know you. You're not my father, you're just an anonymous face that I will never have to care about." For the first time since Rayleigh stepped out from the house, the younger woman spoke.

"You're heartless you know that," Bridgette said, glaring at the woman she just found out was her sister.

"Honey, I'm not heartless, I just can't help a man, who ran out on me," Rayleigh snapped at the younger woman, "Did you even know you had a sister? Does your mother know that her husband fathered a child that wasn't you? You can say a lot of things about me, but you don't know me and I don't know you and as far as I know you could be lying and I am not going to risk my life and possibly my unborn child's life for a couple of strangers. Now, get the hell off my property." Rayleigh's hands were clenching at her sides. Both Bridgette and Jensen went to speak once more, but Mike stepped in this time.

"As you can see my wife is pregnant, and she doesn't need the stress you are both causing right now," Mike said, leaving neither of their unwanted guests room for argument, "I suggest you listen to my wife before I am forced to call the authority." Bridgette made to step forward, but when the rest of the house's occupants came to stand with the Mike and Rayleigh. Bridgette and Jensen looked between the guests and quickly left knowing that they were going to get what Jensen had come looking for.

"Who were they," Beth asked, looking at Rayleigh who continued to glare as the pair got into their car and left. Rayleigh looked down to the ground, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Part of her had been hoping that maybe, just maybe he had been here to apologize after all.

"No one," she answered, "Don't worry about it. Now, why don't you all go have dinner? I'm feeling slightly faint; I think I better go lie down." Mike worriedly walked behind his wife as she made her way upstairs towards the master bedroom to lie down for a little bit and hopefully calm down, so her blood pressure didn't spike.

"What the hell was that about," Phil asked, as he watched the couple go upstairs.

"Her father stopped by earlier today," John explained, leaning against the wall, "And I'm guessing the man that they were just arguing with was him and the young woman standing beside him was Rayleigh's half-sister. He told Mike that he wanted to apologize to her, but I guess he had ulterior motives." Beth looked up the stairs in the direction of the closed master bedroom door.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?"

"I think she's more worried about what the stress has done to the baby," John said, "When she was pregnant with Sophie, Rayleigh barely had any stress once the two of them were married. The first pregnancy was easy except for a little scare in the beginning. This one? Mike's injured, so she's worried about him and the fact that he might not be able to continue wrestling after this. Beth's relationship with that jackass Smoak had her worried, and I added more stress when I decided to take on the Undertaker at Wrestle Mania. The run in she just had with long lost relatives is probably not helping one bit and-" John pointed towards the kitchen where Mike's mother was still sitting.

"Is definitely making it worse."

"She worries about everyone else before she worries about herself," Bryan said, leaning against the wall beside John, "It's not good for her and-"

"John," Mike yelled, "Call 911, then call Judy, Adam and Jay." The group looked extremely worried, as Mike came running out of the master suite to yell for John.

"What's wrong," John yelled back, as he fished for his cell phone in his pocket.

"Rayleigh's blood pressure has spiked and she's starting to feel like she's having contractions," Mike explained, before turning back to run into the master suite. John looked worried as he called 911 and explained to the operator just what was happening. April came running into the hallway.

"What's wrong," she asked, bouncing Sophie on her hip, "We heard Mike call for John to call 911."

"Something's wrong with Rayleigh," Jon explained. April looked worried, and Sophie began to feel the distress that was now filling the hallway. Sophie slowly began to sob before her sobs turned into a full on wailing.

"Oh, Sophie girl," John said, gathering his young goddaughter into his arms, "Everything's going to be okay. Come on, let's go sit with grandmama and see if I have any kit kat's hidden in my pockets somewhere." Sophie's wails turned into quiet sobs as sirens filled the air. Beth quickly jogged to the front door and pulled the front door open just as a the ambulance pulled into the front of the house.

"Upstairs, let me take you up," Beth said, leading the two paramedics up and towards the master suite.

* * *

><p>Beth and Jon had been elected to stay back at the house with Sophie since they didn't want the young girl to go to the hospital and see her mom in that kind of pain. Beth was sitting by the phone waiting for any kind of news. Since Rayleigh had been taken to the hospital two hours ago, they had barely gotten any updates, but their main focus was Sophie.<p>

When the small little girl had seen her mother being carted off with her father in a large white vehicle that made all kinds of noise, she had burst into tears and clung to the closest person who just so happened to be Jon.

"She's finally asleep," Jon said, as he took a seat next to Beth, "Any news?" Beth shook her head in response, before leaning towards him. Jon wrapped his arms around the Canadian, hoping that once she was wrapped in his embrace she wouldn't be so quiet.

"You okay?"

"Just worried," Beth answered, "Rayleigh's going to have to slow down now. I'm sure the doctors are going to put her on bed rest for a few weeks and I don't want to be here if it's going to cause-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Jon said, placing two of his fingers under Beth's chin, so he could make her look at him, "Rayleigh wouldn't want you stressing yourself out about what stress our presence may be causing her. In fact, I think if we stay for a couple more weeks, we'll be able to help out a little more." Beth looked up at him in thought.

"Mike's going to have his hands full enough as it is," he explained, "From what I've seen Rayleigh is extremely stubborn and there is no way that she's going to want to stay in bed especially when she's worried about his injury." Beth chuckled. Jon was right, Mike was going to have a hard time keeping Rayleigh in bed.

"If you and I can keep Sophie occupied, Mike can just worry about keeping stress out of Rayleigh's life," Jon continued, "We'll just have to keep things PG around Sophie." Jon leaned over to kiss Beth, but she leaned away from him slightly.

"I am not scarring Sophie," Beth said, her mouth in a thin line, "We'll be keeping things G around that little ball of energy because if we don't and she starts asking questions that Mike and Rayleigh aren't ready to answer, we're going to be the ones that have to explain things." Jon's face went slack at thought of trying to explain to a two year old why they were kissing like her mommy and daddy, but weren't married, yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

"Fine, I accept your terms," Jon joked, "But, I hope we can be a little bit more R-Rated-" Beth started to laugh causing Jon to look at her slightly confused.

"Sorry," she apologized, "It's just you said 'R-Rated' and then I remembered where we were and who she's related to and I just started to laugh. I'm sorry." Jon continued to look at Beth confused for a moment longer. R-Rated, Rayleigh's house…Jon chuckled as he finally got it.

"And I thought I had a fucked up sense of humor," Jon said, leaning forward to kiss Beth. Beth let him this time instead of leaning away. Both of them smiled into the kiss, but just as they were getting into it, the phone rang.

"Hello_,_" Beth answered, slightly out of breath. Jon was beginning to feel a little put out

"_I hope you weren't doing what I think you were doing_," Phil said, "_No, I don't want to know._"

"Is Rayleigh okay?"

"_They're still running some tests and Mike is driving all of the nurses and everybody here up the wall,_" Phil explained, as Beth put the phone on speaker, so Jon could hear too, "_There's talk about sedating him, just so we don't have to listen to it anymore, but I think once Rayleigh found out, she'd be really pissed._"

"Pissed," Beth repeated, "She'd be homicidal. Not the best feeling when carrying a baby with high blood pressure."

"_Hence the reason, why we've decided that we're just going to let him drive us crazy_," Phil said, "_Any word from Adam?_"

"He's getting on the next flight from Nashville to Connecticut and Jason's trying to get a flight from Tampa_,_" Beth said, as she looked down at the notepad where she had written all of the information down, "Judy called and said, she'll be on the next flight from Toronto, but that won't be until tomorrow…sorry later this morning."

"_Okay, I'll let Mike know_," Phil sighed, "_Any news from his father?_"

"We haven't received a call yet, but we're sitting right next to the phone if he does," Jon said, "Besides driving everybody crazy, how's Mike dealing with everything?"

"_He's understandably worried_," Phil explained, "_No one is giving us any news even though he's her husband and the father of the child. We're going to give them another twenty minutes and if we still aren't getting answers…you might need to come and bail us out of jail._"

"Don't kill him, he's worried about his wife, it's sweet," Beth reprimanded, "And don't deny it, if it was April, you would be just as bad."

"_It'd be sweeter, if he wasn't driving me batty_," Phil complained, "_I think Cena's about ready to put his head through a wall, but he's not much better. He's pacing the hallway and making everyone dizzy_."

"They're worried," Beth reasoned, "She's a big part of both of their lives."

"_Yeah, yeah, I know,_" Phil answered, "_She's a big part of everybody's lives otherwise we wouldn't be here, but I'm not sure how much more I can take if we don't get any news soon. Wait, Mike wants to talk to you._"

"_Beth, you there_," Mike asked, as they heard Phil pass of the phone to the worried father.

"Yeah, we're here," Beth answered, "Everything's fine back at the house. Sophie's asleep and we're just waiting for the news from Adam and Jay and we're still waiting to hear from your father."

"_Okay, that's good_," Mike said, "_How was Sophie once we left?_"

"She was upset," Jon explained, "She clung to me until I got her to fall asleep."

"_Good, good_," Mike said, "_I'm going to try and keep you updated as best I can_."

"Don't worry about us," Beth said, "Just worry about Rayleigh right now, Phil can give us updates as they come and we'll call as soon as we get any news from your family."

"_Thanks_," Mike sighed, "_And don't worry about leaving, you and Jon are both still welcome to stay as long as you want, in fact it would help us both if you stayed_." Jon chuckled quietly looking over at Beth. She had been worried about nothing.

"Are you sure, Mike, we can get a hotel room or something," Beth assured him, "We don't want to cause too much trouble."

"_Beth, you don't cause us any trouble at all,_" Mike assured her, "_Now, I have to get back to my wife, but I'm serious, you're still welcome to stay as long as you need to._" With that the call was over and Beth looked over to smiling Jon and chuckled.

"I guess you were right," she said, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck as the pair relaxed on the couch waiting for the next phone call, "I really did have nothing to get so stressed out about."

"Mike and Rayleigh don't seem like the kind of people that would throw us out after something happened," Jon said, wrapping his arms around her small figure, "Not to mention, she'd want you to keep her company watching girly DVDs and going over the latest Hollywood or backstage gossip she could get her hands on. I think the only guest she'd be okay with throwing out would be her mother-in-law."

"If she had the chance," Beth answered, as she slowly began to close her eyes, "I think she'd be even happier if she could do it herself, but she'll be on bed rest and that'll leave Mike to throw his own mother out of his house because she could cause Rayleigh stress."

"I'd stay just to watch that happen," Jon joked, "Watching Ducky throw his own mother out of his house might be the funniest thing, I'll ever see." It was then that the phone began to ring again causing both of them to jump and Sophie to wake up crying upstairs. Jon groaned quietly before getting up and walking upstairs to see the blonde toddler, sobbing in her bed.

"Oh, Soph," he whispered, "What's wrong?"

"I want mummy and daddy, uncle J," Sophie whimpered, as she buried her head in her new uncle's chest. Jon looked down at the little girl sadly.

"They'll be home soon," he whispered to her, as he rocked her in his arms, "They'll be home soon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi there, **

**I thought I'd let you know that I just had to include that last scene between Jon and Sophie because the mere thought of it made my ovaries want to explode, so I just had to share in the joy as well as try and get you to not hate me for the obvious drama right now in the Mizanin household.**

**Let me know and what you think and don't forget to vote on who should induct Rayleigh into the Hall of Fame.**

**xo**


	14. Like In-Law, Like Mother, Like Daughter

Chapter XIV: Like in-Law, Like Mother, Like Daughter

* * *

><p>"I think I liked it better when they didn't get along," Mike whispered, as he made both his mother and his wife a cup of tea, while watching Jon try and feed Sophie a clover of broccoli, "They're getting along and I'm scared what might happen to me in my sleep. Rayleigh and my mother haven't gotten along since the wedding. It is backhanded compliment right after the other with those two, but this-this is new." Jon snorted, while Sophie turned her again trying to get away from the clover of broccoli that her newest uncle was trying his best to feed her.<p>

"I thought you would have been happy they're getting along, you wouldn't have to choose who's side to take now," Jon commented, as he finally got Sophie to eat the broccoli, though the little girl was eying him similar to the way that her mother eyed her best friend when he had done something she wasn't too happy about.

"I'd be happier if they weren't laughing at my expense," Mike complained, as he steeped his wife's tea, "I swear if I have to listen to another goofy story about my childhood I might scream. Rayleigh already has enough blackmail-forget I said that." Jon waved his hand at the older wrestler.

"Don't worry about it," Jon said, causing Mike to sigh, "I'm sure Beth will tell me later. She is sitting in your bedroom with them after all." Mike groaned.

"Yes, yes, you must be enjoying my torture," Mike said, "Just wait until Sophie gets into a dress up mood, you'll be squeezing into tiny chairs, wearing goofy outfits and drinking invisible tea until you feel like it's second nature." Jon looked at Mike wide eyed before looking at Sophie who was smiling while sucking on a piece of pineapple.

"She wouldn't," Jon said, looking at the blonde toddler out of the corner of his eye.

"If you don't want to face the wrath of her mother and grandmother, you will," Mike said, placing two cups of tea on a tray, along with an ice cold glass of water, "I mean, seriously, it's like I became their own personal slave."

"It's cheap labour," Jon said, as he handed Sophie a slice of banana.

"Cheap labour," Mike answered, as he searched through the pantry for some of the baby cookies that they kept in stock for Sophie and upset stomachs, "I'm not even getting paid."

"You kind of are," Jon answered, looking at the father slyly as Sophie looked between the two men confused. Mike looked towards Jon with one eyebrow raised, before his eyes went wide and he chuckled.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why I'm suddenly my mother and your girlfriend's slave," Mike said, turning back to the pantry in search of the cookies.

"Easy, she gave birth to you and raised you," Jon said, lifting the blonde toddler into his arms, "And as for Beth, you can't serve them and not serve her."

"Michael," called his mother, "Michael, where is our tea? You know that Rayleigh can't get up and do things for herself right now." Mike rolled his eyes and mimed at Jon to just shoot him in the head.

"Jonathan," called Laura again, "Beth said that you were going to take Sophia to the park. I've already told Beth, but I want to make sure that you bring sunscreen. My Sophia has very fair skin and we don't want to give the poor dear a sun burn."

"Scratch that," Jon said, "I liked it better when they didn't get along either."

"Now, you understand my pain," Mike said, "Now, I have to go take my masters their tea." Mike crossed his eyes causing his little girl to peel into laughter before turning and making his way up the stairs and towards the master suite.

"You know," Jon said, looking down at the blonde toddler beside him, "One day you are going to have some poor sap wrapped around your finger like your mother does your father."

"Oh really," Beth said, wrapping her arms around Jon's waist as she came up to stand behind him, "Who says that day isn't today? She had you wrapped pretty tightly around her finger when Rayleigh was at the hospital."

"I couldn't stand to see her cry," Jon said, "She looks like a wounded kitten when she's upset."

"She gets that from her mother," Beth said.

"Oh, so she comes by it naturally, good to know," Jon joked, "Reminder to self never get Rayleigh or Mini Rayleigh upset." Beth chuckled and leaned into Jon's chest as Sophie took to mashing the pieces of banana that Jon handed her into her place mat.

"I heard Laura telling you about the sunscreen," Beth said, "Rayleigh told me not to worry about it that much. As long as we apply it before we go to the park we shouldn't have to worry about it much. It'd be different if we were taking her swimming."

"Swimming," Jon asked, raising his eyebrow, "In the middle of November? Wait, they want us to put sunscreen on Sophie and it's the middle of November." Beth shrugged.

"Don't ask," Beth said, "I think Rayleigh just said something to appease Laura. As much as they're getting along now, I don't think it'll last much longer, especially if Laura keeps telling Rayleigh how to raise her children." Jon shivered and pulled Beth closer to him.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered into her ear, "I do not want to be here when that argument starts."

* * *

><p>Jon and Beth were pushing Sophie in her stroller through a nearby park a couple hours later. The sun was shining and there were several children playing. It was a normal day, well as normal as a day could get with two well-known wrestlers.<p>

"Whoa cool," yelled one boy as he came running up to the pair, "You're Dean Ambrose. You are so cool." And it was like a domino effect took place, as soon as the yell left the boy's mouth, Jon was mobbed by fans. Beth quickly moved to sit on a bench nearby as little Sophie looked around in confusion. There were many people crowding her new favourite uncle and she didn't understand what was happening.

"Bethy, what happing," Sophie asked, looking at the red head with wide eyes. It was then that Beth realised that this was a new experience for her. After a very scary encounter with a couple of fans when Sophie had been a couple of months old, many fans knew not to approach when Rayleigh and Mike had Sophie in their company. They even tried to stay clear of John, Phil and Randy when they were near as well.

"Bethy, I scared," Sophie said, reaching towards the redhead. Beth looked down at the blonde toddler and could see the tears already forming in the eyes that she inherited from her mother. Beth knew that they couldn't bring Sophie back to her mom and dad looking like she had just had an epic meltdown in the middle of the park. Lifting the toddler into his arms, Beth began trying to get the attention of her boyfriend.

"Jon," Beth called, trying to be heard over the group of fans, "Jon." Jon looked over at Beth and his heart immediately fell into the pit of his stomach. Sophie was burying her head in the crook of Beth's neck and she looked frightened.

"Alright, I have to go," Jon tried, but the fans were begging for more. It was as a fan attempted to approach Beth did they hear a noise that neither she nor Jon ever wanted to hear again. Sophie began screeching at the top of her lungs for her mother.

"Alright," Jon said, finally getting annoyed, "No more autographs. I have things I need to take care of. Dude, I said no more autographs." The fans quickly left. Some of them realising who the toddler with them was, many of them remembering the twitter rant and media storm that had ensued after a fan had tried to grab Sophie right out of Mike's arms. Sophie continued to screech for her mother as Jon took her into his arms and tried to calm her down.

"Shh, Sophie girl, everything is okay," he whispered, gently into her ear, "Nothing's going to happen. I wouldn't let anything happen to you, you're okay." Sophie's cries soon turned into a whimper as Jon rocked her gently in his arms. Beth watched in awe as Jon slowly calmed down the little girl and soon all she did was sniffle.

"Wow," Beth said, "You're good with her."

"Yeah," Jon said, his eyes not leaving Sophie as he continued to rock her back and forth, "My heart dropped when she started screaming. Rayleigh and Mike would have killed me if anything had happened to her. Hasn't she ever had to deal with the fans?"

"Mike and Rayleigh don't get approached anymore when she's with them," Beth explained, "Even John, Phil and Randy Orton discourage fans coming near when she's with them. If that fan hadn't tried to take her from Mike's arms when she was young, this wouldn't have even been a problem. It only takes one fan to ruin it for everyone else."

"A fan tried to do what?"

"When she was a couple months old, a fan approached Mike and Rayleigh while they were out to lunch in Los Angeles," Beth explained, as she rubbed the back of Sophie head, "They didn't think anything of it, they signed the guy's book and then the guy reached for Sophie. Rayleigh and Mike both flipped. TMZ caught it all on video and I'm sure if it was for the fact that Vince, Linda, Stephanie and Paul understood the board would have called for both Mike and Rayleigh to be fired. From that day forward, Rayleigh and Mike discourage the fans from coming near them when Sophie is with them."

"Well, that whole thing back there is going to be traumatic for her," Jon said, as he placed Sophie back in her stroller, "Rayleigh's going to kill me." Beth shook her head.

"She's not going to kill you," Beth said, "She'll be angrier with the fans, you might get the brunt of her frustration, but it's not you she's going to be angry with."

"You think there's going to be any chance of Rayleigh not finding out?"

"Jon," Beth said, a bit of a smile on her face, "Have you met Rayleigh?"

* * *

><p>"Rayleigh, calm down," Mike said, "It was bound to happen sooner or later, you can't blame Jon."<p>

"I don't blame him," Rayleigh argued, trying to push herself to her feet, "I just don't like the fact that my little girl was screaming for me…and I was nowhere. I was at home in bed while our friends were looking after our daughter. Our daughter, Mike, our daughter. Oh my god, I'm a bad mother, I knew this was going to happen. I can't even take care of my own flesh and blood…" Rayleigh trailed off as a wave of tears hit her. Jon and Beth watched with wide eyes as Mike tried desperately to calm his wife down and make her insecurities disappear.

"Ray," Mike said, taking his wife's face into his hands, "You are here day in and day out for Sophie. And even though you've been chasing after her for the last four months of this pregnancy, your body just can't take the stress anymore." Rayleigh sobbed again and Mike took a deep breath. He knew getting frustrated with Rayleigh wasn't going to help.

"Ray," Mike started again, "Jon is probably the last person, people would expect to see with a toddler, let alone our daughter."

"Hey," Jon started, but was quickly shushed by both Beth and Laura.

"But, it wasn't just Jon, Mike," Rayleigh argued, "It was Beth too; Beth, someone that they have seen with Sophie many times. They should know better than to approach." Rayleigh started sobbing again.

"The fans can do crazy things," Mike said, sitting down beside his wife, "I'm sure as soon as a video hits the internet they'll all understand that if Sophie is with Jon in public, they won't approach, but Rayleigh, maybe it's time that we-"

"That we what Mike, expose her to the fans," Rayleigh asked, "You want to expose our daughter to the nutcases that try and-"

"Okay," Mike said, cutting his wife off before she could start ranting about the crazy fan in Los Angeles, "When she's older and understands this better, we'll talk about it." Rayleigh looked at her husband skeptically.

"You know as well as I do that is going to be a long time coming," Rayleigh said, "She still doesn't understand why her uncle John and daddy don't like each other on the TV, but can share a beer when they're sitting in the backyard."

"Rayleigh, she's two years old, did you understand the difference between kayfabe and reality when you were two years old," Mike shot back. Jon, Beth and Laura were looking between the married couple like they were watching a tennis match.

"You and I grew up in a different time," Rayleigh argued, "Kayfabe was pretty much reality then, but thanks to the internet, social media and Total Divas that idea is pretty much dead to the world. Yes, she's two years old, but Mike, how long did it take you to understand just the 'do not try this at home messages?"

"I don't know," Mike said, scratching his head.

"It took him two broken arms," Laura butt in, "And even those didn't stop him." Rayleigh looked at her husband with a smirk on her face.

"Okay, okay," Mike said, holding his hands up in the air, "But, Rayleigh, we can't keep sheltering her from this. Sooner or later, probably sooner, she's going to have to get used to you and I being bombarded by fans."

"Why do you think it's going to sooner rather than later?"

Mike looked at his wife with wide eyes. He didn't mean to let that slip. When he had flown to Connecticut with Hunter, his wife's godfather had given him some inside knowledge of the upcoming Hall of Fame class. Beth and Jon both had wide eyes as well.

"Um, well, you see…"

"Mike," Rayleigh said, looking at her husband with a raised eyebrow, "You know stress isn't good for my blood pressure right now, so I'm going to ask you again why you think we're going to have to start exposing our daughter to the fans sooner rather than later."

"Well, you see," Mike started again, "It really isn't my business to tell you."

"Then, whose business is it to tell me, Michael," Rayleigh asked, causing Mike to wince at the use of his full first name. For as long as the two of them, there had only been two situations when Rayleigh used his full first name; when she was giving birth and when she was angry/annoyed with him. Mike scratched the back of his head and looked to Beth for support. Beth shrugged in response.

"Michael," Rayleigh said, a clear hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well," Mike said again, "When I flew to Connecticut with Hunter a couple of days ago, I was given some privileged information about the Hall of Fame 2015."

"Okay," Rayleigh said, crossing her arms over her chest, "And what does that have to with exposing Sophie to the fans sooner rather than later?" Mike scratched the back of his head again.

"Well, he was talking about who the board was thinking about inducting and at first the board thought it would be a good idea to induct Mickie James," Mike continued, "You know she was the original modern day psychotic diva after all. But, Vince didn't like the thought of inducting her yet since she wasn't loyal to the WWE, so they um, decided on-" It was then that Mike was cut off by Rayleigh's cell phone ringing on the nightstand. Rayleigh looked to her husband before grabbing her cell phone off the nightstand and answering it.

"Hello," Rayleigh answered, "Oh, hi Phil. Yes, I do know that Jon and Beth got mobbed at the Park. We were just discussing it. It's going to be handled Phil, don't worry about it, now tell me about what you found. How much? No, if you're willing to spend that much you might as well get one custom made. Mike and I got our wedding bands custom made, I can give you the number to my jeweller and he'll sit down with you and go over everything you want. It's no problem, really. Okay, Phil. Phil, she won't say no, she loves you. Okay, bye." Rayleigh hung up the phone and placed it back on the nightstand beside her before turning back to look at her husband who was scratching his neck again.

"Continue," she said, causing Mike to pause in his neck scratching.

"Well, you see, the board wants to induct another former Diva into the Hall of Fame this year and Vince wants to induct a Diva that has been loyal to the company and well," Mike paused.

"Well?"

"Well, they've decided that they're going to induct you," Mike said, releasing the breath that he had been unaware that he was holding. Jon, Beth and Laura looked at Rayleigh who's jaw had dropped and was looking at her husband with wide eyes.

"Me?"

"Yes, you," Mike said, "But, when Stephanie calls you have to pretend to be surprised. Hunter made me swear that I wasn't going to tell you."

"I'm going into the hall of fame," Rayleigh repeated, "Oh my god, I'm going to the hall of fame." It was then that the brunette burst into tears.

"I thought you weren't going to tell her," Beth said, as she went sit beside Rayleigh.

"Yeah, well, I had to get her mind off her thinking she was a bad mother," Mike argued, as he sat down beside his wife and held her to his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, I know, I know, it has taken awhile for me to update, but here it is. Remember to keep voting for who you want to induct Rayleigh into the Hall of Fame.**

**xo**


	15. Live on RAW

Chapter XV: Live on RAW

* * *

><p>"<em>You see, you keep saying that you don't know where Beth and Ambrose are," Punk spat at Rollins and Reigns as he and Daniel Bryan stood in the ring, "But, something tells me that you know exactly where that lunatic has taken her."<em>

"_Punk, even if we did know where they were, we're not going to tell you," taunted Rollins, "They wanted to get away, celebrate their marriage, have a honeymoon. I'm sure, you know all about that, oh wait." Both Reigns and Rollins chuckled as they taunted the pair._

"_I've had enough of this bullshit," Daniel shouted, suddenly causing the entire audience to go silent. It had been a very long time since Daniel Bryan had gone absolutely crazy on a live Monday Night RAW. _

"_You know we know that you know where she is," he shouted at the two Shield members, "I propose at the next pay-per-view, we have a match, the two of you against the two of us." Seth Rollins surveyed Daniel Bryan with interest. Punk and Bryan shared a look before Punk brought the microphone to his lips._

"_If we win, you have to tell us where Beth is," Punk explained, "If you win, we drop this entire thing and try to find her on our own." Both of the Shield members shared a look before a familiar music filled the air._

'_She's no you, oh no, you give me more than I could ever want…'_

_Smiles spread across the face of Daniel and Punk as the arena lit up with a familiar red and pink that screamed Beth, but the red head that they had come to care for in the past year didn't appear. The two men began to look worried. That had never happened before. It was then that another familiar music began to play. This time it was the two members of the Shield that smiled._

'_I judge by what she's wearing, just how many heads I'm tearing off…"_

_Daniel and Punk got into a defensive stance looking in every direction for the man that the music represented. Rollins and Reigns made their towards the ring, but it was then that the lights in the arena shut off and the titantron began flashing pictures of the location that Dean and Beth were supposedly taking their vacation. The lights quickly turned on and behind Punk and Bryan sat a single steal chair with tiger lily on it._

"_What kind of joke is this," Punk spat, as he picked up the tiger lily. Only the fans that had been paying close attention to Beth's debut knew what the tiger lily meant to Phil and Bryan. She had been wearing a tiger lily in her hair the first time they met. Punk handed the flower to Bryan, who twirled it in his hand._

"_So," Daniel said, not bothering to look at the two Shield members, "What do you say?"_

* * *

><p>Mike and Rayleigh sat on the couch in their living room with a sleeping Sophie between them with smiles on their faces. Jon and Beth had gotten the call from Stephanie the previous night calling them back to work for the next pay-per-view. Creative wanted the 'married' couple to get involved with the match with the Shield, Punk and Bryan.<p>

"That remind you of something," Mike said, looking at Rayleigh whose grin had just gotten wider when Beth's music began to play. Beth chuckled knowing exactly what he was getting at. Jon shook his head.

"Can creative be any more original," he said, as he listened to his music play, "They did the exact same thing when the two of you came back from that six month disappearance."

"Yeah, well," Rayleigh said, "Apparently they have a bright idea once a week and they're bright idea was used on the Shield vs Punk and Bryan, which people have seen many, many times before. I'm really starting to worry about this company."

"I like the steel chair," Mike said, "That was slightly different. I mean, all we got were our t-shirts and a bouquet of roses." Rayleigh looked over at her husband, a look of annoyed amusement written on her face.

"You sound like that wasn't enough," Rayleigh said, "Or did you forget that you had Michael Cole screaming your name at the top of his lungs?" Beth had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep herself from laughing loud enough to wake Sophie up.

"Well, I try to," Mike said, "That's not who I want screaming-"

"Michael," Rayleigh cut off, "Little ears in the vicinity." Mike had the decency to look ashamed before sharing an amused look with Jon, who was watching as Punk handed the tiger lily to Bryan.

"Yeah, Mike," Jon said, "If I have to keep it G, you should too." Mike looked at Jon annoyed for a moment before Cena's music began to play suddenly causing both Beth and Rayleigh's heads to snap to the screen. Rayleigh was biting her lip. Wrestle Mania season was going to start within the next couple of months and she was sure that they were going to hype the Undertaker vs John Cena as much as they could.

"How do you think the WWE Universe is going to take it," Beth whispered, over to Rayleigh who was watching her best friend try and hype the crowd even though the 'Cena sucks' chants were much louder than the 'Let's go, Cena' chants. She knew those chants bothered him, but there wasn't much she could do about it anymore.

"I think, they're all going to expect him to win," Rayleigh said, "John has agreed that even though Mark wants it to be his last match the streak is going to live on. John has too much respect for Mark and frankly, so do I. That streak shouldn't need to end, not everything needs to come to an end."

"Is that why you freaked when Callaway just suggested that Lesnar beat the streak," Jon said, looking at Rayleigh curiously. Rayleigh looked over to the man that many called the lunatic fringe and nodded.

"Lesnar has no respect for anyone in this company and it's an absolute nightmare having to work with him because of it," Rayleigh explained, "Lesnar wouldn't have given Mark the respect he deserves. Nobody had ever gone 21 Wrestle Manias without a single loss and Lesnar wouldn't have ended it for Mark, who was considering retirement at the time, he would have ended it for himself. So, Michelle and I got into Mark's ear. We told him he deserved better, he deserved to retire with the streak intact because nobody in this era was going to have anything compared to that."

"And what ever happened to his retirement," Beth asked, "I thought he was going to retire after 22."

"So, did I," Rayleigh said, as they watched John talk about what an honor it was an honor to just be considered for a match against the Undertaker at Wrestle Mania, "I don't know what happened there, but I think Vince or maybe Paul asked him to do one last match. I think they wanted to put one last name on a coffin for Wrestle Mania XXXI."

"_And I wouldn't consider taking on the phenom without having my best girl beside me_," the heard John announce, causing Rayleigh's head to snap to the TV set, "_I just hope that she'll show up to next week's RAW, so I can invite her in person. Sorry, Ray, I guess the cat's out of the bag_." Jon, Mike and Beth's eyes snapped towards Rayleigh, who was laughing quietly shaking her head.

"You're going to be on RAW next week," Mike said, looking at his wife in surprise. This had been the first that he had heard of it.

"He wasn't supposed to say anything," Rayleigh said, "RAW is in Hartford next week and we were already planning to visit and bring Sophie to see everybody, but Steph asked me to be on the show and have you ever tried saying no to a McMahon?"

"No, but I know you have," Mike teased, "And how well did that turn out for you?" Rayleigh looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow and pulled away when he tried to kiss her. Beth and Jon chuckled as Mike began to pout at his wife hoping that the puppy dog look would work on the brunette.

"It doesn't work when Mizfit does it to get bacon, it's not going to work when you try it," Rayleigh said, not even looking at him, knowing that if she did, she would probably cave.

* * *

><p>"I hope we're like that one day," Beth said, as she began getting ready for bed in the room that she and Jon now shared. Jon looked at her for a moment unsure of what to say. Sure, he wanted the kind of relationship that Rayleigh and Mike had, the kind of relationship that didn't diminish over time, where even though Mike was on the road with the WWE, Rayleigh was still very much in love with her husband. But, he also wanted their relationship where they were their own people.<p>

"Do you not agree," Beth asked, biting her lip, a nervous habit she had develop during high school, when she had tried desperately to stop biting her nails. Jon looked over at Beth, who's eyes were getting wider and wider the longer he stayed quiet.

"I agree with you," he assured her, "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I want to be us too," Jon said, "I want to be able to tease you when you're biting your lip even though you have nothing to worry about, the next heel power couple in the WWE, the guy who is proud to have a beautiful woman who loves him on his arm every night and the girl who doesn't have to be scared that he's going to up and leave her in the middle of the night. I want to be us, not another couple, just us." Beth looked up at Jon with wide eyes not believing what he was saying. She hardly ever saw this side of him. Sure, he was pretty open when it was just the two of them, and he was absolutely amazing with Sophie when she was upset or scared, but this, this was new.

"I want that too," she whispered to him, as she leaned up and initiated a scorching kiss with the man in front of her. Jon pulled Beth closer to him desperately trying to get her as close as possible even though to already impossible to get any closer. Beth wrapped her arms around Jon's neck and ran her hands through the hair at the back of his neck. Jon wrapped his arms around Beth's legs and lifted her in the air.

"Jon," Beth whispered, as Jon left a trail of scorching hot kisses down her jaw and neck, "Jon." Jon pulled away and looked into Beth's brown eyes. He slowly came to the realisation that it was too much too soon and placed the red head back on her feet. Beth looked up at him and smiled, not releasing her hands from the hold that she had around the back of his neck. Leaning up, she kissed him again causing Jon to groan.

"You are such a-"

"Such a what," Beth asked, stepping away from the man standing in front of her and walking towards the ensuite.

"A tease," he told her, a smirk on his lips.

* * *

><p>The following week everyone piled into the Mizanin's SUV and made their way to the XL Centre where many of the fans were already sitting outside waiting to get in and see the longest running weekly show in history. Mike pulled into the back lot, and helped his wife out of the car before taking Sophie into his arms and walking into the arena.<p>

"Good, you're here," Stephanie said, as soon as she saw the foursome, "Now Beth and Jon, try not to be seen by anyone, we're going to play a couple of vignettes that we need you to film, so Sandra has what the two of you are going to be wearing, so go, go, go." Beth and Jon shared a quick look before running off to find Sandra and the crew that would be handling all of their shots for the upcoming episode of RAW.

"Now, you two," Stephanie said, turning to the married couple, "How do you feel about possibly getting ambushed tonight?" Rayleigh and Mike shared a look. Everyone knew that they couldn't compete, hell the entire reason that Rayleigh retired was because she got pregnant for the second time and needed to be at home rather than on the road.

"And who's coming to the rescue," she asked, placing her hands on her swollen stomach. Mike looked at his wife like she had completely lost it there was so way in hell, he was going to allow her to put her and their unborn child in unnecessary danger.

"John, Phil and Bryan, of course," Stephanie said, a hint of a smile on her face.

"And where are we going to get ambushed and who is doing the ambushing," Rayleigh said, causing Mike to gawk at her even more. He couldn't believe that she was actually considering this. Stephanie looked at her friend and smiled.

"I'm kidding, you know," she said, bringing her friend into a hug and waving at the blonde toddler that was happily sucking her thumb while leaning against her father's shoulder.

"I know," Rayleigh said, "But, I don't think Mike was aware of it."

"I dislike the both of you very much right now," Mike said, hugging Stephanie as well, "You shouldn't play jokes like that. I thought Rayleigh had lost her mind for a moment there."

"This coming from the man who pretended to have amnesia after waking up in a hospital bed," Rayleigh said, shaking her head. Stephanie laughed and shook her head when Mike stuck his tongue out at his wife.

"Alright, well, I have a few things I need to take of," Stephanie said, "Come by my office later, Ray, I have something that I want to run by you." Mike had to bite the inside of his cheek. He knew exactly what Stephanie wanted to run by her and he had to keep himself from smiling at the fact that Rayleigh already knew.

"As long as it's not ending the streak, I'll come by and talk as soon as I make the usual rounds," Rayleigh said, hugging the billion dollar princess once more.

"Oh, it's nothing like that," Stephanie said, shaking her head, "I'm sure you'll absolutely love it." With that the chairman's daughter ran down a long hallway towards where the main offices would be stationed. Rayleigh turned to look at her husband, her eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself," Mike said, his eyes dancing with the same amusement, "Maybe she just wants to talk about your involvement in the Undertaker John Cena match." The married couple chuckled and made their way towards wardrobe to start the usual greetings rounds.

* * *

><p>"I don't know," Beth said, looking at the outfit that Sandra held out for her, "It seems like-"<p>

"Not enough fabric," Jon offered, as he looked at the outfit as well.

"I'll look like a slut if I wear this," Beth said, holding the outfit at arm's length, "The WWE Universe is already calling me a slut enough as it is, the last thing I need to do is give them more ammunition."

"Beth," Jon said, taking the skimpy outfit out of her hands, "You could never be a slut." Beth smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"You're sweet," she whispered in his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine, "But, if I wear that thing it won't matter what you and I think. All the fans will see is practically everything hanging out and you and I sitting in this badly decorated hotel room and that'll be the lasting impression. I can't believe we're going to get away with this on a PG show."

"Mike and I got away with a lot worse," Rayleigh said, coming up to stand behind her friend, "We implied that we had sex on RAW, not once, but twice. Just be glad you're not in the ring like my brother and Amy were." Beth paled at the idea, but then Rayleigh saw what she was wearing.

"Who designed this," Rayleigh said, taking the outfit into her hands, "A man? What are you wearing with it, bed head and stripper heels? I said it before and I'll say it again, I'm really starting to worry about this company." Beth nodded her head and it was then that Sandra walked in.

"Rayleigh dear, what are you doing here," the older woman said, hugging one of her favourites.

"Just came to say hi, Miss Sandra," Rayleigh said, a smile on her face, "And possibly discover who came up with idea of what Beth was wearing, it looks like something I could floss my teeth with."

"Yes, well, I didn't want to put Miss Bethany in that," Sandra said, "But, you know who makes the orders around here." Rayleigh rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Mark Carrano," she muttered, "Perv. Miss Sandra, do you have anything that Beth could wear over this handkerchief or maybe something more modest? I highly doubt she's going to be comfortable wearing it, much less being seen on worldwide television in it and if you run into trouble, you just send Mark Carrano my way, I'll probably be in Stephanie's office." Sandra nodded, as a smile spread across her face. Ever since the NBC debacle with Michelle Beadle, AJ Lee and CM Punk, Mark Carrano knew not to mess with Rayleigh when she was in mama bear mode.

"See, nothing to worry about," Jon said, wrapping his arms around Beth's waste, "Rayleigh handled it and you won't be seen as a slut."

"Yeah," Beth said, a smile spreading across her face, before leaning up to whisper something in his ear, "But, that doesn't mean I wouldn't wear it when it was just you and me."

"Tease."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two chapters one day.**

**Let me know what you think and don't forget to vote.**

**xo**


	16. Cavities

Chapter XVI: Cavities

* * *

><p><em>Beth was leaning against the hotel bathroom counter somewhere in a tropical paradise looking at her engagement ring and wedding band that were both glinting in the harsh light. A hint of a smile on her lips as she thought about the shocked looks of CM Punk and Daniel Bryan when they found out that she had turned their back on them. It was then that Dean Ambrose came up beside her.<em>

"_What you thinkin' about, baby," Dean asked, a smirk on his lips, as he brushed her red hair away from her neck, so he could trail kisses down it towards her collar bone. Beth leaned her head away._

"_I just want to stay here," she mumbled, "There is no drama, no worries and most of all no CM Punk, Daniel Bryan or Yes! Movement. Just you, me, the beautiful water and this amazing v-" It was then that she was cut off by the obnoxious ringing of Dean's cell phone in his pocket. Dean leaned his forehead against his bride's as he reached into his pocket and held it against his ear._

"_Yeah," he said, as he answered it, "You did what?"_

"_What," Beth mouthed. Dean shook his head and leaned against the counter, pulling her towards him._

"_What possessed either of you to agree to that," Dean snapped, into the phone as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Beth rubbed his shoulder trying to calm him down._

"_Yeah, whatever," Dean hung up the phone and threw it back into his pocket._

"_What happened?"_

"_Punk and Bryan," Dean said, grabbing the red head by the waist and lifting her off her feet, "It's time Beth, we have to…" Dean's voice trailed off as he walked his new bride out of the camera's sight. The audience heard Beth's familiar giggle before the feed cut out._

_The feed cut to a pregnant Hot Ray-Leigh sitting in the Authority's office watching the screen as she shook her head at what she had just witnessed. Coming to stand beside her was Randy Orton, a man whom she still didn't get along with even though she had retired several months ago._

"_What are you still doing here, Ray," Orton spat, "I thought you retired." Hot Ray-Leigh rolled her eyes and turned to face the third generation superstar._

"_I came to support my friends," she said, "It's a shame you don't know what that's like Randal, having friends."_

"_I have friends," Randy argued, glaring at the pregnant woman in front of him._

"_Triple H? Stephanie" Hot Ray-Leigh asked, "Boo-tista? They aren't friends, Randy, but then again who needs enemies when you have friends like them. It's a shame, you could have been something so much more than a whiny little baby." Randy glowered at the pregnant former Diva in front of him and just as he was about to say something a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Orton turned to come face to face with John Cena._

"_Now, now, Randal," John said, wagging his finger at his fellow superstar, "You can't go around hitting women, much less pregnant women." Randy looked between his two long time enemies before shaking his head and leaving the room._

"_I could have handled it," Hot Ray-Leigh said, looking at her former client through the corner of her eye, "He's never scared me. He may be called the Viper, but he's more like a field mouse."_

"_I know, I know," John said, raising his hands in surrender, "But, I promised your husband that I would take care of you while you were here. Now, are you going to let me explain or not?"_

"_Why should I," Hot Ray-Leigh snapped, "What were you thinking, John? The Undertaker at Wrestle Mania? The man never loses, John, the last time you walked into a Wrestle Mania with this much on the line, you're entire world collapsed, John. You almost lost everything when you lost to The Rock." John held his hands up once again in surrender._

"_I know, I know," John said, "That's why I'm going to ask you to stand ringside." You could hear the entire audience begin to cheer at the thought of Hot Ray-Leigh being involved in yet another Wrestle Mania match. Hot Ray-Leigh looked at the face of the WWE out of the corner of her eye once more._

"_I'll think about it, Cena," Hot Ray-Leigh sighed, "I'm not promising you anything and I swear to God, if you breathe a word of this to my brother, I will personally make sure that you won't see the bright lights of the big stage this year." The audience could see Cena visibly gulp at the out-right threat from his friend. He nodded his assent and the pair turned back to the TV._

"_Now, please explain to me why Punk and Bryan would even let Beth near the Shield? The Shield, John, the Shield…"John sat there listening to Hot Ray-Leigh rant about Punk and Bryan's idiotic ideas as the feed faded out._

* * *

><p>Beth and Jon chuckled as they watched Randy Orton run into the shot to lift Rayleigh off her feet and swing her around as soon as the director cut the feed. The two friends laughed gleefully until the third generation superstar planted the former Diva back on feet. Rayleigh wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a hug.<p>

"It's good to see you," she said, a smile spreading across her face, "Why didn't you come to visit with everyone else?"

"It's good to see you too, Ray," Randy said, returning the hug, "I thought I would use the time off to spend it with Alanna instead. I don't get to see her that much." Rayleigh smiled sadly at the single dad. It had been a hard time for him being on the road and going through his divorce. At one time, Samantha had been a close friend, but once the proceedings started Samantha felt the need to make Rayleigh choose sides. It was safe to say who she chose.

"Now, what's this I hear about you getting along with your mother-in-law now," Randy said, a smile spreading across his face. Rayleigh rolled her eyes before looking at her husband who also had a smile spreading across his face.

"I'm putting up with her, Randy that is it," Rayleigh said, smacking his shoulder, which the superstar pretended to be crippled by. Beth and Jon chuckled as they watched the two friends interact.

"You know if it wasn't for the fact that Hot Ray-Leigh and Randy hated each other on screen, I think they would have made a beautiful on-screen couple," Beth teased, causing both Randy and Rayleigh to give her withering looks.

"Please do not mention that when you see my mother," Randy said, pulling Mike over to stand in-between him and Rayleigh, "I think she's still holding out hope that I'll come to my senses and try to steal her from Mike."

"Come to your senses," Rayleigh asked, "I think she wants you to lose your marbles. We would have never worked. Mike's my true love."

"Aww," Beth cooed, as Mike and Rayleigh shared a sweet kiss. Sophie was giggling as she watched her mother, father and uncle interact. As the husband and wife continued to kiss they heard the sound of two people pretending to throw up.

"I think I'm going to puke," John said.

"The two of you are just too sweet for my taste," Randy added, "I get cavities every time I'm near the two of you." Mike and Rayleigh turned to glare at their friends as Beth and Jon joined in the ensuing laughter. It was obvious to Beth and Jon that this wasn't the first time that they had heard those jokes from Cena and Orton. It was then that Rayleigh get a look in her eye.

"You think Mike and I are too sweet," Rayleigh started, "Beth and Jon rot my teeth when they're together." Jon and Beth closed their eyes. They should have never opened their mouths.

"Oh, so you finally grew some balls and asked this girl out, Good," Randy said, grabbing Beth's hand in his and kissed the back of it. Beth, who wasn't used to attention of the third generation superstar blushed, causing Jon to glare at the exchange.

"Well, in all fairness," Beth said, subtly rubbing the back of her hand against her pant leg, even though Jon caught the motion out of the corner of his eye, "I had a lot of thinking that needed to be done." Rayleigh smiled, and leaned back against her husband's chest as Sophie crawled over to sit in front of Randy. Randy smiled down at the blonde toddler and lifted her into his arms.

"Do you believe that Sophie," he asked, as Sophie tried to play with the twist tie that sat on his finger, "Huh, do you believe that it was your aunt Beth's fault that the two of them took too long to get together or was it your uncle J's fault?" Sophie didn't answer instead she just took to twist her hands into her uncle Randy's t-shirt.

"Careful Randal," John said, laughing at the way his friend was acting, "You're starting to sound an awful lot like our resident matchmaker." The whole group started chuckling.

"Yeah, you're definitely starting to sound like Ray," Beth said, before turning to the brunette, "Now, why is it that you're focusing on everyone else, but Randy? I mean doesn't he deserve to have someone special in his life as well." Rayleigh giggled and shook her head at the red head.

"Oh no," John said, "You already have someone in mind, don't you? Run, Randy, run…you're our only hope of still living the single guy lifestyle." Rayleigh smacked her best friend in the shoulder, all the while laughing at his behaviour. The groups of friends continued to laugh until they were joined by Stephanie and Hunter. Hunter pulled Rayleigh into a hug happy to see his goddaughter.

"I thought I told you to come by my office," Stephanie said, as she leaned against her husband, "I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Sorry, Steph," Rayleigh apologized, "I've only been gone a few months and I got caught up in the hustle and bustle of the backstage. I would have found my way to your office eventually." Stephanie's eyes bugged out of her head, before she burst into laughter.

"Eventually?"

"Yeah, eventually," Rayleigh said, a smile spreading across her face, "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Suddenly Stephanie, Hunter, Randy and John all had large smiles spreading across their faces and soon after Mike followed knowing exactly what they were going to tell his wife.

"Ray, you might want to take a seat," Stephanie said, beckoning Randy to bring a steel chair over.

"Why," Rayleigh asked, suddenly looking very suspicious. Nothing good ever came from someone telling her to take a sea; her brother's broken neck, his early retirement, John's broken neck, her grandmother and grandfather passing away. She firmly believed that nothing ever good followed the statement 'you might want to sit down' or anything similar.

"Steph," Rayleigh said, looking over at her first ever on screen enemy, "You're scaring me." Hunter's eyes closed and he realised why she was acting the way she was acting.

"Ray," he said, kneeling in front of her like he did his daughters when something upset them, "It's a good thing, trust me, I would never steer you wrong." Rayleigh looked at him. He had steered her wrong, in fact he had steered her into an oncoming sweet chin music that had resulted in a broken nose.

"Don't give me that look," Hunter said, "I would never steer you wrong intentionally." Rayleigh continued to look at her godfather with the same look. Hunter pouted, but turned to look at his wife who was just bursting at the seams to tell her long time friend the good news.

"Well, you know how we've been inducting Divas into the Hall of Fame recently," Stephanie said, looking at those who had gathered. The group had grown to include Punk, AJ, the Bella Twins, Bryan and the rest of the Shield.

"And we wanted to induct someone that personifies what it means to be a diva," Stephanie explained, "And who would be a better inductee than the woman whose name has become synonymous with the term diva, Hot Ray-Leigh." The group erupted in a loud cheer gaining the attention of everyone else who had been backstage at the time. Rayleigh sat silently looking at Stephanie, her jaw dropped and her eyes wide. It was like Mike had never told her.

"So," Hunter said, "What do you say Raybear? You want to be part of the Hall of Fame?"

* * *

><p>"<em>You called them on their honeymoon," Reigns snapped at Rollins, "You know how he gets when his time with her is interrupted. He is going to lose his mind with the fact that we had to call him back early. She wanted a relaxing honeymoon."<em>

"_I know, I know," Rollins snapped back, "But, I wasn't the one that agreed to the match with Punk and Daniel Bryan. If you hadn't agreed to this match, I never would have called him."_

"_We would have handled it," Reigns argued, "This isn't Evolution. It's just a pair of imbeciles, who think that they have the run of this place. We're not going to let them think they have some kind of hold on her anymore. You know as well as I do what they put her through, how damaged she was before Ambrose helped her and brought her into the inner fold." It was as Reigns was explaining why it was a bad idea for them to even let Punk and Daniel Bryan under their skin that his cell phone started vibrating loud in his pocket. Roman looked down at the caller id before glaring at Seth._

"_Yeah," he answered, "I know, I know. What do you mean you're? Okay, okay, we'll handle it. We're not going to let them even get to TLC. Don't worry. We'll handle it, what you don't trust us?" Ambrose said something that made Reigns nod his head._

"_Yeah, okay, is she okay with this," Reigns asked, "Yeah, I know, I know, we weren't supposed to interrupt your honeymoon, but Punk and Daniel Bryan forced our hands. Apparently, they still enjoy acting like they care about her. Okay, okay, it'll be handled."Reigns hung up and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He was very aware of the anger that was probably coursing through Ambrose at this very moment. He just hoped that Beth was equipped to handle it._

"_Look," Seth started, "This is what we're going to do…" Their voices trailed off as the feed cut and John Cena's music started taking everybody back to the ring. Everyone knew of what John had asked his former manager to do. He wanted her to stand ring side with him when he took on the Undertaker in a few months time, but no one knew what she was going to do. John signalled for Justin Roberts (no relation to Beth) to hand him a microphone._

"_For many of you when you look back at the start of my career you remember the vivacious brunette that stood with me when I took on the Big Show at Wrestle Mania XX and the very same brunette that stood by me when I won my very first WWE Championship at Wrestle Mania XXI. So, I wouldn't think of anyone else to stand by my side when I take on the Undertaker's streak at Wrestle Mania XXXI. So, Hot Ray-Leigh could you come out here and give me your answer?"_

_The audience cheered, but nothing happened. No music started and there was no sight of the diva that retired only a few short months ago. Everyone knew she was in the building from her earlier segment, so where was she now? The audience started getting really quiet and that was when the music hit._

'_You make me so hot, make me want to drop…'_

_The crowd jumped to their feet as Hot Ray-Leigh stepped out on to the stage and towards the ring. She was high fiving fans as she made her way to the ring, where John helped her into the ring, by sitting on the middle rope._

"_What do you want John," Hot Ray-Leigh asked, grabbing John's mic right out of his hand,"I told you I had to think about this. Now, you're putting me on the spot because you want an answer. You never change, you just-"_

'_Gong…gong…gong…"_

_The mere sound of the Undertaker's music had Hot Ray-Leigh pause mid-sentence. It was then that the Titantron lit up with images of past Wrestle Mania's. The audience watched in awe as the Undertaker defeated Edge, defeated Shawn Michaels, defeated Triple H over and over again. Hot Ray-Leigh's face turned to anger as she watched three very important people in her life get tombstones over and over again._

_Hot Ray-Leigh knew that the Undertaker was trying to play mind games with her, but she flinched every time Edge got hung up on the ropes or when Shawn Michaels got pinned in his retirement match. As the images continued to play a message slowly began to appear._

_One…more…man…you…care…about…set…to…fail?_

_As soon as the last word appeared on the screen, Hot Ray-Leigh turned away from the titantron and looked at the giant boy scout in front of her. The lights turned on and Hot Ray-Leigh brought the microphone to her lips._

"_You want me at ring side Undertaker," Hot Ray-Leigh snapped, "You want to play mind games with me? I've played your games before Undertaker, nothing you do can phase me!" Once again the Undertaker's music began to play and a single spotlight hit the stage where a single coffin stood and on the screen came another message._

_Wrestle Mania X-Seven – Triple H_

_Wrestle Mania XXIV – Edge_

_Wrestle Mania XXV – Shawn Michaels_

_Wrestle Mania XXVI – Shawn Michaels_

_Wrestle Mania XXVII – Triple H_

_Wrestle Mania XXVIII – Triple H_

_Wrestle Mania XXXI – John Cena?_

_It was then that the coffin on the stage burst into flames causing Hot Ray-Leigh's eyes to widen. She turned to John, whose eyes were just as wide as hers were._

"_Fine, Undertaker," she snapped, "See you at Wrestle Mania."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, I am on a roll, three chapters in a matter of days...**

**I know that the Undertaker's streak ended this past year, but I am so pissed off that it ended especially to Brock Lesnar that I decided to change history a little bit in this fic. Remember to keep voting for who you want to induct Hot Ray-Leigh.**

**Let me know what you think…**

**xo**


	17. Get A Room

Chapter XVII: Get A Room

* * *

><p><em>Beth grumbled as she sat in her hotel room with a pissed off look on her face as she flipped through the pages of a gossip magazine. She hadn't been thrilled when her new husband had decided to cut what was supposed to be their month long honeymoon short. She had been even less thrilled when he had told her the reason why.<em>

"_Punk and Daniel," she grumbled, "Always ruining my fun. Locking me in dark, rat infested basements, throwing me into a marriage I didn't even want…what's next, a baby that I have no time for?"_

_Dean walked in at the exact moment to see her flipping through the same magazine that she was when he left to train at the gym. They had gotten into a massive fight the previous week when he had told her that he didn't trust Reigns and Rollins' plan on how to deal with Punk and Daniel Bryan. They were leaving far too much to chance for the lunatic fringe of the Shield._

"_Are you going to continue not talking to me, or are we going to enjoy what's left of our honeymoon," Dean asked, placing his gym bag at the foot of the bed. Beth looked at him out of the corner of her eye before looking back down at the magazine and flipping the page angrily. Dean groaned and quickly ran his hands through his short brown hair._

"_Baby," Dean said, "Come on, we'll go back have some fun with your old-" Beth cut him off with a look. The last thing she wanted to do right now was talk about the two men who had done nothing for her._

"_Fine, whatever," Dean snapped at her, "Stay here, don't help the guys who helped you get away from the men that mentally abused you for the past year. Don't give justice to the woman who left you high and dry." Beth looked up at Dean with a renewed interest._

"_Oh now you're interested in what I have to say," the lunatic fringe said, looking at his bride, "I see what it takes. One mention of the woman who retired just before you got somewhere in the company and you want to go back."_

"_No, I don't," Beth spat, "I have nothing to say to her or to Punk or to Daniel Bryan. They left me. They're the ones who failed me." Dean nodded and wrapped his arms around the waist of his new bride. A small smirk appearing on his face as Beth began to sob into her hands._

"_No one ever wanted me," she sobbed, "I don't even-"_

"_I want you, baby," Dean said, as he pulled her closer to him, "I'll always want you." Beth leaned against him as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, a small smile creeping onto her face._

"_I love you," she whispered._

"_I love you too."_

_The feed faded and soon the music that at one time haunted the nightmares of children started and a certain phenom graced the Target Centre in Minneapolis with his presence. All day and for the past week there had been rumors that the Undertaker would appear and respond to the promo that Hot Ray-Leigh and John Cena had cut on him the previous week._

"_For too long, I have faced men that felt as if they were inferior to the streak," the Undertaker began, "And John Cena, the handpicked favourite of Vince McMahon and his children is no different. Not even with that smart ass brunette at his side."_

"_Many of you see Hot Ray-Leigh as one of the saviours of the Diva division," the Undertaker explained, "Many of you even see her as the Diva that could do no wrong for she is the only Diva, diva enough to manage John Cena. But, what you all don't see is that Hot Ray-Leigh doesn't care. She doesn't care for the men that have tried and failed to defeat the streak, though she does pretend to. It was quite the act she put on a few weeks ago."_

"_She cares more about how much money they can get her rather than what very little light they bring into her life," the Undertaker continued, "She rode the tales of her own brother in this business at the start and when being at his side no longer suited her, she turned on him just like he turned on me. For you see betrayal is in her very DNA."_

"_And for years we saw her stand by John Cena, her cash cow," the phenom recalled, "And when the miserable little boy scout started to see right through her little facade, she turned on him for what she claimed to be, love. But, we all know the truth Ray, we know that you didn't love the Miz, no you loved what he had."_

"_The spotlight," the Undertaker explained, "You loved that he was being talked about, that he was making money, he was the 'face' of the WWE and just as he pledged his love and life to you in front of the WWE Universe, you turned on him as well."_

"_Tell me, do you not see a pattern here John," the Undertaker said, "She turns on men the moment that they are of no use to her, so what would stop her from turning on you mid-match? The streak is more powerful than you John; Hot Ray-Leigh knows that. She has seen with her own eyes that I will stop at nothing to win at Wrestle Mania for there are only three things that are for sure in life and they are taxes, death and the streak."_

"_Really," came a familiar voice, "Really? That's what you're going with? Oh, if only Paul Bearer could see the mighty Undertaker now." The Undertaker turned to look at the stage where Hot Ray-Leigh and John Cena were standing side by side. A large smile had etched itself on the face of the Diva as she stared down at the phenom that the man beside her would come face to face with at the biggest show of them all._

"_The betrayal card, really, Undertaker," Hot Ray-Leigh continued, "I know I've betrayed people, hell, who hasn't betrayed someone in this business on their way to the top and I'm quite sure that if we look back at your history we'll find a fair few as well." _

"_No matter what you think, I do care dead man, I do," Hot Ray-Leigh argued, "And the fact that I do is what makes this year so different from the rest. I care enough to not let down my client, I care enough to make sure that my client will win at any cost. Bob Orton, Vickie Guerrero, Paul Heyman and even the late Paul Bearer will never be able to say that they led their client, their son or their husband to a victory against you at Wrestle Mania, but I will. John, will do-"_

"_I will do, whatever it takes to beat you," John said, taking the microphone out of Hot Ray-Leigh's hand, "I've already lost one of the biggest matches in my life at Wrestle Mania and I am not about to let that happen again. To Ray and I, the money doesn't matter, what matters is knocking the dead man off his pedestal and making everyone of you see that he is mortal. Coffins, lightning and fire do not scare either one of us, defeat is not an option, it's not even a choice. Winning against you at Wrestle Mania is in my blood and I will be the one that will accomplish what so many others have tried, Undertaker. At Wrestle Mania XXXI the streak comes to an end."_

* * *

><p>Beth watched from the monitor bay as Rayleigh and John stood in the arena cutting a promo with the Undertaker. It had been a long time since she had seen the sweet woman everyone knew as Rayleigh Mizanin turn into the murderous wench that she had been before her first pregnancy. It was amazing to see her like that.<p>

"Hi," Jon whispered in her ear as he came to stand behind her, "What you thinkin' about?" Beth looked up at him as he wrapped his arms and his shoulder and brought her back into his chest.

"Nothin'," she answered, "I'm just entranced by the promos that Mark, John and Rayleigh are cutting. If I didn't know better I would think that Mark and Rayleigh actually hated one another by the looks on their faces."

"I would hate to be on the receiving end of the glare that the Undertaker gave Rayleigh when she mentioned Paul Bearer," Jon said, watching the screen as Rayleigh began talking about how close the Undertaker came to losing against CM Punk and Brock Lesnar and how she could almost smell defeat when the Undertaker took on Triple H in Hell in a Cell with Shawn Michaels as the special guest referee.

"If looks could kill she would have been dead ten times over," Beth agreed, "So, how was your discussion with creative? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jon assured her, "Everything's okay. They just thought that since they were already building the feud between John Cena and the Undertaker, that they would get some of the stories that they want going into Wrestle Mania started. You are now looking at the other half of the semi-main event." Beth turned around very quickly, not bothering to listen to the fact that the Undertaker imply that Hot Ray-Leigh was one of the reasons that her brother had to retire early.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Jon answered, "Punk and I are riding this feud all the wall to the semi-main event at Wrestle Mania. But, you see I realised something during that meeting." Beth looked at him confused.

"What did you realise?"

"We've been dating close to a month, right," Jon asked, causing Beth to nod, "Well, I realised that even though we've been dating close to a month, I haven't taken you on a proper date." Beth looked up at Jon in surprise. Sure, they had been out plenty of times together during their time in Connecticut, but Sophie or Rayleigh and Mike had almost always been with them and those instances never really counted as a first date.

"We don't have to," Beth said, shaking her head, "It's fine."

"No, it's not," Jon argued, "I don't want to treat you like you're some kind of dirty little secret. I want to take you out, have people know that you're my girlfriend. I am sick of having our relationship just being rumored. I am sick of guys hitting on you when I'm not with you. I want people to know that you're mine." Beth looked up at Jon with wide eyes. She thought watching him work out turned her on, this did a whole lot more. Beth grabbed Jon by the back of his neck and pulled him towards her. Jon looked at the red head with surprise as she kissed him with an intensity that he had only ever heard of until now.

"Get a room," Colby shouted, as he came across the two, "Seriously." Jon pulled away from Beth glaring at his fellow stable mate. Turning to face the newly engaged superstar, Jon flipped the finger and brought Beth closer to his chest.

"We did have a room," Jon joked.

"Yeah, and it's called the monitor bay," Colby teased, "Phil and Rayleigh will kick your ass if you do that in the middle of where everyone can see." Jon chuckled, while Beth buried her head into the crook of his neck trying to hide her embarrassment. She hadn't meant to jump him, but something had come over her.

"You're an asshole, Mark," came a familiar voice, causing the three to jump. Beth took her head out of Jon's neck and turned to see the woman she considered an older sister go stalking past them, while the phenom tried running after her.

"Come on, Raybear, you know I didn't-"

"I don't care if you didn't mean it," Rayleigh snapped at the Undertaker, causing many people to turn and look at the pair in surprise. It wasn't often that someone yelled at Mark Callaway and got away with it.

"I agreed to you throwing my fake almost marriage to Mike in my face, I agreed to you throwing my betrayal of John Cena in my face, but I never agreed to you announcing to the entire WWE Universe that I had a miscarriage, Mark," Rayleigh shrieked, as Mike came forward and wrapped his arms around his wife. Everyone looked on in shock. Beth looked at the arguing pair with wide eyes.

"Come on," she said, grabbing both Jon and Colby by the sleeves and dragged them out of the monitor bay. The last thing Rayleigh needed was people seeing her breakdown.

"Whoa," Colby said, as he was pulled in the direction of the Shield's locker room, "Never thought I'd see the day that the mother hen and the leader would go head to head." Beth shook her head and turned to glare at Colby. Colby raised his hands in surrender.

"So, what were the two of you talking about, before I so rudely interrupted," Colby asked, a hint of a smirk on his face. Jon and Beth shared a look before smiling.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

><p>"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Beth hyperventilated, "Oh god, oh god. I have no clue what I'm going to where, how I'm going to do my make-up or how I'm going to wear-" Rayleigh grabbed the head by the shoulders and with the help of the psychotic diva AJ, pushed her into a chair. Beth continued to hyperventilate, until Rayleigh handed her a paper bag and had AJ help her into the chair opposite of Beth.<p>

"Calm down," Rayleigh said, in a soothing voice that she usually saved for Sophie, "You need to calm down. AJ and I will handle everything." AJ looked at Rayleigh wide eyed for a second before receiving a look that she had only ever seen Rayleigh use in the ring up until this point.

"I-I-I-I," Beth stuttered, but Rayleigh quickly shushed her.

"You are going to go take a shower, make sure to shave your legs. AJ and I will go through your suitcase and find something suitable for a first date and then I'm going to do your hair and make-up, while AJ paints your nails, okay?"

"Okay," Beth breathed and walked into the hotel bathroom without another word. Rayleigh and AJ quickly shared a look.

"Was she like that with Smoak," Rayleigh asked, turning to look at AJ, who was pulling Beth's suitcase into the bedroom, so they could put together an outfit for the red head. AJ shook her head in response.

"No," she answered, "She was really calm about it all. I mean, it was kind of weird. A movie star asked this up and coming rookie to dinner after they met backstage on RAW and she was as calm as a cucumber. Smoak was considered the sexiest man alive at one point and she wasn't nervous at all." Rayleigh chuckled and shook her head.

"Do you remember how nervous you were before you're first date with Phil," Rayleigh asked, as she pulled out a blue shirt and showed it to AJ. AJ laughed loudly before shaking her head.

"I could barely sit still," AJ said, "Celeste had to strap me to the chair, while you did my hair. Did I ever thank you for everything you did?" Rayleigh nodded her head.

"Yeah," Rayleigh answered, "I was nervous before my first date with Mike too. I think I knew somewhere deep inside me that he and I were meant to be. How are things with you and Phil?"

"I think he's hiding something-"

"Ow," Beth screamed, "Stupid razor." Rayleigh and AJ shook their heads.

"As you were saying…"

"I think he's hiding something from me," AJ explained, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "He's taking all kinds of phone calls no matter what time it is or what we're doing and whenever I ask who was on the phone, he says nobody. And if he's on his laptop when I come into the room, he immediately closes it. Am I being paranoid?"

"No, you're not," Rayleigh said, shaking her, mentally reminding herself to talk to Phil about how horrible he was at hiding secrets, "I'm sure everything's okay. I heard he wants the two of you to take some time off."

"Yeah," AJ said, "It's only going to be a week, but he wants to go and visit family and everything. Apparently, his sister is having this huge party and he wants to go, so we're probably going to take off in a couple of weeks. I just-I don't know, Ray, am I fooling myself into thinking this relationship is-"

Beth walked out at that exact moment, clutching a wade of rolled up toilet paper to her ankle. Beth scowled and hoped her way to the bed, where most of her wardrobe was sitting in uncoordinated pile.

"I thought you were picking out my outfit," she said, looking at her empty suitcase.

"We did," AJ and Rayleigh answered.

"Now, why don't we go find a bandage for that knick and then we'll get started on everything else," Rayleigh said, practically shoving Beth back into the bathroom before turning to AJ.

"Like I said before, don't worry about it, everything is going to be fine," Rayleigh said, as she pulled a bandage out of her make-up bag, "He's probably just dealing with a few things and then he'll let you know all about it." AJ nodded her head and pulled out a few nail polish bottles from her make-up bag.

"I can't breathe," Beth shrieked, "I can't breathe. I can't breathe."

"You can breathe," AJ said, rolling her eyes, "Everything is going to be fine. You and Jon are going to be fine. After we're finished with you, Jon is just going to want to drag you back to his hotel room."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think and don't forget to vote.**

**xo**


	18. First Dates

**A/N: I get really annoyed with guest reviews...especially when that guest review tells me how to write my story and then insults me at the same time.**

**That is all…now on to the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter XVIII: First Dates<p>

* * *

><p>April and Rayleigh leaned against the bathroom counter as they waited for Beth to exit the bathroom after changing into the fourth outfit that they had chosen for her to wear. Rayleigh was looking at her hair in the closet mirror, looking at how badly she needed to get her roots touched up, but due to how toxic hair dye fumes could be it would have to wait until after she gave birth. April was looking over her new chuck taylor shoes. They had gotten slightly dirty and the dirt was driving her for lack of a better word crazy.<p>

"I am NOT wearing this," Beth shouted at them, "Seriously? Where did the two of you come up with this outfit?"

"Your suitcase," Rayleigh muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose, "What's wrong with it?"

"Where do I start," Beth complained, "This neckline leaves little to imagination. These jeans are hugging my ass so tightly it's two inches higher than it usually is and these shoes are going to kill my feet before I even-"

"Beth," April snapped, "You have turned down every outfit Ray and I have come up with so far. What's wrong?" Rayleigh looked over at the bathroom door concerned before they heard Beth answer.

"I don't know," Beth whined, "I'm just so nervous. The last time I went on a first date, I dropped soda in the guy's lap and we didn't even get to sit through the entire movie and-"

"And you have nothing to worry about with Jon," Rayleigh said, leaning against the bathroom door, "You are psyching yourself out, you're doing the exact same thing that I was doing before my first date with Mike and do you know what I did?"

"What?"

"I spoke to Jason," Rayleigh answered, honestly, "And he told me that you can't let your worries get the best of you. Beth, if you want to see if you could possibly have a future with Jon, then you need to the plunge and do this. Stephen Smoak was one experience, a horrible experience, but an experience none the less. It's up to you if you let that experience hold you back or move you forward." April looked Rayleigh in a panic as they heard Beth sniffle through the bathroom door.

"Bethany Caitlynn Roberts," Rayleigh snapped, making April jump beside her, "You do not want me to come in there and drag you out by the hair just to make you go out on this date do you?" Beth was silent for a moment longer before she answered.

"No."

"Good," Rayleigh said, "Now open this door right now because we have-" Rayleigh looked down at her watch, and then over to the clock on the microwave that the hotel provided in the room.

"We have fifteen minutes before Jon is coming to pick you up."

"What," Beth shrieked, as she hurled the bathroom door open and looked Rayleigh, a look of shock evident on her face. Rayleigh smiled, grabbed another item of clothing off of Beth's bed and threw it at the shocked red head standing in front of her.

"Now, you can wear that sweater over that top," April said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, smirking at the way Rayleigh had finally gotten the red head over her nerves and out of the hotel bathroom.

"Or," Rayleigh offered, "You can wait for Jon to see the top, and offer you his leather jacket when you get cold." Beth glared at the brunettes in front of her before looking down at the sweater that had been thrown at her. She had to admit, while both of the women in front of her differed in their day to day and in-ring style; they both knew how to put together an amazing outfit with another person's wardrobe.

_Knock. Knock._

"He's early," Rayleigh mused, as she looked down at her watch. Beth got this nervous look on her face as April went to answer the door. April smiled as Jon walked into the hotel room wearing a quarter length sleeve shirt with dark jeans. Rayleigh smiled at the younger man before pushing Beth towards her date for the evening.

"She's all yours, Jon," Rayleigh joked, "Have her home no earlier than eight o'clock tomorrow morning." Beth blushed as Jon chuckled.

"You know what I can't wait until Sophie has her first date," Beth shot back at the older brunette, "I'm sure you're going to be a nervous wreck."

"Mike has already decided that Sophie can't date until he passes away of old age," Rayleigh returned, "Now, Jonathan you take care of her, the two of you are interfering in an upcoming pay-per-view, we can't have her breaking her talents now, can we?."

"Of course, Mrs. Mizanin," Jon joked back, causing Rayleigh's eyes to narrow at him as they all heard April descend into laughter at the older woman's reaction.

"Get," Rayleigh said, waving her arms at the couple, "April and I have our own men that need attention."

* * *

><p>Jon and Beth were laughing as they sat in the almost empty diner. Beth was holding her mouth as her face slowly began to turn red from lack of oxygen and she was fairly sure that if she laughed any harder tears would be streaming down her face. She couldn't believe that she had been so nervous about her and Jon's first date.<p>

"Yeah," Jon said, as he continued his story, "So, Colby is putting massive amounts of product in my hair when Joe walks in and spies the two of us looking in the bathroom mirror. He then proceeds to comment that I look like a Thunderbird reject and then reminds me that you like being able to run your fingers through my hair. I almost killed Colby for trying to talk me into doing my hair like that."

"I can't believe you were nervous," Beth chuckled, as she thought back to her own experiences earlier in the evening, "I mean I was too, but you? I have never heard of Jonathan Good being nervous."

"Yeah, well," Jon said, as he sipped at the coffee that sat in front of him, "Things are different this time around. You're the kind of girl that…" Jon trailed off as he licked his lips.

"I'm the kind of girl that," Beth prompted. Jon looked up at her and then grabbed her small hand in his.

"Look Beth, contrary to what these past few weeks have been like," Jon started, "I'm not the best guy. I practically ruin everything I touch and-"

"Jon," Beth said, squeezing her hand in his, "We've been together for close to a month and-"

"And I'm only taking you out on our first date now," Jon argued, "Beth, I'm not the kind of guy that usually goes for relationships." Beth flinched backwards.

"Oh," Beth sighed, trying to pull her hand out of his tight grasp.

"Fuck, Beth," Jon sighed, pulling her hand back towards him, "I don't want to be that kind of guy anymore. Fuck Rayleigh would kick my ass if I even thought about pulling the shit I used to do on you. I want so much more from you Beth, it…this is new to me. Relationships are new to me. Fuck, Beth, I told you what I wanted when we were in Connecticut. I want the picket fence, I want the dog, the big house full of kids, but I'm on a learning curve here. I might pull a lot of shit that'll make you want to pull your hair out. I'm not going to be like Mizanin, who is the fucking most perfect husband-" Beth cut Jon off with a chuckle.

"You think Mike is perfect?"

"Yeah," Jon answered, looking down at their clasped hands, "He surprises her. He knows just what to do or say to make Rayleigh the happiest girl on Earth-"

"He can also do or say the dumbest thing in the world and make her the angriest woman on Earth," Beth said, causing Jon to look at her in confusion, "Rayleigh and Mike aren't perfect. They get on each other's nerves, they argue, mostly about his overbearing mother, but they argue. Jon-" Beth paused, and moved to sit beside Jon rather than across from him.

"No couple is perfect, and if they are, they're either on television or it's a complete and utter act" Beth stated, "I understand everything that's going to happen after tonight is going to be very new to you and I'm going to share a secret with you, some of it is going to be new to me too, but if we even want to stand half a chance at getting to where Mike and Rayleigh are…we need to be in this together." Jon looked down at the red head beside and smiled at her. She was perfect. Maybe not to everyone else, but to him she was perfect.

"Okay," he answered, "Together?"

"Together."

* * *

><p>"I was a Toronto girl for life," Beth said, "Grew up there from the moment I was born. Didn't want to leave, but when WWE called a few weeks after Rayleigh spoke to me about getting me signed and flew me down to Connecticut to offer me a contract I couldn't say no and I guess they saw something in me that day because they threw me right onto the main roster and into the shark tank before I could even blink. Now, don't get me wrong. I loved the fact that I was getting to work with future Hall of Famers, but sometimes I wonder why they never sent me down to NXT."<p>

"A lot of the girls were pissed," Jon recalled, "They had no clue who you were or what you were even doing on the main roster after spending no time down in NXT, but you don't cross the boss or question their decisions when you're down there. It's like career suicide if you do."

"Was that what it was like in NXT," Beth asked, as the two continued to walk through a park that was close to the hotel.

"Sometimes it was fun," Jon said, "But, it's developmental. They want to teach you how to do things a certain way, so if you've been wrestling a long time it can be a bit of a drag, because you're not going to change the way you do certain things or say certain things. And sometimes you had the main roster come down to talk to you about certain things. The NXT Divas were almost creamin' their panties when Rayleigh came down for a visit. That was memorable."

"Oh no," Beth said, shaking her head, "What did she do?"

"Well, first of all she wasn't that impressed with half of them," Jon said, as he recalled the look of disgust on Rayleigh's face the first time he saw her surveying the ring, "And the other half still needed a lot of work, and then they asked her talk to the superstars."

"Oh no," Beth said, "What do you do?"

"Well, a lot of the guys kind of doubted that she could teach us anything, but then she got in the ring and just cut this amazing promo on why a lot of them were going to be stuck in developmental if they continued to have that attitude under the new reign of McMahon and then she worked some of us in the ring like a man would." Beth's eyes widened.

"Did you get in the ring with her?"

Jon shook his head.

"No," he continued, "But, I wasn't one of the ones that was spewing shit about her sleeping her way to the top." Beth's eyes widen again.

"That was why she told Hunter that she was never going back to visit NXT," Beth said, "Wow, I thought it was because she just had loaded schedule, but if that was the way they treated her. They deserved what they got."

"Oh yeah," Jon said, "But, what was it like? Being thrown into the shark tank the way you were?"

"It was kind of scary at first," Beth explained, "I was so used to wrestling in this boxing ring that when Rayleigh started training me with the help of Punk and Bryan while we out on the road doing shows across the country and Canada in any proper wresting ring we could find, it was different. She would put me through the ringer and then expect me to be ready to go again fifteen minutes later to do the same with Punk or Bryan, but Ron and Sweet Daddy were like that too."

"Sweet Daddy," Jon asked, "As in Sweet Daddy Siki?"

"Yeah," Beth said, blushing, "He's a sweet man, no pun intended. He's another one who has a soft spot for Sophie. His face lit up like he was a kid in a candy store the first time he saw her."

"She's a sweet little girl," Jon agreed, "I'd be amazed if someone didn't have a sweet spot for her."

* * *

><p>"<em>Punk makes a tag for Bryan at the same time that Rollins tags in the Shield power house Roman Reigns," Michael explained, as he, JBL and the WWE Hall of Famer Jerry 'The King' Lawler called the match, "A lot riding on this match for Punk and Bryan, ladies and gentlemen. They are getting desperate in their search for the new Mrs. Ambrose, the beautiful Beth Roberts."<em>

"_Oh, who are you kidding Cole," JBL argued, "They mistreated her from the moment that Hot Ray-Leigh entrusted them to finish training Beth and now that they don't have their little lap dog following them around everywhere getting them coffee and doing their mundane tasks because of the Shield, they want to pretend like they're saving her from a horrible mistake."_

"_Ambrose did slip something into her drink before he married her," Cole argued, "And there's Rollins distracting the ref while Roman delivers a low blow to Bryan before knocking Punk off the apron. They have a good reason for trying to get Beth to rectify this mistake. She was set to marry Punk's best friend, Colt Cabana."_

"_And you heard her, Michael," JBL shot back, "She didn't want to marry Cabana. Punk was forcing her into that marriage."_

"_Now, wait one minute there JBL," Jerry countered, "She only said that after Dean Ambrose drugged her and married her in some cheap Vegas drive-thru wedding. She looked like she was in love with Colt in the weeks leading up to the actual ceremony."_

"_It's called acting Jerry," JBL argued, "You know the thing people like George Clooney and The Miz do in movies…they act."_

'I judge by what she's wearing just how many heads I'm tearing off…'

_The crowd grew louder as Dean Ambrose's music played through the arena, causing both Punk and Bryan to look towards the stage to see if they were going to have to now also contend with the third member and lunatic fringe of the Shield. Punk and Bryan stood on their feet and looked towards the stage. If he was going to come and get involved in this match, they were going to be ready for him._

_"Rollins and Reigns attack Punk and Bryan from behind after both men are distracted by Ambrose's music. Rollins throws Punk into the barricade as Beth...wait Beth Roberts is here ladies and gentleman, and she just handed Seth Rollins a steel chair," Michael Cole yelled, as he noticed the red head that was standing ringside._

_"Where did she come from," JBL asked, as they watched Daniel Bryan successfully fight off Roman Reigns by sending him crashing to the surrounding floor from the ring with high knee to the face. Bryan turned to help Punk only to be met with a steel chair to the face._

_"And Beth hits Daniel Bryan in the face with another steel chair," Cole yells, "Where's Ambrose though? The lunatic fringe of the Shield hasn't been seen yet and it won't be like him to leave his new wife, Beth unprotected."_

_Ambrose came out of nowhere and attacked Punk from behind pushing him right into the way of an oncoming spear from Reigns. Punk's feet left the ground and the older man hit the mat completely unconscious. It was then that Ambrose turned a psychotic look towards Beth that everyone notice that she was holding two steel chairs. Ambrose helped Beth through the ropes and took a steel chair in his hand. Reigns and Rollins were laughing evilly as they held Daniel Bryan back from helping his ally. Punk, who was slowly regaining consciousness barely registered that Ambrose was sliding a steel chair under his head._

_"No," Bryan screamed; as Beth raised the second steel chair high into the air "Beth, you don't have to do with this. You don't have to hurt him like this. Beth, you could end his-" Bryan flinched as Beth lowered the steel chair and the entire arena could hear the sickening crunch of steel meeting flesh. Bryan fell to his knees limp as Rollins rolled Punk up for a pin and the referee by order of The Authority counted to three. The match was over as the medical personnel descended upon the ring. The camera however was focused on the victorious members of the Shield as they made their way up the ramp, the psychotic look in Beth's eyes haunting everyone as she disappeared behind into the back._

_AJ and The Bella Twins came running out as soon as the Shield could no longer be seen. Daniel Bryan was being looked over by the medical personnel, while Punk was being loaded onto the stretcher._

"_Beth has lost it, ladies and gentlemen," Cole said, "She just attacked two men with a steel chair and there was not a single look of remorse on her face. In fact, she had the same look in her eyes her husband usually does."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think and don't forget to vote. As it stands right now Stephanie McMahon is inducting Hot Ray-Leigh into the Hall of Fame, so if you want this to change or keep it the same, you better get voting.**

**xo**


	19. The Most Amazing Sound

Chapter XIX: The Most Amazing Sound

* * *

><p>Beth walked into the back and almost immediately that psychotic look in her eye disappeared as she saw Rayleigh standing there a large smile on her face and both of her hands on her growing stomach. Beside her was Mike, who was bouncing Sophie up and down in his arms as she giggled.<p>

"Wow," Rayleigh said, "I almost feel like I'm seventeen again. How did that feel?"

"Amazing," Beth answered, as she high-fived the former Diva, "Th-that, that felt amazing. I-I-It was…"

"Awesome," Mike offered, making his daughter giggle loudly as he said that exact same way he would in the ring or in a backstage promo. Beth chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah," Beth agreed, "Awesome."

"Please, don't encourage him," Rayleigh said, looking at her husband with an annoyed look on her face, though the tone in her voice was telling Beth something different, "How do you feel?"

"Like I could conquer the world," Beth said, "Like I could walk into Monday Night Raw tomorrow and take April's title. Does it always feel like that?"

"From what I remember," Rayleigh joked, "Yeah, but I also took a couple of chair shots to the head myself in those days, so my memory might be a little fuzzy. And don't get ahead of yourself kiddo…I think that title has exchanged hands enough that way…it's time you girls bring a little bit more meaning to that title. Oh god, I wish the woman's championship still existed, now that was a title that held a meaning."

"It would if someone," Beth said, looking at the woman in front of her pointedly, who began whistling and looking everywhere, but at the red-head in front of her, "Hadn't unified it with the Diva's championship." The women and Mike laughed, as Jon, Joe and Colby walked through the curtain.

"Uncle J," Sophie giggled, as her father tickled her stomach. Jon looked towards the blonde toddler, who had been on the road with her parents for weeks now, a large smile spreading across his face. The lunatic fringe of the Shield went to reach for the toddler, but was quickly stopped by a manicured hand being forcibly placed on his chest.

"Don't even think about it," Rayleigh said, removing her hand from the sweaty man in front of her, and wiping it on her husband's pant leg, "You are not even going to pick up my daughter while you reek." Jon looked at the brunette slowly turning blonde in front of him and sighed.

"Okay, okay," he relented, "But, I want a hug once I showered."

"That's fine," Rayleigh said, a smile spreading on her face, as she saw Beth's eyes rake over her boyfriend's arms and chest, "But, next time you want a hug while you're sweaty and smelling like…" Rayleigh trailed off as she too took in the sight of the three men in front of her with the bulging biceps and chest muscles.

"Ray," Mike said, waving a hand in front of his wife's face, causing their daughter to copy his action.

"Sorry," Rayleigh said, shaking her head to clear it, "What was I…oh right…and smelling like dirty, one month old gym socks, hug your girlfriend. I'm sure she's used to that smell by now." Jon playfully glared at the woman in front of him before grabbing a giggling Beth by the hand and pulling her towards the locker room.

"You know," Beth said, as they made their way towards the locker room with Joe and Colby in tow, "I don't think I mind you looking sweaty…it's kind of hot." Jon stopped mid-step and groaned in the back of his throat. The red-head behind him was torturing him, he was sure of it. It had been a week since their first date and truth be told, it never really ended. He had gone back to her hotel room and they stayed up into the early hours of the morning talking about everything and anything that night. It was different for him to say the least. Pulling Beth towards his chest, Jon leaned against a nearby wall. Joe and Colby took one look at the couple before shaking their heads and continuing on their way.

"You can't say things like that, Beth," Jon whispered in her ear, as she leaned against him not minding in the slightest that he was sweaty, "They…they drive me crazy hearing those things come out of your mouth and not being able to do a damn thing about it."

"Who said you can't do a damn thing about it," Beth responded, causing Jon to groan once more. He could hardly believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. Did the red-head in front of him not understand what she was saying?

"Beth," he said, through his clenched teeth, "You don't know what you're saying right now."

"Oh really," Beth asked, looking up at her boyfriend with her big brown eyes, "I think I know exactly what I'm saying and what I'm getting myself into, but…" Beth trailed off as she pulled herself out of Jon's arms and made to walk down the hallway before continuing.

"But," she started again, "If you're not ready…I completely understand."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Beth found herself breathing quickly and staring up at the ceiling of her hotel room with Jon slightly on top of her. She couldn't even remember getting to the hotel. The past hour just consisted of ripping clothes and teasing touches. Jon looked at the red head underneath him with his blue eyes taking in her heaving chest and her messy hair. Slowly, he rolled off of her and pulled her into his chest.<p>

"Wow," she said, breaking the momentary silence. Jon chuckled, running his large hand on her bare back.

"Wow is right," he answered, "That…that was…"

"Explosive," Beth offered, causing both of them to chuckle. Jon chuckled, before leaning down to kiss her forehead. Beth smiled at the display of affection as she ran her fingers across his abdominal muscles.

"When did you know," Beth asked, after a moment. Jon's brow furrowed, confused by her question.

"When did I know what?"

"That you liked me," Beth explained, "When did you know it was me?" Jon stayed quiet for a moment as he thought about what Beth was asking him.

"I don't really know," Jon answered, after he thought about it, "It's like one minute you were you and then the next you were all I could think about…all I wanted. It was I had this string attached to my heart and it was pulling me towards you every chance it got and…" Jon trailed off as he thought about the moment when he understood why everything had changed for him.

"That day when Stephanie and Hunter called us into their office and told us that we were going to be working this storyline together," Jon explained, sitting up slightly, "You were wearing this blue summer dress and Hunter was making you laugh with something he said…"

"He was telling me about how Rayleigh would have killed to have a story like this," Beth explained, "He was telling me how he was going to have to sleep with one eye open from now on because of the fact that the creative team didn't come up with the idea for her and Mike. He was also joking about how-never mind, continue." Jon looked at the woman beside him confused for a moment before he continued on with his story.

"Yeah, well, he was making you laugh and it was the most amazing sound that I had ever heard," he explained, "And I wanted to be the one that guy who made that sound come out of your mouth." Beth looked up at him wide eyes before launching herself at him, much like she had down in the elevator ride up to their hotel room. Jon caught her in his arms and lay her back down on the bed underneath him. The pair continued kissing until Jon rolled of the red head once more.

"When did you know it was me," Jon asked, "I mean I know you were having-"

"That day actually," Beth cut across, "You were leaving with Mike to go to some bar to meet with everybody else and you, you gave me this kiss on my forehead and when you walked out the door I turned to Rayleigh and everything was so clear; everything just sort of fell into place at that exact moment."

"A kiss on the forehead," Jon mused, "A kiss on the forehead? That's all that it took for this to happen? Wow…if I had known that when we all started talking about this storyline…I would have kissed your forehead a lot sooner." Beth smacked Jon's shoulder as she gave him her most annoyed look, though if one were to look deep into her eyes, much like Jon was doing at the exact moment, you could see how much she cared for him.

"I was confused," Beth chuckled, "I didn't know who I was in love with at the time, but the moment that you kissed me…the cloud lifted."

"Yeah, well," Jon shrugged, "I guess I just have magic lips."

"Magic lips," Beth asked, sitting up slightly, "What in the world are magic lips?"

"These babies right here," Jon said, as he pulled Beth down towards him and kissed her once more. Beth leaned closer into his embrace as Jon lifted her to straddle him once more. The term 'magic lips' still sounded absurd to her, but she couldn't help, but agree. He was right, he did have 'magic lips' because with one touch of those lips, they made her want to forget the world outside of their hotel room and stay exactly as they were.

The WWE didn't matter, neither did her family, the Mizanins, AJ, Punk, the rest of the Shield or any of their other friends. Nothing else mattered, but the two of them in that exact moment. They could stay in that bed for the rest of their lives for all Beth cared.

"Oh god," Jon groaned, into Beth's shoulder as she trailed kisses down his neck, "I think I love you."

* * *

><p><em>Beth cackled as she stood in the middle of the ring looking down at the exact spot where she had delivered a one-man con-chair-to to the skull of the man who claimed that he wanted nothing more than to protect her from the man she loved. Dean, Roman and Seth were watching her as she paced in the width of the ring, a microphone in her hands.<em>

"_Last night," she started, the same psychotic look in her eye that was there the night before, "Last night, I finally got the revenge I have wanted from the moment that I was stuck in that rat infested basement. I delivered a long deserved chair shot to the head of the man you all claim to be your hero." Beth chuckled, turning to look at the Shield, who were also laughing._

"_He was my hero at one time as well, but heroes they, they are nothing, but delusions of grandeur," Beth explained, "They are the people you hardly ever get the chance to meet, but aspire to be in your pitiful day-to-day lives. They are men like Punk or women like Hot Ray-Leigh, who when you finally do meet them, they never seem to stand up against the pedestal you unknowingly put them on." The crowd was quiet as they listened to Beth speak, like they had never heard her speak before._

"_I put Punk on pedestal, I will admit that to you, but he left me," Beth said, looking down at the spot in front of her sadly, "He left me in a rat-infested basement, so he could go through my private thoughts and things and he was going to leave me in a loveless marriage with a man who held no power, who was nothing like the man I love, the man who would leave me." Dean came forward and wrapped his arms around Beth's waist, and peppered kisses down her neck, before stepping back into line with Roman and Seth once more. Beth shot her husband a smile before speaking once more._

"_Another man, I put on a pedestal," Beth continued, "Daniel Bryan and Daniel Bryan, will now exactly what-" Beth was cut off by the music of the man in question. Beth turned a psychotic look to the stage where Daniel Bryan came to stand with his wife Brie Bella beside him. Beth was about to speak once more, when music and cheers filled the arena once more. This time as Beth looked at the stage, CM Punk was rolled out onto the stage in a wheel chair with the help of AJ Lee._

"_Oh," Beth said, placing her hand in front of her mouth in mock shock, "Do my eyes deceive me? Is that CM Punk, best in the world, in a wheelchair? Oh, I guess you're not the best in the world anymore, huh?" The crowd booed their displeasure with the red-head as the four on the stage continued to just glare at Beth and the Shield in the ring._

"_Who are we kidding, Punk," Beth continued, "You haven't been the best in the world since you walked out back in January and then came back at the pleading request of the crazy woman behind you." CM Punk and AJ's glares intensified, but it didn't bother Beth one bit._

"_Ooo, so scary," Beth taunted, pretending to quiver in her boots, "What are you gonna do? Send the clone after me? She's too afraid of the men behind me do anyth-"_

"_Shut up," Brie interrupted, "You think you're all high and mighty now that you have the Shield and the Authority standing behind you. Beth, we still remember the scared little girl that Hot Ray-Leigh brought to us all those months ago."_

"_Stop it," Beth shrieked, but still Brie carried on._

"_You were begging us to teach you everything that we knew," Brie continued, despite the fact that Beth was now starting to pace like she was a caged animal waiting to be unleashed from her cage._

"_Then Punk and I brought you under our wings and taught you everything you knew," Bryan said, continuing for his wife, "And then one man makes it all come crashing down. He makes you turn your back on the people that cared about you, that wanted to see you succeed in this company. Beth, we-"_

"_Shut up," Beth said, looking at Daniel Bryan with a crazed look in her eye, "You are talking about the man I love." Daniel Bryan looked at her and then looked over at Punk, who wasn't even looking at the ring anymore._

"_Oh, really," Daniel Bryan asked, "There was a time that you loved someone else, wasn't there?" Beth stopped mid-stride and turned to look at the stage. Dean, Roman and Seth all shared looks at the new information that would possibly be presented to them._

"_You were so in love with him, you were willing to settle for his best friend, weren't you, Beth," Daniel Bryan said, causing Beth's eyes to widen and then look down at the floor in front of her. Punk's eyes snapped up and he looked at Bryan before looking down at the ring where Beth stood mortified at what was coming out._

"_And that's why you're doing all of this," Bryan spat, "You were hurt that he chose AJ instead you, the woman who got him coffee and did every little thing for him. Beth, this isn't the answer making our lives miserable, isn't going to make the pain any better."_

"_Yeah Daniel, maybe I thought I was in love with Punk, but that was before Dean made me see the light," Beth answered, "Punk knew I cared for him and he still had the Wyatt's kidnap me and keep me in that rat infested basement. He still made me get him coffee and do everything for him and just like the bastard he is, he threw me aside for someone better."_

"_But, the thing is Punk," Dean said, now coming to stand beside Beth as she hugged herself like she did the day he found her crying in the hall closet, "Is there is no one better than Beth. The psychotic little monkey that you have standing behind you is nothing compared to my wife. She doesn't love you anymore Punk. Why would she have bacon, when she can have filet mignon?"_

"_I'm done with this," Punk said, finally breaking his silence, "Beth, please, just leave him, just come back to us. We'll get you some help, I'm sure we can find a good divorce lawyer to get you away from him."_

"_No," Beth shrieked, grabbing her hair in her hands, "I don't want to go anywhere with you. You'll just hurt me again and I am done being hurt. I am being that scared little girl."_

"_It's over, Punk," Dean spat, "She's staying with me and there's nothing that you can do about it." The feed cut as Dean's words were left hanging in the air. Slowly the black faded out and the audience was greeted by the sight of the Miz and Hot Ray-Leigh standing side by side as they watched the television screen in front of them. John was sitting behind them icing his shoulder after his fight the night before with Cesaro. Hot Ray-Leigh was shaking her head._

"_He's brain washed her," Rayleigh commented, "It's going to be hard to get Beth back now. The Authority, the Shield, Dean Ambrose have her so wrapped up in her hatred for Punk and Bryan that she doesn't see what's right in front of her._

"_They'll fix it," the Miz assured her, wrapping his arms around her expanding waist, "You have to trust them to fix it."_

"_Like I trusted them to train her," Hot Ray-Leigh said, "If what Beth is said is true, she is right they did use her." Hot Ray-Leigh shook her head and turned to John._

"_You ready?"_

"_Ready."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think.**

**xo**


	20. Every Single Time

Chapter XX: Every Single Time

* * *

><p>"<em>Why didn't anybody tell me," Punk yelled at the top of his lungs. AJ, Brie and Daniel were watching him warily as he paced the length of their locker room with the best of his ability after the unseen attack the previous night. Anger was coursing through his veins at the though of information being withheld from him. Beth loved him? She had been in love with him and he had unknowingly pushed her right into the arms of her psychotic husband.<em>

"_Why," Punk screamed again, as he picked up a steel trash can and through it against the wall. Daniel came to stand beside his ally and placed a hand on his uninjured shoulder._

"_We thought it was for the best," Daniel reasoned, "You and AJ were in a good place for once. Beth, or the Beth we knew wasn't going to try anything while you were still with AJ and-"_

"_And I was pushing her towards Colt," Punk said, sitting back down in the wheelchair that was being offered to him by the Black Widow, "Did anyone else, but Daniel know about this?" AJ and Brie shared a quick look before looking down at the floor._

"_I suspected," AJ explained, "But, I didn't want to say anything. Beth is…was a nice girl. I guess I figured that she would just get over it."_

"_Well, if this is her getting over it, I'd hate to see her if she was still in love with him," Brie muttered under her breath, causing Daniel to look at her wide eyed._

"_That's it," Daniel said, pointing at Brie._

"_What's it," Punk asked, looking at the bearded man as if he was the one that was slowly losing it._

"_What if she isn't over Punk," Daniel said, looking at the four of them, "There's a thin line between love and hate. What if she loves him so much that seeing him happy with Aj has caused her love to turn to hate? What if she's doing all of this, so Punk doesn't see her as the weak little girl she thought she was? What if she's doing all of this for him?"_

"_Like attacking me with a steel chair," Punk asked, "I don't see how attacking me with a steel chair benefits me?"_

"_It doesn't," Daniel said, pouting for a moment before his eyes lit up once more, "But, it makes sense with everything else she's been saying. WE were the ones that locked her in that rat-infested basement; WE were the ones that forced her into marrying Colt. Nothing that she thinks we did benefitted her, so by doing all of this to show Punk, who she is now, she's not going to benefit him, she's going to do these things for her. She's going to-"_

"_Daniel," Punk said, cutting of the shorter man, "You're grasping at straws. The Beth we knew, she…she's gone, she's joined the Shield and there is nothing that we can do."_

"_Nothing," repeated a voice from behind them, "There's nothing you can do? I didn't think you were all quitters, but then again a lot can change in a few months."_

"_What are you doing here," Punk said, looking at the shadowy figure curious, "I thought you'd be too busy with your…whatever he is to you."_

"_Haha, you still have that same dry sense of humor, don't you, you tattooed cult leader" the figure laughed dryly, as the feed cut out. The feed cut back in and Hot Ray-Leigh was sitting in the ring with John Cena standing beside her. A large smile was on her face as John showed off the titles, glad to have them back on his shoulders._

"_Fifteen times," Hot Ray-Leigh started, "Fifteen times, you and I have stood in this ring and have shown exactly why this company calls you the Champ. Fifteen times, you have become champion and with every single title win the higher and higher you climb your pedestal." John looked at Hot Ray-Leigh curiously. He had no idea what she was doing._

"_The pedestal I worked so hard to put you on," Hot Ray-Leigh snarled, "Each match you've ever won was with me by your side and without me, John, you would be nothing. You couldn't even defeat the most electrifying man in wrestling entertainment without me, but with me by your side, helping fight your battles, doing your dirty work, you were able to defeat him the next year. You were even able to defeat Brock Lesnar with mine and my brother's words ringing in your ears. John, you are weak, you're an idiot and you-" Hot Ray-Leigh paused, as she called for JBL to hand her a steel chair. The southern announcer looked at the pregnant woman curiously, but handed her the steel chair nonetheless. Cena watched as she raised the steel chair into the ring and held it haphazardly in her hand._

"_And you deserve everything that's coming to you," Hot Ray-Leigh snarled once more, as she raised the steel chair high above her head, only to start laughing. It wasn't long before Cena joined her and the two friends were trying to stay standing._

"_Is that what you wanted to see Undertaker," Hot Ray-Leigh shrieked, "Is that what you expected me to do?"_

"_Whew," John said, jokingly wiping the sweat from his brow, "If I hadn't known better Ray, I would have said that you were going to turn on me to keep the streak alive."_

"_The streak is nothing, John," Hot Ray-Leigh answered, a large smile replacing the scowl that had been on her face only moments ago, "The streak is nothing, but a dying attempt by an old man to keep his youth alive. The Undertaker is a mortal man, who steels opportunity after opportunity for each new rising star to have their Wrestle Mania moment. These 'streak' matches are nothing more than the Undertaker's attempt at feeding his own ego and amazing men, amazing wrestlers have failed to see this. Shawn Michaels, Mr. Wrestle Mania, a man who defined a generation of would be wrestlers, would still be wrestling if the Undertaker's ego hadn't gotten in the way. Triple H, the Cerebral Assassin, the Game wouldn't be a useless corporate crony for his wife and father-in-law if the Undertaker had just let the streak die during that Hell in a Cell match. Punk, a man who is considered a hero by the WWE Universe, wouldn't have walked out in January if it wasn't for the fact that he had to wrestle men like the Undertaker who come back once, maybe twice a year to hold onto that fading spotlight. Yes, there will never be another man like the Undertaker, but the Undertaker is a dying breed and at Wrestle Mania that dying breed will become extinct and-"_

"_I'm the dying breed," The Undertaker asked, as he showed up on the Titantron, "I think someone is too afraid to look in the mirror darling. It's not I, who is the dying breed. There will always be more of my kind to come, another dead man to walk the Earth, but women, women like you, Hot Ray-Leigh are few in number." Hot Ray-Leigh and John Cena were glaring at the Titantron as the Undertaker looked down upon them from some dark and ancient cemetery._

"_Your precious Diva's division is lacking talent," the Undertaker claimed, "Women have come into this company and walked away as if it meant nothing. And yes, I do only fight once a year to defend what is rightfully mine, but at least I never walked away from the company."_

"_Neither have I, Under-"_

"_Ah, but you have Hot Ray-Leigh, you have," the Undertaker said, his eyes zeroing in on her expanding stomach, "You walked away for your family, you walked away for love and you walked away because you couldn't take it anymore." John could almost see the steam coming out of Hot Ray-Leigh's ear at the words of the Undertaker._

"_Couldn't take it anymore," She repeated, "I couldn't take it anymore? I think you're the one who can't handle this business anymore. Fighting, but once a year? Does it really take that long for you to get back in shape, old man?" The Undertaker glared down at the brunette who was almost spitting fire. Hot Ray-Leigh charged towards the ropes as if to yell some more at the Undertaker, when suddenly the arena went dark._

_The lights turned back on a few moments later and in the middle of the ring lay John Cena flat on his back while Hot Ray-Leigh was looking up at the Undertaker with wide eyes. The Undertaker was glowering at the brunette that was standing in front of him, but before either one of them could make a move, The Miz came running down to the ring to stand between them._

"_Miz," Hot Ray-Leigh said, as the man, who she had turned her back on more than three years ago stood in front of her shielding her body from the continuing glare from the Undertaker, "What are you doing?"_

"_Getting involved."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I love you, I always have," he said, "And I should be the one protecting you, no J-"_

_Before the Miz could finish his sentence, the Undertaker grabbed Hot Ray-Leigh by the hair and pulled her out from behind the shelter of the Miz's body. The former Diva tried her best to escape the hard grip of the phenom, but just as she was about to escape the large hand of the Undertaker grabbed her around the neck._

"_Taker, don't do this," the crowd could hear JBL reason from commentary, "She's pregnant, Taker, you don't want to do this." Hot Ray-Leigh looked at the Undertaker with wide eyes, as he got ready to lift her off her feet and throw her back into the canvas of the ring, only for him to unceremoniously let go. John had finally gotten up from the surprise attack and hit the Undertaker across the back with a steel chair allowing The Miz and Hot Ray-Leigh to escape quickly._

"_You don't get to put your hands on her," John spat at the older man, as he once again hit the Undertaker with the steel chair before exiting the ring to follow Hot Ray-Leigh and the Miz up the ramp._

"_At Wrestle Mania," the Undertaker said, as he got to his feet, "John Cena, you won't be the only one resting in peace."_

* * *

><p>Beth watched Jon as he got ready for his match later in the evening. He was doing finger tip push ups, completely shirtless since Sandra had to do some alterations on his Shield gear. In their line of work, Beth was very used to seeing men without their shirts on, but it was only Jon that made her want to grab his hand, lead him down a dark hallway into a secluded corner and let him have his way with her.<p>

"So," Jon said, breaking her train of thought, "What do you want to do tonight?" Beth stayed silent a moment longer, continuing to appreciate the fact that her boyfriend looked like he had been chiseled from a fine stone before she answered.

"I don't know," Beth said, "It's just the two of us tonight. Mike and Rayleigh are taking Sophie to visit his dad with Nick Nemeth and Matt Cardona. Phil and AJ are apparently doing something so special that only Phil and Rayleigh know what he's planned and-" Jon cut off the red head with a passionate kiss to the lips.

"Mmm, only the two of us," he whispered into her ear, "Mmm, I can think of a lot of things that only the two of us could do, and sadly not many of them can be done at work." Beth giggled, as her face went red enough that it almost blended in with her hair.

"Oh really," she replied coyly, "And what exactly do you have-"

"Jon, Beth, two minutes," a stage hand unknowingly interrupted. As soon as he was gone, Jon leaned down and pressed his face into the crook of Beth's neck groaning.

"You know I'm going to have to go out there with a-"

"One minute," the same stage hand unknowingly interrupted once more. Beth giggled as Jon groaned into her neck once more before kissing her on the lips and quickly making his way towards Guerilla position where Sandra would no doubt be waiting for him with his Shield vest.

* * *

><p>Beth was sitting in the locker room she was sharing with Rayleigh watching Sophie play with her blocks, while Jon`s matched played on the TV when suddenly a thought hit her. Biting her lip, she watched Mike and Rayleigh as they just sat comfortably watching their little girl play with her toys.<p>

"Ray," Beth said, out loud causing the brunette to look up at her friend just as Mike kissed the side of her head, "When did you know that you were in love with Mike?" Rayleigh smiled, before turning to look at her husband and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"After my car accident," she explained, "I told you this story already."

"I know," Beth said, "Just humor me though." Rayleigh rolled her eyes, causing Mike to chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her expanding waist. Just as he placed his hand flat on her stomach Rayleigh felt the baby kick. Mike chuckled before kissing her head once more.

"Alright," Rayleigh said, pushing herself into a sitting position with a little bit of Mike's help, "I had just been in a car accident with my mother. We were picking up my Grandma Margaret's wedding china when we were t-boned by a large Ford truck. I was lying in the most uncomfortable hospital bed in the worl-"

"I thought that hospital bed you were lying in when you were giving birth to Sophie was the most uncomfortable hospital bed in the world," Mike interrupted with a slight chuckle. Rayleigh looked at him out of the corner of her eye, a hint of humor glistening in them.

"That was the labor pains talking," Rayleigh joked back, "Anyways…when I woke up my wonderful husband and my pain in the ass older brother were arguing."

"I told you we weren't arguing," Mike interrupted once more, "We were discussing your birthday present."

"Whatever," Rayleigh chuckled, as she turned back to look at Beth, who was watching the married couple with a large smile on her face, "Well, I got the news that I was going to be on the shelf for six months with a shattered heel because some idiot doctor didn't see a hairline fracture when I got my monthly medical exam. I was pissed and miserable, but this amazing man beside me put his own career on hold to help me get back to mine."

"And I would do it all over again," Mike said, kissing his wife on the cheek once more, "Even deal with old Mrs. Rosenbaum and her stories."

"Aww, aren't the two of you just plain adorable," Beth said, watching as Mike attacked his wife's neck with sloppy kisses, causing her to try and escape from the wet slobber that was threatening to drip down her neck, "If only the WWE Universe could see the heartless Hot Ray-Leigh now."

"Mike," Rayleigh squealed, finally escaping from his playful grasp, before turning towards Beth once more, "Now, why did I need to tell you the story about when I knew that I fell in love with Mike for the umpteenth time."

"I…I guess, well," Beth stuttered.

"Beth," Rayleigh started, crossing her arms over her chest, "Come on, you know that you can tell me anything."

"Well," Beth started, "A couple of days ago, Jon and I were, well, we were, uh-" Beth paused and looked down toward Sophie, who wasn't paying any attention to the conversation that was happening around her. Rayleigh looked at Beth, waiting for her to continue her explanation.

"Well, we uh, we were, well you know, we were," Beth continued to stutter, causing Rayleigh to chuckle.

"We get the picture," Rayleigh chuckled, "Now, go on."

"Well, when we finished, we were talking about when we knew that we liked one another and then, well, we uh started to…uh…get into the groove of things once more and he was, um, kiss my neck, when he told me that he thought he…uh."

"That he," Rayleigh prompted, looking at the red head with curious blue eyes.

"That he thinks he loves me," Beth finished, looking down at her feet. Rayleigh looked at Beth at the same time that Mike spat out the water that he had just taken a sip off.

"Ewww Daddy," Sophie squealed, as she got sprayed with the water. Both Rayleigh and Mike chuckled, while Mike swept the blonde toddler into his arms and carried her out of the room.

"Beth," Rayleigh said, placing her hand on her friend's forearm, "What's wrong?"

"I guess, I just," Beth started, "I just I feel like I'm falling in love with him, but-"

"But," Rayleigh prompted once more.

"But, I guess, I've been hurt before when I felt like I was falling in love and now falling in with him just scares me," Beth explained, "I want to fall in love with him, and I can feel myself falling hard really fast and I just can't be hurt like that again, not after everything Stephen-"

"Beth," Rayleigh interrupted, stopping her friend before she could go any further, "Stephen was a low life son of a bitch, who didn't care who he damaged in the process. Jon…Jon is so much different than the guy everyone thought he was. I can see how much he cares about you. I can see how much he loves you, just by watching him when he's around you. Beth, it's okay to let yourself fall in love. He'll catch you every single time, you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey Everyone, **

**Sorry about the long wait…I just haven't been feeling that great for the past couple of weeks. I have been having really bad abdominal pains for awhile and even though my doctor thinks that there is nothing to worry about, I'm going to talk to him about some test results.**

**Let me know what you think about the chapter and don't forget to vote on who you want to induct Hot Ray-Leigh into the Hall of Fame.**

**xo**


	21. Nine WWE Couples

Chapter XXI: Nine WWE Couples

* * *

><p>Jon was walking back to the locker room that Beth was sitting in when he spotted Mike and Sophie walking out towards the bus that they had rented to chauffeur the small family across the United States and most of Canada.<p>

"Hey," he called, causing the young father and small toddler to turn towards him, "I got to ask you something." Mike nodded and motioned for the lunatic fringe of the Shield to follow him.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, um, a couple of days ago I told Beth that I think I love her, and well," Jon paused, as he scratched the back of his neck, "You're the only guy that I know is married besides Bryan and we all know his and Brie's story thanks to that damn reality show, so I was wondering when you…you knew that you were in love with Rayleigh." Mike chuckled. He should have seen this conversation coming the moment that Beth asked Rayleigh the same question.

"Come on," Mike said, "It's a long story and I have to get this little Princess into her pyjamas, so she can go to sleep."

"But, I not sleepy Daddy," Sophie complained, as she rubbed her eye with her tiny fist, "I don't want to go to sleep."

"Uh huh," Mike said, smiling down at his little girl as she continued to rub her eye with her tiny fist, "Well, let's get you into those pyjamas anyway. I'm sure Gramps would love to see his little angel in the pyjamas he got her for Christmas." Sophie nodded tiredly, laying her head on her father's shoulders.

"Now, it's no secret that everything with Ray and I started the night that she found out about John's little dalliances with a Diva by the name of Kaitlyn," Mike started, "And to be honest, I was kind of in the same boat that you were in with Beth. I can't count the nights that I was up all night thinking about how her blue eyes shined or how beautiful she looked that day. I wanted her, man, I wanted her, but she was with Cena and I wasn't about to take on the face of this company to get his girl."

"Why not?"

"She was in love with him," Mike shrugged, as he unlocked the bus door, all the while balancing his daughter on his hip, "As long as she didn't know about Kaitlyn and she was happy with him, she was going to love him unconditionally and I wasn't going to get my heart broken by the woman I love and then lose my dream job, no matter how much my heart thought it would be worth it. But, anyways, she walked in on the two of them and ran, tears in her eyes and she ran right into me, like it was fate trying to tell me something. It would have been a dream come true for me, if I didn't knock her right on her ass and saw the tears in her eyes."

Jon watched in silence as Mike placed Sophie on the bed in the back of the bus, as he pulled her pyjamas out of a bright pink suitcase that looked large enough that Sophie could sleep in it.

"I spent the night with her, just talking that's it and that night just cemented my love for her," Mike explained, "Except after everything Cena did, she vowed that she was never going to fall in love with another wrestler. She wanted nothing to do with wrestlers in her love life, until Cena asked her if she and I were dating."

"That's when she gave you a chance?"

"That's when she gave me a chance," Mike agreed, "And I didn't waste it. I threw myself into that chance and proved to her that I wasn't going anywhere, I wasn't going to turn my back on her, I wasn't with her until I found something better. I am with her for as long as she wants me."

"And she believed you," Jon asked, "Just like that?"

"I was friends with her for four months before I started dating her," Mike explained, "I made sure to get rid of any doubts about my character during that time, so that when, not if, when I got the chance to show her how much I loved her, she wouldn't doubt any of it."

"So, you and Rayleigh fell in love just like that," Jon said, watching as Mike quickly changed Sophie and kissed her forehead as he noticed her slowly nodding off.

"Just like that," Mike said, "Now, we had a few problems along the way. Even though we were engaged, she had trouble letting me take care of her and she had a life time of daddy issues working against her even with role models like Hunter, Mark Calaway, Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels, but we understand each other, we love one another and we're always going to be there for one another."

"But, when did you know that you loved her?"

"I thought it was obvious, Jon," Mike said, a hint of a smirk on his face, "I loved her from the moment that I first saw her."

"You believe in love at first sight?"

"Yeah," Mike said, "From the moment I saw her walking around the arena with the big oaf that she now calls her best friend, my heart would pound when I saw her, I couldn't go a day without thinking about her. Ray, she…she's my soul mate."

"I think Beth is mine," Jon whispered. Mike smiled at the younger wrestler.

"Jon," Mike started, "You don't think someone is your soul mate, you know someone is your soul mate."

"And how do I know for sure that Beth is my soul mate?"

"I'm going to answer that with a question," Mike explained, crossing his arms as he looked at Jon, "Does she make your heart beat fast every time you see her?"

"Yes."

"Is there a day that goes by that you don't want to see her?"

"No."

"Is there a day that goes by that you don't want to hear her laugh, her voice?"

"No."

"Would you ever try to hurt her intentionally?"

"No."

"Would you try to protect her, no matter what harm may come your way?"

"Yes."

"Then you have your answer," Mike smiled, slapping his hand on Jon's shoulder, "Now, why don't we go find our girls?" Jon smiled at the thought of sweeping Beth up to his arms upon seeing her and telling her that he loved her.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious," Beth squealed, clapping her hands together, "He...He's going to propose? Tonight?"<p>

"Yeah," Rayleigh said, rubbing her stomach, as she felt the baby kick once more, "He's been planning it for awhile now and he's been driving me crazy trying to figure out an original idea for his proposal. I don't understand why it needed to be completely original; Mike just placed the ring on my finger, while I was asleep and asked me when I woke up."

"No romantic speech?"

"Yeah there was a romantic speech, but it wasn't fancy and that's what made it perfect though in my eyes," Rayleigh said, twiddling her engagement ring and wedding band.

"I guess I just never saw Punk proposing to anyone," Beth shrugged, "He doesn't act like the kind of guy that would want to get married."

"It just takes that perfect person to come along," Rayleigh shrugged, "April and him, they're made for each other."

"But, weren't you the one that smacked him upside the head when he escorted Amy Dumas to the Hall of Fame in 2013, broke up with her the next day at Wrestle Mania and then started up with AJ a week later."

"Yeah," Rayleigh chuckled, "But, that's because Amy's a good friend…plus Phil told me that he had already broken up with her hence the reason why I started setting him up with April, so imagine my shock when she comes running into mine and Mike's locker room crying that Phil just broke up with her. He was lucky he was taking on Mark that night, otherwise I would have gone after him right then and there."

"Wow," Beth chuckled, "If I didn't know any better I would say that you're the WWE's resident match maker. Adam and Liz, Nikki and Cena, me and Jon, Phil and April-"

"Jay and Denise," Rayleigh added still chuckling, "Mark and Michelle, Kevin and Maryse, Morrison and Barb, Nattie and TJ, the second time…I think that's it."

"That's it," Beth squawked, "That's it?"

"What's it," Jon asked, as he, Mike and Sophie walked into the locker room.

"Miss Match Maker has set up a total of nine WWE couples and she says, 'That's it," Beth complained a hint of humor in her voice. Mike chuckled and sat himself beside his wife, laying Sophie across both of their laps.

"Oh," Mike said, a hint of a smile on his face, "She didn't tell you that she's working on number ten?"

"Ten," Beth repeated, "Who?" In response Rayleigh just dragged her fingers across her lips, miming that her lips were in fact sealed. Beth huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, much like Sophie would do when things weren't going her way.

"You're not going to tell me," Beth said, pouting slightly.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I can't have him sniffing around right now," Rayleigh said, "I haven't found a girl, I think is good enough for him and the last thing I need to do is make him wise to my little tricks when I don't even have someone in mind for him yet." Beth, Jon and Mike all shook their heads.

"Really, Ray," Mike asked, looking at his wife incredulously, "You haven't even found a woman for the poor man and you already have your heart on setting him up with someone. I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Nothing," Rayleigh answered with an obvious smirk on her face, "You wouldn't have me any other way."

"Whatever you want to believe, baby," Mike joked, kissing his wife on the lips, "Why don't you work on getting your big oaf of a best friend to put a ring on his girlfriend's finger before you start setting up anyone else?" Rayleigh jokingly gasped in response before whacking her husband in the shoulder. Beth shook her head and looked at Jon, her eyes shining.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. Beth's smile widened and she whispered it back to him as she brushed her long finger nails through his short hair. The exchange between the two went completely unnoticed by the married couple mere feet away from them.

* * *

><p>The next morning, April came bounding into the hotel's adjoining restaurant at full speed practically dragging Phil behind her. She couldn't wait to tell the woman that had been responsible for setting them up as well as all of their friends on the roster. She couldn't believe it she was engaged. She was engaged to CM Punk. She was engaged to Phil Brooks. She was engaged to the love of her life and she wanted to do nothing short of screaming it from the nearest, highest roof top.<p>

"April," Phil said, from behind her, as she looked for their large group of friends, "Slow down. I'm sure they're all waiting for us anyway."

"No, I will not slow down," April argued weakly since she wasn't able to wipe the smile off of her face, "I'm so excited to tell them that we're getting married. I can't wait…oh, I'm going to have to talk to Rayleigh and Kaitlyn. I'm sure they'll be able to help me plan everything. Do you want a small wedding or a big wedding? Or do you just want a reception and we'll get married at the court house in Chicago?" Phil started blinking at April rapidly. For as long as they had been dating, for as long as they had known one another, he had never heard her speak that quickly.

"I…I," he stuttered, unsure of what to answer.

"Oh never mind," April interrupted, still looking around the restaurant, "I have to talk to Ray and Kaitlyn first before I even think about pl-"

"Do you really think it's wise to get those two involved in something at the same time," Phil asked, finally breaking his silence, "I know they're all good now and Cena's moved onto the Fearless Bella, but do you really think it's wise to put the former girlfriend and the former mistress in the same room at the same time?" April abandoned her search of the restaurant to turn to her fiancé (FIANCÉ) wide eyed. She hadn't thought about that.

"Oh," April said, quietly, "Right…I forgot all about that."

"Yeah," Phil said, "This is going to be interesting."

April looked back to the restaurant more subdued than she had been a moment ago. She really had forgotten all about the drama that Cena had started between Rayleigh and Kaitlyn. Sure, Phil was right when he said that the two were on good terms. Kaitlyn had gone to Rayleigh's wedding and Rayleigh had gone to Kaitlyn's, but she wanted both Rayleigh and Kaitlyn to have a large part in her wedding to Phil. April bit her lip. This was going to be a nightmare.

"April," called Beth, as soon as she spotted the couple, waving them over to the table, where almost everyone was sitting. April's large smiled return. Well, maybe they should just tell everyone about their engagement first and then she would be able to worry about Rayleigh, Kaitlyn and what parts they could both play in her wedding.

* * *

><p><em>The camera focused in a familiar red head that was filing her nails. The red headed, Beth was sitting alone in the make-up area reluctantly waiting patiently for one of the ditzes behind her to start working on her hair and make-up before her match with the one half of the Bella Twins, whom she now took delight in calling the Clones.<em>

"_Beth," came a familiar voice behind the red head, causing her turn abruptly and come face to face with the man that she had come so close to putting in the hospital only a short week ago. Punk was smiling at her. She glowered at him through the mirror in return._

"_What do you want Punk?"_

"_I want to know why you didn't tell me," Punk said, placing his hands on the back of her chair as he leaned closer to her._

"_Didn't tell you what?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me, Beth," Punk said, looking at her through the mirror, "We both know that you're too smart to play dumb. So, let me try this again, why didn't you tell me that you were in love with me?"_

"_I wasn't in love with you," Beth answered, though the waver in her voice said differently. Punk raised his eyebrow at her and smiled down her as he watched her swallow thickly._

"_Beth," Punk said, leaning down so it looked as if he was going to lean his head on her shoulder, "We both know you're lying, but that's okay. You're not ready to tell me, I guess, I can accept that even after you broke my best friend's heart and left me for dead in the middle of that ring last week. I guess, I'll just have to wait, but you know what?"_

"_What," Beth answered, a slight quiver in her voice._

"_I won't wait for long." Beth's eyes widened as the tattooed superstar turned and walked away leaving her alone with her own thoughts of what had just happened. She couldn't believe that Daniel and spilled her secret last week. No one else had known, not even Dean and even he was looking at her with a look of distrust. What was she going to do?_

"_Did you do it," AJ asked, as soon as Punk turned the corner. Punk frowned down at the small Diva in front of him and nodded. He still didn't agree to her and the Bella Twins plan, get Beth to show that she was still in love with him and leave her heart broken anyway. Half of that was what got them into this mess with Beth and the newly reformed Shield in the first place._

_Punk looked back down the hall to where Beth was now sitting in a slightly dazed state, while one of the make-up girls started curling her hair. A large part of him felt this was one of the worst things that he could do to her, but a small part of him said, 'it's for the better.'_

_The camera faded out and the audience was met with the sight of the Undertaker standing in a dark room with iconic images from the last thirty Wrestle Manias plastered to the walls around him. Most of the walls were covered with the faces of the men that had tried and failed to defeat him at the grandest stage of them all, but there was a rather large empty spot right behind him._

_The crowd watched as the Undertaker, took a small pin in his hand and held up a photo from Wrestle Mania 21. In the image, clear as day, the audience could make out the iconic picture of Hot Ray-Leigh and John Cena celebrating his first WWE Championship. Cena had raised the Diva high onto his shoulder, much like the Macho Man had always done to Miss Elizabeth, the belt was hanging from her shoulder and the two looked as happy as could be. _

_The Undertaker slowly placed the image back down before exiting the small dark room, which the audience now knew to be a small wooden house with a cemetery in the back yard. Lightning struck at that moment and near the steps of the house, the audience saw two tombstones sitting side by side, both with the emblem of the Undertaker on them. One, they all knew said John Cena, but the one beside it wasn't blank. It also had a name on it._

_And that name was Hot Ray-Leigh._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, two chapters in less than a week. Let me know what you think and don't forget to vote for the person you want to induct Hot Ray-Leigh.**

**As it stands right now:**

**Edge & Christian – 6  
>Beth, John Cena and Stephanie McMahon - tied at 5<br>The Miz – 3  
>Kelly Kelly, Lita and Trish Stratus – tied at 1<strong>

**xo**


	22. Baby Brunch

Chapter XXII: Baby Brunch

* * *

><p>It was early, the sun was shining, the cartoon birds were singing and Jon was ready to rip the blonde part of Colby's hair out by the roots, if he had to listen to one more woman squeal about something being 'cute'. It just wasn't fair. It was only mere hours ago that he had been headed towards a promising glorious couple of rounds of Beth beneath him whimpering and moaning from the most carnal of pleasures, but then April happened. They had been unceremoniously interrupted by the pint sized woman banging loudly on their hotel room door.<p>

The former champion could barely wait to drag the couple out of their hotel room and down to the hotel's restaurant for a brunch in honor of Rayleigh and Mike. Planned by most of the female roster, along with their male counterparts, they just couldn't wait to surprise the married couple.

"Oh, aren't those just beautiful," Brie and Nikki squealed, causing Jon to want to bang his head against the table in front of him as Cena handed the mother to be a bouquet of tiger lilies. A large smile spread across Mike's face as he watched his wife practically shove the flowers under her nose. As soon as she placed the bouquet on the table, Mike pulled a single lily free and placed it behind her ear, kissing her quickly on the lips as he did.

"How much longer," Jon groaned quietly into Beth's ear causing her to chuckle under her breath.

"Look, I like Rayleigh and I like Mike, but I do not like this." Beth chuckled again, before patting his knee underneath the table.

"Not much longer," she answered, "I'm sorry about this morning though. This brunch completely slipped my mind."

"It's okay," he responded, "I'm just not used to these kinds of things. I-I've never actually been to a baby shower before."

"And you still haven't," Phil interrupted, as he leaned towards the lunatic fringe, "According to several of the Divas, well actually according to Stephanie, it would be inappropriate for Rayleigh to have a formal baby shower since she and Mike are already parents to Sophie."

"So, what is this then," Jon asked, looking at the tattooed superstar slightly confused.

"April called it a 'baby brunch," Phil explained with a shrug, "We're just supposed to be celebrating the new baby and that's it. It's up to the guests if they wanted to bring gifts or not."

"Gifts," Jon repeated, looking slightly wide eyed. No one told him anything about a gift, even though in complete fairness he had just been made aware of the brunch this morning.

"Don't worry," Beth answered with a pat on his knee, after seeing the look on his face, "I put your name on the card."

"Have I told you that I love you today," Jon commented, before grabbing Beth and pulling her into a quick kiss. Phil gagged beside them, causing those around them that had seen to chuckle quietly.

"And have I told you how much the two of you make me sick," Phil asked, as the two pulled away from one another. Beth just blushed, but Jon turned to smirk at his friend.

"Hey, brotha, you didn't hear me complaining whenever I got stuck watching you and April try and maul each other's faces off," Jon shot back, before turning to look at Beth, "How did you live with the two of them on the road?"

"Oh, just be thankful that you didn't have to watch Phil and April dance around one another," Bryan added, inserting himself into the conversation from across the table, "At Rayleigh's baby shower for Sophie, it was just sickening watching the two of them flirt."

"Hey, beard boy, you and Brie were no better," Phil teased in response, "Talking about the environment and-"

"At least I didn't offer to protect her from a teddy bear that was taller than Paul White," Bryan shot back, before Phil could even finish his statement. This familiar joke got most of the guests, along with Mike and Rayleigh were laughing uncontrollably leaving Beth, Jon, Joe and Colby feeling left out.

"Does someone want to explain," Colby asked, looking around the room at the laughing guests.

"Well," Rayleigh and Mike started…

* * *

><p><em>Rayleigh and Mike – always so cool,<br>We'll see how they look wearing baby drool!  
>Come help them get ready for these things babies do,<br>your guess is as good as ours – pink or blue!_

_Join us for a Couples Shower  
>Sunday, October 15, 2011<br>from 1pm to 4pm  
>The Mizanin Family Home<br>566 Gregory Lane  
>Hartford, Connecticut<em>

_Regrets only to Paul & Stephanie 959-899-0909  
>Please no pinks or blues!<em>

"_I don't know why we agreed to let Stephanie host our baby shower in our own home," Mike said, shaking his head, as he rubbed his seven month pregnant wife's feet, as they awaited their guests to arrive. Stephanie Levesque was puttering around in the kitchen a few feet away, getting all of the hors d'oeuvres ready for when the guests arrived, while Paul had been given the task of placing balloons around the house. There was going to be a mix of family and friends, most of which were from the WWE roster, arriving in a little under an hour from now._

"_Because many of the guests wouldn't be comfortable at Stephanie and Paul's house, since they're technically our bosses even if we're off the clock," Rayleigh said, rubbing her stomach as she felt Baby Mizanin move for the umpteenth time that day, "This way everyone's comfortable and I don't have to squeeze my huge feet into horrible shoes." Mike smiled at his wife and continued to rub her sore feet._

Ding Dong

_Mike sighed making to get up._

"_That's probably my mother," Mike said, placing Rayleigh's swollen feet onto the ottoman in front of her. Rayleigh groaned as she rolled her eyes not understanding why her crazy mother-in-law had to arrive before anybody else. Mike walked towards the front door, just as Paul walked into the foyer to attach some balloons to door handles and doorjambs. Opening the door, Mike came face to face with a PINK teddy bear that was taller than he was._

"_Um, hello?"_

"_Ducky," called a familiar voice, as an older red head popped her head under the short arm of the bear, a large smile on her face, "Good, you can help me get the rest of the gifts."_

"_Um, Mom," Mike said, "What is this?"_

"_It's a teddy bear, Ducky," his mother answered, causing Paul to chuckle, before he too looked at the large pink teddy bear that was taller than him, "Now, get that into the house, while I go get the rest of the gifts out of my trunk."_

"_Where am I supposed to put this thing," Mike muttered, as he pulled the large stuffed animal into the house, "I don't think it's even going to fit in the house." Mike shook his head, as the stuffed animal, slowly got pulled into the front foyer and propped into the corner._

"_Rayleigh's going to kill her," Mike muttered, as both he and his wife's godfather looked up at the giant bear that had large black eyes that looked like they were starring into a person's soul, "I'm fairly sure that we asked Stephanie to tell people, no pinks and no blues."_

"_She did," Paul answered, "When she ordered those invitations she specifically told them to put that on there."_

"_Rayleigh's going to freak when she sees this thing," Mike muttered, "It's taller than both of us, how are we going to even get it upstairs."_

"_I'd leave it here," Paul said, "Forget an alarm system or Mizfit, that thing'll scare off intruders before they're fully in the door. I feel violated by its eyes."_

"_All of the things that you and Shawn did in the 90's and a giant teddy bear is what violates you," Mike asked, an amused look on his face, "You might not want to tell Rayleigh that or it just might end up being a birthday gift for one of your daughters, hell, it'll probably be one of their Christmas gifts."_

"_She wouldn't?"_

"_Oh, she would," Mike said, with a smile, "Especially if she knew that it creeps you out." Paul hesitated for a moment before walking into the kitchen to see if his wife needed any other help. The farther away he got from that teddy bear, the happier he was._

"_Oh Ducky, come on, I need your help carrying these gifts into the house," Laura Parker called. Mike shook his head, and pulled on a coat to help his mother gather the rest of the gifts that he could only hope would be more gender neutral than the large teddy bear that at this point would most likely end up being a permanent fixture in their front foyer._

"_Mom, why is all the wrapping paper pink," Mike asked, as several gifts were thrust into his arms by his mother, "Please tell me, you read the invitation. Rayleigh and I both said, no pinks and no blues."_

"_Don't be silly, Ducky, I read the invitation," Laura said, as she pulled the last gift out of the trunk. It was a bag that looked like a pink monster had spat it out of the deepest pits of hell because even the monster thought it was too much pink._

"_Then please, tell me why I have a seven foot tall pink teddy bear in my foyer," Mike asked, as he carried the mountain of gifts into the house, "And why all of your gifts are wrapped with pink bows, pink wrapping paper and pink ribbon?"_

"_Because I have a feeling Rayleigh's having a girl and every little girl loves pink," Laura said, as she walked into the house. Mike shook his head._

"_Tell that to my wife," he muttered, before placing the gifts onto the table that Stephanie had allocated for the many gifts that would no doubt be arriving. It was then that Rayleigh walked into the kitchen._

"_Um, Mike," she said, looking at the already large amount of gifts that had arrived with his mother, "Why is it all pink?"_

"_Because my mother thinks that we're going to have a little girl and every little girl needs to have a little pink in her life," Mike said, causing his wife of three months to look at him sceptically, "Her words, not mine." Rayleigh shook her head, and looked over the mountain of gifts, a look of disdain on her face._

Ding Dong

"_I'll get it," Rayleigh said, "It's probably Linda. She said, she was going to drop off her and Vince's gift before she took the girls to a movie." Rayleigh left the kitchen before Mike could warn her about the large gift that was still waiting in the foyer. Mike waited with baited breath._

"_Hi Linda," he heard his wife greet the politician, "You're welcome to stay for a little bit if you'd like."_

"_No, no dear," the older woman assured Rayleigh, "If I leave Vince with the girls too long their bound to end up with a stable full of ponies with a single bat of their eyelashes." Both women chuckled, as they exchanged goodbyes. Mike breathed out, as he heard the door close, but his relief came too soon._

"_What the hell," Rayleigh screamed, as she turned to see the seven foot tall bear, "Mike!" Mike strolled into the foyer looking at Rayleigh._

"_It's from my mother," he explained, as he took in the sight of his wife looking up at the giant bear that was dwarfing her._

"_What are we supposed to do with it," she asked, still looking at it, "It's taller than both of us. Where does she expect us to put it?" Mike shrugged as he took the box that was in his wife's arms._

"_Was that my mom," Stephanie said, as she poked her head into the foyer. Rayleigh nodded, still looking at the giant bear that was taking up a large portion of the foyer. Stephanie looked in the direction that Rayleigh was and jumped at the sight of the seven foot tall pink teddy bear that hadn't been there when she had arrived._

"_Where did that come from?"_

"_My mother-in-law," Rayleigh said, through her clenched teeth. Stephanie nodded and continued to look at the giant bear._

"_It's going to scare the guests," she said._

"_I know," Rayleigh answered._

"_What are we going to do with it?"_

"_Don't know…"_

"_Mike and Paul could always take it upstairs," Stephanie suggested, as the former on-screen enemies continued to look at the giant bear._

"_And put it where exactly," Rayleigh asked, "The mosaic my friend Hannah painted in the nursery is still wet and it might take them all day just to get it through the door." Rayleigh and Stephanie continued to look at the giant bear contemplating what to do with it._

"_Well, I guess it's going to have to stay here," Rayleigh said, placing her hands on her hips, "Though I'm fairly sure we're going to get some…colourful reactions from some of our guests when they walk in the door."_

_**~ It Was You ~**_

"_What the fuck is that," Rayleigh heard Phil Brooks shout as he walked in with Bryan Danielson and The Bella Twins. Rayleigh chuckled into her hands as she walked into the foyer, only to burst into laughter as she saw both men being completely dwarfed by the pink teddy bear._

"_A gift from my mother-in-law," Rayleigh explained, as she exchanged hugs with both women. Bryan and Phil continued to look up at the bear that they swore was looking into the deepest parts of their soul. It was then that the group of five heard a loud squeak._

"_Um, Rayleigh, why do you have a pink monster in the front of your house," the new Diva, April asked, once she walked into the door. Rayleigh hugged the smaller woman, as she watched Phil's eyes light up just at her mere presence. Rayleigh cocked her head to the side, it was too bad that he was dating Amy Dumas, April and him would have made a cute couple._

"_My mother-in-law thought it would be great gift for the baby," Rayleigh explained, as she almost laughed at the sight of April being dwarfed by the bear more than she already was by the rest of the WWE roster. April nodded, as she continued to look up at the bear._

"_Don't get too close April," Phil said, as he looked between the seven foot tall bear and the small Diva, "You might get lost and I-we'll never see you again." The small group laughed as they made their way into the living room, where most of the party was going to be held. The newly arrived guests greeted the family members that they already knew and we're slowly being introduced to the ones they didn't when John Cena walked into the door, several large gifts in tow._

"_Um, Ray," he called, as he too looked up at the giant bear that stood in front of him. It was Mike, who came into the foyer._

"_John," Mike greeted, "How are you?"_

"_Good, good," John answered, before pointing at the giant bear, "What is that?"_

"_My mother's idea," Mike explained, "She thinks the baby is going to be a girl and we should teach her that all bears are pink and cuddly. We live in Connecticut, Adam lives on top of a mountain, but yes, let's teach my future child that bears are cuddly." Mike shook his head, as he relieved John of the large gifts._

"_You could always put it on the front lawn," John suggested, "Anyone looking for your address, won't be able to miss a seven foot tall teddy bear sitting on the front lawn." Mike chuckled._

"_Probably not," Mike agreed, "But, it's supposed to rain soon and if it gets ruined while my mother is here, she'll think we did it on purpose. Rayleigh'll agree and I really don't want to listen to the argument that will no doubt result in the early birth of my child."_

* * *

><p>"Wow," Jon said, looking between Rayleigh and Mike as they finished the story. He had met Mike's mother, when they were Connecticut, so he honestly didn't put anything of it past her. He looked towards Beth, her cheeks were red and tears were streaming down her face from how hard she was laughing.<p>

"Wait," Beth said, looking towards Paul and Stephanie who were chuckling, "Is that the same teddy bear that I saw in your office when I came to sign my contract?"

"Oh yes," Paul answered, "My pain in the ass goddaughter decided to give it to the girls and it just had to be the day that they came to the office."

"I told you not to tell her you felt violated by it," Mike said.

"Remind me to not let Rayleigh go shopping for our kids," Jon whispered in Beth's ear, causing her to get this wide eyed look on her face. Their kids? Was he really thinking about having kids with her or was Jon just caught up in everything and didn't realize what he said? As if he could see the cogs turning in her head, Jon leaned over and kissed the side of head.

"I mean it, baby," he whispered to her, "I really do mean it." Beth smiled at him, and turned her head to kiss him again. That sentiment meant so much to her. He had already said that he was thinking about a future with her, but to know that it isn't just a bunch of words to him warmed her heart even more.

"That sounds nice," Beth whispered, as the women around the couple cooed over an adorable pair of baby shoes, "A little boy with your eyes that will break every heart just like his father did."

"Every heart except his mother's," Jon corrected, "But, I was thinking about a little girl that looked exactly like you."

"She'd have you wrapped around her pinkie just like Sophie does," Beth joked, as Jon brushed his fingers through her long straight hair.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick," Punk groaned, "Ray, I'm never going to forgive you for setting up the cavity inducing couple over here."

"Whatever you say you tattooed freak," Rayleigh joked in response, "You still owe for unknowingly setting you up with April, while you were still with Amy."

"What?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh oh, who just showed up at the baby brunch? Keep voting and let me know what you think…reviews help make me better.**

**xo**


	23. Parents

Chapter XXIII: Parents

* * *

><p>Time seemed to freeze as April looked in between Rayleigh and Phil as the formerly unspoken secret the two shared made her heart leap into her throat. It was the last thing she ever expected to hear from the woman that had set her up with the straight edge love of her life.<p>

Rayleigh looked at the pint sized diva wide eyed and slack jawed. She obviously hadn't meant to let it slip, but between her baby brain and all of the commotion leading up to the upcoming main stage of Wrestle Mania, she had let it slip out of her mouth without a second thought in the world.

"What does Rayleigh mean when she says that she had unknowingly started to set the two of us up when you were still with Amy," April asked, finally getting some control of her senses as she looked at her fiancée, who was desperately trying not to meet her gaze. Beth, Jon and the rest of the guests turned their gaze from Rayleigh to Phil and then over to April, as Phil became very interested in the floral centre piece that was sitting in front of him.

"Phil," April spat out, her frustration now coming out in spades, "Tell me what she meant!"

Still Phil continued to ignore her. Rayleigh made to stand to try and help April in any way possible, but Mike quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back into her seat. While at this time April was still only searching for answers from Phil it wouldn't be long before she would turn her frustrations onto the pregnant former Diva and Mike obviously didn't want his wife in any kind of harmful situation.

"Phil," April repeated, but still the tattooed superstar avoided her gaze. Throwing her hands up in the air April turned to look at Rayleigh, who was looking at Phil.

"Tell me what you meant," April ordered. Rayleigh turned her gaze from Phil to April.

"When I started setting the two of you up, putting you into those awkward situations just to try and get the two of you to talk, just so you could see how perfect you were for each other," Rayleigh started, turning her gaze back to Phil as his gaze lifted to meet hers, "I had been unaware that he was still technically with Amy. I only found out when he had broken up with her." April nodded and then turned to look at Phil, who finally met the gaze.

"April, I'm-"

"Don't" April said, holding her hand up as Phil tried to apologize. She should have known. April turned on the spot and walked towards the doors not bothering to look at anyone or stopping to wish Mike and Rayleigh her best. She wanted out of there as fast as her feet could carry her. Rayleigh watched her leave wanting desperately to go after her and make sure she was okay, but she knew that she wasn't the person that should.

Phil watched April leave, a slight frown on his face.

"Phil, I'm sorry," Rayleigh said, looking towards her friend, "I didn't mean for-"

"It's okay," Phil said, interrupting the future hall of famer, "I should have told her everything a long time ago." The guests sat in silence until Phil left as well, following the same route that April taken moments earlier. Beth turned to look at Jon and her eyes widened slightly.

"Were you-"

"No," Jon said, meeting her gaze almost immediately, "I've been in love with you for months trying to figure out some way to tell or show you. It just took a little help from your friend." Beth smiled. For a moment it felt wrong to smile, her relationship was flourishing, while Phil's had hit a rough patch after hitting such a high.

"Well," Mike said, rising from his seat, "All drama aside, ladies and, well, I'd call you gentlemen, but I'm not sure that is quite the correct term for a bunch of men who willingly took part in an informal baby shower. My beautiful other half and I would like to thank you for all of your beautiful gifts and wonderful well wishes. As soon as the little guy-"

"It could be a girl," Rayleigh added, "After all we all know how wrong you were with guessing Sophie's gender."

"Like I said, as soon as the little guy is born, we'll let you know," Mike joked, bringing his wife's hand up to his lips, "Now men, we have a Royal Rumble to get ready for. Ladies, cheer for the men you want to last and heckle the losers you want gone, but don't forget that I am going to win this year's Royal Rumble because I am AWESOME." The guests groaned at the use of his catchphrase, but toasted the couple anyways, as Rayleigh giggled at her husband.

It didn't take long for the men to clear out and leave the women, former and current Divas alike, to their own devices. As the men were leaving Jon kissed Beth on the head, leaving with Joe and Colby, leaving her to take the seat next to Rayleigh.

"Whew," Rayleigh started, "Boy am I glad that Amy couldn't-"

"I want Jon to meet my parents," Beth cut across the older Diva quickly.

"What," Rayleigh asked, looking at the red head beside her, "I'm sorry I didn't understand a word you that just said." Beth took a breath before turning to look at her mentor once more.

"I said that I want Jon to meet my parents," Beth explained, "At least I think I want him to meet my parents."

"That's a big step," Rayleigh said, as she reached into one of the many baskets in front of her and pulled out two small pieces of chocolate before handing one to Beth.

"I know."

"It means the two of you are getting pretty serious," Rayleigh commented, as she popped the small piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"I know," Beth repeated, "We were talking about kids earlier and I-I-I don't know Ray, are Jon and I ready for this step? Should I even think about bringing him to my parents? Will my parents even like him, I mean, they loved Stephen and-and-and-"

"Beth, breathe," Rayleigh said, placing her hands on Beth's, "Just breathe." Beth looked at Rayleigh and took big calming breaths as she tried to calm down.

"Are you calm now," Rayleigh said, gauging Beth for any kind of reaction. Beth nodded and sank back into her chair as she silently waited for Rayleigh to give her the advice she so desperately wanted.

"Now, do you think Jon and you are ready for this kind of step," Rayleigh asked.

"I don't know," Beth whined, "I'm so nervous, I want them to like him and if they don't like him, I don't know what I'm going to-"

"You are really over thinking this," Rayleigh stated, cutting off the red head once more, before she could work herself up into even more of a frenzy, "When Mike took me to meet his mother we didn't get along. She thought I wouldn't treat him the way her little _ducky_ should be treated and I thought she was being to critical and didn't like me because I could give him everything that she could and more. When Mike met my mother and my grandmother, they liked him almost instantly. It's just a matter of whether or not you're willing to stick by them even though things are extremely easy or extremely hard." Beth nodded and watched as Rayleigh plucked the tiger lily out of her hair and placed it with the rest of the bouquet.

"Beth, I wouldn't have gone through all of that trouble to set the two of you up if I didn't have faith that you two were made for each other," Rayleigh continued, "You just have to have a little more faith in yourself."

* * *

><p><em>Beth was standing outside of CM Punk's dressing room as she waited for him to exit. She really needed to stop doing this. If Dean ever found out that she was doing this, he would hurt-no he would kill her and he would have the entire Shield as well as the Authority backing him up. She didn't even want to think about what AJ would do to her, but she just couldn't help herself.<em>

_"__Hey," Punk murmured, as he wrapped his inked up arms around the red head's waist, "I thought we were going to meet in catering."_

_"__I know we decided on that, but," Beth paused, as she looked the hall up and down to make sure that it was completely empty, "Dean and the rest of the Shield are going to wait in catering until their numbers are up and I-"_

_Punk quickly cut Beth off with a swift kiss to the lips, causing Beth to smile and wrap her arms around his neck as the two of them continued to kiss. Beth let herself enjoy the kiss for a couple of minutes before quickly pulling away from him._

_"__I thought I told you that we can't do that here," Beth said, wiping off her remaining lipstick before wiping off what lipstick had transferred to Punk's, "Anyone can catch us here, we can't chance it, no until I figure a way out of my-"_

_"__I know I know," Punk said, holding his lips with a hint of a smile on his face, "I just couldn't help myself. You know how I get when I see you in those colours." Beth looked down her red and black ring attire that had been fashioned similar to Hot Ray-Leigh's early ring gear. Beth looked up at him and blushed. Punk smirked down at her, as he took the water bottle that she had brought for him._

_"__I do it on purpose," she admitted, "But, we have to start being more careful. I think Seth and Roman are starting to suspect that I'm stepping out on Dean."_

_"__And he isn't stepping out on you," Punk argued, looking slightly angry, "Ever since the two of you started having problems, he's had his pick of the litter with the Divas. I even caught Brie Bella flirting with him a couple of days ago.`_

_"__It doesn't matter Punk, we have to be more careful," Beth reasoned, as Punk took a drink from the water bottle, "He has the Authority backing him up right now and if you remember the last time that you went up against him with the Authority in his corner, I think you'll agree it didn't look good."_

_"__Okay, okay," Punk said, placing his hands on her hips, "A kiss for good luck?"_

_"__I thought luck was for losers?"_

_"__It is," Punk smirked, "But, I obviously just want another reason to kiss you at work, while I still can?" Beth looked at him curiously for a second before turning to look up and down the hallway once more. As soon as she saw that the hallway was completely clear she leaned up and kissed Punk on the lips one more time._

_"__Kick some ass," she whispered, as she turned and walked the way she had come. As soon as she was out of sight, Punk's dressing room door opened once more and at the door stood AJ with a cruel smirk on her face._

_"__Good job Punky," she crooned, "We've got her right where we want her." The scene faded onto Beth walking down the hall, a slight frown on her face as she walked up to where the Shield was waiting for her._

_"__It's done," she said, as she leaned into Dean's outstretched arms, "He should be out by the time the rumble starts and then nothing will stand in your way." Beth looked back towards Punk's locker room. She couldn't believe that even after everything she had done, he continued to think that he could play her like she was some lost little lamb. She wasn't AJ Lee after all. She wasn't going to be some lamb that he could lead around and parade around with behind the back of his so-called girlfriend. No, she was Beth Roberts, the next Diva's Champion._

_"__Don't worry, babe," Dean said, placing a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead, "The Authority wants this. You have nothing to worry about."_

* * *

><p>The rumble was set to start in under an hour and the craziness of the backstage area was picking up considerably. Phil was sitting in front of the TV screen next to Rayleigh who was wearing one of her husband's shirts ready to root him onto victory. April was avoiding Phil at any cost with exception of work and the members of the roster that were actually participating in the rumble were warming up.<p>

"Do you think he'll be okay," Beth said, as she took a seat in between Phil and Rayleigh. Rayleigh looked at the red head beside her and turned to look at Jon, who was doing finger tip push ups in the corner of the room getting ready for his entry at number three.

"I think everything will go as planned," Rayleigh said, "Punk here, will stay beside me the entire night, no fans will spot him until it's time for him to be 'dragged' to his bus with the help of some of the roster and the royal rumble will go off without a single hitch like it does almost every year."

"That sounded rehearsed, why did that sound rehearsed," Beth asked, her mind going a mile a minute.

"It's basically what I tell myself every year," Rayleigh explained, "With the exception of the Punk insert."

"Oh wow, thank you for caring about my well being," Phil joked, as he looked in between the two laughing woman. Beth turned to watch Jon warm up for his time in the rumble.

"Easy sweetheart," Rayleigh whispered, loud enough only for Beth to hear, "He's got to be ready to enter at number three and last until the finals, you don't want him to lose all the pent up emotion now." Beth blushed at Rayleigh's words, causing Phil to look at the two women curiously.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," both woman answered, at the exact same time.

"That doesn't sound suspicious at all," Mike said, taking the empty seat next to his wife, "What are the two of you up to?"

"Up to," Rayleigh asked, "Why would Beth and I be up to anything? We aren't up to anything are we Bethy-Boo?"

"Nope, not at all Raybear," Beth answered, causing both women to giggle once more causing Mike and Phil as well as many other superstars to look at the two women worriedly before returning to their warm-ups.

"Alright, I guess, I'm going to have to take your word for it, babe," Mike said, kissing his wife on the lips before going to sit in a corner of the room to gather his thoughts and warm up for the rumble, "Phil, I leave you with them."

"Thanks Mizdick," Phil muttered, causing Rayleigh to reach over and slap him upside the head none too gently.

"What the hell, Ray," Phil asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Little ears in the vicinity," Rayleigh said, pointing to the blonde toddler who was now sitting on Jon's back while he did push ups.

"She wouldn't have been able to hear me all the way over there, Ray," Phil complained, "Plus, I think you have more things to worry about other than my language."

"Like what," Beth asked, looking around the room.

"Her taste in older men," Phil said, pointing to the way the Shield was now letting Sophie take turns sitting on each of their backs, while they did push-ups.

"My daughter doesn't have a crush on the Shield, Phillip," Rayleigh answered, with a roll of her eyes, "She sits on Mike's back while he's doing push-ups all the time. I'd be more worried if she was laying underneath…them." Beth and Phil turned to look at Rayleigh before turning their eyes on Mike, who had begun doing push-ups the moment that Rayleigh had gotten slightly distracted.

"Really, Ray," Phil said, reaching over to snap his fingers in front of the now blonde's face, "We're at work, you need to keep it in your pants just a little bit longer." Rayleigh glowered at Phil, while Beth giggled in-between them.

"I dare you to try doing the same when you're seven months pregnant and have two sets of hormones running through your body at the exact same time," Rayleigh said, now blatantly watching her husband, while he continued doing push-ups in the corner of the room. Phil shook his head.

"Only problem with that Ray, is I'm a man, always have been and that means I can't get pregnant," Phil joked, before turning to look at the screen as Justin Roberts started getting ready to introduce the Royal Rumble, "Now, shush it's starting."

"Uh uh," Rayleigh said, still watching her husband, "Why are you so interested anyway? It's not like you're going to be participating in the rumble tonight anyways."

"I just want to know what happens, I like being informed," Phil joked, waving his hand in front of the blonde's face. Beth continued to giggle as Rayleigh basically ignored the movements of the straight edge superstar.

"Yep, she's too far gone," Phil joked, taking his seat once more, "Now, what's this I hear about you wanting to take Jon to meet your parents?" Beth stopped giggling almost instantly, before turning a wide eyed look onto Rayleigh before turning to look at Phil once more.

"Well, I, I, I," Beth stuttered, unsure of how to continue.

"The locker room is a breeding ground for gossip, Beth, I would have thought your big 'sister' would have taught you that by now," Phil explained, "Now explain, Jon-parents, what are you thinking?"

"I-"

"Never mind," Phil interrupted, "Tell me later, the rumble's starting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, this took awhile to write, but it's finally out. **

**We took a bit of time jump last chapter, but let me know what you think and keep voting. **


	24. A Royal Winner

Chapter XXIV: A Royal Winner

* * *

><p><em>"Ladies and gentlemen, we are down to the final four competitors in the 2015 Royal Rumble," Michael Cole announced, as Sheamus was thrown from the ring by Roman Reigns, "We still haven't heard any news on the missing CM Punk, who was supposed to enter his seventh Royal Rumble at number 15, but was replaced with Hornswoggle by order of the Authority when CM Punk failed to enter."<em>

_"It's quite obvious that this was part of the Authority's plan all along," The King said, as he continued to watch the rumble, "I find it a little too convenient that Hornswoggle was set to compete in the rumble within the 90 seconds that were allowed."_

_"You have to find fault in anything that the Authority does, don't you King," JBL argued, as the three commentators watch the final four fight it out, "Everything they do is best for business and we should be grateful that everything they do guarantees us work every week."_

_"And there goes The Authority's favourite Roman Reigns," Michael Cole commented, "Leaving The Miz, Dean Ambrose and the returning Chris Jericho to vie for a spot in the main event at Wrestle Mania against the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Daniel Bryan. Who would you like to win, gentlemen?"_

_"I'm hoping that we'll see Dean Ambrose pull a win out for the Authority," JBL answered, "Roman Reigns failed to win this years Rumble for the Authority and now our only hope is this lunatic."_

_"Of course you're cheering for him," The King said, "Why not cheer for Chris Jericho, who quite possibly has a chance to win his very first Royal Rumble, or you could cheer for The Miz, who's the husband to one of my personal favourite Divas of all time."_

_"I don't have time to cheer for those losers," JBL argued, just as Chris Jericho and The Miz joined forces to toss Dean Ambrose over the top rope._

_"And ladies and gentlemen it is down to Chris Jericho and The Miz," Michael Cole announced, as Dean Ambrose slapped a ring post in frustration. Just as he was about to leave the main stage, Daniel Bryan came out of nowhere and attacked._

_"What the heck," yelled Michael Cole as Daniel Bryan flung Dean Ambrose across the announce table and almost into all three members of the Spanish announce team, "Daniel Bryan just came out of nowhere and attacked Dean Ambrose."_

_"He seems really angry," The King commented, as the two continued to fight beside the ring, while the referees tried to get them to leave, "Could this have something to do with CM Punk missing out on the Royal Rumble?"_

_"Who knows King," Michael Cole answered, "Daniel Bryan has been helping CM Punk fight the Authority since their former ally and possible future Divas Champion Beth Roberts was in their words tricked into marrying the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose."_

_"She wasn't tricked," JBL argued, "She really does love him." The referees finally gained control of the company's champion and the lunatic fringe, pushing them towards the back. The Miz and Chris Jericho had paused in their quest to win the Royal Rumble to watch the two superstars brawl ringside, but quickly returned to exchanging blows when the two were forced into the back. The crowd, who had been cheering for CM Punk since number fifteen had been announced and then quickly replaced, was now divided. Chants for the Miz could be heard amidst the cheers for Y2J. It appeared now that a known member of the Authority wasn't going to win the rumble, the crowd couldn't make up their mind._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, The Miz has been in the rumble going on fifty minutes, entering the rumble at number five," Michael told the crowd, as Chris Jericho made to throw Miz over the top rope only for the Miz to hold onto the ropes. Y2J raised his hands in victory before turning back to see Miz still standing on the apron._

_"Y2J might just win it right here," King said, as the commentators watched Miz grab Chris Jericho by the back of his neck and pull him over the top rope. Both men were now standing on the apron, the referees waiting, watching for one man to make a wrong move and fall to the floor._

_"Both man can win it right here," JBL started, "They've both gone over the top rope. One of them just needs to fall and the 2015 Royal Rumble is all over." Miz makes to crawl in between the ropes, but Jericho knees him in the stomach stopping him right in his tracks._

_"Come on, Chris," JBL cheered, "Just throw him to the ground." The crowd watched with baited breath, as Chris Jericho made to climb to the top rope to try and send The Miz to the surrounding floor below._

_"I think we're looking at the Royal Rumble winner right there in Chris Jeri-"_

_Before JBL could even finish what he was saying, The Miz had slid into the ring stopping Chris Jericho's plan right then and there. Jericho jumped down from the top rope onto The Miz, knocking him onto his back. It was still anyone's Rumble at this point. The crowd was going louder and louder as the two men exchanged blows once more._

_The Miz turned to point at the Wrestle Mania 31 sign at the same time Jericho made to point at the sign. Both men growing extremely frustrated with thd other. It wasn't in their nature to give up a title shot, especially not one at Wrestle Mania. Jericho made to run at Miz and -_

* * *

><p>Rayleigh jumped to her feet as she watched Chris Irvine sail over the top rope and onto the floor. Her man, her husband, he had won the 2015 Royal Rumble. Sophie, who had been watching the Rumble in front of her mother and Uncle Phil, copied her mother clapping in excitement as she watched her father fall to his knees in disbelief.<p>

"Well, look at that," Phil said, as he too clapped his hands, "He actually did win the rumble."

"He told you, he would," Rayleigh joked, a large smile spreading across her face, as she lifted her giggling toddler into her arms as the two celebrated Mike going to one of the three main events at this year's Wrestle Mania.

"Well," Phil sighed, looking at the two blondes celebrate, "It looks like it's time for me to be spotted being helped to my bus." He bid the two goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and a wave. Rayleigh smiled at the straight-edge superstar as he made to leave.

"Don't worry, Phil," Rayleigh said, the smile slipping off her face for a moment, as she hand Sophie over to Beth, "April just needs a little time to think. She just found out that she was almost the other woman at the beginning of your relationship. She'll be back once she's had that time." Phil nodded offering the older blonde another smile. He turned to walk out the door, but was faced with the woman in question.

"April," he started, but was quickly interrupted by Mike pushing past April to run at his pregnant wife and lift her into his arms. The crowd that had gathered cheered as Mike lifted Rayleigh into his arms and kissed her. John Cena walked out of the room, but quickly returned with a bottle of sparkling water. Popping the cork on the bottle, the crowd cheered. April and Phil looked at one another as the roster gathered around the kissing couple to congratulate Mike.

"I'm extremely angry with you," April whispered, as the two stood in the corner of the room, "I know you love me, you wouldn't have asked me to marry you if you didn't, but I-"

"Didn't take kindly into finding out how our relationship almost started," Phil finished for her. April nodded and looked over to Mike and Rayleigh. Mike had dipped his wife into another kiss, while the roster looked on. Sophie was giggling in her uncle Jon's arms, while Beth held both of their glasses.

"I have faith in us, Phil," April said, looking around the room, "They all do too, but what I need to know is, is that all that you've been hiding from me?" Phil stilled at her question. He knew that he had it coming. He had no to blame, but himself for her lack of trust in him now. But, here she was giving him a chance to tell her anything else that he may be hiding from her. It was probably a good thing that he wasn't.

"There's nothing else that I've been hiding from you," he told her looking right in the eye, "I haven't lied to you for as long as I have known you, with whole exception of what happened with Amy. I-I-I just didn't want you to think I was some sort of sleaze. I-"

"Oh, you are a sleaze, but you're my sleaze," April interrupted, "Plus, I spoke to Rayleigh earlier. She, uh, she said that if she had known about Amy, she wouldn't have tried to set us up until after the two of you had inevitably ended."

"Inevitably," Phil repeated, with a slight smile on his face, "Did she really use the word inevitably?" April nodded, the same goofy smile on her face. Phil chuckled as he turned to look at Rayleigh, who offered them a small wave, before she was once again swept up in her husband's arms for a celebratory kiss.

Jon smiled at the couple in front of him, while the toddler in his arms clutched at his t-shirt, giggling at the behaviour of her parents. Beth was standing beside them, laughing while she watched Mike dip his wife into celebratory kiss after celebratory kiss. The two just couldn't get enough of each other.

"I think Sophie might need a babysitter tonight," Cena joked from behind him, which caused Randy, who was standing on the other side to chuckle loudly. Beth turned to look around the room before spotting Phil and April standing in the corner, not paying attention to anyone else that was in the room.

"It's not going to be Phil and April," she joked, causing some of room to look at the couple in the corner of the room, "It looks like they're going to have a celebration of their own." As soon as the words left her mouth, Cena, Randy, and Jon exchanged glances between one another silently discussing who would take Sophie for the night to allow her parents a little bit of privacy. In the end, it was Sophie who made the decision.

As the celebration continued, the blonde toddler, who was up much later than she ever had been before slowly began to drift off on Jon's shoulder, causing many of the Divas to coo at the sight. Beth smiled, as she watched the supposedly gruff man be extremely sweet with the toddler.

"Beth," Nattie said, grabbing her shoulder, "I really have to thank you."

"For what," Beth asked, looking at the third generation wrestler confused. The divas all giggled as they turned to look at her boyfriend, who was trying his best not to jostle the sleeping toddler while he spoke with Colby, Joe and Claudio. A goofy smile spread across Beth's face at the sight.

"If it wasn't for your relationship with Jon and your friendship with Rayleigh, we would have never been able to see that man with an adorable toddler in his arms," Nattie explained before she was pulled onto the makeshift dance floor by her boyfriend.

"So," Trinity said, leaning over so Beth could hear her over the music, "There's a bet going around the locker room that you two are going to be the next two down the aisle." Beth looked at the former Funkadactyl with wide eyes. Marriage?

"Really," Beth asked, "Us? He hasn't even met my parents yet..."

"And according to the locker room gossip," Ariane cut in, "That meeting isn't far off."

* * *

><p>Beth sat down on the couch, while she watched Jon pace back and forth trying to soothe Sophie back to asleep. She had woken up on the walk back to the bus, when some of the fans had cheered at seeing the two of them. Jon looked right at home trying to help the little girl right back to sleep. Part of Beth wanted to pretend that Sophie was their little girl and he was just like any father that was wrapped around his princess' finger.<p>

"Ray and Mike pulled me aside earlier," Jon started quietly, still pacing back and forth with Sophie.

"Really," Beth whispered in response, "What did they want?"

"Well, Mike started to give me the 'If I ever hurt you' speech," Jon explained, as he lay a passed out Sophie down on the couch in between them. Her head was resting on his thigh, while her little feet barely reached Beth. Beth looked up at him sheepishly; of course Mike would try and give him the 'big brother' speech.

"And then, they started telling me about how they had to adjust their living wills because of the new baby," Jon explained, calmly brushing his fingers through Sophie's hair, "After they told me about their plans for Sophie to either live with Cena or Mike's sister if their parents couldn't take her, they asked me if I would consider being the new baby's godfather." Beth looked at Jon wide eyed.

"Ray and Mike must really trust you," Beth commented, as she looked down at the blonde toddler in between them, "It's a good thing. They don't just trust anyone with the guardianship of their children."

"I told them that I had to think about it, talk to you about everything," Jon explained, "It's a lot of responsibility. I mean, yeah, I'm good with Sophie. I can babysit, but actually being responsible for a child? Can I do that? Am I responsible enough?" Beth looked down at the still sleeping Sophie and then back up at Jon, who was running his hands through his hair making him look crazed.

"Jon," Beth started, quietly, "Ray and Mike know what they're doing when it comes to who they would trust with their children. Ray holds you in great esteem and Mike respects you, so if they think that you're the right person to look after their second child on the off chance that something might happen to them."

"Beth, I-I-I-I don't know how to take care of a child-"

"I think the blonde toddler sleeping in between the two of us would beg to differ," Beth interrupted, smiling down at the way Sophie nuzzled her head into Jon's abdomen. Jon smiled down at the innocent action. It was obvious to him that Ray and Mike had seen the way he was with Sophie and made their decision off of that.

"You're great with her," Beth complimented, "And I have no doubt that you'll be just as great with the new baby." Jon smiled up at her and nodded.

"Okay, you're right," Jon sighed, "What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn," Beth joked, "And I guess that it's a good thing that Ray asked me if I would be the baby's godmother." Jon looked over at her and chuckled. The entire time that he was freaking out about possibly being a child's guardian, she knew the entire time that everything was going to be okay. He swore that he was able to fall in love with her more and more every day. Beth pushed a loose curl behind her ear as he continued to watch her.

"Listen, there is something that I need to talk to you about," Beth started, causing Jon to stiffen. From his experiences, he knew that needing to talk was almost never a good thing. Beth noticed the change in his demeanor almost immediately.

"I swear, it's nothing bad," Beth explained, as she leaned over and placed her hand on his bicep, "I just have something to ask you and I don't want to freak out. Okay?"

"I'm not going to freak out," Jon assured her. Beth looked at him for a moment. She knew that what she was about to ask him was going to freak him out. He had just freaked out over possibly being the godfather to Baby Mizanin, something he had yet to agree too. She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"I completely understand if you don't want to and I'm not going to force you to do this, if you don't want, but it would really mean a lot to me if you did this," Beth rambled, causing Jon to chuckle slightly. There were very few times that he had ever heard her ramble the way she was now.

"Beth, babe," Jon interrupted, grabbing one of her manicured hands in his own, "Calm down and just talk to me." Beth nodded, before taking a deep breath.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for some time," Beth explained, "And it's a good thing."

"You're not asking me to marry you, are you," Jon joked, "I thought that was supposed to be my job." The two of them chuckled quietly trying not to wake the sleeping toddler. She found it quite hilarious that he thought that she was asking him to marry him on the same night that she had been made aware of the bet in the locker room. The two continued to laugh until they finally calmed down.

Beth looked at him and in the back of her head, she could clearly hear Rayleigh, "_Will you just tell him already_?" Beth took a deep breath and looked at Jon, a large smile on her face.

"What do you think about possibly coming home with me the next time that we have some time off," Beth asked. Jon looked over at Beth and gave her a wide smile.

"I think," Jon started, "I think I'd like that."

"I would also like to know if you would like to possibly meet my parents," Beth asked, looking at the man she loved hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, another chapter down...**

**I think we're slowly creepy up to the end of 'It Was You' and as soon as we get farther into Wrestle Mania season, I might put up a new poll on who Rayleigh should try and set up next. Let me know if you would be interested in something like that. Also don't forget to let me know what you think about the new chapter and don't forget to vote in the poll I have up now.**

**xo**


	25. Canadian Winters

Chapter XXV: Canadian Winters

* * *

><p>Jon looked at Beth with wide eyes. Out of all the things that she could have said, saying that she would like for him to go to Toronto with her and meet her parents was something that he didn't expect. He didn't do meeting the parents. Meeting the parents was something that guys who could and most possibly would get their acceptance did. Acceptance was something that he wasn't going to get, especially if someone like Stephen Smoak got it.<p>

"Are you sure," Jon asked, looking at Beth nervously, "I-I-I mean I-I-I would love to meet your parents, but a-a-are we, uh, ready for that?" The hand that had been resting on his bicep had quickly pulled away as if it had been burned. Jon winced. He had hurt her.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to," Beth told him once more, causing him to wince once more, "I-I-I just thought that it would be nice for you to know where I-I-I came from." Her voice was filled with something that Jon just couldn't put his finger on. Beth made to stand, but Jon quickly grabbed her manicured hand in his rough one. Beth stopped mid-step to look at their clasped hands.

"I want to, Beth, I really do," he told her, running his free hand in his hair, "It's just Beth, I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I don't know how I am supposed to act and I most definitely don't know if I'll be able to make the, uh, best impression on your parents. I-I-I love you more than I have loved anyone ever and parnts were never really a worry until n-"

"Jon," Beth interrupted, "My parents are nothing for you to worry about, really." Jon looked up at her confused.

"Wh-"

"My mom and dad, are they traditionalists? Yes," she explained, "But, do they also want what's best for me and what makes me happy? Yes. You, you are what is best for me and someone who makes me happy." Jon watched her as she spoke to him. Beth looked down at a sleeping Sophie and brushed a loose blonde curl away from her face.

"I already told them so much about you," she explained, still looking at the small sleeping toddler, "My mom already loves you and she really just wants to meet you. My father, well, I'm Daddy's little girl and whoever puts a smile on face and can supply a roof over my head will be good enough for him."

"And what if I'm not good enough for them after we meet?"

The question was so quiet that Beth almost didn't hear it. Looking over at him, as he lifted a sleeping Sophie into his arms once more, so he could place her onto one of the many empty bunks, Beth smiled. If her parents could see him like this, the way he was with Sophie, they would never doubt him.

"If they could see you the way you are right now," Beth started, as he tucked Sophie and her teddy bear under the blanket that had been his, "We'd have nothing to worry about." Jon leaned down and kissed Sophie on the forehead as she whimpered in her sleep. Beth smiled at how adorable the sight was.

"Alright," Jon sighed, wrapping his arm around her waist, "I'll go with you."

Jon groaned as he sat in catering with Colby, Joe, Claudio, Cena, a smirking Mike and a giggling Sophie. They were enjoying the fact that he was going out of his mind with worry over this trip to Toronto that was now happening sooner rather than later since Rayleigh's mother had been begging her and Mike to visit before the baby was born. Part of him was hoping that they could push it back until after Wrestle Mania, but sadly that wasn't the case.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Jon complained, "Dad's have never been my strong suit."

"And what makes you think overprotective brothers that were World Heavyweight Champion are any easier," Mike countered, "I'm just glad that almost everyone was on my side and the only thing that I had against me were her fears about dating another wrestler."

"I heard that Adam also had a few reservations about your relationship," John said, as he made faces at Sophie. Sophie hid behind her hands as she giggled up at her godfather.

"He did," Mike answered, "But, when I showed him that I wasn't going anywhere when she injured, he had no reason to doubt me. Ray was a little tougher, even with a ring on her finger she wouldn't let me worry about her or try and take care of her."

"That's the strong woman in her-"

"No," Mike argued, "That's the stubborn woman in her." Jon chuckled as he watched Rayleigh's husband and the former boyfriend turned best friend go back and forth about whether not she was just being stubborn or she was being strong.

"Strong."

"Stubborn."

"Strong."

"Stubborn."

"Strong."

"Stubborn.

"Stro-"

"What are you two arguing about now," Rayleigh asked, as she picked Sophie up, before occupying the seat that he daughter had once taken. Joe, Colby, Claudio and Jon looked at the pair amused as Mike and John try to explain the fact that they had been arguing about her. After a few moments of silence, Rayleigh just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Your daddy and uncle John are silly," Rayleigh said in her daughter's ear, causing the giggling toddler to erupt into even more toddlers, "Now, Beth has told me that you agreed to go and meet her parents. That's a pretty big deal, Jon."

"Yeah," Jon sighed, "I thought I had a little more time, but since we're seeing them in a couple weeks time, I don't think I can do this. I-I-I-I-I…"

"You need to breathe is what you need to do," Rayleigh told him, "Just breathe, in and out, in and out. Now, as for Beth's parents, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to them. I've met Georgia and Lance, I'm serious you have nothing to worry about."

"Coming from you that means-"

"What you need to worry about is Lance Junior and Oliver," Rayleigh continued, causing Jon to grimace. Lance Junior and Oliver were Beth's older brothers and from what Beth had told him, the both of them were overprotective and overbearing. Lance Junior was a junior partner at a law firm and was married with 2 kids and third on the way and Oliver was working at the University of Toronto teaching philosophy. Jon groaned as he pictured how the first meeting would go.

"This isn't going to end well," he sighed, placing his head on the table causing Sophie to reach out and begin petting his head, like she would Mizfit. Rayleigh chuckled, as she watched Jon just lay his head on the table allowing Sophie to continue her 'soothing' methods.

"Would it help if I told you that Beth is freaking out just as much as you are," Rayleigh said, as she picked up an orange slice and fed it to her daughter. Jon turned to look at Rayleigh and shook his head.

"It only makes me feel worse."

"Well, I guess, we'll just have to go with you," Mike said, causing both Rayleigh and Mike's head to shoot up and look at him. Rayleigh was gapping at her husband making her look like a fish out of water, while Jon looked at the older wrestler with wide eyes.

"You would do that," Jon asked, "I mean, I'm sure it would be better if just Beth and I went because then her brothers wouldn't have a complete reason to hate me, but if you came that would take a lot of the pressure off-"

"Who's coming and to where," Beth asked, as she joined the group clad in her wrestling gear. Rayleigh and Mike were having a silent conversation between them, while Jon smiled up at Beth, offering her, his seat.

"Oh, Mike just offered to come with us when we go and meet your parents," Jon explained, while Rayleigh and Mike continued arguing in complete silence. Beth looked in-between the husband and wife trying to figure out where this offer came from, but shrugged her shoulders, when neither one of them turned to look at her, too engrossed in their silent argument.

"Maybe that's a good idea," Beth sighed, "I mean if my brother's a going to be there maybe Rayleigh and Mike's presence will make this entire thing easier." Rayleigh's head swivelled to look at Beth before turning to look at the smug grin on Mike's face. She raised her eyebrows at her husband and stuck out her tongue in retaliation.

"Why do you say that," she asked, as she hand Sophie another orange slice.

"My niece and nephew are huge fans on the Miz, Hot Ray-Leigh and John Cena, it would keep LJ off of my back since he'll be too busy pouting over the fact that I brought The Miz and Hot Ray-Leigh over to meet his children," Beth explained.

"Oh, so you want to pimp us out for autographs," Rayleigh joked, as she took the cleansing wipe that Mike handed her to clean off Sophie's hands, "If you wanted us to just sign autographs for your niece and nephew all you had to do was ask."

"But, this'll be so much better," Beth answered, "It'll even get LJ on my side if I say that it was Jon's idea." Jon's head perked up at this bit of news, and turned to look at Rayleigh and Mike a pleading look in his eyes. Rayleigh looked at the Authority members skeptically before nodding her head. Honestly, the things she did for her friends' love lives.

* * *

><p>A week later found both Beth and Rayleigh shivering in the cold Toronto air, as Jon and Mike loaded up the rented vehicle at Pearson Airport. Sophie was tucked safely in her car seat, warm and cosy in the van. The brisk Toronto air had the Canadians shivering even in their winter jackets.<p>

"I swear I'm never coming here in winter again," Rayleigh complained, as she waited her husband to finish loading up their suitcases, "I thought I only had to do this at Christmas every two years." Beth chuckled as she rubbed her hands together.

"You live in Connecticut," Beth stated, a slightly playful tone in her voice, "The cold and the snow shouldn't be something that you have to get used to again." Rayleigh turned to look at Beth a playful glare on her face.

"You and I both know that Canadian winters are an entirely different breed," Rayleigh answered, a slight shiver in her voice, "I don't even know I did it anymore. God, its freezing, are the two of you almost done?"

"Almost, your highness," Mike called, as he loaded the final suitcase into the back of the van. Sophie's giggle could be heard as Jon leaned over her making sure that the car seat was properly secured, while Mike returned the airport trolley. Both women crawled into the van, sighing at the warm that now surrounded them.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day where Canadian couldn't handle the cold," Mike joked, as he climbed into the driver's seat. Rayleigh glared at her husband as she rubbed her hands together in front of the vents.

"You were one of those people that thought we lived in igloos weren't you," Beth asked, as she too glad at Mike. Jon chuckled as he buckled up and rubbed Sophie's hands in-between her own. The poor girl's mittens had fallen somewhere between the Mizanin's bus and the plane they had boarded in New York and now her hands pretty much felt like icicles.

"I don't know why we couldn't just drive here," Rayleigh complained, "That plane seat pretty much killed my back."

"The bus would have taken longer to get here," Mike answered, as he pulled out of the parking lot and began driving towards the hotel that Beth and Rayleigh had booked for their stay in their hometown.

"So, my parents are going to meet us at the hotel," Beth explained, "I called them when we landed, so they'll probably be there by the time we check in and get our rooms sorted." Jon nodded as he tried to listen to Beth explain what was going to happen, but all he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears. He felt like he had been dropped on his head in the middle of the ring. Even with Mike, Rayleigh and Sophie being there, Jon was sure that this meeting was doomed.

"Boy am I glad, we don't have to have the _Total Divas _camera crew following us around for this," Rayleigh muttered to her husband, looking in the rear view mirror. She had a clear view of Jon looking like he wanted to swallow his tongue, while Beth continued to chatter on and on about what was going to happen once they got to the hotel.

"This is painful enough," Mike agreed, "It's a good thing neither you nor Beth agreed to be on that reality show. We would have been succumbed to it being a lasting memory that everyone could see."

"No doubt TMZ will get the scoop the moment we enter the restaurant," Rayleigh joked, "I called my mother. She said Beth and Adam are going to show up in a couple of days with Lyric, so I guess once we're done with the Roberts Family reunion, we can just relax and have some good old fashion family fun until Wrestle Mania season really kicks off." Mike smiled, and grabbed his wife's hand in his own.

"That sounds wonderful."

The rest of the ride to the hotel was slow, but quiet. Everybody was pretty tired from their early morning flight and if it wasn't for the fact that Beth's brother Lance had decided to go on vacation in Switzerland with his family tomorrow, there would have been no reason for the foursome to play meet and greet with the Roberts family tonight.

It was as if the brand new snow fall had made everyone in Toronto completely and utterly incapable of driving. The 401 was backed up for as far as the eye could see and there was no sign of it ever letting up. If there was one thing besides the cold that Rayleigh and Beth never missed about the city of Toronto, it was the traffic.

"You know what I don't understand," Mike said, causing everyone, but a sleeping Sophie to look at him.

"What don't you understand," Rayleigh asked.

"It's snow," Mike continued, "It's not like Canadians have never seen it before, you get a snow fall every year, yes sometimes it's worse than others, but without fail snow will fall in Canada during the winter."

"What are you getting at, Mike," Beth asked, looking at the back of Mike's head in confusion.

"What I'm getting at, is what is it about snow that makes Canadians, of all people, incapable of driving," Mike groaned, as he once again slammed his hand against the car horn. Rayleigh and Beth shared a look before shaking their heads in amusement.

"Just be glad that the snow isn't falling," Rayleigh explained.

"That's when it gets really bad," Beth added, "We still would be able to see the airport if the snow was falling." Both Mike and Jon groaned, as the traffic seemed to slow even more. Thankfully, Sophie was blissfully unaware of how long she would be in her car seat otherwise; things would have gotten a little bit more unbearable for the foursome.

As if the traffic Gods took pity on the travellers, the traffic let up bit by bit as they got closer and closer to their destination. Sophie had woken up with still a twenty minute journey, but was being kept occupied with Jon, while he tickled her tummy and let her teach him all of the nursery rhymes she had learned since starting her 'Mommy and Me' class.

"Row, row, row your boat," Sophie sang, causing all four of the adults to smile slightly. Rayleigh was sure that if it wasn't for Sophie, they would have been at each other's necks by now.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I just want to lie down and go to sleep," Rayleigh said, as Mike handed her, the key to their hotel room. Sophie was strapped to his chest looking around the hotel lobby in amazement. Even with all the travelling her parents did for work, Sophie was still amazed by how almost every hotel could look different compared to the last one.<p>

"I think we can have a nap," Beth stated, before looking down at her buzzing cell phone, "Never mind, my mom just texted me."

"Oh," Jon said, as he lifted her bag onto his shoulder, "And what does she have to say?"

"That Oliver has something that he wants to announce tonight, so they're going to be coming early," Beth whined, as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. The four adults groaned, causing Sophie to look around at them all before she too groaned trying to copy the sound that they all made.

"How early," Rayleigh asked, as she began rubbing her forehead.

"Oh right about-"

"Bethany," called an older woman as she stepped into the hotel lobby, an older gentleman right behind her.

"Now," Beth finished. Walking over to her mother and father, Beth was swept into the arms of her loving parents as her brothers made an appearance as well. It seemed almost everyone in the Roberts family had come to greet Beth, as she was not only swept up into the arms of her brothers, but she was also swept up into the arms of two women, who seemed to be around her age and she was almost tackled to the ground by two children, who were absolutely excited to see their aunt in person.

"So, you must be Jonathan," the older woman greeted, causing Jon to try and give her, his most welcoming smile, "Oh, Lance, isn't he just adorable.

"Yes, Georgia, I'm sure, he makes our little princess the happiest woman in the world," Lance agreed, as he offered Jon his hand to shake. Jon shook Lance's hand before turning to face Beth's brothers. Neither one of them looked impressed.

"I don't know, he doesn't look good enough for you Beth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, more on the meeting the family later, how much later I'm not sure. I burned my hand pretty badly, so the next chapter might take a little bit longer than expected, because it's a little painful to type, but ****leave a review and it might be sooner rather than later.**

**Don't forget to vote.**

**Love you all.**

**xo**


	26. Beth Ambrose & Hot Ray-Leigh

Chapter 26: Beth Ambrose & Hot Ray-Leigh

* * *

><p>If Rayleigh Mizanin could describe this so-called meet the Roberts Family dinner that she was sitting through with a horrible case of back pain in one word from the English language, it would have to be: fiasco. Yeah, it was a complete and utter fiasco because the only people that seemed happy to even be there were the kids, Beth and her parents. Jon, Mike and Rayleigh all looked like there was somewhere else that they wanted to be unless one of the kids or Beth's parents were looking at them. And Beth's brothers just seemed to have a look of complete disgust written on their faces permanently.<p>

"Now, Beth told us that you didn't finish high school," LJ commented, as he sipped from the water glass in front of him, "Do you really plan on supporting my baby sister with no real education? You can't expect this wrestling thing to last."

"LJ," Beth admonished.

"No, it's okay Beth, it's a fair question," Jon whispered to the woman beside him before turning to answer her older brother, "School just wasn't my thing, you know? I didn't see myself using anything that they were teaching me, especially when all I really wanted to do was wrestle."

"Beth wanted to wrestle," Oliver added, "But she still had to finish her education first." Beth just rolled her eyes and squeezed Jon's hand with her own. It was obvious to her that they were trying anything that they possibly could to try and get under his skin. They wanted him to lash out in front of his parents and she was just glad that Jon could keep what temper and frustration he had under wraps when she was around him.

"That wasn't my choice," Beth added, causing pretty much everyone, but her family and Rayleigh to look at her wide eyed, "Dad kicked me out of the house and cut me off from everything until I agreed to go back to school.

"I wanted you to have something to fall back on," Lance explained, as he sipped at his wine, "Rayleigh, tell me, did you and your brother have something to fall back on if your wrestling careers didn't pan out." Rayleigh spared Jon a sheepish look before answering.

"My brother has a degree in telecommunications and I received my degree in teaching," she explained, "But, wrestling has always been what we wanted to do, so we just sort of took things that we thought could help us."

"How would a teaching degree help you with wrestling," LJ asked, as he looked at the former Diva skeptically.

"It was the courses involved that helped," Rayleigh explained further, suppressing an eye roll with everything that she had with her body, "My major was teaching, but I had a minor in drama. Look, mine and my brother's education was on the off chance that we wouldn't be able to make it and everyone knows that I was well on my way in this business when I got that degree. I commend Jon for not pursuing something that he knew would just waste his time."

"Education is not a waste of," LJ started.

"It is when you know that the degree or the diploma is just going to sit at home in a box or on the wall somewhere collecting dust," Rayleigh explained, "Looking back, I kind of wish I didn't get the degree, because all it's doing right now is sitting in a box in my mother's attic do exactly that."

"But, you could home school your children," Oliver offered.

"I could," Rayleigh agreed, "But, I don't want my children being anti-social. My daughter already thrives on being social backstage at the wrestling shows and yes, she meets all kinds of people that I know I can trust, none more so than Jon, I wouldn't dream of taking that away from her." Jon could a feel a lump unwillingly forming in the back of throat at the sheer confidence and trust that Rayleigh had in him.

"And I mean I wouldn't have put in a good word for him to be brought up to the main roster a couple of years ago if I didn't think that he knew what he was doing," Rayleigh revealed, taking a sip of the water in front of her.

* * *

><p>The moment they got back to their hotel room from the restaurant, Beth and Jon sank down onto the bed and just stared up at the ceiling. Beth knew that her brothers were going to be overbearing, but she never imagined that they were going to act like that in front of someone she could see sharing her future with.<p>

"What did you and my dad talk about when you went to get the cars," Beth asked, finally breaking the silence between them. Jon turned on his side, leaning on his elbow, as he caressed the side of her face.

"Oh, not much," he answered, "He apologized for your brothers and told me that he thought I was a pretty good guy and that he wouldn't mind if you decided to keep me around."

"Did he really say that?"

"Not in those words," Jon chuckled, "But, he basically gave us his blessing, which you know, doesn't really matter to me, but I kind of figured that it mattered to you." Beth smiled, as she reached up and ran her manicured nails through his messed up hair. She kissed him slowly, a small smirk spreading across his face.

"That means a lot to me," she whispered to him, a smile spreading across her lips, "Thank you." Jon shrugged in response, as the couple descended into a comfortable silence once more. The howling wind could be heard shaking the windows, but neither of them seemed bothered. The snow had started to fall again the moment that they had returned to the hotel.

"Did you know that Rayleigh put in a word to bring you up to the main roster," Beth asked, as she slowly sat up. Jon shook his head, as he placed a loose curl behind her ear.

"I knew that Punk put in a word," Jon explained, as he watched Beth begin to get ready for bed, "But, I really had no idea that she put in a word as well. I think the only conversation I had with her before I made it up to the main roster was whether or not I knew where the main office in FCW was and after that and before you, the only time we really spoke was only for professional reasons."

"Maybe Rayleigh watched FCW when she had been on maternity leave," Beth suggested, as she pulled her red hair into a high ponytail.

"I doubt it," Jon sighed, "No one watched FCW. That was one of the reasons why Hunter developed NXT."

"I barely had a conversation with Rayleigh before she said that she would try and get me a contract with WWE," Beth reminded him. It was then that Jon had started chuckling causing Beth to turn and look at him with a very confused look written on her face.

"What in the world are you laughing at?"

"I knew Rayleigh was a dedicated match maker," Jon explained, "But, I didn't think she was that dedicated." Beth shook her head, a small giggle escaping her lips.

* * *

><p><em>The audience applauded and cheered as Miz stood in the ring a large smile on his face. He had won the Royal Rumble. Only twenty men are able to say that they had won the Royal Rumble before him, and now he could say it as well. But, tonight, this exact moment, wasn't about him. This wasn't about the twenty men before him. No, it was all about her and her wonderful career.<em>

"_Ladies and gentlemen, a few years ago, this glimmer of hope and beauty came into my life and I-I never looked back," he started, "I-I was the friend that she needed, and the lover she chose. She is my best friend, my wife, my partner in everything that I do and she is your next hall-"_

_The Miz was interrupted by a familiar theme that made the WWE Universe both boo and cheer as he made his way out onto the stage, microphone in hand. John Cena, in his bright yellow t-shirt, looked at the Miz in the ring before saluting the audience, continuing his normal ring entrance._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, John, look, we all know what was decided in the back," the Miz started, as John finally turned to face him once again, "And it was decided that I would have the pleasure of introducing the third inductee in the Hall of Fame class of 2015."_

"_Miz, I know, but it didn't feel right," John said, taking his hat off of his head and scratching his scalp, "I mean I've practically been there from the beginning. I was with her when she won the Women's Championship and throughout every single one of her Diva's Championship reigns."_

"_Liar," Miz shot back, "You weren't there for all of them. What about her seventh reign? The two of you weren't even speaking to one another during that championship reign."_

"_Noted," John said, placing his hat back on his head, "But, I was there when she united the two championships against the tag team formerly known as Laycool."_

_"I put my career on hold when she got injured."_

_"Yeah, well, I protected her from the Nexus."_

"_I'm the father of her children," Miz argued, causing John to smile and nod. _

"_That you are," John answered, "But, I guess there's no point in leaving the WWE Universe in the dark anymore. Ladies and gentlemen, it is both our honor and privilege to introduce to you, your next Hall of Fame inductee in the class of 2015."_

"_My wife, my lover and the mother of my children," The Miz continued, a large smile spread across his face, "She is the former Diva's champion and the only Diva that was Diva enough to manage the giant buffoon beside me. She is Hot Ray-Leigh." A video package played on the titantron of Hot Ray-Leigh's greatest moments spanning from the brood all the way to her official retirement, but the moment that the video was over, a familiar theme music started._

'You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_-'_

_The crowd roared in appreciation for the woman who now stood on stage, a large smile on her face as she blew kisses both to the crowd and to the two men that stood in the ring. She made her way down to the ring. Even heavily pregnant, she was the absolute picture of grace and sophistication as she got into the ring and took the microphone from her husband, the crowd cheering her the entire time._

_"Thank you," Hot Ray-Leigh started, as she listened to the crowd cheer after her Hall of Fame induction announcement, "Thank you, it really means a lot-" The cheering for the former brunette was cut off by a familiar music that had many fans looking towards Hot Ray-Leigh fearfully. The Shield along with Beth made their way down and into the ring, while Hot Ray-Leigh did nothing, but look completely and utterly bored. Cena and The Miz were standing by the announce table, but she had signaled for them to stay put. In her opinion, The Shield and Beth posed no threat to them at the present moment._

_"Well, well, well," came the familiar voice of Beth Ambrose, "The infamous Hot Ray-Leigh, the most recent Diva to be going into the Hall of Fame. Do you really think that you out of all the other great Divas des-"_

_"Oh look who it is," Hot Ray-Leigh responded, now looking Beth up and down with a clear look of disgust, "The wanna-be Diva's Champion and the mutts of the Authority. Look kids, you don't scare me."_

_"Is it because you're pregnant," Beth responded, pouting at her former mentor, "Is it because you know that as long as you carry that child no one in this company can touch you?"_

_"I'm not scared of you and the mutts of injustice because I've dealt with a whole lot worse, girly," Ray explained. Beth looked at Rayleigh skeptically, and just as she was about to say something she tried to attack the future Hall of Famer instead. Quickly, the blonde dodged the attack and grabbed the red head by her ponytail._

_"Sweetheart, I'm not scared of you because I've gone through tables at the hands of The Dudley Boys, I've been thrown off and into ladders by the Hardy's. I've faced your heroes Trish and Lita more times than I can count, and I've been speared and hit with chairs by my own brother and his best friend. I won the Women's Championship off the Billion Dollar Princess with DX gnawing at my ankles and I've made more enemies than you've had boyfriends. Not to mention lately, I've got the Undertaker coming after me and the overgrown ape over there that I call my best friend, whether I'm carrying this baby or not," Rayleigh snapped at the foursome, "You and the rest of the Authority don't scare me, hell, they didn't scare me when they were the Corporation. Why the hell would they scare me now?"_

_"You set your mutts on me, try to triple power bomb me through the announce table or any other table in this or any arena for that matter and you'll only anger the Deadman," Rayleigh explained, a smirk spreading across his face, "He wants to get his hands on me personally and if anybody gets their hands on me before he does, they'll be facing hell a whole lot quicker than I will be."_

_"So, you admit you and Cena are facing hell at the hands of the Undertaker," Beth said, looking at the blonde former Diva with wide eyes. Hot Ray-Leigh couldn't help, but chuckle maliciously at her words._

_"I've been barreling towards hell since the day Edge, Christian and I walked out on The Ministry of Darkness," Rayleigh told him, "The only difference is, is that I've walked through that same hell in six inch heels countless of times before and came out with a smile. So, you and the mutts, you're nothing. Nothing but child's play." Letting go of Beth's ponytail, Rayleigh dropped the red head to the ground. Beth made to scramble back into her husband's arms, but Rayleigh kicked her side before she could. Ambrose growled at the Hall of Fame inductee and made to attack her, but was quickly held back by Seth and Roman._

_"Oh lookie here, the mutt doesn't like when his bitch is hurt," Hot Ray-Leigh taunted, "Well, mutt, if you don't want her hurt, I suggest that you and the rest of your pack let my boys and I pass without harm or the Undertaker will get his hands on her first, I guarantee it." Dean Ambrose looked down towards Beth before shooting a glance at Reigns and Rollins. Both John and Miz looked ready to jump in the ring should the Shield attack, but the audience watched in awe as all three members of Shield stood down and let the future Hall of Famer pass. Hot Ray-Leigh smirked as she passed the Shield and made to exit the ring, but as soon as she was on the steel steps the arena went black. Shrieks in the audience could be heard, as the titantron lit up with yet another message from the Undertaker._

_A small set of lights turned on, so that the audience could see Hot Ray-Leigh's reaction to seeing her younger self as well as a younger Edge and Christian receive a beat down at the hands of the Ministry of Darkness, while the Phenom looked on. She watched as her brother faced the Deadman in a Hell in a Cell match and she watched as she herself tapped out to the Hell's Gate maneuver. Hot Ray-Leigh watched stone faced as the referees and ring side doctors had to pry the Undertaker's hands off of her younger self in fear that she wasn't breathing any longer._

_"You don't scare me, Taker," she muttered, as John and Miz helped her down the last couple of steel steps. She shook her head at the video that kept playing on the titantron, as the three made their way up the ramp only to pause as Druids slowly entered from the back. John and Miz gently pushed Hot Ray-Leigh behind them as the arena grew dark once more._

_The lights were off for what could have been only a few moments, but when they came back on the audience's volume grew as the Undertaker was spotted standing right behind Hot Ray-Leigh. Hot Ray-Leigh's wide eyes were looking up at the titantron seeing the Undertaker right behind her. In the ring, The Shield and Beth were laid out flat on their backs as if the Undertaker had taken them out before coming after her._

_"Your time is coming to an end," the Undertaker said, as he made to grab the future Hall of Famer by her natural blonde hair. Hot Ray-Leigh moved from his grasp, as Cena and Miz attacked quickly giving her the ability to run or in her case waddle up the ramp and past the Druids before the Undertaker could get his hands on her once more._

_Cena and Miz held him off before running up the ramp and into the back as well. Frustrated, the Undertaker walked into the ring just as Beth was starting to get to her feet. The Shield was still in a state of disarray as the Undertaker pulled Beth up to her feet by her hair, and wrapped his hand around her neck._

_"You cannot escape fate for much longer," was all the Phenom said before he lifted Beth into the air and choke slammed her onto the mat. Ambrose made to grab the Phenom, but was quickly picked up in the same hold and thrown just like his wife._

_"At Wrestle Mania, I will get my hands on you John Cena and your pretty little manager too."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I hope everyone had a good Holiday Season and for those of you that are still celebrating, I hope you enjoy your Holidays as much as I enjoyed mine. **

**Well, we're on the road to Wrestle Mania, which means the poll on my profile must come to an end. Ladies and gentlemen, keep reading to find out who Rayleigh chose to induct her and please let your voice be heard once more because as soon as she's officially finished with Beth and Jon, Rayleigh will be at it again. Let me know who you want her to set up next with the new poll on my profile.**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of the new chapter.**

**xo**


	27. Baby Mizanin Number Two

**A/N: For the guest that wanted to know Dean Ambrose's Theme for this story, it's Nickleback's The Next Contestant.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 27: Baby Mizanin Number Two<span>

* * *

><p>The moment that Jon made his way through the curtain, he set out to find Rayleigh. He needed to find her and find her quickly because he seriously needed the chance to speak with her without anyone around. The more people that knew, there was more of a chance that Beth was going to find out and he was not ready for her to find out. As Jon looked through the backstage area, he heard Rayleigh Mizanin before he saw her.<p>

"Was it everything that you thought it would be," he heard her ask someone. It didn't take him long to guess, who she was talking to though. Jon watched as Beth nodded in response still jumping like she had earlier in the evening, finally getting the chance to share the ring and go toe to toe, verbally anyway, with her ultimate hero, Hot Ray-Leigh. Now, if only she could meet Trish and Lita.

"I still can't believe it," the red headed responded in complete awe, "I mean I just shared the ring with you and the Undertaker. I-I-I-I-I'm speechless, I mean, if I were to win the Diva's Championship at Wrestle Mania, I could die happy. I mean-"

"While I don't really think I'm on the same level as Taker, I get it," Rayleigh said, "I felt like that when I first started. It's exhilarating isn't it?"

"Yeah, I mean, I, wow," Beth continued, still unable to form any type of description for her excitement.

"Well, let's just hold your horses," Rayleigh chuckled, as she and Mike watched Beth jump around the room, "We still have to get to Wrestle Mania." Beth calmed slightly at that, taking the seat in front of Rayleigh, still fidgeting slightly. Jon couldn't help, but smile at the sight. That was the Beth that he knew before everything with Stephen Smoak.

"Any thought on whom you want to induct you," Beth asked, twisting the cap off of her water bottle. Rayleigh shrugged in response, playing with her daughter's golden hair. She honestly had so many people that she could choose from; so many people that she had shared her career and her life with, and she had to choose just one, at most maybe two.

"It's a pretty big group of people to choose from," Rayleigh explained, "I mean my brother had Jay and I induct him because, you know, we were there from the beginning, and it made complete and utter sense."

"You could have Jay and Adam induct you," Beth offered, trying to help her friend as much as she could, "It would make sense, and it would be kind of cute." Rayleigh nodded.

"But, I don't want people to think that I'm copying Adam, you know, my entire career people have been saying that I was riding his coat tails or that I'm just copying him with everything that I do and accomplish," Rayleigh sighed, as she sipped at her own water bottle, "I don't want my Hall of Fame induction to be just another example that those stupid little internet trolls can use against me."

"Stupid little internet trolls," Beth mouthed to Mike, who looked a little solemn and annoyed at the mention of the term.

"I thought I told you to stop listening to them and their stupid comments," Mike said, wrapping an arm around Rayleigh's shoulders, allowing her to lean into his more broader frame, "On their best day, they're not fit enough to even lace up your wrestling boots, so please don't bother listening to them." Rayleigh nodded, looking down at the floor. She was ashamed of the fact that those stupid trolls were getting to her. They have never really gotten to her before she was pregnant, but now with all of these extra hormones running rapid through her body, she just can't help it.

"Okay, I have a match tonight with Punk, so I have to go get ready for it," Mike said, kissing his wife on the forehead and then again on the lips, "Do you want me to get you something from catering before I go?" Rayleigh went to shake her head, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jon pleading with her to get rid of Beth, so that they could speak privately.

"Uh, yeah," Rayleigh answered, trying her best to not make Mike or Beth wise to Jon hiding slightly in the hallway, "Maybe you should take Beth with you though, she looks like she needs to waste the energy." Beth nodded, jumping to her feet and practically running out the door.

"Are you okay," Mike asked, leaning down to look his wife square in the eye.

"I'm fine," Rayleigh assured him, "Jon will be by in a few moments, so, I won't be alone and your number is on everyone's speed dial in case something happens. Go get ready for your match."

"Alright, I get when you're trying to get rid of me," Mike chuckled, "I'll be back in a little bit with some food." Mike and Rayleigh kissed once more before Mike made to leave. Jon waited a few seconds to be sure that neither Mike nor Beth would return before entering the locker room.

"Hey, you okay," Rayleigh asked, looking at the younger man with a worried look in her eye.

"Yeah, I'm good," Jon assured her, "I-I-I just wanted to talk to you about something, well, actually a couple of things if you don't mind." Rayleigh smiled at him and nodded, rubbing her expanding stomach slightly.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what," Rayleigh asked, looking at him slightly confused.

"That you put in a word to bring me up to the main roster," Jon clarified, as Sophie climbed into his lap, laying her head in the crook of his neck, "Why did you do that for me? We barely knew one another then."

"I know talent when I see it, Jon," Rayleigh told him, "That's one of the reasons why Hunter has been badgering me about being a WWE Talent Scout or to go down to NXT more, but you also seem to be forgetting something."

"What am I forgetting?"

"I was working on Velocity the night that you took on John Morrison and Joey Mercury in a tag match." Jon looked at Rayleigh with wide eyes. That had been almost ten years ago, but she still remembered that it had been him when she put in the word for him to come up to the main roster.

"I saw your talent back then, but I didn't really have a lot of pull with Talent Relations at the time," Rayleigh explained, sipping at her water once more, "You were good, but you got so much better. Jon, I kept an eye on you throughout most of your career here in the WWE. It was only fair that you got the chance to compete with some of the big kids." Jon smiled brilliantly at the older woman sitting in front of him. She really did look after everybody.

"Now, what was the other thing that you wanted to talk about?"

"I asked Mr. Roberts for Beth's hand in marriage," Jon revealed, as he ran his fingers through Sophie's loose hair, "When we were getting the cars, I asked him what he thought if I were to ask his daughter to marry me, and, well, he-uh-he asked me if I was asking his permission."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I would ask his daughter to marry me with or without his permission-"

"Jon," Rayleigh gasped, "Please tell me that you didn't actually say that."

"I did," Jon chuckled, "But, I also told him that it would mean a lot more to Beth if we had his permission. And then, he asked me if I had a ring already?"

"Do you?"

"No," Jon answered, "I was kind of hoping that you and I could go and look for one. I mean if anybody would know what kind of ring Beth would like, it would you right?"

"You would know too, Jon," Rayleigh said, gasping slightly as she gripped onto her stomach, "I can only help so much. This ring is going to be sitting on her finger for a long time, and if she likes it, but you don't, it's not going to be symbol of your love for one another." Jon nodded, as he watched Rayleigh gripped onto her stomach for the second time.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Rayleigh answered, "It's just a case of Braxton Hicks."

"Braxton-what," Jon asked, looking slightly confused, "Does that mean that the baby's coming? 'Cause I can call Mike and he'll be here in no time flat."

"No, it's fine," Rayleigh smiled at the future godfather assuredly, "They're like fake contractions. My body is just getting me ready for the real thing. Not that I need much preparation, I've already gone through this once."

* * *

><p>The moment that Jon and Beth's head hit the pillows in their hotel room, their cell phones began ringing and vibrating, the sound filling the once silent hotel room. Jon groaned, slapping around the nightstand beside him, while Beth was feeling around the ground for her purse that she had mistakenly knocked over in her own search. Whoever was calling better have a good reason because they were exhausted.<p>

"You better have a damn good reason for calling me," Jon answered, his exhaustion making itself known in his voice, "Waking me up when it's still dark out it, is punishable by being beaten to death." As soon as the last word left his mouth, Jon heard a muffled scream, and a shout of pain in the background.

"Who the hell is this," Jon said, shooting up causing Beth to look at him curiously.

"_It's John,_" came the response, "_Rayleigh's having the baby, so we're all going to the hospital_." As soon as Cena had told Jon that Rayleigh was having the baby, he shot out of bed, and began looking for anything to wear that he could get his hands on.

"What hospital?"

"_The one just around the corner from the arena_," Cena answered, before quickly hanging up, causing Jon to look at his phone less than amused. It wasn't much of an answer, but he couldn't really expect anything more substantial when Cena was in the car with the pregnant woman and soon to be father of two.

"What happened," Beth asked, as soon as Jon got off the phone, "Why are we going to the hospital?"

"Rayleigh's having the baby," Jon explained, as he began looking for a clean shirt that he could wear, because he wasn't going to incur the wrath of a woman in labour, "It sounded like they were on their way to the hospital when Cena called."

"Did he tell you what hospital," Beth asked, as she too began looking for something to wear.

"Yeah, the one around the corner from the arena," Jon explained with a shrug, "Whatever that means, but I guess we'll figure this out. Do you bring anything when your friend is having a baby?" Beth shrugged in response.

"I don't know," Beth answered, "I usually don't show up until after the baby is born and by then the parents are asking that no one bring any kind of flowers."

"Is that an op-"

"No," Beth answered, before Jon could even finish his question, "We're the godparents. We are going to be there."

"Alright then," Jon sighed, "I guess I should call Joe and Colby like I'm supposed to."

* * *

><p>It was a fifteen minute drive from the hotel to the hospital and if they didn't have to find and stop at an twenty-four hour store with really crappy greeting cards, Jon and Beth probably would have been at the hospital an hour ago. Sophie had managed to fall asleep in John's arms, while Punk, April, Joe, Colby, Bryan, Brie, Nikki and Nattie all sat there in the waiting room nervously fidgeting.<p>

"You finally made it," Punk said, looking over when he saw them arrive, "Welcome to the Baby Greeting Committee, I would give you, your membership cards, but I left them back in the hotel room." April smacked his shoulder, and moved the coats to another seat allowing both Jon and Beth to sit beside her.

"Has anyone called their family," Beth asked, as she slid her coat off and added it to the pile, "I'm sure her mother and brother would like to know that she's gone into labour."

"Handled," Brie said, "April and I called them as soon as we got the calls ourselves. Punk was told to go and help Mike help Rayleigh into the car, while Bryan was in charge of rounding up John and Nikki from the tour bus with Sophie."

"Not that, that was eas-"

"Fine! Be stubborn," they all heard Mike yell, as he stepped out of the room that Rayleigh was in. The group of friends watched wide eyed, as an exhausted Mike walked over towards them and slid into the seat in front of his sleeping daughter.

"God, someone please tell me why I had to fall in love with the most stubborn woman on this planet," Mike groaned, as he put his head into his hands.

"What's wrong," Cena asked, as he handed Sophie to the exhausted father, "What's she saying now?"

"The baby's coming early, we all know that," Mike explained, "But, according to the doctor there would be nothing wrong with the baby if she or he were to arrive in the next few hours. The baby has developed fully and there would be no reason for them to delay the birth and put her on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy, but my wife, my stubborn, stubborn wife won't have it. She'd rather go home and be on bed rest until this baby comes, never mind the fact that Sophie, the baby and I could lose her in the process." The entire group of friends look towards Mike in worry.

"Do you want me to go talk to her," John asked, placing his giant hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike shook his head in response.

"No, there's only one person who is going to get through to her with this and we aren't allowed to use cell phones in the hospital," Mike answered, "Plus, if he's taking the next flight out here, he's already going to be on the plane from Nashville, so we won't even be getting a hold of him until he lands and by then it'll be too late, she will have gotten her way."

"We haven't tried everything yet," Punk said, kneeling in front of his friend, "They haven't done anything to delay the birth yet and we all know how stubborn Rayleigh can be, maybe if we had the doctor talk to her again, he could-"

"I've already tried that," Mike groaned, "He said that he strongly recommended that she give birth, because from what they can see nothing is wrong with the baby."

"It's what they can't see that's worrying her," Jon supplied, causing almost everyone to turn and look at him, "From what they can see nothing is wrong with the kid, but it's what they can't see that's on her mind. She doesn't want something to be wrong when she could have done something about it. We all know, Rayleigh, she's going to take care of everybody else before she'll take care of herself." Mike looked at Jon in amazement before nodding.

"That's it," he said, "You have to talk to her."

"Who? Me?"

"Yes, you," Mike repeated, before grabbing Jon by the hand and thrusting him to the room, where Rayleigh was looking out the window at the dark, night sky.

"If they've sent you in here to change my mind, it's not going to happen," she said, as she wiped a wayward tear from her cheek, "I've made up my mind, I'm not going to have this baby until the end of February and there's nothing you or anybody else can say about it."

"Fine," Jon shrugged, not bothering to argue with the stubborn blonde, "I'm not going to argue with you when you've clearly already made up your mind about the situation."

"Thank y-"

"But, I am going to tell you a few observations that I've made since I've arrived," Jon continued, interrupting her before she could put an end to their conversation, "There's a man out there, so in love with you that he's worried about you not being there to see your children grow. He's worried that this decision could be the end of a love story for the ages." Rayleigh looked at the younger man with tears in her eyes. She hadn't meant to scare Mike, but she was worried for their child. What if there was something wrong with the baby that the doctors couldn't see?

"There's nothing wrong with the baby, Ray," Jon told her, "The doctors have said as much. The only thing you're doing is putting your life in danger. Do you really want your children growing up without a loving mother? I've done it, it's not fun." Rayleigh looked at Jon once more and shook her head.

"I don't want them to grow up without me," she sobbed, tears streaming down her cheek.

"Then have this baby." Rayleigh nodded, and the moment she did, Jon opened the door and called for Mike to join. Mike ran into the room, looking at his wife with a mix of exhaustion, anger and fear.

"So, what are we doing, love," he asked her grabbing her hand in his own. Rayleigh looked from Mike to Jon and back again.

"We're having this baby," she responded. Mike smiled down at her before kissing her all around her face, happy that she was finally seeing reason. Jon left the room, a smile on his face, it was only a matter of hours now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo-hoo, two chapters, two days and Baby Mizanin is on their way.**

**Keep voting on the new poll and don't forget to leave a review.**

**xo**


	28. Tiffany's

Chapter 28: Tiffany's

* * *

><p>"Phil," April cooed, the moment she saw the newest addition to the Mizanin family through the window of the hospital nursery, "I want one." Phil looked down at his fiancé spluttering with wide eyes before looking down at the newest addition himself. Yeah, he had to admit that the kid was pretty cute, but he also had to admit that most of that came from his mother, who Phil couldn't deny was pretty damn good-looking. However at this point in time, he could really live without April wanting a baby until well after they were married.<p>

"Can it wait," Phil squeaked slightly, "I mean, we haven't, well, we still have a wedding to plan and I remember how Rayleigh had already-"

"Phil," April chuckled, placing her hand on his elbow, "Calm down. Yes, I want one, but I want our wedding first." Phil smiled brilliantly at the woman in front of him. Beside the engaged couple, both of the Bella Twins were arguing about whether or not the newest addition looked more like Mike or more like Rayleigh. Sophie was fast asleep in her uncle Jon's arms, while he and Beth looked down with large smiles at their godson.

"Have they decided on a name yet," Bryan asked, as he tried his best to ignore his wife and sister-in-law's argument. Next to him, Cena shrugged in response.

"Last I heard, they were stuck between two names for both genders," John explained, as the entire group watched little baby Mizanin, wiggle around in his little bassinet, "Though, personally I think they should name the boy, John."

"I don't think so, Old Shoe," came a very familiar voice, "If she won't name her kid after her own brother, I highly doubt that she will name her kid after you."

"How's our girl doing," John asked, hugging Adam as he came to stand in front of the nursery window

"Tired," Adam answered, as he looked down at his nephew with a smile, "Giving birth and practically breaking Mike's hand took a lot out of her."

"She broke his hand," Beth gasped, "Didn't she have an epidural?"

"Oh yeah," Adam chuckled, "She vowed that she would never go through another natural birth for as long as she is able to have kids. Giving birth to Sophie like that was enough for one lifetime." All of the women groaned at the thought of giving birth naturally. Sure, they had a lot of respect for women that did, but they would never do that themselves.

"If she had an epidural, then how did she almost break Mike's hand?"

"He was stupid enough to let her hold the same hand the whole time," Adam chuckled, recalling the memory that had happened only a couple of hours earlier, "Now, it's my understanding that I owe somebody in this motley crew a very big thank you for talking my sister out of this crazy delay the birth idea." Everyone looked towards Jon as Adam continued to speak.

"It was nothing," Jon whispered, not used to having everybody's attention on him, "She would have done the same thing if it was Beth."

"Yeah, but you talked her out of it when no one else could," Adam praised, "The next time you're in Nashville, I'm taking you out for a drink." The two men shook hands, just as Mike turned the corner, looking extremely exhausted, but extremely proud.

"Congratulations," Adam said, as he hugged his brother-in-law, "I would have said it earlier, but you and my sister looked a little caught up with your new little gentleman." Mike nodded as he went to stand in front of the nursery window, smiling down at his new son.

"Yeah," he whispered, a smile sweeping across his face as he watched his son yawn and wiggle his tiny little fingers, "Neither one of us can believe he's even here. Did someone call Paul and Stephanie, letting them know that we won't be at Smackdown?"

"I did," Beth answered, squeezing Mike's arm, "They're going to come by a little later, but they said that anyone who is under contract and didn't just have a baby is expected to be at RAW on Monday." Mike chuckled.

"Well, good luck to you all," he laughed, "I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Rayleigh not showing up until Wrestle Mania," John chuckled, "She's going to milk giving birth until she's well and ready to return." Mike shook his head.

"How about you try pushing a very tiny human being out of your private parts, and see if you don't milk it," Mike chuckled, as he turned to look down at his new son, "They'll be back on the road as soon as they're both fit enough to travel."

"Neither of you are worried about bringing him on the road," Colby said, looking down at all of the little babies in the nursery. Mike shook his head, still smiling down at his son as the little boy began kicking off his blanket.

"We were worried when we had Sophie, but we realised that this is our lively hood," Mike explained, "We'll wait long enough for this to all settle down, and then she'll be back on the road just in time to really kick her and John's feud with the Undertaker into high gear for Wrestle Mania."

"I have no idea how she did it, man," Adam sighed, "She gave birth, got back into shape and then she took back the Diva's title. She didn't even take her maternity leave, I don't think."

"She use it all, just what was necessary," Mike said, his eyes still transfixed on his son, "Sophie was an easy baby. Rayleigh was bored the moment after Doc gave her the okay to get back to her regular physical activity."

"Do you and Rayleigh have a name for the little guy," Beth asked, just as Rayleigh was wheeled around the corner by her mother and her best friend Beth, more widely known as Beth Phoenix. Mike leaned down to help Rayleigh onto her feet. The group watched as the couple smiled down at their new baby, their smiles practically shining even in the horrible hospital lighting.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Rayleigh started, the exhaustion dripping in her voice, "We would like to introduce to you Wyatt Michael Jonathan Mizanin." Everyone turned to look at Jon as soon as Rayleigh and Mike announced the full name of their new son.

"Jon, I wanted to thank you," Rayleigh said, as soon as Mike and Adam both helped her back into the wheelchair, "And I couldn't think of a better way to thank you than to give my son the name of the man that convinced me to do the right thing when no one else could." Jon smiled sheepishly at the mother of two and scratched the back of his head.

"It was nothing."

* * *

><p><em>Punk was pacing back and forth in the ring, while Daniel Bryan and AJ looked on. The straight-edge superstar was furious. Furious with the fact that he had been unable to compete in the Royal Rumble. Furious with the fact that Hornswoggle had been the one to take his spot. And he was extremely furious with the fact that Beth, the once sweet little Beth Roberts had a hand in screwing him over for the umpteenth time.<em>

_"You see, when Hot Ray-Leigh entrusted Daniel and I in training Beth," Punk started, finally coming to stop in the middle of the ring, "We never dreamed that, that sweet little girl we had just met would turn her back on us to join the Authority." Punk spat out the end of his sentence like it had left a bad taste in his mouth._

_"By now, I'm sure you've all seen the pictures," Punk spat as several pictures of him being helped to his bus were splattered across the titantron. AJ looked extremely pissed in several of the pictures, as Kofi Kingston and John Cena were also seen helping a slightly unconscious Punk onto the bus._

_"For years, I have prided myself on the fact that no drugs have entered my system," Punk continued, "I have prided myself on being straight-edge and now? Now, a lifetime of pride ruined because of that red-headed bitch and her mutts. You didn't think that I would find out, did you Beth? You didn't think that I would find out that you drugged that water bottle." The crowd booed as Punk continued to speak, obviously angered by what had transpired. AJ kept looking around the entire arena with an angry look on her face._

_"I trusted you, Beth and now, that you betrayed that trust-"_

_"I betrayed your trust, Punk, I betrayed your trust," Beth asked, as she and the Shield came out to stand on the stage, "It seems that you forgot what you and the oompa loompa wanna-be behind you did. Locked me in a basement, set up to be sacrificed to the Wyatt's and then you practically forced me into a loveless marriage with your best friend. I-I -I don't even know who you are anymore."_

_"You don't know who I AM anymore," Punk repeated, "Oh, that's rich coming from you. I barely recognize you anymore. You used to be this sweetest girl I knew and now? Now, you're this cold-hearted-"_

_"And who made me that way, boys," Beth asked, "You did. You made me the way I am today and you have no one to blame, but yourselves. My husband, he saved me."_

_"You didn't think that a few weeks ago," Punk cut in, " You didn't think that he saved you from us a few weeks ago when you came crying to me about how he doesn't trust you, about how he just throws you aside sometimes. And you were so worried about the fact that even though the two of you are married, he won't stop flirting with all of the other Divas." Punk smirked up at Beth, but he soon realised that Dean Ambrose didn't look surprised at this information. In fact, it looked like he was even amused by it. _

_"You actually believed that load of crap," Beth shrieked, "You actually believed that I was starting to lose faith in my marriage? Wow, Punk, I really did a number on you didn't I? I knew what you were doing the entire time. Trying to get me to admit that I still loved you, ha, what a pipedream!" Punk looked on, the smirk disappearing from his face, as he watched Ambrose wrap his arm around Beth's waist._

_"You should really teach your little Chihuahua of a girlfriend how to use her inside voice when she's planning something," Beth explained, speaking like she talking to a small child, "I overheard your little plan and ran straight to my husband and the Authority with that little nugget of information." AJ looked up at her former friend with what could only be described as a homicidal look in her eyes. Bryan looked in between AJ, Punk and Beth. He knew that plan wasn't going to work._

_"You thought you were playing me Punk, but in reality, I was the one playing you," Beth revealed, an evil glint in her eye, "You gave me everything I ever needed to get back at you and I did. Maybe, you'll main event Wrestle Mania next year." Punk was incensed. Grabbing the microphone once more, he held it up to his lips. His nostrils flaring as he growled into the microphone._

_"I've had enough of this Authority crap, I've had enough of the Shield," Punk started, venom dripping from his lips as he spoke, "And I've had enough of you, Beth. You think your husband is better than me, fine, why don't we give him the chance to prove it? How about it, Ambrose, you and me, one on one on the biggest stage of them all, Wrestle Mania?" Ambrose turned to look at the rest of the Shield before smirking at Punk._

_"I'll give you, your match Punk," Ambrose chuckled, grabbing the microphone out of Beth's hands, "But, if I win, you, the troll, the Chihuahua and the troll's clone have to join the Authority."_

* * *

><p>Jonathan Good was a fish out of water and he knew it the moment that he, Rayleigh and her two kids walked into Tiffany's. Engagement ring shopping was so out of his element that he had no idea what he was supposed to do with himself. Add in the fact that practically every clerk was looking at him like he couldn't possibly afford anything in there, and he was extremely uncomfortable.<p>

"Really, Ray, Tiffany's," Jon asked, the blonde standing beside him, "We couldn't have gone anywhere else?" Rayleigh chuckled as she continued to look through a set of engagement rings that the store had on display, glad to have a bit of silence since both Sophie and Wyatt had fallen asleep in their respective carriages.

"When I was in here last week getting my rings cleaned, Beth saw a ring that just put this giant smile on her face and a small sparkle in her eye," Rayleigh explained, as she moved onto the next case, "I'm trying to help you here, Jon, I thought you wanted to give her the perfect ring."

"I do," Jon assured her, "But, I-I don't know what I'm doing." Jon looked down at his feet, while Rayleigh smiled at him. From the moment, Jon had asked her to help him find an engagement ring for Beth, she knew that it wasn't going to be very easy. She knew Jon didn't even think about the concept of marriage before he met Beth and now, not even a year later, here he was trying to pick out an engagement ring.

"Do you know how long it took Mike to find my ring," Rayleigh asked Jon, as she began looking through a case that had a beautiful pair of diamond earrings in it. Jon shook his head, as he continued to look at a set of rings in the case in front of him.

"Two months," she revealed, causing Jon to look up at her before looking down at the simple, heart-shaped ring that lay on her finger, "It took him two months to find an engagement ring. And it took Punk five months before he decided that he wanted to design April's engagement ring himself. You're allowed to be picky and choosey when it comes to something like this."

"I guess I just don't want you to think that I'm trying to back out of doing this," Jon said, as he pushed Wyatt's carriage in front of a case that held some more rings, "You put so much work into getting Beth and I together and I-"

"Jon," Rayleigh interrupted, "I didn't do a lot to get you and Beth together, the two of you were actually one of my easy set-ups. If you want to talk about hard, ask Nikki and John what I had to do to get the two of them together." Jon chuckled, as a clerk made his way towards him.

"Can I help you find something for your lovely wife, sir?" The moment the word wife left the clerk's mouth, both Jon and Rayleigh dissolved into laughter, causing the poor clerk to look between the pair completely confused.

"We're not married," Rayleigh explained, through her laughter, "I'm helping him find an engagement ring for my friend." The clerk nodded before walking towards a case that held a few engagement rings that Jon had already looked at before deciding that none of them were what he was looking for.

"Well, then, may I suggest something a little bit more in your price range," the clerk offered, his voice now filled with an arrogance that neither Rayleigh more Jon liked, "We accept all of the major credit cards, so no worries if you-"

"We're fine, thank you," Rayleigh interrupted, a tiny bit of anger evident in her tone, "We're just looking right now." The clerk nodded before stepping away from the pair. Rayleigh shook her head as she leaned over a case that Jon was already looking in.

"If you want to go to another store, we can go to another store," Rayleigh told Jon, as she watched him try and cover up the frown that was already forming on his face. She didn't know whether or not it had something to do with not finding the ring that Beth had liked or with what the clerk had said, but from what her intuition was telling her, it was a little bit of both. The Tiffany's Corporation was definitely going to hear about the latter though.

"No, it's okay," Jon told the mother of two, "It's going to take a lot more than a snooty clerk that can't see past the end of his nose to keep me from finding the perfect ring for Beth." Rayleigh smiled before looking down at her sleeping children. Jon was definitely the right choice as a godfather for her son.

"Okay, well, why don't you come over and look at this ring," Rayleigh said, waving over the younger wrestler. Jon leaned over the case beside Rayleigh, looking down at the ring that she pointing at. It didn't look like your typical engagement ring, but it still had a traditional style to it. He could barely take his eyes off of it, even though he wanted to see what other rings the case held. Rayleigh giggled quietly beside him. She could tell that he was definitely having difficulty trying to look away from it.

"Excuse me," Rayleigh called over to a different, much younger clerk than the one from before, "My friend would like to take a look at that ring there." The young girl smiled, and unlocked the case. Out of the corner of her eye, Rayleigh saw the clerk from earlier take a few steps closer. Oh yes, the Tiffany's Corporation will definitely be hearing about this.

"An excellent choice, sir," the young girl complimented, "It's a beautiful ring. Now, the band is made of silver and the-" Jon held up his hand, signalling to the girl that he didn't need to hear anymore.

"Do you think she like it," Jon asked, looking over at Rayleigh, who was trying her best not to snap at the clerk from earlier, who just kept getting closer and closer.

"I think she'll love it, Jon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, three chapters in less than three days. Ladies and gentlemen, I am on a roll.**

**Don't forget to vote and/or leave a review.**

**xo**


	29. Manic RAW

Chapter 29: Manic RAW

* * *

><p>"<em>Ladies and gentlemen,' Michael Cole started, as the pyrotechnics went off, "Welcome to the last Monday Night RAW before Wrestle Mania this Sunday. Tonight, we have a star-studded roster for you. We have the Dean Ambrose-CM Punk contract signing which is sure to be tension filled since it was announced by the Authority last week on SmackDown that Beth Ambrose, wife to Dean Ambrose will be the special guest referee for their match."<em>

"_Hot Ray-Leigh also returns live tonight," Jerry 'The King' Lawler added, "After giving birth and weeks of joining us via satellite, the Hall of Fame inductee for 2015 will be joining John Cena ringside in the main event as he goes one on one with the Undertaker's brother Kane, who will be accompanied to the ring by the Undertaker's wife, former WWE Diva Michelle McCool."_

"_There is a heated rivalry there as well," JBL cut in, "Those two women absolutely hate each other and have since Hot Ray-Leigh won the Diva's Championship off of the former champion. Edge and Christian are also here tonight to host what they're calling 'The Cutting Edge Peep Show,' to speak with Daniel Bryan about the possibility that this time next week he could be part of the group that almost forced him to retire."_

"_The Miz and Randy Orton will also be signing their contract tonight as well," Michael Cole continued, "The Miz won the right to vie for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in the main event at Wrestle Mania back in January when he won the twenty-eighth annual Royal Rumble. Randy Orton later won the title at the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view in February off of Big Show."_

'I think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy…'

_The crowd went wild for the Hall of Famer Shawn Michaels, as he danced his way out on stage. Shawn, clad in his cowboy boots and hat made his way to the ring, smiling and waving to many of the fans in the arena._

"_And the last RAW before Wrestle Mania would not be complete without Mr. Wrestle Mania himself," Jerry commented, "Shawn Michaels." The pyro continued to go off as Shawn jumped into the ring and began dancing around, much like he had when he was still wrestling on a weekly basis._

"_Now, I know what you all are thinking," Shawn chuckled, "Hot Ray-Leigh, Edge, Christian, Kane, the Undertaker and now, the Showstopper, the Main Event, the one, the only, HBK. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, we are here tonight, and we are all here to make sure that this Monday Night RAW will be one of the most exciting before Wrestle Mania on Sunday." The older members of the crowd cheered, as they thinking just how awesome it was to have many of the stars that helped keep WWE in business during the 90's._

"_And I'm sure, you want to know what I'm thinking," Shawn said, his voice going from jubilation to one that was much more serious, "You want to know exactly what I'm thinking about the John Cena-Undertaker match this Sunday. Well, ladies and gentlemen-"_

'You make me so hot, make me wanna drop…'

_The crowd roared as the, now brunette, former Diva made her way out on stage. She smiled and waved at the crowd, before her eyes zeroed in on the older man standing in the ring. A smirk spreading across her face as she made her way down towards the ring, not bothering to acknowledge any of the fans that were trying to get her attention._

"_And what makes you think that we want to hear your opinion, Shawn," Ray said, as soon as she was handed a microphone, "What makes you think that you actually have an opinion on this? You couldn't do it, Shawn; you couldn't defeat the Undertaker at Wrestle Mania." Shawn and Ray stood face to face as they continued to stare one another down._

"_Because I know exactly what it takes to defeat him," Shawn answered, "I may not have defeated him when I had the chance, but I sure know how to do it now and your boy, John Cena, he doesn't have what it takes, even with you dancing around at ringside."_

"_Dancing," Ray repeated, looking at Shawn with a homicidal look on her face, "You think that's what I do at ringside? Dance?"_

"_Well, I sure as hell know that if you hadn't been ringside at Wrestle Mania 23, I wouldn't have broken your nose with a precisely placed Sweet Chin Music," Shawn bragged, causing the look on Hot Ray-Leigh's face to darken even more than it already had._

"_You still didn't win though, did you, Shawn," Hot Ray-Leigh shot back, "John still made you tap out." Both Shawn and Hot Ray-Leigh were now glowering at one another, before out of nowhere Hot Ray-Leigh started giggling. It wasn't long before Shawn joined her. The crowd watched in awe as the two that were just moments going back and forth were now hugging like old friends._

"_Shawn, it's good to see you," Hot Ray-Leigh chuckled, a smile spreading widely across the face._

"_It's good to see you too, Ray," Shawn chuckled, "Congratulations on the Hall of Fame induction, I'm sure your brother is so proud."_

"_He-"_

'You think you know me…_'_

_It was almost like the crowd couldn't get any louder, but they just kept trying. It had been over a year since both Edge and Hot Ray-Leigh were in a WWE ring together and here they were together once more, one already a Hall of Famer and the other was going to be one in just under a week. As soon as Edge entered the ring, he wrapped his sister in his arms and lifted her off of her feet before turning to Shawn and shaking his hand before the Hall of Famer turned to leave the ring._

"_It has been a long time since we've been in this ring together, Ray, hasn't it," Edge said, as soon as Shawn handed him, his microphone._

"_It has Edge, it has," she answered, "I think the last time we were in this ring together I had just announced that I was going to retire."_

* * *

><p><em>Punk sat in the ring glowering at the stage while he not so patiently waited for his opponent and what he could only assume to be the rest of the Authority to come down to the ring to get this useless contract signing over with. He knew they were screwing him over. Beth was going to be the special guest referee and with her vendetta against him it was basically guaranteed that this time next week, AJ, Brie, Daniel and him would be a part of the group that they were desperately trying to take down.<em>

"_Can we hurry this up already," he groaned into the microphone, "I'm sure you know you got me right where you want me, so why don't we get this stupid formality over with already." Still the stage was empty and no music played, causing Punk to sink into his seat completely bored with the mind games that the Authority was attempting to play._

"_Tic tock, tic tock," Punk said into the microphone looking down at the non-existent watch on his wrist. Beside him, AJ was glowering at the stage, bidding her time for when Beth would make herself known. It was only a matter of time._

'Simmer down, simmer down, they say we're too young to amount to anything else…_'_

_Beth's theme song filled the arena to a chorus full of boo's. The fans knew that the only reason why she was appointed the special referee for this match at Wrestle Mania was so she could screw Punk over once and for all. The Authority wasn't even bothering to hide it._

"_Oh, Punk," she said, a smirk spreading across her face, "We forgot all about this. Well, since you're already in the ring, I guess we can just get this over and done with." Punk rolled his eyes as Dean Ambrose's music hit and his opponent along with the rest of his Shield brethren made their way out onto the stage, standing behind the married couple. Beth and Dean kissed at the top of the stage before turning to smirk at CM Punk and the rest of his rebels in the ring._

"_I think I'm going to puke," Punk groaned into the microphone as Beth and Dean kissed again, "Come on let's get this show on the road. I'd rather keep my dinner down; the whole world doesn't need to know that I had a vegetarian pizza before I showed up to work." The crowd laughed as Punk covered his mouth mockingly as the Shield and Beth glowered down at him._

"_You have quite the sense of humor for someone who is going to lose this Sunday Punk," Rollins said, taking the microphone from Ambrose, "You-"_

"_Well, I need my sense of humor if the mutt's bitch is going to screw me over because I broke her heart," Punk groaned, "How does it feel Ambrose? Your wife is going through all this trouble to screw me over because I, apparently, broke her heart. That's gotta hurt, I mean, she's putting more of an effort into trying to end my career than she is into your marr-"_

"_Shut up," Ambrose growled, as he made his way towards the ring, "Shut up, now, you bastard. You don't get to speak to my wife like that."_

"_And you don't get to attack my friends," Punk said, getting to his feet as the foursome stepped into the ring, "I saw you try and attack Hot Ray-Leigh a few weeks ago, don't think I didn't. What were you thinking, she was pregnant, something could ha-"_

"_I was thinking that she is just as much to blame for my unhappiness as you were," Beth snapped, leaning over the table, so that she was right in Punk's face, "I was thinking that she deserved everything that she got because if it wasn't for her handing me off to you and that little troll you call a friend, I wouldn't be the way I am."_

"_And look what you got for your efforts," AJ chuckled, grabbing the microphone from Punk, "She schooled you and the 'mutts of injustice' with a few simple words and then the Undertaker got his hands on you."_

"_That's okay," Beth said, with a shrug of her shoulders, "That's alright because come Sunday, she's going to get what's coming to her by the hands of the Undertaker and Punk, you and the Chihuahua, the troll and the second-rate clone are all going to be a part of the Authority and there is absolutely nothing that you can do about it." Beth's voice slowly went from vicious to almost child-like as she spoke to her former allies, a complete look of disdain on her face._

"_I'll put a stop to it," Punk said, "I'll figure out something because I would rather walk out on this company a second time than to work for the likes of the Authority."_

"_We can arrange that, Punk," Roman said, taking the microphone from, "We can arrange for you to no longer have a job after Sunday, but that would leave your precious girlfriend and your friends without anyone to protect them. AJ and Brie will be forced to play secretary to the people you hate most, while poor, poor Daniel won't ever get a chance at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship ever again and he'll be buried just like you will be." Punk growled before grabbing the contract that sat in front of him, signing it quickly he threw the papers at Ambrose, who quickly jotted down his own signature._

"_It's about to get uglier, ladies and gentlemen," Michael Cole commented, before Punk leapt across the table heading straight for Ambrose, "That man right there is livid, but the Authority practically has him in palm of their vicious hands."_

"_We've got a war coming at Wrestle Mania."_

* * *

><p><em>Hot Ray-Leigh and Michelle McCool were smacking the edges of the ring as they called for the fans to chant for their respective clients. Neither woman was happy to see the other when they came down to the ring, but chose to ignore one another in favour of making sure that Cena and Kane beat the shit out of one another. John was trying to gain some momentum when suddenly Kane grabbed him by the neck and made to choke slam him into the mat.<em>

"_Come on, John," Hot Ray-Leigh shrieked at the top of her lungs, "He practically has the same move set as the Undertaker, if you beat him, you can beat the Deadman on Sunday." Cena shot his manager a look before powering himself out of Kane's hold. Michelle glowered at the brunette on the opposite side of the ring. Hot Ray-Leigh just ignored the look. In her eyes, McCool was just like her husband, holding onto something that just wasn't there anymore._

"_The tension at ringside is just suffocating," Jerry commented, as he looked in-between the two former Divas, "These two women do not like one each other."_

"_Agreed, Jerry," JBL cut in, "They haven't gotten along since before they had to face each other. Nothing is going to change, now that they've both left the company."_

"_Do you think Michelle McCool will be ringside, this Sunday at Wrestle Mania when her husband takes on John Cena," Cole asked, looking between his two broadcast partners, "Or will Hot Ray-Leigh be the only manager?"_

"_I think it all depends on what happens here tonight," JBL answered, "Michelle McCool obviously knows that Hot Ray-Leigh will do anything to win. She'll even hit her own client, if it means getting the win via disqualification." Hot Ray-Leigh cheered, as Cena covered Kane for the pin. Kane got his shoulder up just in time for the referee to make it a two count. Michelle jumped and smacked the ring once more, trying to get the fans behind her 'brother-in-law.'_

"_I think you're forgetting something though," Jerry cut in, "She has never lasted ringside in a match against the Undertaker. The referee has always caught her trying to do something or the Undertaker has dealt with her himself. We can only guess what's going to happen this Sunday. But, whoa!" The referee calls for the bell as Hot Ray-Leigh hits Kane with a steal chair from behind. Michelle McCool makes to enter the ring, but is quickly kicked off by Hot Ray-Leigh, while Cena sets Kane up for an attitude adjustment._

"_That's what's awaiting you on Sunday, Undertaker," Hot Ray-Leigh shrieked, "And there's no escape once that bell rings." As soon as she finished speaking, many lights in the arena went out. The only one remaining lit up the stage, where two tombstones stood. The camera got closer, so that the audience and the viewers at home could see what they read._

_John Cena  
>April 23, 1977 to Wrestle Mania XXXI<em>

_Hot Ray-Leigh  
>July 5, 1983 to Wrestle Mania XXXI<em>

* * *

><p>Jonathan Good continued to fidget as the large group sat down for dinner at a restaurant close to the Levi's Stadium and the only person that seemed to notice was the brunette former Diva that was sitting beside him. Rayleigh was desperately trying to keep him from spilling anything when she noticed what he had hidden in his pocket.<p>

"Jon," she whispered, trying to keep Beth from noticing, "Calm down, she's going to know something is up if you keep fidgeting like that." Jon looked over at the woman would have become like an older sister to him wide eyed, before looking over to the red-head that sat across from him.

"Do you think she knows already?"

"No," Rayleigh answered, with a small smile, "But, if you want her to by all means keep fidgeting."

"I can't help it, I'm nervous."

"Well, what do you want me to tell you," Rayleigh offered, as she moved his water glass away from him for the third time since they had arrived at the restaurant. Luckily, Beth was in the middle of listening to Cena recall his and Rayleigh's first Wrestle Mania together at which he faced the Big Show for his first WWE title.

"Do you want some advice," Rayleigh offered, as she watched Jon once again reach into his coat pocket, "Because I have no problem in giving it to you."

"Anything on how to kill nerves?"

"Nope, but I do have some advice for on when and how to propose," Rayleigh whispered, turning to look at Jon in the eye. Slowly, Jon looked down at her, his hands stilling as he waited for her to tell him the advice that he so desperately wanted at this point. Rayleigh smiled up at him and pointed her head towards the restaurant doors.

"Come on, I need some fresh air." Slowly the two of them stood and made their way towards the exit. Beth watched as the two people she cared about the most, made their way towards the exit without saying a word to anyone.

"What do you think that's about," she wondered out-loud. She watched as Jon and Rayleigh walked past the door to stand in front of the window that was directly in front of their table. Silently, she watched as Jon pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, Rayleigh and him switching sides, so that the brunette wouldn't get the brunt of the smoke.

"Don't worry about it," Mike said, giving her knowing look, "She's got something pretty big that she wanted to tell him, you got nothing to worry about."

"Do you know what she wanted to tell him?"

"Yep."

"Can you tell me?"

"Jon will want to tell you himself," was all Mike answered, before turning back towards the group, to recall his and Rayleigh's first Wrestle Mania together. Beth casually listened to the story as she watched Jon and Rayleigh in silence. Rayleigh was obviously telling him something that was extremely serious by the look on both of their faces. It wasn't long though before the two rejoined the table.

"What was that about," Beth asked, as Jon grabbed her hand in his own.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Four chapters, four days and another will be up tomorrow. What do you think Rayleigh told Jon? Don't forget to vote and don't forget to leave a review. Only three chapters left ladies and gentlemen before the epilogue (I know, I don't really want to let this one go either, but Beth and Dean's part of the story has to come to an end sometime).**

**xo**


	30. A Hot Hall of Fame

Chapter 30: A Hot Hall of Fame

* * *

><p>"<em>I walked into this company, a girl with something to prove…"<em>

"_The crowd cheering the beautiful blonde from Toronto…" – Jim Ross_

"_There was a line, and she wasn't going to cross it to get what she wanted…" – Linda McMahon_

"_She made you want to be a Diva; she made you want to be her…" – The Bella Twins_

"_Hot Ray-Leigh wins. Hot Ray-Leigh wins her first Women's Championship…"- Jerry Lawler_

"_It didn't matter if she broke something doing it; she was going to get that title…" – Sheamus_

"_No one thought of her as just Edge's sister after that night…" – Mark Callaway_

"_She could make the sun shine even on the darkest of days…" – Shawn Michaels_

"_She was the only Diva, diva enough to manage me…" – John Cena_

"_She was the teenage girl that grew up in front of our eyes…" – Triple H_

"_Ray, she doesn't look she could hurt a fly, but she can pack a punch, it'll send you back to the dark ages…" - Christian_

"_She brings a finesse and beauty into the ring that will never be matched…" – The Miz_

"_She came back from injuries, emotionally draining situations, this business was her life and the roster they were her family, literally and figuratively…" – Stephanie McMahon_

"_Ray helped build the Golden Era, she helped redefine who a Diva could be…" – Trish Stratus_

"_Trish, Rayleigh and I, we were able to not only build ourselves, but each other…" - Lita_

"_Facing Rayleigh in her last match was an honor, I was glad to lose the title to a woman of her calibre and her strength…" – AJ Lee_

"_One of Canada's greatest exports is going to have a night and a memory to last forever…" – Michael Cole_

"_She set the bar for every Diva to come into the locker room…" - Natalya_

"_I owe my entire career to hers…" – Beth Roberts_

"_There is no one like her, and there never will be again…" – Dean Ambrose_

"_Rayleigh knew she had a future in this business and she ran with it…" – Steve Austin_

"_Just getting to wrestle in the ring with Hot Ray-Leigh was a dream come true…" – Eva Marie_

"_I owe her and her brother so much, but Ray, she was a worthy adversary…" – CM Punk_

"_I'm just so proud of my little sister…" - Edge_

"_And tonight, I'm walking out of this company a woman that regrets nothing and has proved everything."_

* * *

><p>"And now to induct the woman that I like to refer to as the Diva among Divas," Jerry started, as he looked out into the crowd, "The woman, who at one point made our next inductee into the WWE Hall of Fame's life a living nightmare, Stephanie McMahon." Stephanie walked out on stage dressed in a cocktail length navy blue dress, a bit of a smirk on her face.<p>

"When Hot Ray-Leigh asked me to induct her into the WWE Hall of Fame, I had to admit I was overwhelmed," Stephanie started, after her music faded out, "I mean what could I say about the woman, who in just one year's time exposed my father's affair with Trish Stratus to the entire world, dyed my hair this awful pink colour that still gives me nightmares, had me arrested not once, but twice, helped Y2J and Stone Cold Steve Austin make my life a living hell and even helped have me thrown out of my position as the General Manager of Smack Down in 2003. So, after all that what do I have to say to Hot Ray-Leigh…thank you."

"Thank you for those memories," Stephanie continued, "Those memories were some of the best times that I have ever had on WWE television. From our pay-per-view match at No Way Out in 2001 with Trish Stratus, to you shoving my face into a backed up toilet in the men's bathroom to some particularly stiff slap battles to you drop kicking me off the apron at Wrestle Mania 30, you always made work so much fun."

"The great thing about Rayleigh is not only did those she was working with have fun with her, but the audience had fun with her as well," Stephanie explained, "Because Ray, she's, she's got this undeniable charisma, the ability to connect with people and bring them in, make them want to watch everything she does and how she does it. She has this amazing way of making the audience feel the way she wanted them to feel, whether it was directed at her or at her opponent."

"With all of these amazing skills, Ray helped reshape and redefine the women's division, not once, but twice" Stephanie said, "Which included main eventing Monday Night Raw from 2004 all the way to 2014 with two other WWE Hall of Famers, Lita and Trish Stratus and with a few of the other Diva's on the roster. Make no mistake about it Hot Ray-Leigh lives her life on her terms. Not her mother's, brother's, not her best friend's, not her husband's, no one's but her's."

"Hot Ray-Leigh is a record setting eight time Diva's champion, she's the woman who unified the Women's and Diva's championships, the first Diva to participate in ten Wrestle Mania matches and she's assured me that's she not done yet. She managed to balance having a baby at home, while being the longest reigning and defending Diva's champion at 300 days. She's a successful role model for women everywhere to follow their hearts and fight for their dreams."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am honored and overwhelmed to cement the legacy of my friend," Stephanie closed, "A woman I love and respect, one of the youngest WWE Hall of Fame inductees Hot Ray-Leigh." Rayleigh walked out in a beautiful designer red dress, and wrapped her arms around Stephanie as the two met on stage. Rayleigh looked out into the crowd and smiled fiddling with her new hall of fame ring.

"Wow, okay," Rayleigh said, as soon as her music faded out, "I think I'm going to take a moment to take all of this in and actually believe that I am standing in front of all of you up here tonight, not as a presenter like I was for the past three years, but as an inductee, an inductee in a class that includes Macho Man Randy Savage, Sting, Owen Hart, Cyndi Lauper, Degeneration-X, Kevin Nash and JBL. You see, in 1998 when I first came into the WWE I was different. For one I was the youngest woman, okay, girl on the roster, I was blonde, I was a valet/vampire cheerleader with overprotective brothers, who blood-bathed people on a regular basis, I had a tendency to get involved in TLC matches and I had never heard of the word 'sore.' Seventeen years later, I still have a pair of over protective brothers, but I'm in my thirty's, a veteran in the locker room, married to an awesome man with two beautiful children, an eight time Diva's Champion, a two time Woman's champion, brunette and as for the word 'sore,' well that quickly became part of my vocabulary. And if I never look at another TLC match it'll be too soon." The crowd laughed as a smile spread across Rayleigh's face, as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"When I walked into this business with a contract to be a valet for my brother, Adam and our 'brother', Jason I had a lot to prove," Rayleigh said, sending a quick smile over to the two men in question, "I wanted it to be clear to the people in the audience, even those in the cheap seats and watching around the world that I wasn't just there to be a valet to two of the biggest undeserved egos in the business at the time. I wasn't part of this business to get a modeling contract or get a TV/movie deal. I was there to give young girls everywhere a role model and to kick ass while doing it."

"I had a lot of help along the way though and a long list of people to thank for that help, and while I thought about getting a scroll like the one Trish brought in 2013, I have a list on that you can read if I accidentally forget you tonight, though it wasn't my intention if I did, I did take one too many chair shots back in the day, so my memory can be a little fuzzy at times," Rayleigh admitted, "At the top of that aforementioned list is my mom, an amazing and strong woman, who showed me every day that it doesn't matter what or how much you have, it's about what you do with it and the people you surround yourself with. Thank you mom, I love you. Second, I'd like to thank my fellow Canadian, Avril Lavigne for letting me use her song 'Hot' for the past eight years and Christina Aguilera for playing me into the Hall of Fame with her song, 'Keeps Getting Better'."

"Now, I'd like to thank Adam, Jason and Owen and Bret Hart. I wouldn't have had the guts to accomplish half of what I did to get to this point without them, hell, I probably wouldn't have even been part of this business, having had some of the best matches in my life if it wasn't for them. I miss you, Owen and you're finally where you belong."

"With that being said, I owe some of the best matches in my career to some amazing Hall of Famers and some amazing women," Rayleigh continued, as the audience cheered, "Trish Stratus, the other half of the original Canadian Blonde Bombshells, Lita, my sister-in-law for life who it was an honor to be part of the TLC Boys club with and share the first and only TLC match for the Women's Championship, Jaqueline, Ivory, Jazz, Molly Holly, Victoria, Sable and of course, the women who made every day as exciting as the last, my best friends Natalya, Kelly Kelly, Beth Phoenix and I'd also like to thank my biggest foe in this business, Stephanie McMahon. Ladies, we all shine in different ways, but we were much brighter when we came together and made some of the best matches in Diva history come to life. Divas, this industry can bring you down in so many ways and it can keep you there as long as you let it, but if you want your moment, you need to grab it and take it, but take it honestly, because if you don't you besmirch the very foundation that women like the late great Hall of Famers Mae Young and the Fabulous Moolah laid for us." The audience cheered, as Rayleigh pointed at the ceiling, tears in her eyes as she thought about two of the sweetest and strongest women she ever had the fortune to meet.

"Oh and by the way, Stephanie, I still haven't forgotten about that mix-up with my music in '99. I'll never be able to listen to Aqua's _Barbie Girl_ without laughing again. And before I forget, there's another Diva, who I would like to thank and that's the psychotic AJ Lee. We put each other through hell during my final match and I'm thankful that I got to fight the woman, who helped me bring light back to the Diva's division. Keep fighting kiddo with the right kind of attitude, you'll be up here one day just like me."

"I'd like to also give a quick thank you to Vince and Linda McMahon, it's safe to say I wouldn't have been able to have half the career I did without your support and as sad as you were to see me retire, you have to admit you're both kind of glad I did. Oh, and thank you for the new addition to my jewellery box, I'll treasure it always." The older couple laughed as she wiggled the finger that held her new hall of fame ring for the audience to see.

"Now, I spent most of my time wrestling with the Divas on the WWE roster, but that doesn't mean that I don't have a few men on my list that I would like to thank as well," Rayleigh said, sending a smile to some of the men in question, "First of which is the Best in the World. Punk, you made an amazing foe and I look forward to what you have in store for my husband and my best friend in the years to come and I know I shouldn't say this, but do me a favour and kick both of their asses since I'll no longer be able to keep them in line at ring side on a weekly basis." Phil nodded his head at the brunette, as she sent him a wink.

"Orton, I swear, I have never met a champion quite like you," Rayleigh said, looking at the man she never quite got along with on screen, "You were a whiny, complaining little baby who never quite stopped kissing up to those with power, and I will deny this if anyone is to ever bring it up again, but you were an amazing ally when it came down to it all. You fight with your heart and soul and even though we never quite got along on screen, off screen Randy, I will always think of you as my friend and as strange as it sounds, I am so glad we got to share a large part of our careers fighting." The crowd laughed as both Randy and Rayleigh playfully glared at one another.

"Sheamus, those weeks, maybe months that we spent getting to know one another has made you a permanent staple in my life, which a certain champion is jealous of, even though he'll always deny it," Rayleigh said, looking over to said champion, who was looking everywhere else, but the stage, "You made those last few months before my first pregnancy a riot and I always looked forward to being able to work with you."

"Hunter," Rayleigh said, looking at the man in question, "You made this hard life so much easier. When I wanted to quit in '03 to help take of care of my brother, you and your new bride stood in front of me, tying me up in so much red tape that I couldn't end my contract and as I stand up here tonight, I can't thank you enough. If it wasn't for you doing that, I would have always wondered, what if? You were an amazing father figure all of these years, even though you thought you didn't know how to be one. I'm sure you're thankful for that experience now and when your girls get into wrestling, and don't deny it, you know they will, you give me a call."

"Shawn and Taker" Rayleigh said, turning towards the men who were sitting beside Hunter, "You were always there when I needed someone to lend an ear or just talk to because my day wasn't the greatest or things just weren't going my way. The both of you are two of the strongest pillars in my life and I am so thankful that I got to know you in both my professional and personal lives. Shawn, I forgive you and you know exactly why. Taker, just so it'll get you off my back before Wrestle Mania tomorrow…I had no idea they were going to try and make you do an Undertaker-oonie."

"Stone Cold, Y2J and Good Ol' JR," Rayleigh continued, "Steve, Chris we raised hell and we gave the billion dollar princess a run for her money. Some of the stuff I did to her, I wouldn't have even come up with if it wasn't for the two of you. You both are evil geniuses and I am so glad I was with you and not against you. JR, you signed me and you gave me a chance, I will never be able to thank you enough for allowing me to be able to live my dream." Rayleigh's eyes filled with tears, as she came to next name on her list.

"John, in our careers, our two names became synonymous, for a large portion of time where one of us went the other was sure to be not far behind," Rayleigh paused, as she wiped a tear from her eye, "We came up in this business side by side and everything that I could have said tonight, you already know and I am glad that I got to share a large portion of my time in this business with a friend like you. You were standing ring side when I won my final Diva's championship just like you were standing ring side when I won my second Women's Championship and just like when I unified the Women's and Diva's championships against Laycool. I am so glad to have you in my life and I am so glad that my children will have you in their lives as well." The camera panned over to John, who had slight tears in his eyes, as he smiled up at the woman, who he was happy to see standing in front of their peers and their fans as an inductee to the 2015 Hall of Fame.

"And I know I already thanked these two men, but for the impact they had on my life, they deserved to be thanked twice," Rayleigh turned to look towards the two older men, sitting not far from where she was standing, "Adam, Jason." Rayleigh wiped the tears from her eyes, as she offered both men a watery smile.

"Out of everybody I've thanked tonight, I probably owe both of you my entire career the most," she told them, "If it wasn't for the years that the two of you put up with me following you around wherever you went or bribing me with candy to win an impromptu amateur match, I probably would have become something akin to a kindergarten teacher in Toronto and it's thanks to the two of you spending a majority of our childhood talking about when, not if, when you became wrestlers, that I am standing up here tonight going into the WWE Hall of Fame. One of you saved me from my thoughts and the other just saved me, I owe both of you so much and I will never forget it or maybe I will since most of those chair shots were at your hands accident or not."

"Sophie and Wyatt, I love you both so much," Rayleigh said, a small tear rolling down her cheek, "I know you're both too young to know what's going on right now, but one day, you will both understand. Beth, you are like the little sister I always wanted, but never got. Keep up all the good work Beth, and I'm sure you'll be Diva's Champion someday. Ambrose, you keep her safe, I trust you. Don't make me come out of retirement just to kick your ass. I promised myself that I wouldn't hold onto this life, and I would hate to break that promise."

"Now, before I thank my fans for standing behind me all of these years, I have an even bigger thank you that needs to said," Rayleigh said, "Mike." Mike and Rayleigh looked at one another, large smiles on their faces, as tears threatened to fall from Rayleigh's eyes.

"Every time I thought about what to say and how to thank you, I was at a loss," Rayleigh explained, "Writing my wedding vows for our real life wedding was easier, but I couldn't not thank you while I was up here, because you mean so much to me and if it wasn't for you, these last few years would have never been possible. I love you and I am so glad that we not only got to spend the rest of my wrestling career together, but we're spending yours together as well. You gave me two beautiful children in Sophia and Wyatt and you gave me a shoulder to lean on when this business got tougher than it ever was before. With you these last few years of Hot Ray-Leigh were the best ones I personally ever had. From turning on John Cena in a TLC match for the WWE Championship to you getting down on one knee in the middle of the ring and comparing us to Marilyn Monroe and Joe DiMaggio to me running off with Sheamus at our fake TV wedding, all the way to you and John announcing that I was going to be a part of this year's hall of fame class, I will spend the rest of my life loving you and thanking you for these past few years and all of the years that follow. I love you."

"And now, finally, I would like to thank all of my fans, the Solar Rays, the people who even though I was yelling at them, that I could care less what the WWE Universe thought, you stood behind me and through every minute spent in the ER, through every torn muscle, and through every broken bone, of which my broken nose was my particularly favourite injury, thank you Shawn Michaels for that unwelcome Wrestle Mania moment at Wrestle Mania 23," Rayleigh joked, "All of those, yes even the broken nose, were worth it, because I was touching each and every one of your lives and as a female professional wrestler that is all I have ever wanted, so thank you." The crowd cheered as Rayleigh blew her signature kisses into the crowd.

"And now, that all of the thank you's have been said, I have just one more thing to say," Rayleigh said, looking at the crowd very seriously, "Trish was right, being an inductee can be hard work. The dress, the hair, and the shoes, oh the shoes, they all have to be just right and to be honest with all of you, if it wasn't for my husband and four weeks of a rigorous workout routine to fit into this amazing dress that I bought when I was still pregnant, I wouldn't have made it to the Hall of Fame ceremony let alone Wrestle Mania 31, so with that being said, it's been a real honor to stand up here tonight and tell all of you that my dream is finally complete. Thank you. Now, Jonathan Good get your ass up here!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just one chapter before the epilogue left…get your votes in while you still can for 'Not Ready for Love' and don't forget to review.**


	31. Network Proposal

Chapter 31: Network Proposal

* * *

><p>Beth watched on in confusion as Jon got up from in-between her and Colby to join Rayleigh up on stage. As he walked up, Beth watched as he fiddled through his pockets desperately trying to look for something. Looking over at the Levesque's and the McMahon's, they didn't even look all that surprised at the fact that Rayleigh had just called Jon up there and not even by his stage name. She had called him Jonathan Good.<p>

"Thanks," Jon said, hugging her tightly as he offered her a smile, "Now, to most of you Hot Ray-Leigh and I are high-jacking one of the biggest nights for the WWE, but in reality thanks to the amazing inductee beside me, I have the ability to do this without worry of any kind of backlash."

"I've never had to worry about what I was going to say and to be honest, I never really cared either," Jon explained.

"But, for the past few months, I have cared because this amazing woman stepped into my life. She didn't even tiptoe, she knocked down a door and blew up a few walls and I couldn't be more grateful for that amazing woman," Jon said, leaning into the microphone, as he continued to search through his pockets for what he was looking for. In her seat, Beth was blushing. A deep red had spread across her cheeks, as she listened to Jon speak.

"For those of you that don't know," Jon continued, pausing only to look into one of his pockets, "I have actually been dating the wonderful Beth Roberts and well, I-I've been...where is it?" Rayleigh giggled behind him. She knew that he was going to be flustered when she had agreed to his little plan to propose during the Hall of Fame ceremony the previous night at dinner, but she didn't think that he would be this flustered. Still giggling, she tapped Jon on the shoulder before pointing to the podium in front of him. Jon looked down and saw the velvet box that he had been looking for.

"Thanks," he mouthed back to the brunette before turning back to the microphone, "I don't have a speech. I'm not going to mention any dead celebrities, I'm just going to stick to what I know best. Beth, babe, come up here because it kind of feels weird talking to the whole crowd when I'm going to ask you something like this." Shaking, Beth got to her feet. As she walked towards the stage, she could feel almost everybody's eyes on her. The only thing that kept her going was the fact that Jon was smiling. He was smiling the same smile that she had fallen in love with even when she was with that bastard Smoak. Punk got to his feet and helped her onto the stage, lifting her until Jon could take her into his arms and place her safely on the stage.

"Jon," Beth breathed, as he placed her in front of her, "What's happening?"

"I got to ask you something," Jon whispered to her away from the microphone, "Now, ladies and gentlemen for the past couple of months, you have come to know this woman in front of me as my wife, but it wasn't until the amazing inductee behind me invited Beth and I into her home that I really got a chance to make this fiery redhead mine." Beth looked up in amazement as photos from their time in the Mizanin household were shown on the titantron. Rayleigh chuckled as the fans and the unaware roster members gasped at the photographed moments. She had put them together during her weeks stuck in the house, unaware if Jon would want to use them.

"Yeah, I know, not many of you knew that I had a romantic bone in my body," Jon chuckled, causing Beth to roll her eyes in adoration at him, "Okay, I had a lot of help, but Beth you deserve this, you deserve something spectacular." Tears started forming in Beth's eyes. She had no idea that he would put this much thought into it, that he would do it with everyone around and it was overwhelming for her.

"From the moment that you walked into my life, I wanted to be better," Jon explained, grabbing both of her hands in his own, "Maybe, it was the way that you didn't fall for any of my pick-up lines or didn't put up with any of my antics. I remember the first time that we even spoke one on one. Some of you, even Rayleigh may have been unaware of this, but mine and Beth's first conversation didn't go all that great."

* * *

><p><em>Jonathan Good stumbled through the hotel's hallway coming back from a long night of drinking and sex with no strings attached. He could barely remember what his one stand looked like, let alone her first name. All he knew was that she wasn't her. She wasn't the red head that was consuming his thoughts almost daily. The only way he could escape was by doing stupid things like this.<em>

_"Where is it," he mumbled to himself, looking for his room key. He doubted that Colby or Joe were even awake and he also doubted that they would appreciate having to wake up just to let him into their shared room because he had been stupid enough to lose or forget his. _

_"Jon," said a sleepy voice behind him, "Are you okay? Do you want some help finding your room?" Jon turned and came face to face with the angel that haunted his every thought. Her red hairwas mused from her slumber, but to Jon, she never looked more beautiful._

_"I'm fine," he mumbled, running his hand over his face, "But, if you want to point me in the direction of your bed, I think I could be persuaded." Beth scoffed, and wrapped her sweater around her small frame tighter, uncomfortable with the way that Jon's eyes were raking over her form. Both Rayleigh and Punk had warned her off of guys that said things like that._

_"You're disgusting;" Beth sighed with a shake of her head, "See you around, Jon..."_

* * *

><p>The crowd laughed as Jon recalled the memory for their benefit. Beth shook her head as she too recalled how he had acted during one of their first solo conversations. Before that day, Punk, Colby or Joe had always been around at anytime that they had interacted. Rayleigh shook her head and gently placed her head in her manicured hands. Of course, that was their first conversation.<p>

"But, ladies and gentlemen, I was in love with her way before that conversation," Jon explained, "Beth had this hold on me from the moment that I first saw her and I knew that I was sunk the first time that I heard her laugh." It was almost as if you could hear many members of the audience coo at the way he was acting. Beth looked towards Rayleigh, to see if maybe she could give her some kind of indication where Jon was going with this. Rayleigh smiled at her, but sensed that Jon was rambling.

"Jon..."

"I'm bearing my soul here, Ray," Jon responded, after Rayleigh tried to interrupt him. Rayleigh shook her head before indicating to him that he needed to move on, he needed to ask her before the McMahons and the Levesques could cut them off, so that the next presenter could get started. Jon nodded in understanding; swallowing the lump in his throat and he turned back to face Beth.

"Beth, I've never thought about love, I didn't really consider marriage," Jon started, "That is until I met you. You tilted my world on its entire axis and made it so that all I could think about was you. For weeks, our friends had to put up with my pathetic whining. Beth, I don't want to ever go through that again."

"And you won't have to," Beth whispered to him, taking his face in her hands, "Jon, what is this about?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Beth," Jon answered, a smile spreading across his face as he tried to cover up the nerves that were just begging to get out, "I want to grow old with you and I never want to go back to my old life because that life would suck in comparison to the one that I would have with you." Beth's voice caught in her throat as she watched Jon sink down to one knee in front of her. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Could this be a dream? Could she wake up and still be under Stephen's thumb?

"Bethany Roberts, will you marry me?"

The crowd watched with baited breath as Beth sank to her knees in front of him, nodding as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Grabbing a spare microphone, Rayleigh stuck it between the pair, so that the audience could hear the answer.

"Yes," she whispered, loud enough though that the microphone caught her answer, "Yes, Jon, I'll marry you."

* * *

><p>Rayleigh smiled as she sipped her water. It was the Hall of Fame after party and everyone was abuzz with the events that took place only moments earlier. Beth was showing off her ring to all of the Divas, while Jon was being willingly coerced into a couple rounds of shots with some guys from the roster.<p>

"You know, if I had known that I would eventually marry the company match maker, I might have told you that you had to keep the set-ups to a minimum," Mike whispered in her ear, as he came to join her at their table. Their party years over, the married couple took satisfaction in watching the party happen around them.

"Oh please," she responded, "You like the fact that I get involved in their pitiful love lives."

"Pitiful," Mike repeated with a laugh, "Why are they pitiful, my love?"

"Because they can't compare to ours," she replied with a laugh of her own, "Why do you think I try and help these mere mortals?"

"Are you drunk," Mike chuckled, giving his wife a skeptical look. Rayleigh laughed, smacking her husband on the shoulder as they were joined at their table by Beth, Jon and many of their other friends. Earlier in the evening, Rayleigh had already made her rounds, greeting those she knew and accepting the congratulations of those that she didn't. Mike joked that she was just looking for her newest victim.

"I still can't believe it," Beth sighed as she took a seat in Jon's lap, "How did you put this all together without me knowing?" Jon chuckled and took her left hand in his, the ring that he had given her only hours earlier glittering in the lights that were shining around the reception hall.

"I spoke to the master," Jon joked, "I mean, she started setting the two of us up and we didn't even notice until she was pretty much done." Beth turned and looked at Rayleigh who raised her glass in a mock toast as Jon called for a waiter to get him another drink. As long as he drank lots of water before he passed out later in his and Beth's hotel room, he won't be suffering from a horrible hangover when he has to wrestle Punk.

"And just how exactly did you do this without me knowing," Beth asked, turning to look at Rayleigh, "We were practically on the phone every single day, leading up to your return last Monday."

"I did it while we were on the phone," Rayleigh shrugged, "Jon didn't even know I had them until last night. He asked if there was any way that I could get them to play it during the proposal and well, we all know how that turned out."

"I was going to propose last night at dinner," Jon explained, "But, I was so nervous I could barely think straight. Ray, over there, took me outside to give me a few words of encouragement," Jon explained, "And I told her about how I originally wanted to propose at the Hall of Fame. But, I didn't think that it would have been possible."

"I convinced Hunter to give him the chance," Rayleigh shrugged, "It didn't take much, I just had to appeal to his more romantic side."

"And by that, she means that she spoke to Stephanie and Linda and the three of them ganged up on Vince and Hunter until they gave in," Mike chuckled, causing their friends to join in as well.

* * *

><p><em>Ambrose chuckled as he sat on the ropes waiting for Punk to get back to his feet. He had him, Dean knew that, but he wanted to make this man suffer. Make him suffer just like he had made Beth suffer and then when he was done making Punk suffer in the middle of the ring, he was going to pin him and make him miserable for the rest of his career and the Authority would reward him and Beth handsomely. Just as Ambrose got ready to deal another blow to Punk, AJ came running down the ramp.<em>

_"No," she screamed, coming in-between the two bodies. She covered Punk's body with her own, but Ambrose just picked her up like a rag doll and tossed her into the corner. Beth cackled as AJ was launched into the corner. This was everything that she wanted; Punk close to joining the Authority and AJ helpless. Yes, she could enjoy this; she really, really could enjoy this. Ambrose walked over to her and pulled into a deep kiss over Punk's body. The crowd booed as they watched a kiss that was very similar to the one that had set this whole thing into motion several months ago._

_"It's almost over, baby," he told her, "It's almost over and then we can really make them pay." Beth nodded, a sinister smirk spreading across her face as she watched, Ambrose pick Punk up to his feet and began setting him up for his finisher, Dirty Deeds. The crowd booed as Ambrose hit the finishing move and planted Punk's face into the mat. Covering him, Ambrose called for Beth to do the final count._

_1..._

_2..._

_Beth stopped the count causing Dean to look at her. Slowly, he got to his feet and looked at her._

_"Finish the damn count," he screamed at her before turning to come face to face, well more like face to boot. Punk kicked Ambrose in the face causing the younger wrestler to fall into the ropes before shooting forward, allowing Punk to place him in the GTS. _

_The crowd cheered as Punk hit Ambrose with his knee before going for the final cover. Beth fell to her knees to deliver the final count as AJ jumped up and down at ringside._

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_It was over and more importantly Beth had come home to the people that had loved her from the start. Lifting her onto his shoulders, Punk paraded Beth around the ring as the crowd cheered for his win. He had won as fair as it could get, which meant that no one was going to have to unwillingly join the Authority. The celebration didn't last long though as the other members of the Authority descended upon the ring. Quickly, AJ, Beth and Punk left the ring._

_"You'll pay for this, Beth," Ambrose screamed after them, "You'll pay for this."_

* * *

><p><em>Neither man was standing. Hot Ray-Leigh was lying unconscious at ringside. Absolute carnage had happened during the Wrestle Mania main event and the referee still had a ten count to work with. Slowly, the Undertaker started to get to his feet at the same time that Ray was trying to stand on her own two legs. Cena was out, they both knew that, but the Undertaker didn't care, he was going to get his hands on her.<em>

_Ray didn't know what was happening until it was much too late. The Undertaker grabbed her by her loose brunette hair and dragged her into the ring._

_"Please don't do this," she begged, "Please don't do this." The Undertaker ignored her though as he lifted her high into the air, wrapping his long fingers around her slender throat. Behind him, John was slowly getting to his feet, but by the time that John noticed what was happening to his manager it was too late. The Undertaker threw Hot Ray-Leigh straight down into the mat, a smile of glee on his face. The audience watched in awe as the choke slam took the Hall of Famer out of commission. Cena tried to grab the Undertaker from behind and place him in the attitude adjustment, but it just wasn't meant to be._

_Cena was lifted high into the air just like his manager, the crowd cheering throughout the entire stadium as John had no choice, but to accept his fate. Hot Ray-Leigh rolled out of the way as John was thrown down to the mat just like she had been moments earlier. The referee sank to the ground as the Undertaker covered him for the pin._

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_"Ladies and gentlemen," Michael Cole announced, as the Undertaker's theme filled the arena, "There will never be anything like it again. The Undertaker's streak has reached 23-0. John Cena and his beloved manager, 2015 Hall of Fame inductee Hot Ray-Leigh have failed."_

_"They were foolish in thinking that they could have taken on the streak," JBL, another 2015 Hall of Fame inductee said beside him, "Wait, what?"_

_Hot Ray-Leigh wielding a steal chair hit the Undertaker. The audience could see the hatred in her eyes and she dealt blow after blow to the Undertaker's back with her weapon of choice._

_"You think you've won, huh, you think this is the end, Undertaker," she shrieked at the top of her lungs as she continued to deal blow after blow to the older man's back, "It'll never be over. It'll never be over." A struggling Cena got to his feet and wrapped his large arms around the Hall of Famer, dragging her away from the defenceless form of the Undertaker. Her shrieks could be heard over the angry crowd._

_"It'll never be over," she continued to shriek, as John dragged her away from the ring, "It won't be over until I say it's over."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the end ladies and gentlemen. I'll probably upload an epilogue at some point, but stay tuned for 'Not Ready for Love' which will probably be up in a week or two, so you can see how things will turn out for our two favourite couples. Keep voting and don't forget to leave a review. See you all soon.**

**xo**

**A/N (1/4/2015): ****Hi there,**

**I know I said that it would take a week or two to upload 'Not Ready for Love,' but since I've had absolutely nothing to do the past couple of days, I sat down and wrote the first chapter. It's up and running ladies and gentlemen, so take a trip to my profile for a gander and don't forget to leave a review.**

**xo**


End file.
